Trois jours pour toute une vie
by anabanana94
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry et Draco se rencontrent à une soirée et découvrent qu'ils peuvent bien s'entendre. Quand Draco tombe ivre dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci le rammène chez lui. HPDM, Slash /FIC FINIE !\
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**Titre**: Trois jours pour toute une vie

**Auteur:** anabanana94

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Résumé:** Après la mort de Voldemort, les fêtes se succèdent. Lors d'une soirée, Harry et Draco Malfoy se rencontrent, et découvrent qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. Quand Draco tombe bourré dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci le rammène chez lui. Il lui proposera de rester les trois jours avant la rentrée qui marquera leurs études chez lui.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante: **Le prologue est très court, et, je vous l'avoue, pas très intéressant, mais il met mon petit monde en place et est nécessaire. Je mettrai la suite très vite et vous supplie, Ô vous lecteurs et lectrices, de ne pas vous arrêtez à ce minable petit prologue. Je demande aussi un peu (voire beaucoup lol) d'indulgence car ceci est ma première fanfiction. Voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: Prologue

Le 30 août au soir, Harry Potter devait se rendre à une soirée mondaine, en compagnie de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain au 12, Square Grimmaud, Harry réfléchissait. Il avait 18ans, était célibataire, et avait enfin supprimé Lord Voldemort trois mois plus tôt; ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses invitations à des fêtes, soirées et autres cérémonies. A la rentrée, il ferait des études d'Aurors en compagnie de Ron , tandis que Hermione entreprendrait des études de médicomage, tout en continuant à côté ses actions de S.A.L.E. Harry sourit à cette idée, car si avant il trouvait cela ridicule, ce n'était plus le cas depuis que Dobby était mort pour lui et que Kreattur avait monté une armée d'elfes le jour du combat final.

Harry devait passer chez Ron et Hermionne au Terrier Hermione y étant désormais à plein temps depuis que Ron lui avait offert une bague de fiançailles.

Harry attrapa sa baguette, jeta un dernier regard à ses cheveux définitivement incoiffables, et transplana.

Il arriva en plein milieu de la cour du Terrier, qui était toujours autant en désordre, mais toujours aussi accueillante.

Heureux de revoir ses amis, Harry se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte et frappa. (Il n'avait pas vu Ron et Hermione depuis la dernière fête, chez Luna, où Ron avait fini complètement bourré avec des Ravegourdes plein les poches: selon Luna, cela aiderait à retrouver sa lucidité. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Ron de se réveiller avec une formidable gueule de bois le lendemain.)

Ginny Weasley lui ouvrit. Harry afficha un sourire crispé et la salua:

"Bonjour…euh…Ron et Hermione sont prêts ?

-Hermione s'efforce de lui attacher sa cravate sans l'étrangler. Entre en les attendant", répondit-elle froidement, tout en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage dans la petite salle à manger dépareillée si familière à Harry.

Leurs rapports étaient assez tendus, suite à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu peu après la mort de Voldemort. Ginny s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais il l'avait rejeté violemment, et, interloqué par son propre geste lui avait expliqué qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. En effet, lorsqu'il la regardait, il la trouvait certes, jolie, mais elle n'allumait plus le feu en lui qui l'animait au début de leur liaison.

C'est pour cela que Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et regarda tout ce qui se trouvait dans cuisine, excepté la jeune fille, pour éviter son regard meurtrier.

Un grand "CRAC!" retentit: Ron avait sauté les trois dernières marches de l'escalier pour échapper à Hermione qui tenait à la main…une brosse à cheveux.

Ron se précipita vers Harry et Ginny en profita pour s'éclipser.

"Salut vieux ! Content que tu sois arrivé, Hermione a décidé de m'arracher la tête !dit-il, passablement ébouriffé.

-Harry, enfin ! s'écria Hermione en le serrant contre elle. Peux-tu raisonner cet imbécile, histoire qu'il ai l'air présentable !" dit-elle en gratifiant d'un œil sévère son fiancé.

Harry éclata de rire.

"Laisse tomber Hermione, regarde mes cheveux, c'est pareil, voire pire, et on ne peut rien y faire !

-Bien dit !"fit Ron en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

Hermione rendit les armes (enfin la brosse) en soupirant et ils sortirent en riant.

A suivre...

Je mettrai très vite la suite, sûrement dans la journée ou demain. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils et impressions !


	2. Chapitre 2: Renconte inattendue

**Titre**: Trois jours pour toute une vie

**Auteur:** anabanana94

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Résumé:** Après la mort de Voldemort, les fêtes se succèdent. Lors d'une soirée, Harry et Draco Malfoy se rencontrent, et découvrent qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. Quand Draco tombe bourré dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci le rammène chez lui. Il lui proposera de rester les trois jours avant la rentrée qui marquera leurs études chez lui.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

Comme prévu voici déjà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

** Chapitre 2: Rencontre inattendue**

Ils arrivèrent à la soirée et on les envoya directement à leur table, une fois que Harry eut serré nombre de mains tendues. Harry, horrifié, vit qu'on les avait tous séparé et se dirigea vers sa table. Il lissa sa frange du revers de la main pour essayer de dissimuler sa cicatriceil ne voulait pas finir étouffé sous des flots d'admirateurs. Malgré l'habitude, il détestait toujours autant sa popularité. Il s'assit à sa table, presque pleine, et se pencha en avant, curieux de savoir qui il aurait pour voisin(e) d'en face.

Il lut sur la plaquette dorée: "Draco Malfoy".

Il se rejeta en arrière avec un sourire sarcastique. Il ne haïssait plus Malfoy depuis longtemps, ces querelles d'adolescent étaient terminées, mais il avait découvert dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ que Malfoy, le grand, l'aristocratique Draco Malfoy, était gay. Qui aurait pensé que le prestigieux descendant de toute une lignée de Sangs-Purs était aux tendances masculines ? Il est vrai qu'il était toujours très soigneux et que l'on pouvait prendre son côté élégant pour un côté efféminé, mais quand même…

Son sourire ironique disparut aussi sec qu'il était apparu. Draco Malfoy se dirigeait vers la table dans une robe argentée, assortie à ses yeux métalliques.

Avec une bouffée de chaleur, Harry pense:

_"Oh Merlin ! Depuis quand il est beau lui ? Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi là ? Un Malfoy, beau ? Arrogant et prétentieux je veux bien mais pas __**beau**__ ! Je n'ai certainement pas pensé ça ! Quoique ses cheveux sans le paquet de gel habituel le rendent craquant…Oua ! Allez je me reprends, je n'ai pas pensé ça et je n'ai pas bu donc pas d'excuse…"_

Malfoy s'assit et Harry se rendit compte qu'il le fixait toujours quand le blond lui demanda d'un air ironique:

"Eh bien Potter ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Euh non…rien", bredouilla Harry. Il avala une grande gorgée de punch pour se donner une contenance.

Malfoy commença à siroter tranquillement son cocktail, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil et avec insistance Harry, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sentant son cœur faire une embardée.

"_Quoiii ? ! Mais pourquoii ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne rougi pas en regardant Malfoy ! En plus il est trop sexy…Aaah mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il mange une simple rondelle d'orange avec autant de sensualité ? Urk ! Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez moi…La fouine, sexy ? Où va donc le monde !_"

Harry respira un grand coup tandis que Malfoy continuait de le contempler d'un air amusé.

Il se leva et, traversant la salle d'un pas pressé, se dirigea vers les toilettes où il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il appuya ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et souffla.

Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas le rythme que son cœur avait pris quand Malfoy l'avait fixé. Il s'était passé deux choses: son cœur avait battu la chamade, et une bouffée de chaleur s'était brusquement répandue dans son corps. Il avait déjà été dans une même situation face à sa Némésis: lorsqu'il avait arraché Malfoy des flammes pendant le combat final. Malfoy s'était désespérément accroché à lui et son cœur avait diffusé une impression de bonheur et de plénitude dans tout son corps. Il avait attribué cette sensation à la satisfaction d'avoir sauvé une vie, mais maintenant il n'était plus si sûr. Harry se passa la main sur la figue. Il était mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, mais Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il découvrait peu à peu quelque chose d'inconnu, qui lui faisait peur, qui aurait du rester tapis dans l'ombre. Malfoy lui avait toujours tenu tête et l'avait fait se sentir vivant en mêlant ses émotions. Ce jeune homme blond chez Madame Guipure quand il avait 11ans avait suscité en lui de la curiosité, puis de l'antipathie quand il avait critiqué Hagrid. Du mépris l'avait envahi quand il avait insulté Ron, son premier ami…De la haïne l'avait rongé pendant toutes ces années et toutes ces disputes…De la compassion avait étreint son cœur quand il l'avait vu pleurer dans les toilettes…Et de la peur quand il l'avait vu au milieu des flammes, puis du soulagement s'était fait ressentir en lui quand il l'en avait sauvé…Et maintenant…maintenant il l'attirait. Pourtant c'était un homme. Mais c'était Draco Malfoy. C'était différent. Différent car c'était le beau Draco. Différent car Malfoy avait beau être gay, il restait un Malfoy. Différent surtout car c'était son ancien ennemi, et que donc, même s'ils pouvaient éventuellement sympathiser, ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse. Amoureuse ? Le cœur de Harry accéléra à cette idée et ses pensées se bousculèrent encore plus dans sa tête.

_"Merde, je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais attiré par Malfoy et voilà que cette fichue conscience me souffle **ça** ?", _pensa Harry avec un sourire amer. Il n'aurait pas pu etre moins compliqué ?

Il décida de laisser tomber ses pensées et de ne plus s'en occuper. Il aviserait par la suite. Il était vraiment complexe, mais bon on ne se refait pas.

Il soupira et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il respira un bon coup et sortit des toilettes où il était depuis presque dix minutes.

Calmé, il se rassit face à Malfoy. Il le contempla d'un air nouveau et se rendit compte que oui, même si ça faisait mal au cul de l'avouer, son vieil ennemi Draco Malfoy était beau. Et même plus que ça. Et diablement attirant. Bon s'il n'était pas gay, pourquoi avait-il envie de se jeter sur l'ancien Serpentard pour l'embrasser ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une question posée par une voix charmeuse.

"Alors, que deviens-tu ?"

Malfoy avait fini son cocktail et avait croisé ses mains sous son menton, tout en l'interrogeant d'un regard inquisiteur.

"Content de voir que tu as aussi abandonné cette vieille haine, dit Harry en souriant.

-On n'a plus quinze ans, répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil coquin. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question: Que deviens-tu Harry ?

-Oh oh, on a même abandonné le "Potter" avec la voix traînante ! On progresse, dit Harry en riant. Et bien je ne deviens pas grand chose, en ce moment je fais la fête et profite de mes vacances; et à la rentrée, j'entame ma formation d'Auror. Et toi ? Tu vas vivre tranquillement des rentes de ton Manoir ou tu vas faire quand même des études ?

-Je ne suis pas comme tu le penses, fit Draco d'un air énigmatique. Je vais faire des études de Potions, à Londres. D'ailleurs mon école est à deux pas de l'institut de formation des Aurors. On sera sûrement amener à se revoir. Quant au Manoir je n'y rentre que pour dormir, je n'aime pas y rester.

-Tu dois t'y ennuyer maintenant que…remarqua Harry d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui depuis l'arrestation de mes "parents", l'endroit est plutôt désert et glauque. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient pour avoir servi une ordure pareille et une cause si abjecte, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid et méprisant, l'œil sombre.

-Euh…qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ton…changement de camp ?"

Draco fut toublé par la question et un voile de tristesse sombre passa devant ses yeux. Il se reprit difficilement et évita la question en l'éludant.

"Et toi, où vis-tu ? Chez les Weasley ?"

Harry n'insista pas sur le sujet et préféra répondre:

"Oh non, maintenant que j'ai enfin quitté les Dursley pour de bon je vis dans la maison de mon parrain, avec pour seule compagnie un elfe et un tableau criard.

-Ton parrain…fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se souvenir.

-Sirius Black. Ton cousin éloigné.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela Draco avec un sourire. Mais connaissant la famille de ma mère, cette maison doit être bourrée de magie noire, non ?

-Oui, et surtout…elle est aux couleurs des Serpentards !"grimaça Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le moment de gène de Harry était tout à fait passé et il était parfaitement à l'aise à présent. Il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Draco l'attirait autant mais il avait décidé de laisser cela de côté pour profiter de ce moment agréable. Son ancien ennemi était bien plus sociable qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il s'amusait beaucoup. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas découvert cette facette de la personnalité du blond plus tôt.

Le reste du repas se passe dans la même ambiance jusqu'au moment de la danse. Beaucoup de couples s'étaient levés pour tournoyer au rythme de la musique sur la piste de danse prévue à cet effet. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés à la table et continuaient de parler entre eux, à grands renforts de Whisky Pur feu et autres boissons alcoolisées.

"A notre Noël de première année, j'ai vu Hagrid embrasser McGonagal et elle était tellement pompette qu'elle n'a pas protesté !disait Harry.

-J'ai vu pire: Rogue en train de se masturber dans son bureau en pensant à Neville Longdubat !renchérissait Draco.

-Harry ! "appela une voix incertaine.

Harry tourna la tête, désireux de voir qui étaient les troubles-fêtes et vit Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient vers eux.

"Harry, je te cherche depuis presque vingt minutes !reprit Ron, Hermione se sent mal, je vais la ramener à la maison, je suis désolé, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas…

-Mais non il ne s'ennuie pas Weasley, il est en bonne compagnie", coupa Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

Ron le remarqua et une étincelle étrange traversa ses yeux.

"Malfoy ? Et bien mon pauvre Harry on t'a mal placé !

-Non pas du tout Ron, interrompit Harry précipitamment, écoute, on n'est plus des gamins et la compagnie de _Draco_ est, ma foi, fort intéressante…"

Il avait un sourire en coin qui n'échappa ni à Ron, ni à Draco.

"Euh, Harry ?Tu es sûr de parler de la fouine là ?Tu es bourré non ?Allez, viens, rentre avec nous."

Draco regardait la scène attentivement, tout en s'enfilant verres sur verres. Hermione quant à elle, luttait seulement pour garder les yeux ouverts et ne pas s'endormir comme une masse.

Harry protesta avec véhémence.

"Non, non, rentrez, moi je reste ici, je suis bien là…

-Bon, ok", lâcha Ron qui semblait penser que Harry avait vraiment trop bu.

Il lança un regard indescriptible à Draco et si Harry n'avait pas su que c'était bien lui, il aurait juré qu'il lui avait lancé un clin d'œil. Oups, il avait trop bu…Ron ajouta:

"Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras rentré. Histoire que je sache que tu es encore entier."

Si Harry avait bu un peu un peu moins, il se serait rendu compte que Ron avait accédé très vite à sa demande et n'avait étrangement pas fait d'esclandre…

Ron s'éloigna en soutenant Hermione.

"C'est ça", marmonna Harry en se retournant. Il tomba nez à nez sur les yeux argentés hypnotisant de Draco qui le fixait intensément.

"Alors comme ça on aime ma compagnie ?"demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre car Draco s'était levé et lui tendant la main, proposa, charmeur:

"Auriez-vous l'amabilité, Mr Potter, de m'accorder une danse ?

-Volontiers Sir Malfoy", répondit Harry en riant et en lui donnant la main malgré son trouble.

La main de Draco était douce et le pouls de Harry rapide.

_"Oh mon Dieu il faut que je me calme sinon je vais pouvoir m'engager chez les sapeurs pompiers !"_ songea Harry en rougissant.

Ils dansèrent ensemble durant trois danses, sans se quitter, quand Harry proposa d'aller au bar. Après plusieurs verres, ils se remirent à danser. Draco, passablement ivre, enleva sa robe, dévoilant une chemise grise nacrée et un pantalon noir, (qui, soit-dit en passant, le rendant encore plus séduisant aux yeux de Harry) et il se déhancha encore plus qu'avant.

Harry n'était pas assez pompette pour ne plus pouvoir réfléchir (malheureusement), car il tenait bien l'alcool. Mais il faut dire que Draco avait bu beaucoup plus que lui puisqu'il avait une descente plus rapide.

_"Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il danse bien, il est magnifique, on dirait un ange…"_ pensait Harry sous le charme.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'ils dansent ensemble. Ils étaient délicieusement proches et les mains de Draco commençaient à se faire baladeuses: elles descendaient doucement vers le postérieur de Harry. Celui-ci, troublé d'autant plus par le fait que le blond le dévorait des yeux un sourire aux lèvres, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il retira les mains de Draco avec un sourire, et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la chaleur qui commençait à lui envahir le bas-ventre.

"Je vais chercher un verre, ça donne soif de s'essouffler avec toi", fit Harry d'un ton suggestif involontaire dans le creux de l'oreille de Draco.

Le souffle chaux et légèrement rauque de l'ancien Griffondor fit frissonner Draco. Une lueur étrange allumait ses yeux.

"Ok, je te suis !"

Harry leur commanda à chacun une Vodka Feu-follet. Draco, pour attraper son verre, dut se pencher par-dessus lui et frôla ses fesses avec une partie de son corps qui semblait plus que réveillée, et qui témoignait qu'il était dans le même état d'excitation que Harry, voire même plus encore. Harry sentit un feu de désir bouillir en lui, tandis que son cœur semblait vouloir prendre la fuite aux antipodes.

_"Calme-toi Harry, s'il s'en rend compte c'est la fin des harrycos !"_ se dit-il un peu paniqué.

Il avala son verre cul-sec, ce qui le fit tousser légèrement.

Draco avait fait de même, sans pour autant s'étouffer, mais tanguait étrangement sur ses jambes.

"Harry, ta robe verte s'accorde merveilleusement avec tes si beau yeux", souffla-t-il à Harry avant de s'écrouler lamentablement à ses pieds.

Harry paniqué le souleva et le porta dehors pour qu'il prenne l'air. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire que de rester dans cette salle bondée de curieux et surchauffée.

Draco ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, bien au contraire, il se blottit confortablement contre Harry.

"Super, maugréa Harry mi-figue mi-raisin, me voilà avec un ivre mort sur les bras…"

Il replaça du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux de Draco qui tombait dans les yeux aux longs cils de ce bel endormi et le contempla.

"_Il est vraiment mignon…_"

"Sauf que qu'est-ce que j'en fait ? "dit-il à voix haute.

Inconsciemment, Draco le serra contre lui.

Amusé, Harry déclara en soupirant:

"Ok, ok, je vois…direction 12, Square Grimmaud ! "fit-il en transplanant avec son étrange paquet dans les bras.

A suivre...

Ca vous a plu ? reviews ?

A très bientôt !

Anabanana94


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Premier Jour

**Titre**: Trois jours pour toute une vie

**Auteur:** anabanana94

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Résumé:** Après la mort de Voldemort, les fêtes se succèdent. Lors d'une soirée, Harry et Draco Malfoy se rencontrent, et découvrent qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. Quand Draco tombe bourré dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci le rammène chez lui. Il lui proposera de rester les trois jours avant la rentrée qui marquera leurs études chez lui.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les aodre) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Note de chapitre:** Je mets ce nouveau chapitre un jour plus tôt que prévu car je ne sui pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain. En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

**RAR:**

**SoulEater:** Merci à toi, voici la suite qui t'es dédiée, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

**Capricorne1773:** Voilà la suite, ce n'est pas encore la fin des harrycos ! lol à bientôt !

**Dalou28:** Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! Normalement j'ai refait les dialogues et ça devrait aller...:)

**hermoni : **J'ai corrigé ma faute de français, j'ai honte ' lol j'espère que cette suite t'a plu :)

**sati-san:** Merci à toi mais non il n'y aura pas de détails sur severus/neville pour la bonne raison que severus est mort dans cette fic', tout comme dans le vrai Harry Potter.

**myny:** merci pour ta review, j'epère que la suite t'a plu !

**Chapitre 3: Le Premier Jour**

Sur le coup de dix heures du matin, Harry entra dans la chambre qu'il avait attribué à Draco, un verre de potion anti-gueule de bois à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visiteur toujours endormi et posa le verre sur la table de chevet. Draco dormait la chemise ouverte, laissant voir un torse pâle et finement musclé, et les cheveux en bataille.

_"Enfin un moment où il n'est pas sur son trente et un !" _se dit-il attendri.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et repensa à la veille. Hier encore il paniquait à l'idée de trouver Draco beau, mais après la soirée, il fallait avouer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que Draco n'était pas beau, mais tout simplement magnifique. Lorsqu'il avait transplané, il avait déposé Draco sur son propre lit et avait du résister à la tentation de le couvrir de baisers brûlants. Il était allé jeter un sort de nettoyage à l'une des chambres, qui, pensait-il, devrait plaire tout particulièrement à Draco. C'était l'ancienne chambre de Regulus Black le frère de Sirius aux couleurs de Serpentards. La chambre était vraiment jolie, elle était spacieuse, lumineuse, un bureau en acajou était installé sous la fenêtre et une armoire était posée contre le mur opposé. Un grand lit à baldaquin de soies verte trônait au milieu. La peau crémeuse de Draco ressortait à merveille sur les couvertures de velours. Il diffusait une impression de fragilité, telle une fleur séchée que l'on ne pouvait effleurer sans qu'elle ne s'effrite et ne tombe en poussière.

Une fois la chambre prête, Harry avait simplement déposé Draco dans le lit. Il lui avait au préalable enlevé son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, qui reposaient à présent sur une chaise proche.

N'ayant pas de pyjama à lui prêter, lui-même dormant en boxer, il l'avait laissé tel quel, enveloppé dans les draps.

Draco grogna, ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Le blond se retourna et souleva difficilement une paupière. L'œil embué de sommeil, il aperçut Harry et marmonna en enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers.

"Oui, bonne idée, recommence…"

Harry s'esclaffa, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller totalement Draco, assez éberlué.

Harry lui tendit la potion et sans poser de question, le blond attrapa le verre et le bu. Il allait pour se rendormir, quand il se frotta les yeux et regarda d'un air étonné Harry qui riait.

"Que veux-tu que je recommence, Draco ?l"ui demanda Harry .

Draco s'abstint de répondre et de par la rougeur coupable qui se propageait sur les joues du blond, Harry sut à peu près quelle était la teneur de son rêve. Après avoir examiné la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, Draco éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry..

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les Serpentards ! rigola Draco en désignant les rideaux verts.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, susurra Harry avec un sourire de prédateur.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh oui, fit Harry en se rapprochant sensiblement du Serpentard.

-Dis-moi juste comme ça ce que je fais dans un lit en ta charmante compagnie ?interrogea Draco, curieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas violé ! le rassura Harry en rougissant quant au sous-entendu de la phrase du jeune homme.

-Dommage…"fit Draco, songeur.

_"Dommage ??Dis pas ça ou je te saute dessus !"_ songea Harry, la tête remplie de visions scandaleuses.

Il s'approcha de la tête de Draco et arracha violemment l'oreiller sur lequel Draco était affalé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu…s'étouffa Draco interloqué.

-Hier tu étais tellement soul que tu t'es étalé sur moi et que j'ai du te ramener chez moi pour que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer ! le coupa Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh !!"

Harry lui avait balancé l'oreiller en pleine tête, hilare.

"Bah quoi, les fils de riches ça jouent pas à ça ?rigola-t-il devant la tête risible de Draco, outré qu'on ai pu attenter à sa jolie frimousse.

-Tu perds rien pour attendre ! "s'écria Draco.

Il saisit un oreiller pour contrer Harry qui continuait de frapper. Draco sortit d'un bond du lit et pourchassa le brun en lui rendant ses coups ! Harry riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, tandis que Draco redoublait ses coups en s'y donnant à cœur joie. S'ensuivit une folle poursuite pleine d'éclats de rires. Un coup trop fort donné par Draco fit exploser son oreiller en des myriades de petites plumes blanches. Le choc des oreillers avaient fait s'écrouler les deux jeunes hommes l'un sur l'autre, haletants et hilares. Draco écrasait Harry de tout son poids et s'efforçait de réguler sa respiration. Harry respirait tout aussi bruyamment et la proximité et la chaleur du corps du blond affolait son cœur et le faisait durcir considérablement.

_"Oh non, pas maintenant ! Il va s'en rendre compte ! Help !"_pensa Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco laissa échapper un imperceptible gémissement. Il fixait les lèvres de son antithèse avec gourmandise et s'était redressé sur les coudes pour le regarder. Durant la bataille, Harry avait perdu ses lunettes et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient avec force. Ses lèvres, qu'il venait de mordiller étaient vermeilles et comme gonflées par l'extase. Draco eut un léger mouvement de hanches involontaire (vraiment ?) et Harry gémit, sentant son érection sur sa cuisse. Il fixait les yeux bleu-argentés de son ex-ennemi et devait faire tout les efforts du monde pour se contrôler et ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche en le prenant à même le sol, au milieu des plumes,

_"tel un ange…_

-L'ange aimerait prendre une douche, chuchota Draco d'une voix rauque qui fit sursauter Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux un seul instant. Harry rougit, ignorant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Je veux bien te montrer où est la douche, mais pour l'instant je suis un peu coincé", dit-il timidement.

Draco tressaillit.

"Oh pardon."

Il se releva, les joues d'un rose soutenu.

"J'avais oublié que j'étais sur toi, avoua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas si petit que tu oublies ma présence quand même ! rit doucement Harry en se levant à son tour.

-Non, pas si petit", fit Draco rêveusement.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser.

Surtout qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise et un boxer par Merlin ! Ignorant ses idées perverses, Harry se dirigea vers la porte, rouge comme une tomate.

"La salle de bain est la deuxième porte sur ta gauche", dit-il en sortant sans le regarder.

Merlin, comme il le désirait ! Il se précipita à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre et utiliser la seconde salle de bain. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Il étouffa un cri quand il actionna le robinet d'eau froide et haussa un sourcil contrarié quand il vit que celle-ci ne changeait rien à son _petit_ problème. Sa virilité se dressait fièrement, sans avoir manifestement l'envie de se calmer. Résigné, il attrapa son sexe tendu et commença un mouvement de va et viens. Il gémit et s'imagina allongé sur son lit en train de sucer sensuellement Draco, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements, le faisant se tordre de plaisir sous sa langue mutine, les mains de Draco agrippées et fourrageant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour lui faire accélérer la cadence…Harry accéléra les mouvements de sa main. Sa tête était remplie d'images de Draco, toutes les plus érotiques les unes que les autres…Sous des assauts de plus en plus rapides de sa main, il jouit en criant le prénom du blond, se libérant par spasmes, tremblant violemment sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Il du s'adosser au mur de la douche, pantelant. Un peu honteux de sa conduite(on ne se branle pas en pensant à son ex-ennemi tout les jours, tout de même !), il ignorait que Draco venait de faire la même chose un étage plus bas.

_"Ca fait du bien mine de rien !" _pensa Harry en faisant passer le jet d'eau lentement sur son corps pour se nettoyer méticuleusement.

Harry était inquiet. Il ne pouvait expliquer les battements effrénés de son cœur près de Draco que par un seul sentiment: l'amour. Il y avait déjà penser la veille et c'était la seule solution, bien que ça ne soit pas la plus pratique. Il ne pouvait se leurrer, il avait de pas avoir connu le grand amour, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas distinguer le rythme de son cœur.

"_Qui aurait pensé que le Survivant, l'Elu, se caresse en pensant à son ancien ennemi, le sexy Draco Malfoy et surtout tombe amoureux de lui un jour ? _songea Harry, ironique.

Car il ne pouvait le nier, il avait toujours été attiré par Draco mais son attitude pédante lui faisait prendre ses sentiments pour de la haine et du mépris. Il s'était sans doute menti. Il s'était menti mais maintenant c'était clair, il aimait Draco Malfoy. Car sinon, comment expliquer les mouvements incontrôlables de son cœur lorsqu'il était près de l'ange blond ? Son envie de l'embrasser lorsqu'il lui parlait de sa voix enjôleuse ? Et son désir de le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait perçu sa douleur la veille au soir ? (NdA: Quand Harry demande à Draco ce qui a provoqué son changement de camp pour le Bien, Draco devint triste et sombre.) Et bien sûr son envie physique on ne peut plus présente de le posséder entièrement, de se sentir vivre en lui, de se perdre en lui…D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, à chaque fois qu'il se battait contre Draco à Poudlard, il était toujours excité…Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, prenant son excitation pour l'envie de lui faire mal. En réalité ce n'était pas de douleur qu'il aurait voulu le faire crier, oh non…

Harry émergea de ses pensées confuses pour sortir de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement et se jeta un sort qui lui permettait de se passer de ses lentilles pour à peu près douze heures. Il en avait toujours eu marre de ses lunettes rondes et la trouvaille de ce sort revenait Hermione, qu'il bénissait à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley avec joie, il avait totalement remis à neuf sa garde-robe et il choisit des habits simples et élégants. Puis il descendit d'un pas alerte l'escalier massif en pierre pour atteindre la cuisine.

"Kreattur ?

-Oui, Maître ? croassa Kreattur qui venait d'apparaître dans un _plop ! _sonore.

-Peux-tu préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour deux personnes, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, Maître", répondit l'elfe de maison sans poser de question et en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol.

Harry sortit de la cuisine et replongea dans ses pensées. Il aimait Draco, certes, mais qu'en était-il du concerné ? Il avait peur de la réaction du blond s'il lui disait. Ils s'étaient haïs pendant si longtemps…Il savait que Draco le désirait, il était (presque) sûr, il l'avait senti plusieurs fois et ses yeux argents s'assombrissaient fréquemment de désir lorsqu'il fixait Harry. Mais l'aimait-il ? Harry en doutait, il s'en serait aperçu…Vraiment ? Pour de nombreuses personnes , amour et désir n'étaient pas de paires, peut-être Draco était-il de ceux-là ? Pourtant quand ils s'étaient écroulés au milieu des plumes, hilares, il avait senti le cœur de Draco battre si vite, si fort…Peut-être était-ce le sien en fait…

Sur cette conjecture, Harry se figea, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

_Dzilt !_ Ce fut le bruit que fit l'unique neurone de Harry Potter en se déconnectant allègrement.

_"OH. MY. GOD." _Pensa-t-il.

Draco venait de sortir de la douche, une serviette entourant sa taille.

_"C'était bien la peine de prendre une douche froide et de se branler dessous !"_ songea Harry les yeux écarquillés. En une fraction de seconde qui lui parut une éternité, il détailla tout le corps sublime qui était exposé à ses yeux.

Des mèches blondes et humides tombaient de part et d'autre du visage de Draco. Des gouttelettes parsemaient son corps. Harry suivit des yeux une des gouttes qui glissait. Son regard s'arrêta au passage sur le torse pâle et musclé, sur son ventre plat, sur la ligne de poils blonds qui partaient du nombril pour descendre vers…une serviette ? Frustré, Harry regarda alors ses jambes fines, musclées et parfaitement galbées, et fut arraché à sa contemplation par une voix aussi sexy que le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Ah, Harry, j'allais te chercher, fit Draco en souriant.

-Eh bien me voilà, répondit Harry encore troublé. Non, non, non il ne devait imaginer pour quelle raison Draco aurait bien pu le chercher…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter des habits s'il te plait ? Si possibles convenables…"ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Vexé, Harry écartant les bras pour montrer comment il était habillé.

"Eh ! Je me suis arrangé depuis Poudlard, quand même ! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, en effet, concéda Draco d'un air appréciateur en contemplant la chemise et le pantalon noir du Survivant.

-Bon alors suis-moi, et pas de commentaires sur les anciennes fringues de Dudley que je devais porter", répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

C'était l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black. Autant la chambre de son frère était aux couleurs de Serpentard, autant la sienne était dans les couleurs rouge et or. Un grand lit à couvertures de velours rouge empesée de motifs et d'arabesques dorées était au milieu de la pièce, et l'armoire, grande et ouvragée, était postée près de la fenêtre. Le bureau, assez vaste et l'air très ancien se trouvait sur la droite de l'armoire, accompagné d'une chaise finement travaillée. Le regard de Draco s'attarda sur la photo des quatre Maraudeurs affichée au-dessus du lit. Remus, Peter, Sirius, et…James.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, remarqua Draco. Mais tu es plus beau que lui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, qui, aux yeux de Harry, était presque tendre.

-Euh…Merci", dit Harry, surpris et rosissant comme une vierge (qu'il était d'aileurs) à qui on venait de faire un compliment.

Pour cacher sa gène, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit un chemise grise et un pantalon vert, couleurs de Serpentard, tout à fait approprié pour Draco. Il se retourna et se rendit compte que Draco le couvait d'un regard plein d'affection, de tendresse, et…d'amour ? Ce devait être la lumière qui jouait un tour à Harry.

Troublé, il lui tendit les vêtements sans un mot.

"Eh bien, je vais finir par croire que tu t'es complètement Serpentardisé ! siffla Draco, rieur. Mais tu crois que mon noble fessier va accepter de se faufiler comme ça dans ce pantalon ?

-Pardon ? fit Harry abasourdi et égaré.

-Attends, je reformule: Tu peux me prêter un boxer ?expliqua Draco, hilare.

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr", s'écria Harry, rougissant de sa propre bêtise.

Il se pencha vers un tiroir et sortit un boxer qu'il lui tendit.

"Tu crois que ça suffira pour ton noble postérieur ? (Il avait failli dire _"ton magnifique postérieur"_ mais s'était repris à temps.)

-Calvin Klein…Moui ça ira mais tu aurais pu faire mieux !

-Désolé de ne pas avoir du Dior ou du Versacce à te proposer ! s'esclaffa Harry. C'est drôle je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses rire autant en tant que Malfoy !

-Moi non plus, déclara Draco d'un ton très sérieux.

-Ah ?

-Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je me sens à l'aise et bien avec toi", avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux..

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de relever, il ajouta:

"Et à moins que tu ne t'attendes à ce que je me change devant toi ce qui, soit-dit en passant, ne me dérangerait pas je veux bien que tu sortes ! pria-t-il amusé.

-Oh pardon, dit Harry. Mais _soit-dit en passant_, tu es dans ma chambre ! "fit-il remarquer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il éclata de rire et descendit à la cuisine.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le blond. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui et le trouvait beau. Harry avait quelques regards de lui pouvant pour tendres ou affectueux Et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de se déshabiller devant lui.

_'Ca tombe bien, c'est réciproque !"_ se dit Harry.

Il s'amusait beaucoup avec le Serpentard. Où était passé l'arrogant fils de Mangemort de Poudlard, pédant et méprisant ?

A cet instant, Draco entra dans la cuisinen vêtu des habits de Harry.

"Ça te va trop bien! S'exclama Harry étourdiment.

-Merci, répondit Draco, amusé de l'expansivité du brun. Ton boxer est très confortable, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Ah oui ? Il faudra que je vois ça, susurra Harry avec un regard lourds de sous-entendus.

-Quand tu veux", fit Draco sur le même ton, entrant dans son jeu.

Harry sentit un pied frôler doucement le sien. Son cœur s'emballa. Draco Malfoy lui faisait du pied ? Alléluia !!

Et Harry mordit joyeusement dans un muffin aux groseilles, puis lécha son index sur lequel avait coulé de la confiture.

Il remarqua que Draco ne quittait pas des yeux sa langue et son doigt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

-Je me disais juste que tu étais très doué avec ta langue", répondit Draco d'un faux air dégagé.

Harry eut un flash de son fantasme sous la douche et son pantalon le serra légèrement. Décidant de mettre Draco dans le même état, il se pencha par–dessus la table et attrapa la carafe de café.

"Un peu de café, Draco ? demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Oui, merci", souffla Draco, tendu dans tout les sens du terme.

Harry leur servit du café à chacun et invita Draco à se servir en ce qu'il voulait.

"Ce que je veux ? répéta Draco en haussant un sourcil si délicieusement Malfoyen.

-Dans la limite du raisonnable", pouffa Harry.

Sur ce, il plongea deux doigts dans la confiture et les lécha un par un consciencieusement. Le pied de Draco contre le sien se fit plus insistant. Le blond avait les yeux qui luisaient dangereusement, et un gémissement étouffé sortit de ses lèvres à demi-ouvertes. A ce son, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et descendit encore vers son érection qui elle, ne descendait pas. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante pour Harry. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et vit que Draco était tout aussi gêné": il venait de mettre son sixième morceau de sucre dans sa tasse. Harry décida d'arrêter de jouer avec les hormones du blond car les siennes lui jouaient un tour.

Il engagea la conversation pour dissiper cette tension.

"Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir laisser en plan hier soir. Maintenant je suppose que je vais devoir rentrer et m'occuper de la paperasse de mes parents…répondit Draco en s'assombrissant.

-Ah, tu ne restes pas ? s'étonna Harry en cachant mal sa déception.

-Tu aimerais ?

-Je m'amuse bien avec toi, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. On a beau se connaître depuis sept ans, j'ai l'impression de te découvrir", avoua-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Il ne put voir le visage de Draco qui s'était soudainement illuminé et affichait à présent un immense sourire.

"Si tu continues à me complimenter ainsi, je vais finir par rallonger ma visite ! dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

-O Grand Draco Malfoy, bel ange blond arrogant et diabolique, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'honorer de votre sublime présence pour le restant de la journée ? minauda Harry.

-C'est si gentiment demandé !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent de table, le ventre rempli et les yeux rieurs.

Harry le mena jusqu'au jardin qui ressemblait plutôt à un vaste champ rempli de fleurs et agrémenté de poteaux de Quidditch.

"Rappelles-moi quand tes cours de potion commencent ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans trois jours vu que nous ne sommes que le matin…

-Tu dois t'ennuyer au Manoir.

-Beaucoup. Pourquoi cet intérêt subit ?

-Disons que j'essaye de t'inviter à passer les trois jours de vacances qu'il te reste ici ! dit Harry en riant. Si ma compagnie ne te déplait pas trop et que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-C'est vrai que pour deux anciens ennemis on s'entend plutôt bien, c'est étrange, remarqua Draco, souriant. Mais j'en serais ravi", fit-il très sérieusement.

_"Youpi ! Même lui trouve qu'on s'entend bien !"_ pensa Harry dont le cœur faisait une galipette.

Heureux, il s'anima:

"Que dirais-tu d'une partie de Quidditch ?

-Génial ! Mais tu as plusieurs balais ?

-Euh…non. Je n'ai que mon Eclair de feu mais je peux faire venir le tien.

-D'aussi loin ? s'étonna Draco.

-Ben…J'ai reçu un entraînement intensif durant deux ans dans le but de combattre Voldemort…Donc j'y arrive assez facilement maintenant…Expliqua Harry modestement et embarrassé.

- …"

Il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon et prononça distinctement:

_"Accio Balai de Draco Malfoy !"_

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes…Le balai apparut devant un Draco subjugué.

"Plus jamais je ne traiterai de Verracrasse ignare, promit-il.

-J'espère bien !" rétorqua Harry en lui décochant un grand sourire.

Il fit apparaître son propre balai et un vif d'or par le même moyen. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et se coursèrent pour attraper le vif d'or.

Harry était en tête mais Draco, provocateur, attrapa le bout de son balai pour le ralentir.

"Eh ! tricheur !" S'exclama Harry indigné.

Il fit un looping pour se dégager, mais Draco était toujours bien accroché.

"Allez Potty, tu peux faire mieux que ça !" S'écria-t-il.

Harry descendit alors en piqué dans le but de faire une feinte de Wronski pour faire lâcher Draco. Il rasa l'herbe et remonta en flèche en donnant toute la puissance de son balai. Il entendit une exclamation d'horreur et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le suffoqua. Suite à sa violente embardée, le balai de Draco s'était brisé et celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément au balai du brun.

Il s'arrêta net dans les airs et l'arrêt trop brutal fit lâcher prise à Draco qui hurla en tombant. Le cœur de harry explosa de pur et d'angoisse. Accélérant à toute vitesse sans réfléchir, il dépassa Draco qui semblait tomber au ralenti et se plaça en-dessous de lui. Il le rattrapa dans ses bras en lâchant son balai, à un mètre du sol.

Ils s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe.

Malgré le choc, Harry se releva précipitamment et secoua Draco qui était aussi blème qu'un mort et ne bougeait plus.

"Draco ? Draco !"

Une bouffée de panique envahit Harry.

"Draco, réveilles-toi s'il te plait !"

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant ce corps inanimé. Une douleur sans pareil s'empara de son cœur. Il balbutia:

"Non réveilles-toi, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça…"

Sa voix se brisa. Il se pencha sur Draco et colla sa tête contre son torse. En un jour, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux et son amour venait de mourir. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un rayon de magie s'échappa de lui pour s'immiscer dans le corps de Draco. Il serrait dans ses bras le corps d'un mort, le souffle de la vie ne l'animerait plus jamais.

"Tiens, non le cœur battait. Vite."

Deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

"Harry…tu m'écrases…fit une voix étouffée.

-T'es vivant ?!" s'exclama puérilement Harry.

Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et, prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, lâcha Draco et se releva pour lui permettre de bouger. Honteux de s'être donné en spectacle, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et essuya ses yeux rougie de l'autre.

_"Mais quel idiot je fais ! J'ai l'air malin maintenant !"_ pensa Harry.

"Non je ne suis pas encore mort, dit Draco doucement.

-T'es con j'ai eu peur ! grogna Harry avec un faible sourire.

-J'ai vu. Mais j'ai juste été étourdi par le choc."

Sans aucun signe d'avant coureur, Draco le prit brusquement dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Surpris et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry attendit quelques secondes et passa lentement les bras autour du jeune homme.

"Merci", dit simplement Draco.

_"Merci d'avoir sauvé mon cœur en daignant rester vivant"_ songea Harry. Il se détacha de Draco et lui dit en souriant d'un air bravache:

"C'était un plaisir ! Bon allez, viens, tu as des coupures, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte.

-Oui, ça serait bête", ironisa Draco.

Il le suivit néanmoins docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils eurent finis de déjeuner. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon pour s'abrutirent devant la télé, que Draco connaissait seulement de nom, après tout ce n'était qu'une vulgaire distraction de Moldu.

"Avant, dit Harry en désignant un buffet dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un épouvantard là-dedans. C'était pendant notre cinquième année. Mrs Weasley a voulu s'en débarrasser seule mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'a pas réussi. L'épouvantard lui a montré toute sa famille morte. Elle pleurait, sanglotait…

-C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, remarqua sombrement Draco.

-Alors tu comprendras ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure !"

Draco tourna vivement la tête pour voir un Harry aux joues roses mais aux yeux rieurs.

"Fallait pas aller si vite ! répliqua-t-il.

-Fallait pas t'accrocher à mon balai ! rétorqua Harry.

-A propos de balai…

-Le tien est réparé. Il est dans le placard à balais.

-Ah. Merci."

Affalés comme ils étaient sur le canapé, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et cela troublait Harry. Il avait envi d'embrasser le Serpentard, de le caresser, de…

"Oh ! s'exclama Harry en bondissant du canapé.

-Keskiya ?demanda Draco affolé.

-J'ai oublié un truc ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive."

Il sortit de la pièce en courant et monta l'escalier, laissant un Draco hébété.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour sur le canapé.

"J'avais oublié d'envoyer un hibou à Ron pour lui assurer que j'étais encore en vie et qu'on ne s'était pas entretué !" expliqua-t-il.

A la mention de Ron, Draco avait contenu un petit rire, mimique qui avait échappé à Harry. Le blond concéda d'un air mystérieux:

"Non, pas encore…"

Mystère qui ne dura pas longtemps quand Harry sentit deux doigts s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

"Ah ! Non ! Pas de chatouilles !"

Il se jeta sur Draco et le coinça sous son poids pour le chatouiller de tout les côtés. Ils se tortillaient dans tout les sens, totalement morts de rire, tout deux essayant de faire un maximum de chatouilles à l'autre.

"Ah ! Stop ! Je demande grâce !" cria Draco, haletant et hilare.

Il était écroulé de tout son long dans le canapé, Harry assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il avait les yeux assombris par le désir, les joues rougies, et le regard brillant du blond ne l'aidaient en rien. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à cet ange de beauté, il se pencha vers lui.

"Grâce accordée", souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. C'était un baiser plein d'amour, peine appuyé, comme s'il voulait garder à jamais le souvenir de l'empreinte de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et ce baiser l'enflammait. Enfin il embrassait son ange ! Il interrompit néanmoins le baiser, de peur que Draco ne le repousse. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et murmura, joueur:

"Qui aurait cru que Harry Potter était gay ?

-Je ne suis pas gay, je suis Dracophile !" grogna Harry en souriant.

Draco éclata de rire, et en se redressant, vint lui-même quémander un baiser. Il reprit les lèvres de Harry passionnément. Les mains de Harry fourrageaient dans les cheveux blond soigneusement coiffés, tandis que celle de Draco étaient posées sur les hanches du brun pour mieux le coller à lui. Cette fois-ci, le baiser était plus voluptueux et langoureux. Harry suçotait la lèvre inférieure de Draco et quand celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres pour gémir, il faufila sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco l'accueillit et leurs langues s'entrelacèrent, se goûtant, se touchant intimement, dansant et se faisant littéralement l'amour. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre haleine, le souffle heurté et saccadé. Harry n'avait jamais connu de tels baisers, aussi sensuels et aussi…dérangeants. Il se colla contre Draco lascivement, allant à la rencontre de son bassin, et ils gémirent simultanément lorsque leurs érections se cognèrent.

"J'ai envie de toi", murmura Draco.

Ces quelques mots enflammèrent les sens du brun et il se leva pour prendre la main de Draco et l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il devait dire au blond qu'il ne voulait pas que de sexe, qu'il voulait aussi son cœur, mais il était trop excité pour s'arrêter. Il allait perdre sa virginité avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était un peu anxieux quant à comment ça allait se passer, mais il avait confiance en lui, il était heureux…et plus qu'excité.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre avec le pied et entraîna Draco sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et les mains de Harry se faufilèrent sous la chemise du blond. Il caressa du bout des doigts le ventre plat qui se contracta à son touché, remonta le long des côtes et taquina les tétons durcit par le plaisir. Draco gémit et ses mains, qui, jusque-là, caressaient le dos du brun et le plaquaient contre lui, descendirent sur ses hanches puis agrippèrent ses fesses pour pouvoir se frotter contre lui encore plus sensuellement. Harry hoqueta de plaisir et déboutonna à toute vitesse la chemise de Draco qui s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commença par suçoter le cou u blond, puis descendit sur la clavicule, y laissant un léger suçon, continua vers les pectoraux bien dessinés, lécha langoureusement le ventre finement musclés et introduit sa langue dans son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel. Draco gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment. Harry effleura délibérément l'entrejambe durcie de son compagnon, et, la main sur sa ceinture, lança un regard interrogateur au blond, qui remuait impatiemment les hanches pour mieux sentir la pression de sa main.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se redressa, et, donnant le baiser du siècle à Harry, lui enleva en deux temps trois mouvements sa chemise qui partit rejoindre la sienne au sol, la où elles ne gênaient personne. N'y tenant plus, Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort qui leur enleva le reste de leurs vêtements. Harry admira le corps de son amant. Mon Dieu, il était parfait…Un visage d'ange, un torse développé et sexy, un sexe tendu à l'extrême pour lui, une taille fine à la chute de rein appelant à la luxure, des jambes parfaitement galbés et longues…Harry gémit à cette vue affolante et se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Draco le saisit par la taille et opéra un changement de place qui mettait Harry sous forme de proie devant un prédateur…affamé.

"A moi de t'admirer", souffla Draco.

Ses lèvres suivirent les contours de son visage, de son cou, de ses clavicules, de son torse et de son ventre. Il évita l'érection de Harry, le faisant languir de désir. Sa langue descendit jusqu'à ses jambes, puis remonta en embrassant et léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Harry cria. Il n'avait ressenti des sensations pareilles. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un à ce point, il était électrisé par chacun des attouchements qu'avait pour lui Draco.

"Oh mon Dieu ! hurla Harry.

-Je ne te savais pas catholique, susurra Draco qui arrêta un instant ce pour quoi Harry avait crié.

-Moi…non plus ! haleta Harry. Continue s'il te plait…"

Sans aucun signe d'avant coureur, Draco avait englouti son sexe et commencé un mouvement de va et vient. Harry continua à gémir dans une litanie de mots incompréhensibles. Draco le rendait fou de désir. Très vite, il prévint le blond qu'il allait venir. Draco, qui suçait alors son gland avec concentration, le lâcha et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Harry qu'il embrasse avec passion, faisant trembler Harry d'excitation. Il n'en pouvait plus.

D'un mouvement de hanches, il ré-inversa la situation et se remit au-dessus du blond. Harry ne voulait pas baiser Draco, non, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il lui montrerai toute sa tendresse en le possédant avec amour.

Il reprit les lèvres du blond, immisçant sa langue dans sa bouche, tout en passant ses mains sur son corps, et s'attarda sur son sexe. Draco gémit dans sa bouche et électrisa Harry. La vue seule de Draco aurait pu le faire jouir à cet instant. Ses yeux argentés étincellaient de mille feux, ses joues étaient rosées et ses lèvres fines étaient couleur purpurine de par les baisers fervents de hary.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Draco qui lui répondit le souffle erratique et le corps tremblant d'anticipation.

"Harry…Prends moi, je vais bientôt...ne plus pouvoir attendre…"

Bien qu'il soit encore vierge, Harry savait comment faire et s'activa. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, il mit trois doigts devant la bouche du blond qui les lécha consciencieusement, faisant gémir Harry. Celui-ci retira ses doigts et écarta légèrement les cuisses du blond. Il enfonça doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Draco fronça les sourcils à ce contact étrange et inhabituel. Quand Harry bougea son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, il grimaça de douleur, et Harry s'empressa de caresser son érection pour lui faire oublier la douleur dans le plaisir. Draco respirait de plus en plus fort et bougeait les hanches au même rythme que les mouvements de Harry en lui. Draco était noyé dans le plaisir et les deuxième et troisièmes doigts passèrent inaperçus. Quand Harry jugea qu'il était assez préparé, il se plaça entre ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension.

"Viens", lui dit Draco en écartant un peu plus les jambes en une invitation.

Harry s'enfonça doucement en lui et Draco haleta de douleur. Au moindre signe de trop grande souffrance, Harry était prêt à se retirer. Draco s'habitua peu à peu au contact et ondula du bassin pour inviter Harry à continuer. Harry commença à bouger et il hoqueta de plaisir, croyant mourir d'extase. Il se pressa contre le blond et accentua ses mouvements qui le faisaient vibrer. Chaque fois que le sexe de Harry venait la rencontre de la prostate du blond, celui-ci criait. Draco était affolé de désir par la lenteur des vas et vient du Survivant et d'un coup de hanches, il accéléra la cadence, se soulevant, se heurtant, gémissants et haletants. Draco jouit en un dernier mouvement ultime du brun, et Harry, le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, se libéra en criant le nom de son amant. Harry se plaqua contre lui et roula sur le côté en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Merlin, je te désirais depuis si longtemps…"murmura Draco.

Harry sourit, le cœur en liesse, et piqua un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Enlacés et grisés de plaisir, ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

**A suivre...**

Ca vous a plu ?C'était mon premier lemon... Review ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Deuxième Jour

**Titre**: Trois jours pour toute une vie

**Auteur:** anabanana94

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Résumé:** Après la mort de Voldemort, les fêtes se succèdent. Lors d'une soirée, Harry et Draco Malfoy se rencontrent, et découvrent qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. Quand Draco tombe bourré dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci le rammène chez lui. Il lui proposera de rester les trois jours avant la rentrée qui marquera leurs études chez lui.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les aodre) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Note de chapitre:** J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Mettez une p'tite review si ça vous plait, mais si ça vous fait chi, dites le moi aussi !

**RAR:**

**I-love-ahmon **: Merci, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te fera rire aussi...vu mon humour parfois...' lol

**Capricorne1773:** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai répondu en mail personnel alors je te remercie là aussi !

**hermoni:** Ouf, heureuse que mon lemon plaise ! Il y a d'autres petites choses dans ce chapitre...Tu verras !

**Dalou28: **Merci beaucoup pour tout tes conseils, tu me sauves la vie très souvent je trouve ! :)

**caro (as): **Eh bien, j'espère que cette suite t'enthousiasmera aussi !

**Flore Jade:** Cool, un point commun ! C'est aussi mon couple préféré...Ils sont trop mignon ensemble :)

**lilitou:** Je compte faire d'autres lemons, ne t'en fais pas !

**SoulEater-XD:** Tu aimes la confiture ? J'espère que la glace, tu aimes aussi ! Plein de bisous à toi ma grande gourou !

**Azuleya:** Merci c'est gentil de laisser un petit mot :)

**Nicos apolonos à poilos longos:** Merci mon nicos ! Ne t'inquiètes pas il y a aussi une petite "scène" dans ce chapitre...

**Note de l'auteur: **Ce chapitre est dédié à nicos apolonos à poilos longos, tu reconnaîtras bien nos petits délires je pense...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4: Le Deuxième jour**

Harry se réveilla, une présence chaude à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un ange blond, paisiblement endormi. Il se recula brusquement avant de se remémorer les instants de la veille. Une journée riche en évènements. Et une soirée _très_ agréable. Harry sourit à cette idée et referma ses bras sur son amant. Il avait été dépucelé par son ancien ennemi. C'en était presque risible, car on peut dire qu'il avait apprécié ! Il avait eu son corps et quel corps mais il voulait son cœur. Il avait l'impression de l'aimer depuis toujours. Il ne savait pas si Draco l'aimait mais il paraissait parfois si tendre qu'il l'espérait. Et si Draco ne l'aimait pas, il avait deux jours pour capturer son cœur, foi de Potter !

Draco bougea légèrement dans ses bras. Harry se sentait heureux ainsi. Draco battit doucement des paupières et s'étira. Il ouvrit les yeux sur deux pierres vertes pailletées d'or. Joli. Etrange. Il se frotta les yeux pour voir Harry qui le contemplait d'un œil tendre.

"Oh alors nous avons bel et bien passé une folle nuit de débauche ?" lança Draco en se lovant dans les bras de Harry.

Harry rougit. Heureusement que Draco ne voyait pas sa tête !

"Euh…il semblerait.

-Enfin !

-Comment ça, "enfin" ?" demanda Harry étonné.

Draco se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ça fait à peu près depuis notre cinquième année que je fantasme sur toi", confessa-t-il.

Le cœur de Harry battit furieusement contre son torse.

"Tant que ça ?

-Oui, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'énervait. Pourquoi avait-tu un tel pouvoir sur moi, toi qui parasitait même mes rêves ? dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Et toi, depuis quand…?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être depuis toujours. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que avant-hier à la fête.

-…Tu l'avais déjà fait avec un homme ?"

Harry détourna la tête en rougissant.

"Non. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec qui que ce soit.

-Merlin, Harry à dix-huit ans c'était ta première fois ? s'exclama Draco. Comment ça se fait ?

-Tu crois quand même pas qu'une fontaine comme Cho me donnait envie de bander ! se vexa Harry. Et Ginny…c'est vite passé. Euh…c'était si terrible hier soir ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tu rigoles c'était génial ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était ta première fois.

-Ah. "Fit Harry en rougissant encore plus.

Draco passa sa main sur la joue de Harry.

"En tout cas je suis très content d'avoir été ton premier."

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

"Moi aussi.

-D'autant plus que j'étais aussi vierge de…_ce côté_", murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

Harry sentit son cœur exploser de joie à l'idée que Draco se soit donné ainsi à lui.

Ils portaient en tout et pour tout un boxer et étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de harry nichée dans le cou de Draco, leurs jambes entrelacées sous les couvertures.

La main gauche de Draco quitta la joue de son amant, passa dans son dos, suivit du doigt sa colonne vertébrale, flatta ses fesses rondes et fermes, et se faufilant entre leurs deux corps, se posa sur la bosse proéminente que formait son boxe.

"Vous m'avez l'air bien réveillé Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en se frottant lascivement contre lui.

-Tu…as l'air…d'être en forme…toi aussi", haleta Harry en aspirant une grande goulée d'air.

Les yeux brûlants de désir, il embrassa Draco et, le taquinant de sa langue, lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Leurs hanches commençaient à faire des mouvements désordonnés. Harry explorait la bouche de son amour, qui bougeait ses lèvres à l'unisson des siennes, en suçotant ses lèvres, en les quittant, en les reprenant, en léchant ses dents…Harry lâcha les lèvres du blond et traça un sillon humide sur son passage. Il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture et passa sa main sur l'entrejambe tendue de Draco. Harry le sentit frémir. Il embrasse sensuellement son ventre, tout en faisant descendre son boxer lentement, qui décidément était de trop. Il se saisit de la verge dressée qui s'offrait à lui et y passa un long coup de langue. Il entendit Draco gémir et ses jambes tremblèrent. Ses mains descendirent sous les couvertures pour attraper la tête du brun et l'inciter à continuer. Harry sourit et recommença. Il s'empara délicatement de son sexe avec les lèvres, en caressant d'une main les bourses chaudes du Serpentard. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le faisait mais il savait exactement quel geste enflammerait Draco et lui ferait voir le Paradis. Il enroulait et déliait sa langue autour du gland rougi et humide, accompagnant ses mouvements d'un geste de la main d'aller retour. Ses coups de langue sur le haut du sexe du blond se firent de plus en plus rapides, tandis que le propiétaire de ce bel instrument gémissait de façon de plus en plus indécente, sans aucune pudeur. Harry sentit le sexe se tendre encore plus dans se bouche et pressentant la dernière montée de désir, il accéléra ses mouvements de manière frénétique. Les mains de Draco se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, et d'un mouvement de hanches incontrôlé contre les lèvres de Harry, il se libera dans une explosion de plaisir et d'extase. Harry sentit sa semence se répandre dans sa bouche et en avala la totalité, laissant un Draco pantelant et apaisé.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Harry émergea à toute vitesse des couvertures, les joues en feux, tandis que Kreattur entrait.

"Kreattur a pensé que le maître aimerait prendre son petit déjeuner au lit ce matin !" expliqua-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard furtif et éclatèrent de rire.

"Merci Kreattur, c'est une excellente idée", répondit Harry en essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

Kreattur posa le plateau sur leurs genoux et sortit. Draco attrapa un croissant et mordit dedans, affamé.

"Je savais qu'il y avait bien un moment de la journée où tu n'étais pas parfait, rigola Harry en désignant les cheveux presque aussi ébouriffés que les siens de Draco.

-Mais je suis _toujours _parfait ! Et moi je savais bien que tu étais très doué avec ta langue", souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Harry avec un coup d'œil pétillant et appréciateur.

Harry sourit et se saisit d'une tasse de café fumante qu'il avala.

"Je confirme que mon boxer moule parfaitement tes jolies petites fesses", répondit-il provocateur.

--

Ils prirent une douche, (séparément car ils jugeaient qu'ils s'étaient assez sautés dessus et surtout pour faire plus vite, car on le sait, à deux dans une douche, ça met un certain temps !) et une fois habillés se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

Draco avait remis ses propres habits, soit une chemise grise nacrée et un pantalon noir (sa robe étant restée à la fête), et attendait Harry, frais et dispos.

Celui-ci entra et Draco fut comme foudroyé sur place. Harry avait remis en place son sort de vue donc ne portait pas ses lunettes, et ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient. Il portait une chemise verte faisant merveilleusement ressortir ses yeux, et un pantalon de cuir noir qui le rendait atrocement sexy, moulant à la perfection son derrière bombé et ses jambes fuselées.

Draco déglutit.

"Viens par là, joli griffondor…"

Harry s'approcha d'une démarche féline et sensuelle.

"Alors, je me suis arrangé depuis Poudlard ? susurra-t-il en se noyant dans les yeux du blond, sachant parfaitement quel effet il lui faisait

-Oh oui…"fit Draco en l'attirant à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent voluptueusement, puis le brun se détacha de son contraire en riant.

"J'aimerais aller sur le Chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à acheter pour la rentrée et j'irai bien manger une glace chez Fortarôme."

L'image d'un Harry léchant délicieusement une glace décida Draco immédiatement, bien qu'il garda cela pour lui.

"Bonne idée ! J'ai des fournitures de potion à me procurer. Et je m'achèterai bien un fouet et des menottes, ajouta-t-il en fixant Harry rêveusement.

-Eh oh, je suis pas sado-maso, moi ! se défendit Harry.

-Sauf que tu donnes de sacrées idées avec un pantalon pareil…

-Pervers ! fit Harry en lui donnant une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas pervers !" affirma Draco.

Harry le regarda d'un œil septique.

"Tu parles…"

Ils sortirent en riant.

_"C'est fou, et dire qu'il y a quelques temps, on passait nos moments à s'insulter ! Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il était comme ça, j'aurais essayé de sortir avec lui il y a plusieurs années !"_ songea Harry rêveur.

Il se retourna et planta un petit bisou sur le nez d'un Draco ahurit.

--

Harry et Draco avaient le nez collé sur la vitrine de leur magasin préféré comme des gamins: le magasin de Quidditch. Ils admiraient le dernier balai sorti en date, savoir l'Eclair de feu Fusionnel. Harry repensait la tête de Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, lorsqu'ils étaient passés sous son nez en se tenant la main. Il était notoire que Potter et Malfoy se haïssent.

"Il faut que je passe à Gringotts, tu viens avec moi ? demanda Harry avec un regard interrogatif.

-Bien sur."

Harry se mit à marcher devant, lorsque son blond poussa un soupir mécontent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne devrais jamais sortir dans la rue, donna-t-il comme explication.

-Pardon ?

-Ton corps est un véritable appel à la luxure, susurra-t-il en passant la main sur les fesses si tentantes de Harry. Et je n'ai pas envie de te partager."

Harry se retourna vivement, et le prenant par la taille; l'embrassa avidement aux yeux de tous. Son cœur battait toute allure alors qu'il caressait du bout de sa langue les lèvres du Serpentard. Ils entendirent quelques exclamations choquées comme quoi les jeunes, de nos jours, n'ont plus aucune pudeur et de réserve, et que ce n'était pas étonnant que le monde sombre dans la décadence. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, rougissants.

"Oups…"fit Harry en apercevant deux personnes stupéfaites et abasourdies, s'avérant être les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils étaient juste devant leur boutique.

Harry leur fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna rapidement en compagnie de son beau blond, ne voulant pas leur donner d'explications à n'en plus finir.

"J'aime quand ton côté sauvage reprend le dessus, pouffa Draco.

-Oui, bon, excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé devant tout le monde, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répondit Harry rouge de honte.

-Il est évident que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon corps de jeune Dieu magnifique, voyons, déclama Draco d'un air supérieur et le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aime quand ton côté narcissique prend le dessus, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

-Humph !"

Draco se détacha de lui d'un air offensé pour marcher devant de la fière allure des Malfoy.

"Eh bien, mon petit serpent vicieux, on est vexé ? plaisanta Harry.

-Vicieux, moi ? s'offusqua Draco. Jusque-là c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, non ? Et oui, je suis blessé, tu n'es qu'un rustre !

-Un…rustre ?"

Harry explosa de rire.

"Je ne savais pas que ça se disait encore, même dans les grandes familles aristocratiques de Sangs-Purs !"

Il dut se calmer sous le regard colérique de son amant.

"Là tu vas vraiment devoir te faire pardonner, on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy, même pas toi !" dit-il en s'éloignant, vexé.

Harry resta sur place quelques secondes, étonné et indécis, puis le rejoignit pour s'excuser.

"Attends-moi !

Et pourquoi devrais-je t'attendre ? "répliqua Draco d'un ton froid sans le regarder.

Le ton de son amant glaça Harry. Il eût l'impression de se retrouver des années plus tôt, dans un couloir de Poudlard, à se lancer des piques et des insultes avec le Serpentard. Néanmoins il continua, courageux en Griffondor qu'il était, ne comprenant pas le changement d'attitude du blond.

"Parce que je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi, je ne pensais pas à mal", s'expliqua Harry.

Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Draco s'était arrêté devant la vitrine de l'apothicaire et faisait mine de repérer des ingrédients pour une fois qu'il serait passé chez Gringotts.

Il se retourna brusquement.

"Ecoute, j'ai eu beaucoup du mal à porter mon nom ces derniers temps à cause de mes parents. Je suis fier de mon nom, mais pas de mes parents. Les gens me dénigrent sans me connaître, mais je n'ai pas été mangemort, moi ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait de blâmable ! J'étais du bon côté ! Je…ils _l' _ont tué, balbutia Draco les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais _la_ venger…Et maintenant je dois continuer à porter _leur _nom souillé de sang, à garder la tête haute et le regard fier, je…"

Harry le coupa en le prenant dans ses bras. Durant sa tirade il avait été très perturbé par l'attitude de Draco, et maintenant il passait ses mains dans son dos pour le réconforter. Il semblait si vulnérable…Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas demander plus d'explications au sujet de la mort de ce _elle_, Draco lui en parlerai de lui-même, un jour, s'il le souhaitait.

"Chut…ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là…Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens et je ne me moquerai plus de toi, c'est promis. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé", murmurait-il.

Sous ses caresses, Draco s'apaisa petit à petit, et reprit son masque.

"Pardon de t'avoir agressé, je suis assez sensible sur ce sujet", dit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry prit son visage en coupe et fixa ses fabuleux yeux argentés.

"Ne t'excuses pas. Ne t'excuses jamais de ce que tu es. Quoi que tu fasses je te jugerai pas, et quoi que tu fasses, je serai là", dit-il d'un ton grave.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Harry l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour un baiser vertigineux.

Harry avait été très touché par la fragilité qui avait émané du corps du blond un instant plus tôt, il avait envie de le protéger, et il essaya de lui redonner de la vie au travers de son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils avaient le souffle haletant, et à ce moment, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Draco sourit, et le sourire de l'ange gonfla le cœur de Harry de bonheur. Il l'aimait tant ! Il lui dirait dès qu'il aurait acheté ce qu'il voulait…

Sans un mot, il lui prit la main, et sans se soucier des regards dégoûtés, choqués ou simplement étonnés que les gens pouvaient leur lancer, ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts.

Ils ressortirent de la banque les poches pleines, légèrement énervés, car un gobelin avait voulu faire signer un autographe à Harry sur un endroit de son corps que Harry n'aurait jamais songé à regarder sur un autre que Draco, et surtout pas sur un gobelin. Il avait rougis et refusé tout net, tandis que Draco lançait un regard meurtrier au gobelin, tout en passant farouchement le bras autour de la taille de Harry, d'un air de propriétaire.

De retour dans la rue, Draco reprit la parole:

"Je dois passer chez l'apothicaire, j'ai repéré les ingrédients qu'il me fallait mais un beau brun m'a empêché d'y entrer tout à l'heure.

-Tu parles de moi ? fit Harry innocemment.

-A ton avis ?" répondit Draco d'un air septique.

Harry eût un petit rire de gorge et embrassa la joue gauche de son amant.

"Vas-y, mais pardonne-moi si je ne t'y accompagne pas. Tout ces ingrédients risqueraient de me rappeler Rogue.

-Tsss ! fit Draco en souriant.

-J'en profiterai pour faire mes courses d'Auror et passer chez Ollivander: ma baguette a besoin d'une remise à neuf.

-Très bien je me passerai de toi, soupira Draco faussement déçu. Je me consolerai avec l'apothicaire ! ajouta-t-il, provocateur.

-Hors de question ! rétorqua Harry, Tu ferais mieux d'attendre que je reviennes, dit-il d'un ton mutin et sensuel. Et je suis plus beau que ce vieux croûton d'apothicaire !

-Oh, ça…On verra si je suis d'humeur magnanime, concéda Draco mimant délibérément son ton Malfoyen hautain habituel.

-On se retrouve chez Fortarôme devant une bonne glace", répondit harry en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Il se sauva avant que draco ne réponde.

Celui-ci le regarda filer d'un œil tendre et amusé. Il murmura:

"Harry…petit soleil, ne t'arrêtes jamais de briller pour moi…"

--

Harry était arrivé chez le glacier depuis cinq minutes à peine, et il se trémoussait déjà d'impatience sur son siège. Il avait quitté Draco depuis un quart d'heure, et il avait déjà hâte de le revoir. Il s'était rendu compte depuis deux jours qu'il était amoureux du Serpentard, et celui-ci était déjà une drogue pour lui. D'ailleurs en sortant de chez Ollivander, il s'était arrêté devant une joaillerie. Un bijoux avait attiré son regard quand il était passé devant avec Draco tout à l'heure, mais avait fait mine de rien, pour que le blond ne s'en rende pas compte. C'était un bracelet en argent, finement ciselé, qui représentait un serpent dont les yeux étaient sertis de deux minuscules émeraudes. Le serpent se refermait sur sa queue, et les écailles étaien,t délicatement dessinées dans l'argent. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait voulu l'offrir à Draco. Au moment où il allait l'acheter, il avait brusquement décidé de faire graver une phrase à l'intérieur.

A présent, il attendait Draco et avait hâte de rentrer pour lui offrir.

Il savait que leur relation débutait à peine et que Draco ne l'aimait peut-être pas déjà, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Ils avaient entre eux une grande complicité et Draco était souvent très tendre avec lui, alors peut-être Que Harry ne laissait pas son cœur indifférent…

Sur cette conjecture, Draco entra dans la glacerie. Il portait quelques sacs et arborait un grand sourire.

"J'ai refait tout mon stock pour les potions et j'ai croisé Blaise, dit-il en s'asseyant face à Harry.

-Blaise Zabini ? Et vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Harry soupçonneux.

-On a juste discuté de choses et d'autres, répondit Draco vaguement.

-Je vois", fit Harry froidement.

Il était d'un naturel très jaloux et ne voyait pas pourquoi ce Zabini discutait avec _son _Draco.

"Oho, mon petit soleil serait-il jaloux ? le taquina Draco.

-"Petit soleil" ?? répéta Harry interloqué qui passa Zabini aux oubliettes.

-Bien sur, puisque tes rayons illuminent mes journées", susurra Draco.

Bien qu'il sache que Draco plaisantait, Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. On ne lui avait jamais fait un si beau compliment, et son cœur jouait sur un rythme effréné.

"Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis", chuchota Draco.

Il se pencha par dessus la table pour voler un baiser à Harry. Pour mieux sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, Harry prit le visage de Draco entre ses doigts, tandis que la main droite de Draco caressait les cheveux ébènes de Harry.

"Euh…hum hum, je peux prendre votre commande ?" demanda une voix timidement.

Les deux amants sursautèrent et se séparèrent en rougissant. Le serveur était assez mal à l'aise et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant leur réponse.

Draco avait déjà repris contenance et remit son masque d'indifférence.

"Un sorbet mangue-citron", demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire

Harry, lui, était encore un peu gêné de s'être donné en spectacle.

"Quand est-ce que tu me prends ?" lui demanda Draco.

Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des assiettes, voyant qu'il demandait ça devant le serveur.

"Pardon ? fit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?" répéta Draco.

Ah bon, ce n'était que ça ! Il commençait à avoir les idées mal-placées pour penser de telle choses !

"Euh…je prendrai noix de coco et nougat s'il vous plait, dit-il sans regarder le serveur qui repartit

-Ca fait deux boules, ça, fit Draco très sérieusement.

-Hum…et alors ? demanda Harry qui avait l'impression que la phrase de Draco était à double sens.

-Alors rien, j'aime bien _les boules_, expliqua Draco d'un ton innocent.

-Oui, moi aussi", reprit Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

Le serveur amena les glaces.

_"Ouf, sauvé par le gong !"_ pensa Harry, _"je commence à avoir chaud. Fichues hormones et fichu blondinet qui joue avec ! Attends un peu mon ange…niark niark niark !"_

"Oh et s'il vous plait ! interpella Draco. Pourriez-vous nous amener deux jus de _bananes _? Mon ami a besoin de boire quelque chose, il est assez _tendu_."

La tension du bas-ventre de Harry augmentait autant que son excitation. C'est à dire beaucoup.

Harry prit un morceau de glace qu'il lécha sensuellement, rentrant dans le jeu de Draco.

"Hum…gémit-il de façon érotique de façon à ce que seul Draco l'entende, c'est trop _bon_ ce parfum, _j'adore_, j'en veux _encore_…"

Draco avait aussi commencer à manger distraitement, trop occupé par Harry qui avait retourné son petit jeu contre lui.

Le serveur amena les boissons.

"Merci, remercia Harry, j'avais très soif, ça commençait à être _dur."_

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrissaient progressivement de désir.

"Tu joues à un jeu dangereux mon petit soleil, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu crois ? C'est toi qui a commencé…"

Harry sentait que Draco était presque à bout. Il but un peu et un filet de jus de fruit s'échappa de ses lèvres pour courir sur son menton.

"Oups, je suis maladroit, ça _gicle_, ce jus de _banane_ est _dur_ à _avaler_", dit-il en souriant de façon sexy.

A ces mots, Draco bondit et attrapa le bras de Harry.

"Bon, allez, on y va.

-Mais ne soit pas si pressé, je n'ai pas fini de _lécher_ ma glace, ni de l'explorer en _profondeur"_, répondit tranquillement Harry alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de fou rire.

Il s'amusait comme un fou et savait que plus l'excitation monterai, plus elle exploserai fort.

"D'accord, mais fait vite s'il te plait, dit Draco en se rasseyant, grognon et impatient.

-Oh mais on dirait que tu me supplies ?

-Un Malfoy ne supplie pas, gronda Draco les yeux étincelants d'une lueur dangereuse.

-Ah oui ?" interrogea Harry en faisant courir sa langue le long de sa petite cuillère, recueillant une goutte de glace échappée.

Draco se figea et dut finalement changer d'avis.

"Harry, s'il te plait, t'as gagné, dépêches-toi, supplia-t-il.

-Oui, oui. Attends, je paye l'addition", répondit Harry avec désinvolture, ignorant avec superbe l'érection qu'il arborait depuis un moment et qui devenait gênante malgré tout.

Eh oui, car exciter Draco Malfoy n'était pas sans danger pour ses hormones.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent.

"Pour quelqu'un qui était vierge encore hier soir, je te trouve bien pervers, souffla Draco d'une voix tendue à l'oreille de Harry, tout en lui caressant les fesses.

-Moi, pervers ? s'écria Harry. Mais dis donc, c'est toi qui me supplies de me dépêcher pour je m'occupe de ta surchauffe d'hormones !

-Et qui est à l'origine de cette surchauffe d'hormones ?

-Hum…moi peut-être ?"

Ils marchaient d'un pas de plus en plus hâtif vers _Le Chaudron Baveur_ pour partir et apaiser enfin leur passion.

"Je crois que on ne va pas plus vite, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, et crois-moi, tu vas en redemander !" jura Draco en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

N'y tenant plus, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et transplana directement chez lui. Il s'était peut-être trop dépêché, mais ils avaient transplané en plein milieu du salon.

Draco prit violemment Harry par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et dévorer sa bouche. Harry se sentait brûlé de l'intérieur, un feu de désir était allumé dans son ventre et embrasait tout son corps, son érection se faisait douloureuse et impatiente, son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine, et sa bouche redemandait encore et encore des baisers de son amour. Draco l'avait renversé sur le canapé et l'embrassait voracement, quittant ses lèvres pour mieux y revenir, caressant amoureusement sa langue de la sienne. Harry était ravi de ces attentions et léchait les lèvres gonflées de plaisir de son Serpentard, les mordillait, les suçotait. Ils étaient plongés dans leur passion mutuelle, submergés par la violence de leurs sentiments, et dévastés par leur désir. Les mains de Harry avaient migrées sous la chemise de Draco et redessinait ses abdominaux, pinçant légèrement ses tétons, caressant son dos avec fougue. Celles de draco s'étaient faufilées dans le pantalon de Harry sans qu'il s'en rende compte, perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Draco passa la main sous le boxer de Harry et caressa fermement son sexe gonflé de désir pour lui. Harry gémit, il voulait plus, il poussa des hanches contre cette main qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

"Ah…Draco…encore…haleta-t-il.

-A vos ordres, Majesté", chuchota Draco en picorant sa gorge de baisers brûlants.

Il empoigna sans douceur le sexe de Harry tendu à l'extrême et commença à le caresser rapidement et lascivement. Harry cria, il ne connaissait pas ce côté bestial et passionné de Draco, mais cela lui plaisait bien. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du Serpentard, et sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, Draco reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, sans pour autant arrêter ses exquis tourments. Il pressa son pouce sur le gland rougi et humide du brun, et Harry cria son nom. Il se sentait à la limite de l'extase. Draco passa sa langue sur son cou et entreprit de lui faire un suçon, en accélérant encore ses mouvements de poignets. Harry se sentait gonflé à bloc, son sexe était encore plus tendu si c'était possible et en un cri libérateur, il éjacula entre les doigts manipulateur de son aimé. Fermant les yeux sous le coup de l'orgasme dévastateur, il essaya de respirer normalement. Il n'y réussit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que Draco se pressa contre lui, lui faisait sentir son désir inassouvi. Le contact de cette érection brûlante contre lui donna un coup de fouet.

"J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas, fit Draco lubriquement en jouant de ses hanches contre son bassin.

-Hum, pas d'inquiétude mon ange ! s'exclama Harry en bondissant sur lui, le renversant à son tour dans le canapé, fort heureusement très large.

-Ouh, mon petit soleil est excité, susurra Draco d'un air mutin.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire pour l'instant", répondit Harry en souriant.

D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître le pantalon et le boxer de Draco et posa son regard sur son érection vibrante. Harry approcha sa tête et donna un coup de langue sur le gland. Draco trembla.

"Si je me souviens bien, tu aimais ça, dit Harry, provocateur.

-Ouii…"haleta Draco.

Ses doigts attrapèrent convulsivement les cheveux du brun pour l'inciter à recommencer. Il avait une vue affolante d'un Harry aux joues rouges penché sur ses cuisses à deux doigts de…

"Ah !!" hoqueta Draco lorsque Harry passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

Harry était très content de l'effet que sa langue produisait sur le blond. Il avait une vue imprenable sur un Draco excité à mort, très différent de Malfoy croisé dans la rue. Il prit son sexe en couche et entreprit de lui donner le plus de plaisir qu'il pouvait en aspirant par à-coups son gland, ou passait la langue dans le fente de celui-ci, accompagnant sa bouche d'un mouvement rapide de la main. Sous lui, Draco se tordait d'extase, il gémissait, voire criait, ses reins se propulsaient comme d'eux-mêmes contre les lèvres ensorcelantes et il murmurait sans arrêt le nom de celui qui lui faisait tant de plaisir.

En quelques minutes à peine il atteint les portes du Paradis, le souffle erratique, et se libéra en longs jets dans la bouche d'Harry, qui s'empressa d'avaler. Il remonta aux lèvres du blond pour l'embrasser, goûtant de ce fait à son propre goût. Essoufflés, ils s'écroulèrent, enlacés sur le canapé, en essayant de réguler leur respiration.

"Oh mon Dieu Harry, s'extasia Draco le souffle encore haletant, t'as appris où ? C'était…incroyable. Merci, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-C'est vrai ? dit Harry en rougissant, ben ce matin c'était la première fois, mais je me suis moins appliqué que là…

-Tu es très doué avec ta langue, je le réaffirme, appuya Draco.

-Et toi très doué avec tes mains…je n'avais jamais connu des sensations semblables…

-Merci, c'est tout naturel, plaisanta Draco.

-Euh…On ferait mieux de se rhabiller; Kreattur a la mauvaise habitude d'apparaître n'importe quand. Si il nous trouve comme ça on est mal…

-Beurk, j'imagine même pas", approuva Draco en grimaçant.

Ils se rhabillèrent et se rassirent dans le canapé, enlacés. Le regard de Harry tomba sur leurs sacs de courses qui gisaient au sol tels qu'ils y avaient été balancés dans leur précipitation. Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Le bracelet. Il l'avait presque oublié avec tout ça. Il devait dire à Draco qu'il l'aimait, que ce n'était pas que du sexe pour lui. Il s'extirpa des bras de Draco et alla chercher un petit paquet. Toc toc toc.

Il lui tendit et dit maladroitement:

"Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Et je voulais te dire…Enfin pour moi ce n'est pas que…que du sexe entre nous", dit-il en détournant les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

Draco attendait, les yeux brillants, étrangement ému, le paquet au creux des mains. Toc toc toc.

"Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tôt et que ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque, reprit Harry, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je…Je t'aime Draco. Ces mots sont trop usés pour désigner ce que je ressens pour toi, mais c'est ce qui s'approche le plus de l'état de mon cœur à tes côtés. Je t'aime."

Draco sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Kreattur accourir.

"Maître, le jeune Weasley est à la porte depuis une dizaine de minutes, crôassa-t-il.

-Je…d'accord, très bien…fais-le entrer", répondit Harry, mortifié d'avoir été interrompu pendant sa déclaration.

Il se retourna vers Draco qui n'avait pas pu répondre et qui ne savait pas top quoi faire.

"Euh…tu devrais passer dans le salon d'à côté, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'il te voit là, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

-Je vais aller ouvrir mon cadeau…Et tu devrais dire à ton ami pour…_nous_." Dit Draco doucement en passant à côté de lui pour sortir. Il eût un regard étrange vers la porte d'où Ron devait entrer, et il disparut à côté.

Le cœur de Harry avait fait une embardée à l'entente du "_nous_". Draco considérait qu'ils avaient une vraie relation ! Ils étaient vraiment ensemble ! Il n'eut que le temps de se reprendre et Ron entrait. D'ailleurs il trouvait Ron bizarre, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Draco, il lui jetait un regard étrange…Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse cela.

"Salut, vieux ! dit Ron en s'approchant, lui tendant la main. Ça va ? demanda-t-il soupçonneusement. Tu es un peu pâle.

-Non, ça va très bien, répondit Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Et toi ? Hermione va mieux ?

-Oh oui, c'était juste qu'elle ne tient pas l'alcool comme elle tient les livres", rigola le rouquin.

Harry ria avec lui et Ron continua.

"Bon, si je suis venu, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Ah ?" fit Harry d'une voix maîtrisée mais les mains tremblantes.

Se douterait-il de quelque chose ?

"Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu avec Malfoy sur le chemin de Traverse.

-…On faisait des courses", répondit Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique.

"Harry. Tu sors avec lui ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Je..quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?Je…oui." dit-il piteusement face au regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Ron.

_"Au secours ! Il va m'étriper, me couper en rondelles et me jeter en pâture à Buck !"_ pensa Harry paniqué.

"Tu l'aimes ? l'interrogea Ron d'un air grave.

-…Oui. Fit Harry d'une toute petite voix, attendant l'explosion de l'orage.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire.

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise.

"Je…Comment ça ?" balbutia-t-il complètement perdu par le renversement de la situation.

Ron aurait du lui hurler dessus qu'il était malade que c'était un mec et que c'était la fouine qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant des années, mais non, il le regardait d'un air ravi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Harry, Draco t'aime depuis la cinquième année !" s'écria Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait."

_Pas encore…_

"Il avait peur que tu le rejettes, affirma Ron.

-Peut-être, mais…Les mots de Ron s'acheminèrent brusquement à son cerveau. Mais ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ?? questionna Harry abasourdi.

-Je vais t'expliquer", fit Ron d'un air de conspirateur.

--

_ Flash-back de Ron Weasley_

Cinquième année, à Poudlard, un matin de mars.

C'était un matin comme tout les autres à Poudlard, où les élèves se réveillaient difficilement et n'avaient qu'une envie: retourner se coucher. Pourtant cette journée allait être très différente de d'habitude pour deux Griffondors bien connus.

Harry était en train de noyer ses pensées dans son bol de céréales, et Ron s'apprêtait à engloutir son cinquième toast, lorsque Hermione le tira discrètement par le bras.

"Tiens ! Lis-ça sans t'étouffer et sans crier. Et pas un mot à Harry !" chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant passer un petit parchemin.

Malgré l'avertissement de Hermione, Ron faillit s'étrangler en lisant le billet. Et il y avait de quoi !

_Granger, rendez-vous après le petit déjeuner dans la salle de métamorphose. Elle sera vide à ce moment là. Amène Weasley, mais __ne dites rien à Potter__._

_Ce n'est pas un piège, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Ps: Sans commentaires s.v.p !_

Ron fixait le papier, croyant halluciner. Malfoy qui leur donnait rendez-vous ? Le monde allait bien mal…

"Ça va pas ? demanda Harry d'un œil torve.

-Non non, tout va bien, très très bien !" répondit Ron précipitamment.

Hermione fixait Malfoy une table plus loin d'un air anxieux. Il avait l'air d'être encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait les traits tirés. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait une nuit normale ? Et que manigançait-il encore ?

"Bon, on va y aller Harry, Hermione doit me montrer un truc en métamorphose avant d'aller en cours, dit Ron très vite en voyant Malfoy se lever, leur jetant un regard éloquent. Euh…on te rejoindra en cours, prends ton temps pour déjeuner."

Harry leur lança un regard bizarre et replongea dans son bol, n'essayant pas de comprendre: le matin, ses neurones étaient en suspension, et elles se réveillaient bien après lui.

"Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut, dit Hermione, curieuse, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège malgré ce qu'il dit, marmonna Ron.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il veut nous voir _nous_ et pas Harry. Il s'occupe plus de lui que de nous pourtant !

-Peut-être qu'il veut nous torturer pour nous soutirer des informations sur Harry ! s'écria Ron en une idée qu'il songeait brillante.

-Ne sois pas stupide Ron, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah quoi, son père est un mangemort quand même, bougonna Ron, vexé que ces idées ne soient pas prises au sérieux.

-On n'a pas la preuve que _lui_ en soit un. Et je ne pense pas qu'il nous veuille du mal. Il a l'air plutôt malade…

-Tant mieux…"souffla Ron d'un air sadique que, heureusement pour lui, Hermione n'entendit pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Malfoy y était seul, et faisait les cent pas d'un air nerveux.

Ils entrèrent et Malfoy s'arrêta net.

"Ah vous voilà. C'est pas trop tôt, maugréa-t-il de sa voix trainante.

-Si ça te plait pas on peut repartir aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? cracha Ron d'un œil mauvais.

-D'un autre ton la belette. Je ne vous aurais jamais parlé si j'avais eu le choix", rétorqua froidement Malfoy.

Son ton alarma Hermione: ça devait être vraiment critique. Elle attrapa le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

"On y arrivera jamais si vous continuez comme ça, dit-elle. Ecoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire sans faire d'histoire", murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

Ron s'assit en grognant sur une chaise de classe, et les deux autres firent de même.

"Ce n'est pas très facile à dire, commença Draco. Je devrais sans doute garder tout ça pour moi mais je n'en peux plus et je ne peux en parler qu'à vous."

_"La fouine, se confier à nous ?"_ songea Ron. _"On aura tout vu !"_

"Et tu ne peux pas en parler à tes copains Serpentards ? dit-il à voix haute.

-Certains sont déjà à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne leur fais pas confiance pour ce que j'ai à vous dire."

Hermione regardait à présent Malfoy d'un air inquiet. Malfoy leur faisait confiance ? Depuis quand ?

Draco inspira fortement.

"Je dois vous parler de Potter. Ou plutôt de Harry, fit Draco à la grande surprise des Griffondors.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles…s'étonna Ron.

-Chut ! le coupa Hermione. Continue Malfoy.

-Merci. Depuis quelques mois, je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses. Par exemple, ça m'énerve énormément que cette saleté d'Ombrage prenne Harry en grippe. Et ça m'énerve encore plus de ne plus pouvoir jouer contre lui au Quidditch.

-Tu veux dire perdre", fit Ron à mi-voix.

Hermione lui donna un coude. Heureusement pour lui, Malfoy ne l'avait pas entendu.

"Mais surtout, je ne supporte pas que cette Chang lui tourne autour !! s'exclama Malfoy furieusement. Cette pleurnicheuse ne le mérite pas ! Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas sa réputation, mais elle s'est fait la plupart des mecs de sixième et septième année de Poufsouffle. Et je refuse qu'elle le touche et qu'elle le salisse !"

Hermione commençait à comprendre, dire qu'elle était stupéfaite était un euphémisme; tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux d'incompréhension. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy était jaloux ! Mais il délirait…n'est-ce pas ?

"Oh mon Dieu, bredouilla Hermione, la main devant la bouche, si je m'attendais à _ça_ !

-De quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Parce que moi j'y comprends rien ! s'énerva Ron.

_-Chère_ belette, étant donné ton Q.I aussi élevé que celui de l'animal qui te qualifie, je vais t'expliquer ça dans des termes plus concis, dit Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse. Ma haine et mon mépris à son égard se sont envolés depuis bien longtemps. Je suis jaloux de Chang. Je suis malheureux de ne plus jouer contre Harry. Je déteste l'insulter et pourtant je le fais car c'est ce qui me rapproche de lui. Je suis inquiet dès qu'il part en vadrouille ou dès qu'il est blessé. J'ai mal au cœur quand je le vois triste. Je suis heureux quand il sourit et que ses yeux brillent. Harry fait parti de ma vie depuis ma première année. Il fait parti de l'équilibre de ma vie. Sans lui elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Je l'aime, tout simplement."

Hermione eut une petite exclamation, mais elle le sentait venir depuis un moment donc elle se retint. Par contre Ron eut un hoquet d'horreur et prit une couleur verdâtre tirant sur le jaune paille et le blanc plâtre. Il était clairement horrifié.

"Que…quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu…tu es un Malfoy, tu ne peux pas…bégaya Ron sous le choc.

-Je ne peux pas quoi ? Parce que je suis Malfoy, je n'aurais pas de cœur ? Désolé de te décevoir Weasley mais je suis humain et différent de ce que tu vois de moi, dit Malfoy, blessé.

-Draco, il n'a pas voulu dire ça, il est sous le choc…dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait appelé le Serpentard par son prénom. Je sais qu'on a pas mal d'année de haine derrière nous, mais…"

Elle lui tendit la main.

"Voici la main que Harry aurait du prendre en première année."

Draco sourit et la prit en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire: Ron venait de s'évanouir.

Au fil du temps, ils apprirent à connaître le jeune homme, et se rendirent compte que sous sa carapace, le jeune homme était très agréable, plein d'humour, et au cas ou ils l'auraient mal assimilés, fou amoureux de Harry. Pourtant, malgré cette amitié, ils se comportaient comme avant en public, afin de ne donner des soupçons ni à Harry, ni aux Serpentards. Hermione conseillait Draco, et celui-ci en avait bien besoin.

En effet, le jour où Harry commença à sortir avec Cho Chang, Hermione et Ron eûrent beaucoup de mal à rassurer Draco.

Toute la journée il avait attendu vaillamment la fin des cours, et enfin, dans la Salle sur Demande, il se jeta en pleurs dans les bras d'Hermione.

"Draco…S'il te plaît calme-toi…priait-elle désespérée.

-Que je me calme ? Alors qu'elle est dans _ses_ bras ?" sanglotait-il.

Ron lui passait la main dans le dos, dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

"Tu sais ça ne va pas durer longtemps…C'est juste une passade…

-Il me hait de toute façon ! Je n'aurais jamais aucune chance ! cracha Draco maintenant furieux.

-Draco…arrête et écoute-moi s'il te plait, lui demanda Hermione. Je pense comme Ron, Cho ne sera qu'une passade pour lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire, grogna Draco en essuyant ses yeux rougis et humides.

-Tout simplement parce que tant que Harry n'aura pas éliminé Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'aura pas de repos. Il va être incapable de soutenir sa vie sentimentale avec elle. C'est pourquoi je te conseille d'attendre le moment venu.

-Combien ?

-Quoi, combien ?

-Combien de temps devrais-je attendre ?

-Je ne sais pas…dit Hermione délicatement. Peut-être un an, deux ans…

-Oh Merlin…J'aurais mieux fait d'aimer Pansy !

-Beurk ! s'exclama Ron. A ta place j'attendrai au lieu de dire des trucs pareils !"

Draco eut un pauvre sourire.

"A propos d'attendre, reprit Hermione, comment ça se passe chez toi ? Ils ne t'ont pas soumis à la Marque, j'espère ?"

Draco se crispa.

"Non, j'ai dit que je refusais d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres car ça m'abîmerait la peau, ricana-t-il.

-Ça m'étonne pas de toi cet échappatoire ! rigola Ron.

-Tu as réussis à les en dissuader ? continua Hermione, décidée à ne pas se laisser déconcentrée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai réussi à leur faire croire que j'acceptais d'être agent double.

-Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que tu "travailles" pour _nous_ ! dit joyeusement Ron.

-De toute façon je préfère mourir que d'être mangemort. JAMAIS je ne serai comme eux ! JAMAIS ! cria Draco tremblant de rage. Quand j'étais petit, je croyais aveuglément en eux…Mais maintenant…maintenant que j'ai vu toute l'horreur qu'il y a en eux…Je les méprise, je les hais, parfois j'aimerai les tuer moi-même, ces parents qui n'ont de parents que le nom…"

Ron et Hermione se taisaient, Draco parlait peu de sa famille, mais ils étaient au courant de ce qui avait grandement changé leur ami et provoqué son "changement de camp".

Draco respira fortement deux ou trois fois pour se calmer.

"Bon, reprenons notre sujet Potterien, repartit-il en changeant de sujet volontairement. Hermione, tu penses vraiment que attendre va changer quelque chose ? Il ne voit en moi qu'un fils de mangemort arrogant et méprisant !

-A toi de lui montrer le contraire…Mais je pense surtout qu'une fois que Voldemort sera aux oubliettes, il portera plus d'importance à sa vie sentimentale, et qu'il saura aller, enfin, au-delà des apparences, affirma Hermione, confiante.

-J'espère bien, grinça Draco.

-L'espoir fait vivre, récita sagement Ron.

-Y'a intérêt ! Sinon je le fais boire, je le mets dans mon lit et après lui avoir fait passé une magnifique nuit où il sera tombé amoureux de moi, je lui avoue mon amour !" s'exclama Draco en partant dans un délire.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard affolé.

"Euh, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

-'m'aurait étonné…"grogna Draco en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Il perdait de plus en plus souvent son masque de petit con aristo avec eux. C'est ce qui leur fit affirmer:

"On trouvera une solution, Draco, on te le promet."

_ Fin du flash-back_

--

"Tout ça pour expliquer comment il s'est retrouvé face à toi à table l'autre jour !" termina Ron.

Harry était totalement abasourdi.

"Il a attendu assez longtemps pour te mériter, c'est pour cela que je suis heureux pour vous, dit Ron en souriant.

-Vous auriez pu m'en parler quand même ! s'insurgea Harry, revenu des ses émotions.

-Et tu nous aurais cru ? Tu l'aurais mal pris je t'assure, le calma Ron.

-Et…attends, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué son changement de camp ?

-S'il te n'en a pas parlé je ne peux rien te dire, mais ça viendra.

-J'arrive pas y croire quand même, fit Harry, incrédule.

-J'imagine ta tête si on t'avait annoncé: "Eh, Harry, la fouine est amoureuse de toi !" mima Ron en riant. T'aurais été mal…Sauf à partir de la sixième année…Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry à côté de la plaque.

-Tu te souviens que tu étais obsédé par lui, persuadé qu'il manigançait quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien la nuit il t'obsédait aussi _physiquement_.

-Que…quoi ? balbutia Harry, encore une fois perdu.

-Tu rêvais de lui la nuit et comme tu parlais dans ton sommeil…C'était pas très catholique d'ailleurs…

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Harry atterré et rouge de honte, vous m'entendiez ?

-T'étais pas du genre discret quand tu criais "Oh oui Draco, je t'aime, encore !" se tordit de rire Ron, hilare.

-Il est toujours aussi bruyant", affirma la voix de Draco.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

Draco était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il s'approcha.

"Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! fit Ron en souriant au blond.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant avoir remonté ma braguette tout à l'heure, répondit Draco lubriquement en regardant Harry d'un ton suggestif.

-Urk ! Je ne veux pas connaître le détail de votre vie sexuelle ! grimaça Ron.

-Tu as tord, elle est passionnante! Hein mon petit soleil ?" rétorqua Draco.

Harry rougit.

"Tiens, le soleil se couche !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Pfff, encore une blague vaseuse, dit Harry les yeux au ciel mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais Hermione doit m'attendre, fit Ron en se levant. On va manger au Restaurant. A propos, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, mais on a trouvé une maison et on inaugure demain, vous êtes invités ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Oh c'est génial ! félicita Harry tout content pour son ami.

-Ça va faire beaucoup de Serpentards, commenta Ron.

-Ça compensera les rouquins ! répliqua Draco d'un air complice.

-Comment ça beaucoup de Serpentards ? répéta Harry.

-Oh et bien tu sais je te parlais de Blaise…commença Draco.

-…Il sort avec Ginny", finit Ron.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche avant d'assimiler l'information.

"Alors je suis sauvé de ses griffes ! souffla-t-il ironiquement.

-A ta place je n'en serai pas aussi sûr, elle t'en veut toujours un peu, remarqua Ron, mais elle aime vraiment Zabini.

-Je suis content pour elle, dit Harry sincèrement.

-Ouais bon, à demain alors ! Pour midi ! fit Ron en sortant. Au fait, la maison s'appelle _Les Tulipes_.

-Ok."

Harry referma la porte et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

"Ça me fait beaucoup de surprises d'un coup, je trouve ! dit Harry.

-C'est sûr, concéda Draco, mais c'est grâce à eux qu'on en est là: Ron m'a laissé sa place pour que je sois en face de toi à la soirée. C'était prévu. Et au fait, ajouta-t-il en tendant son poignet, merci beaucoup pour le bracelet. J'aime particulièrement la phrase à l'intérieur, murmura-t-il tendrement.

_-"Prends soin de mon cœur que tu as capturé"_, récita Harry. C'est peut-être un peu guimauve, mais c'est ce que je ressents.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry. De tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme, je t'appartiens", lui avoua Draco les yeux brilants.

Il l'embrassa doucement, comme pour sceller son amour, _leur _amour. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Il était heureux. Son ange l'aimait. Il atteignait enfin le Paradis.

Ce fut une soirée tranquille, où ils mangèrent des crêpes préparées avec succès par Kreattur, et où Harry décida d'initier Draco à la cinématographie moldue. Ils regardèrent "Les Chansons d'amour", une comédie musicale où un homme, après la mort de sa compagne, tombe amoureux d'un jeune étudiant. Ce fut assez drôle car Draco écarquillait les yeux à chaque fois qu'une chanson débutait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les acteurs se mettaient subitement à brailler. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, ils étaient fatigués par cette journée riche en évènements, mais s'endormirent heureux. Bonheur qui ne dura pas longtemps car Draco avait le sommeil très agité…

--

A suivre...

Ca vous a plu ? Si vous avez des conseils à me faire n'hésitez pas, et une pitite review ça fait plaisir ! A bientôt pour le troisième jour !

Anabanana


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Troisième Jour

**Titre**: Trois jours pour toute une vie

**Auteur:** anabanana94

**Rating**: M, Homophobes que faites-vous donc ici ? Rentrez à la maison, ceci n'est définitivement pas votre place !

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Résumé:** Après la mort de Voldemort, les fêtes se succèdent. Lors d'une soirée, Harry et Draco Malfoy se rencontrent, et découvrent qu'ils peuvent très bien s'entendre. Quand Draco tombe bourré dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci le rammène chez lui. Il lui proposera de rester les trois jours avant la rentrée qui marquera leurs études chez lui.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5: Le Troisième jour**

Il courait dans un couloir à perdre haleine, le plus vite possible. Heureusement que son elfe l'avait prévenu qu'_elle_ était avec _eux._ Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il grimpa les escaliers en trébuchant, escaladant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il entendit un hurlement. Il se figea d'horreur une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa course, sans s'occuper de ses poumons prêts à éclater, et ouvrit une porte à la volée, faisant irruption dans la pièce. D'un coup d'œil, il l'aperçut, _elle_. Un petit visage en forme de cœur, de belles boucles blondes, des yeux bleu marine baignés de larmes, une jolie robe bleu foncé, quatre ans, Lou Malfoy, sa sœur.

"Ah, tu tombes bien Draco", ricana une voix glaciale.

Draco fit volte-face, et regarda son père.

"Que lui avez-vous fait ? apostropha-t-il Lucius en s'approchant d'un pas vif de la fillette qui se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Oh pas grand chose, juste un petit _Doloris_, répondit la voix chantante de Narcissa Malfoy, assise dans un large fauteuil Louis XVI.

-Vous avez osé ? fulmina Draco en resserrant les bras sur Lou qui tremblait de tout son corps.

-Sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! coupa Lucius d'un ton tranchant comme le fil d'un rasoir et le regard meurtrier.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres est venu aujourd'hui, continua Narcissa sur le ton de la conversation.

-Et il nous a affirmé que cette…gamine est une Cracmole !" siffla Lucius de manière inquiétante.

Draco était terrorisé pour sa sœur qu'il idolâtrait, mais il gardait un visage de marbre.

"Nous ne nous en étions même pas rendu compte ! renifla Narcissa, méprisante. Imagine notre humiliation devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque nous l'avons appris ! Je ne vois pas comment nous sommes passés à côté de ça pendant quatre ans ! Quatre ans de vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais du vivre, je le savais depuis le début !"

Draco blanchit considérablement. Il savait que sa mère n'aimait pas Lou, mais l'entendre le dire ainsi de manière si haïssable le choquait profondément. Après tout, Lou n'avait rien demandé ! Elle était de constitution fragile et tombait souvent malade, mais c'était un ange de gentillesse et de candeur, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas manifesté une seule fois un quelconque don pour la magie depuis sa tendre enfance.

"Elle était bien trop faible et vulnérable pour soutenir le nom d'un Malfoy ! continua Narcissa furieuse. Nous aurions dû la tuer au berceau !

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

-Quelle question ! Lorsqu'il y a une tare dans la famille Malfoy au sang pur, on l'élimine ! dit cruellement Lucius.

-Non ! cria Draco en resserrant encore sa prise sur Lou.

-Draco…n'ai peur…balbutia la petite en pleurant.

-N'ai pas peur, Lou, je suis là, dit Draco d'un ton mal assuré.

-Oh que si ! Il est temps que tu comprennes qu'il faut te soumettre à nos ordres ! Nous avons fait une erreur est te laissant t'attacher à _cette chose_, un Malfoy n'aime pas ! Est-ce clair ? tonna Lucius.

-Je…non, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je la protègerai ! affirma Draco en tremblant.

Lucius éclata d'un rire diabolique.

-Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire, face à deux mangemorts endurcis ?"

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot, Draco fut arraché des bras de sa sœur et fut projeté violemment contre le mur opposé. Lou se mit à hurler. Narcissa regardait la scène d'un air sadique et de plaisir visible, laissant faire son mari.

Draco, haletant de douleur et aveuglé par le choc, se releva péniblement.

"Maintenant, profite du spectacle ! s'exclama Lucius.

-_Magnus Bullantiae_ !" cria-t-il en fendant l'air de sa baguette.

Draco fut heurté par un jet de couleur arc-en-ciel, perdant sa baguette au passage, et fut soudain entouré d'une bulle compacte et transparente.

Il comprenait: il allait devoir regarder la torture de Lou sans pouvoir rien faire pour la sauver. C'était le prix de son insolence. Il était terrifié, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et avait totalement perdu son masque de froideur et de dignité habituel.

"Regarde, Draco, regarde ! criait Lucius en lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges à l'enfant qui se débatait et criait inutilement. C'est ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu nous contres encore une seule fois."

Le corps de l'enfant était parcouru de décharges électriques, et son corps fragile se convulsait de douleur. Et Lou hurlait de toute la force de ses petits poumons, et Draco regardait, impuissant et le cœur broyé devant ce carnage. La robe de la fillette se teintait lentement de sang. Le même sang que lui… Les traits du visage de Lou étaient contractés par la souffrance et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager. Elle bondissait dans les airs, bombardée par les mauvais sorts. Elle fut frappée d'un jet de lumière verte. Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, la vie avait quitté son petit corps et son esprit rejoignait le Paradis des âmes pures et innocentes.

D'un air satisfait, Lucius libéra Draco de la bulle qui le retenait prisonnier, et sortit avec Narcissa. Avant de passer la porte, il eût tout de même une dernière pique.

"Tu vois, elle a l'air heureuse comme ça…"

Draco s'agenouilla devant le corps inanimé. Et en plus c'était vrai. Toute expression avant quitté le visage de l'enfant, elle semblait dormir, libérée de tout les poids du monde. Il la serra dans ses bras. Il suffoquait, la douleur lui étreignait le cœur et ses sanglots l'étouffaient. Caressant les cheveux blonds satinés, une larme lui échappa. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Puis ce fut le déluge, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour ce petit corps qui jamais plus ne courrait vers lui en riant. Il hurlait sa douleur et son désespoir. Plus jamais…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la tête bouillonnant de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Horrifié et en sueur, il se retourna vers Draco qui secouait la tête dans tout les sens, sanglotant dans son sommeil, deux sillons de larmes creusant ses joues. Harry avait perçu son cauchemar. Sans se demander pourquoi il avait vu ces pensées, il attira Draco vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer. Draco s'éveilla brusquement en pleurant et s'accrocha désespérément au cou de Harry. Il était secoué de sanglots et paraissait infiniment vulnérable.

"Je suis là, Draco, calme-toi mon ange, tout va bien…"lui dit Harry à l'oreille en frottant son dos doucement.

Il lui murmura des mots apaisants jusqu'à ce que Draco se calme un peu et se remette de son trouble. En séchant ses larmes, il se redressa lentement.

"J'ai revécu une scène, dit-il à Harry au bout d'un long moment, toujours sous le choc.

-Je sais mon ange, je sais, j'ai vu, le coupa tendrement Harry.

-Comment… ? s'étonna Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai perçu ton cauchemar comme si j'étais dans ta tête, expliqua Harry doucement.

-C'est bizarre…

-…

-Tu sais, reprit Draco d'une petite voix, ma petite sœur était tout pour moi, c'était la seule personne qui me retenait au Manoir. Ce…cet événement s'est produit pendant les vacances d'avril de notre cinquième année. J'avais déjà parlé à Ron et à Hermione et décidé de combattre à tes côtés le jour venu. Mais sa mort a vraiment déterminé la suite de mes actions, et à partir de ce jour, j'ai tout œuvré pour leur chute. Aux parents indignes qu'ils étaient. J'ai fait comme si je m'étais repenti auprès d'eux, tant et si bien qu'ils m'ont cru. Mais je suis allé parler à Dumbledore et je suis rentré secrètement dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Seules quatres personnes le savaient: Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, et Severus Rogue."

A ce moment, Harry, qui l'avait écouté attentivement tout en continuant à le bercer tendrement, tiqua.

"Rogue ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon parrain.

-Ah d'accord."

_"Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rogue ne lui enlevait jamais de points, quel favoritisme !"_ songea Harry, amusé.

"Grâce à ça, j'ai pu punir mes _chers_ géniteurs de l'atrocité qu'ils avaient commis. Mais la teneur de ce crime me rend souvent visite en cauchemar, finit-il sa confession, accablé.

-Tu as été très courageux, mon Ange affirma Harry, ému. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour se lever contre ses parents. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi", murmura Draco en se serrant contre lui.

Harry sentait combien Draco était démuni à cet instant, et décida de le soutenir de tout son amour.

Avec des gestes tendres et pleins de douceur, il commença à l'embrasser lentement, s'occupant à procurer le maximum de chaleur à son amant. Il caressa son corps avec dévotion, comme s'il touchait un Ange descendu des cieux, pur et vertueux. Il lui fit l'Amour avec un grand "A", de la plus belle des manières, empli de prévenance envers son compagnon, l'amour et la tendresse passant au-dessus du plaisir charnel. Draco était tellement comblé de ces attentions et par l'amour de Harry, que des larmes transparentes et salées coulaient sur ses joues pâles, ruisselant sur ses lèvres qui murmuraient dans une litanie les même mots d'amour.

L'air de la chambre était chargé d'une tension palpable, les couvertures et les deux corps enchevêtrés flottaient quelques mètres au-dessus du lit, mais aucun des deux amants ne s'en apercevait, complètement immergés dans leur tendresse mutuelle et submergés par leur amour. Ils ressentaient cet amour au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, et leurs corps dégageaient une aura de magie indescriptible, compacte, qui se liait et se déliait avec la magie de l'autre, dansant le ballet indicible des sentiments, ne faisant qu'une, tout comme leurs corps. Ils se sentaient à ce moment plénitude et bonheur, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, parfaitement à leur place. Un double amour était dans leurs corps, étrangement ils sentaient également le plaisir, la joie et l'amour de l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait de leurs propres émotions.

C'était quelque chose de magnifique, de troublant et d'émouvant à la fois. C'était absolument magique.

Lorsqu'ils furent amenés au paroxysme de leur plaisir, leur magie explosa dans la pièce, faisant tourner les objets autour d'eux à une vitesse folle. Mais obnubilés par leurs visages respectifs, ils ne le virent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils redescendaient doucement dans leur lit.

Encore émerveillés de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, en tout point extraordinaire pour eux, et encore sous le choc du formidable orgasme qui les avait emportés, ils se rendormirent, heureux et béats.

--

Harry fut réveillé par une impression de picotements sur les paupières. Il souleva une paupière difficilement pour la refermer aussitôt, en raison d'un rayon de soleil inopportun. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour les ouvrir progressivement, et quand cela fut fait, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et qu'il envahissait la chambre. Mais quelle heure était-il ?

"_Tempus"_, marmonna Harry en faisant un geste de la main.

Des chiffres dorés se tracèrent dans l'air.

" "11h30", lut Harry. Onze heures trente. Onze heures trente ?? Merde !" s'écria-t-il en bondissant du lit dans un éclair de lucidité et faisant fi de sa nudité.

Il secoua draco.

"Draco ? Draco, réveilles-toi !

-…Mmm ? J'ai connu de meilleurs réveils, grommela Draco en émergeant. Comme celui d'hier…ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur.

-Draco, il est onze heures trente, on est pas levé, pas lavé, pas habillé, et on doit être chez Ron et Hermione dans une demi-heure."

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh. Merde.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua Harry qui préparait ses habits. Dépêche-toi, on va se laver ensemble pour que ça aille plus vite", exposa-t-il.

Sans penser qu'il y avait plusieurs douches dans la maison, et que c'était bien la dernière idée à proposer à Draco s'il voulait gagner du temps. Et pour cause…Les yeux de Draco s'éclairèrent d'une lueur maligne.

"J'arrive !" dit-il en sautant du lit. Il attrapa ses habits d'une main, leur jeta un sort pour qu'ils soient propres et repassés, et rejoignit Harry dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Harry était déjà sous l'eau, mais le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il se glissa dans son dos, et entoura son torse de ses bras, en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. L'eau glissait sur leurs enlacés sensuellement. Harry allait attraper le savon mais interrompit son geste en se figeant.

"Alors, on est pressé ?" souffla-t-il d'une voix basse et envoûtante à l'oreille du Griffondor.

Harry rougit et se sentit réagir à cette voix aussi sexy que son propriétaire. Il tenta de contrer Draco, qui avait commencé à piquer son cou de petit baisers, tout en caressant son ventre par de petits mouvements circulaires, de plus en plus bas…

"Draco, on a pas…le temps, haleta Harry. Ce n'est pas…aaah, soupira-t-il, une bonne idée…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être si sûr…glissa l'ange perfide en effleurant rapidement son érection naissante.

-…répondit Harry, très convaincu.

-Qui ne dit mot, consent, susurra Draco en entourant son sexe de ses longs doigts pour lui faire subir une douce torture.

Que faire sinon gémir ?

--

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry pestait contre un certain petit blondinet obsédé, et essayait de s'habiller le plus vite possible, tandis que Draco riait sous cape, déjà vêtu et coiffé. Forcément, un aristo, ça se doit d'être toujours frais et dispo ! C'était une des rares choses que son père lui avait apprit dès la naissance, et qui lui servait encore aujourd'hui !

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent aux _Tulipes_ à 12h03. Harry se demandait encore comment ils avaient réussis à être à l'heure. La maison était très jolie avec ses volets bleu et portait bien son nom: des tulipes de toutes les couleurs et de toute les tailles proliféraient. On aurait dit une de ces maisons françaises de bord de mer, avec une girouette sur le toit et un crépit blanc…

Harry sonna et Hermione leur ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Les voyant ensemble, elle poussa un cri et les serra tour à tour dans ses bras.

"Harry ! Draco ! Oh je suis si heureuse que vous soyez enfin ensemble !

-Moi aussi je te rassure, fit Draco avec un clin d'œil. Je commençais à désespérer !

-Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais, rappela Hermione avec un sourire affectueux.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exprima la voix joyeuse de Ron qui venait d'apparaître derrière Hermione.

-Ça va depuis hier ? leur lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Très bien, répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

-Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, remarqua Hermione

en les dirigeant dans la maison.

-Disons que je n'ai même pas eu le temps _d'essayer_ de me coiffer ce matin", fit Harry en lançant un regard suggestif à Draco.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon aux couleurs joyeuses, dans les tons rouge-orangé-brun, avec une cheminée à l'ancienne, des poutres de bois au plafond, et des fauteuils confortables, où étaient déjà Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley lovée dans ses bras.

"Draco, tu n'aurais pas du te jeter sur lui dès le début ! Tu aurais du lui laisser le temps !" le réprimanda Hermione d'un œil sévère.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et la bouche en grand.

"Mais ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur lui, répondit Draco d'un air dégagé. Et de toute façon j'ai attendu assez longtemps pour faire ce que je veux ! dit-il en rigolant et en passant le bras autour la taille de Harry.

-Bravo Harry ! ria Ron en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu as réussi à dompter le grand Draco Malfoy !"

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Mais ça reste un Serpentard…"Se moqua Blaise qui s'était levé pour leur dire bonjour ainsi que Ginny.

Harry fut heureux de retrouver Ginny cordiale avec lui. Elle avait l'air très épanouie. Il se rendit vite compte que Blaise était très sympathique, et quand il demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble:

"Bientôt deux mois, répondit Blaise en souriant.

-Si tôt ? dit Harry, étonné que Ginny se soit si vite remise avec quelqu'un après leur rupture désastreuse.

-Disons que je lui faisais la cour depuis déjà plusieurs mois et je l'ai consolé après toi et ai enfin obtenu gain de cause, expliqua Blaise en riant, lançant un regard amoureux à la jeune rousse.

-Ah bah d'accord ! se scandalisa faussement Harry, alors qu'on était encore ensemble tu courtisais ma petite amie !

-N'oublions pas que je suis, enfin étais mais on reste ce que l'on est, un Serpentard…glissa sournoisement Blaise.

-Je croyais que tu m'en voulais toujours, confia Harry à Ginny. Encore il y a trois jours j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un second Voldemort.

-Ça c'était pour te faire culpabiliser un peu, fit Ginny en rigolant. Ça ne se voyait sûrement pas mais je devais serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser de rire devant ton air apeuré ! Si Ron n'était pas arrivé j'aurais eu du mal à tenir mon rôle.

-Mais il s'en passe des choses en trois jours de toute façon…fit Draco d'un regard complice à Blaise qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Ah, tu sais que je suis désolé de tout ça depuis le début, s'excusa Harry à Ginny, navré.

-Pas grave…Et puis là au moins, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui m'aime, _pour changer_ !" dit-elle avec un regard appuyé à Harry. (1)

Elle éclata de rire et alla embrasser Blaise, qui venait de mordre dans une tomate.

Harry était heureux, il passait un bon repas avec des gens qu'il aimait, amusé du mélange Griffondor/Serpentard qui aurait été incompatible encore un an plus tôt. La conversation était animée et allait bon train autour de la table en chêne qui trônait dans la salle à manger. Hermione avait commencé à lire des livres de cuisine et son repas était exquis. Elle pouvait tout à fait tenir un foyer. Lorsque Harry lui en fit la remarque, les joues de la jeune fille prirent une ravissante couleur rouge vermillon. Ron, qui se chamaillait avec Draco à propos de Quidditch, leva et hocha la tête de connivence avec Hermione.

Il se leva.

"Euh…hum hum, justement. Hermione et moi…Ben…On va se marié !"

Il avait dit ça d'un ton d'enfant émerveillé et une explosion de joie traversa la table après un court silence.

"Félicitations ! s'exclama Harry en les serrant dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas trop tôt ! commenta Blaise, ravi.

-Super une nouvelle génération de rouquins à venir ! La descendance est assurée, ironisa Draco, qui était en réalité très heureux pour eux, ce que Ron comprit très bien.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je suis ta sœur quand même ! le gronda Ginny, son autorité démentie par l'immense sourire qu'elle arborait.

-Ben, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a invité, avoua Ron.

-L'inauguration n'était qu'un prétexte, ajouta Hermione. Vous êtes les premiers à le savoir !

-Neville et Luna auraient du venir aussi, mais le père de Luna a eu un accident, donc elle est allée le voir à Sainte Mangouste et Neville a voulu rester près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?

-On ne sait pas très bien, dit Hermione d'un air consterné, mais Luna est persuadée que c'est un Ronflak Cornu qui lui est passé dessus."

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Sacrée Luna ! s'écria Ginny.

-Et donc votre mariage aura lieu dans combien de temps ? reprit Harry.

-Dans une petite semaine environ, si on arrive à retenir maman pour les préparatifs, sinon elle va nous faire un truc énorme ! fit Ron en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Vous recevrez une invitation de toute façon, annonça Hermione.

-Faites attention elles _pourraient _exploser…continua Ron en passant.

-Certes, mais encore ? fit Draco d'un air sarcastique.

-Eh bien Fred et Georges devaient venir aussi aujourd'hui mais ils sont très occupés par leur boutique et n'ont pas pu se libérer. Mais on compte les charger d'écrire et d'envoyer les invitations, donc méfiez-vous !"

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

Le reste du repas se passa avec le même entrain, la même bonne humeur et la même joie de vivre. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le jardin bordé de peupliers, avec un vieux puits au fond et un buisson de thuyas vers la droite, ainsi que de nombreuses plantes et fleurs difficilement reconnaissables vu dans quelle profusion elles poussaient, avec toujours une grande abondance de tulipes. Un sujet de conversation plus sinistre, mais essentiel, se profila à l'horizon.

"Comment s'est passé le procès de ton père ?" demanda Draco d'un air grave à Blaise.

Terry Zabini était un ancien mangemort qui avait lutté contre les forces du Mal depuis la mort de sa femme et avait rendu de nombreux services à l'Ordre.

"Ça a été juste mais il s'en est sorti…à peu près, dit-il d'un air sombre.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry qui écoutait avidement, devançant Draco.

-Les preuves qu'a amené Dumbledore n'ont pas été suffisantes. Le Conseil n'a rien voulu savoir et Fudge, qui a été relégué au Département de la Justice Magique après son renvoi en tant que Ministre de la Magie, s'est montré intransigeant.

-Et donc ?

-Dumbledore a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Un an à Azkaban, sans sursit. Au moins il évite la perpétuité, lâcha-t-il accablé.

-Et le baiser du Détraqueur", ajouta Harry en pensant à Sirius qui avait failli le recevoir.

Il frissonna.

Draco posa une main compatissante sur le bras de son ami tandis que Ginny passait derrière lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui amener un peu de tendresse.

"Au moins il n'a pas eu à subir le même sort que Crabbe ou Goyle, fit la voix tendue de Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire ?"questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut Draco qui répondit.

"Si Blaise et moi avons combattu à tes côtés, il n'a pas été de même pour tous. Très peu de Serpentards nous ont suivis. Ils prenaient ça pour du suicide de renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne voulaient pas repousser toutes les notions et les habitudes que leur avaient inculqués leurs parents pendant tant d'années. Pansy et Théodore Nott se sont liés très vite à nous, mais beaucoup, dont Crabbe et Goyle, sont restés du côté de Voldemort sans en démordre.

Ils ont été massacrés au combat."

Un grand silence accueilli cette déclaration. Harry avait beau les haïr, ces deux lourdauds, mourir si jeune…

Blaise mit fin au silence en posant une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis un moment.

"Draco…Et toi ? Le procès de tes parents est quand ? Est-ce que…tu comptes les défendre ?" demanda-t-il prudement.

Le visage de Draco se durcit.

-Le procès est dans quelques semaines, répondit-il abruptement et d'une voix froide. Et je compte rajouter encore un crime à leur dossier judiciaire. Une part de moi va souffrir car ce sont toujours mes…_parents_, dit-il d'une voix méprisante, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ces pourritures resteront à leur place: dans les cachots d'Azkaban."

Harry le prit dans ses bras.

"Mon ange…je viendrai avec toi au procès. Tu ne seras pas seul contre eux."

Draco ne répondit pas mais le serra fort contre lui, tandis que les autres les regardaient sans un mot.

"Ils vont comprendre qu'avoir suivi ce con de Voldemort n'était pas la bonne solution, dit Blaise en hochant la tête. Sans lui, ma mère et ta sœur seraient encore vivantes.

-Tant de morts pour la folie d'un seul homme", murmura Ron que l'on avait pas entendu depuis un moment dans une remarque (pour une fois ?) intelligente.

Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco. Car s'ils s'entendaient bien et étaient amis, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner mutuellement sans cesse.

"Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de perspicacité, lança-t-il en détendant l'atmosphère.

-Oh ça va hein, grogna Ron tandis que les autres riaient.

-A propos de perspicacité…Tu fais bien de parler, toi, tu me prenais pour un idiot ? Tu as bien caché ton jeu, dit Blaise d'un air ironique en désignant Harry. Pour un autre que moi…

-Comment ça ?" demanda Draco assez inquiet du sourire malicieux qu'arborait Blaise.

Quand les yeux de Blaise Zabini pétillaient, c'était mauvais signe !

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je ne savais pas que tu mourrais d'amour pour le Survivant ? Je m'en suis vite aperçu, va, ricana Blaise.

-J'aurais du t'en parler, dit Draco, penaud.

-Je me suis dit que si tu ne m'en parlais pas, c'est que tu avais tes raisons. C'est sûr que tu n'allais pas me confier cash de tu étais amoureux de l'Elu, du Prince des Griffondors ! Mais bon, ton comportement était assez éloquent.

-Ah oui ?" interrogea innocemment Harry.

Il était très attentifs aux paroles de Blaise, ravi d'en savoir plus sur l'attitude de Draco à son égard pendant leurs années Poudlard.

"Si tu t'en étais aperçu, tu aurais vite eu des soupçons, affirma Blaise. Par exemple, pendant le petit déjeuner, je voyais Draco te guetter jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et commencer son repas en même temps que toi, et ne plus te lâcher des yeux, ou presque, du déjeuner. Quand vous vous croisiez dans les couloirs, il se figeait, l'œil brillant et même parfois les joues roses. Un vrai Poufsouffle !"

Draco était cramoisi par toutes les révélations que faisait Blaise.

"Et bien sûr, il y avait les nuits…continua Blaise, moqueur.

-Les nuits ? dit Ron qui se contenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Sachant qu'il fantasmait sur Harry toute la journée, il aurait été difficile de l'empêcher d'en rêver la nuit…glissa Blaise. Tu te souviens comme tes rêves étaient agités ? dit-il à l'intention de Draco sans se gêner.

-Bon, c'est fini ces détails sur ma vie intime ? s'offusqua Draco qui rivalisait avec les couleurs des coussins pourpres.

-"_Harryyy…encore…oh ouiii…Je t'aime !!_" " mima d'une voix de fausset Blaise.

Cette fois il se prit une taloche sur la tête, alors que Ron éclatait de rire, se tenant les côtes.

Hermione et Ginny étaient rentrées dans la maison, "laissant les hommes seuls".

Harry posa une main sur la cuisse de Draco en riant.

"Au moins toi tu le savais ! dit-il. Moi je n'étais même pas au courant jusqu'à hier que je faisais des rêves érotiques sur mon ex-ennemi !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"En tout cas, moi j'étais au courant ! s'écria Ron. Mes pauvres oreilles s'en souviennent encore !

-Et moi ça m'a fait un choc de l'apprendre, sourit Harry, mais maintenant ça ne m'étonne plus tant que ça, dit-il en glissant un regard plus que lubrique à son amant.

-Forcément, vu que tu es devenu accro à mon corps ! se vanta Draco.

-C'est pas dur…" Dit rêveusement Harry.

Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce, coupant court aux réflexions si vertueuses de ces jeunes gens. Ginny la suivait de près, un plateau chargé dans les mains.

"Ça vous dit un thé ou un café, les hommes ?" proposa Hermione joyeusement.

"Les hommes" répondirent que c'était une très bonne idée et la conversation repartit allègrement, mais ayant un sujet moins pervers.

Hermione s'assit entre Harry et Draco, tandis que Ginny rejoignait les genoux de Blaise qui discutait avec Ron.

"Vous, vous parliez d'un truc vicieux quand on est arrivé ! les accusa Hermione en réprimant un sourire face à leurs têtes étonnées.

-Quoi…Mais non ! se défendit Harry.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Draco en souriant.

-Ça se sent ! Je vous connais…Et vous vous êtes étrangement tus quand nous sommes entrées !"

Ils rirent ensemble jusqu'au moment où Harry se souvint de quelque chose.

"A propos de sentir, commença Hary, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Eh bien depuis environ…douze heures je crois, Draco et moi ressentons les émotions de l'autre. En particulier quand…

-Quand nous avons faits l'amour, acheva Draco, voyant où il voulait en venir. C'est comme un lien qui nous relie par nos émotions…

-Oooh je vois ce que c'est ! s'écria Hermone enthousiaste et émerveillée.

-On s'en doute, mais tu nous expliques ?…

-Je pense que c'est un lien d'Âmes. Il agit très rarement, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'apparaît que lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rejoignent ! Ce lien se fait pour la première fois pendant la première relation sexuelle. En fait la première fois, les magies des deux âmes se reconnaissent seulement, et la deuxième fois, si les deux cœurs sont en symbiose parfaite, ont un amour pur et réciproque, et si la magie des deux âmes a été remarquée compatible lors du premier acte, le lien se forme. Au fur et à mesure, le lien ne fait que croître et se solidifier", finit-elle essoufflée.

Harry et Draco étaient tout émus de savoir qu'ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre et se regardaient amoureusement.

"Hermione…Ce lien dure combien de temps ? demanda Draco.

-Oh je pense qu'il est éternel, fit Hermione qui avait sorti sa baguette et leur avait lancé un sort dans le but d'examiner leur Lien d'Âme.

-Est-ce que…un lien tel que celui-ci te relie à Ron ? fit timidement Harry.

Hermione rougit.

-Si…mais moins important que le vôtre.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demandèrent simultanément les deux amants.

-Et bien je vous ai lancé un sort qui fait apparaître le lien à mes yeux, je le vois en vous. Vous possédez chacun un peu de la magie de l'autre.

-Comment tu fais ça ? redemanda Harry, curieux.

-Oh, tu me connais, la rentrée n'est que demain, mais j'ai déjà fait plusieurs personnelles pour mes études de médicomagie. Dans un des ouvrages, il est expliqué comment distinguer la magie et son aura de l'individu.

-Ah d'accord, répondit Harry sans trop insister, car il commençait à ne plus comprendre grand chose.

-C'est un lien très utile, continua Hermione, il vous fera sentir si l'autre est en danger par exemple.

-Pratique, murmura Draco, surtout quand l'autre personne ne songe qu'à sauver les autres sans se préoccuper de lui-même.

-Dans ce cas j'aurais du te laisser tomber du balai il y a deux jours, rétorqua Harry, piqué.

Draco le rassura, et après avoir raconté l'épisode du sauvetage en balai à Hermione, il soupira.

"J'ai du mal à croire que c'est déjà demain la rentrée…"

Le ventre de Harry se noua d'appréhension. Ils n'avaient pas parlé "d'après"; ils avaient seulement profité du moment présent. Peut-être que Draco ne voudrait pas continuer leur relation, même en sachant que c'était son âme-sœur ? Retournerait-il habiter dans son glauque Manoir ? Quand pourraient-ils se voir ?

Draco sentit sa panique au travers du lien et le prit dans ses bras.

"On parlera de ça ce soir mais ne t'inquiètes pas je t'en prie. Je t'aime, petit soleil de ma vie" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Harry.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le cœur de Harry.

"Je t'aime aussi mon ange, ne t'envoles pas sans moi…" (NdA: Guimauuuve ! lol)

Il se retourna pour l'embrasser doucement. Hermione s'éclipsa et rejoignit les autres qui discutaient avec animation, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ils commençaient à se caresser mutuellement ("_Mais la peau de mon ange est siii attrayante !_"), lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Ron.

"Eh ! Si vous voulez nous faire des gosses, faîtes-le loin de mes yeux si possible ! s'exclama-t-il outré.

-Gnagnagna, répondit Harry en tirant a langue.

-Très mature, commenta Blaise en souriant.

-C'est plus mature, ça ? demanda Harry en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur brandi bien haut.

-Garde tes doigts enjôleurs pour moi, s'il te plait mon amour", fit Draco en lui attrapant la main coupable et lui embrassant la paume de la main.

Harry faillit s'étouffer, Draco étalait leur vie privée !, tandis que tous éclataient de rire.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et, s'adressant à son fiancé:

"Ron, je crois qu'on va devoir les mettre à la porte, il est presque dix-huit heures et on a dit à tes parents qu'on passerai vers cette heure-là.

-Alors, on ne se passe plus de papa-maman, Ronny ? ricana gentiment Blaise.

-Mais non abruti, c'est pour leur annoncer notre mariage !

-Ils seront ravis, assura Harry.

-Ça fait des années que maman attend ça", remarqua Ginny.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis chacun prit congé et rentra chez soit.

De retour au Square Grimmaud et après un bon bain, Harry et Draco se reposaient dans leur endroit de prédilection: le canapé du salon.

"Draco, tu sais je t'aime vraiment, mais si ne veux pas t'encombrer de moi pendant tes études, je comprendrai…"commença Harry en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Draco le coupa d'un tendre baiser.

"Ecoute Harry, ça fait trois ans que je te courre après, alors maintenant que je t'ai tu crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher ?

-Euh…Non ?fit Harry d'un ton candide et un sourire radieux.

-Evidement que je te garde petit soleil…"

Harry était comblé: son ange voulait de lui ! La vie était belle (si si, c'est vrai) et il se sentait tellement léger qu'il aurait pu s'envoler comme une feuille d'automne emportée par le vent. Mais quelque chose le tracassait toujours. Avec leurs études respectives, quand et comment allaient-ils pouvoir se voir ? Il se décida à poser la question fatidique.

"Euh…Draco…je sais qu'on ne sort ensemble que depuis trois jours, mais…est-ce que tu veux venir habiter ici avec moi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! fit Draco en souriant.

-Alors, c'est oui ? questionna Harry le cœur battant.

-Bien sûr !"

Fou je joie, Harry le plongea dans un baiser passionné et langoureux. Quand ils se détachèrent, il se blottit dans les bras de Draco.

"Et si je ne t'avais pas proposé d'emménager là ?

-Je t'aurais enlevé de force, affirma Draco avec un sourire dangereux.

-Pour aller où ?

-Dans un petit appartement, à Londres, à deux pas de nos écoles respectives, fit Draco mystérieusement.

-Tu comptais y habiter ?

-Oui, moi ou…nous. Mais cette maison doit avoir beaucoup d'importance pour toi, alors j'habiterai où tu voudras, dit Draco précipitamment.

-Tu sais, j'aime cette maison, mais pas pour ce qu'elle est. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle représente. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Sirius. Mais je ne m'y sens pas "chez moi". C'était le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Beaucoup de gens sont passés par cette maison et peu sont revenus. Pour moi, elle est peuplée de fantômes de personnes qui m'étaient chères comme Sirius, Remus Lupin, Tonks…et même Rogue !

-Rogue ? s'exclama Draco interloqué. Je croyais que tu le détestais ?

-Avant, oui. Il m'a pourri tout mes cours de Potions, quand même ! Mais maintenant…Il était fou amoureux de ma mère. C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Car je ressemble à mon père. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il me protégeait. Car je suis tout ce qu'il reste de ma mère sur terre. A part les souvenirs…

-Ca a du être dur pour toi quand tu l'as su.

-J'ai eu surtout de la peine pour lui. Mais je ne peux plus détester de toute façon. Trop de haine pendant cette guerre a été la cause de toutes ces pertes…

-Au moins on a un point commun.

-Lequel ?

- On a tout les deux beaucoup souffert de la perte de notre parrain. Pour toi comme pour moi, ils ont remplacés nos parents et nous ont aidé du mieux qu'ils ont pu."

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Harry. Il repensait à la mort de Sirius, comme souvent.

"Si seulement j'avais correctement étudié l'occlumencie avec Rogue il serait encore en vie…

-Ca n'étais pas de ta faute, je le sais, Severus me l'a dit et raconté. Alors que je ne sais même pas comment mon parrain est mort. Je n'ai pas vu ses derniers instants", exposa Draco d'une voix triste.

Harry ferma les yeux, assailli par les souvenirs douloureux.

"Je l'ai vu.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu, répéta Harry sombrement. Tué par Nagini, le serpent, par ordre de Voldemort. Il m'a donné ses pensées avant de mourir, et j'ai vu qu'il aimait ma mère. J'ai vu combien Dumbledore était manipulateur…J'ai du mal à lui pardonner toutes ces années où j'ai été son pantin…Même si ses plans ont réussi. "

La voix de Harry se brisa.

"J'aurais du mourir au combat final. Mourir en même temps que Tom Jedusor, c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais j'aurais du mourir dès le début, à un an, pour éviter tout ces morts. Je n'aurai pas du exister. Mes parents, Sirius, Rogue, Remus, Lou…ils seraient tous en vie aujourd'hui."

Il sanglotait à présent dans les bras de Draco qui faisait tout pour le réconforter.

"Harry, arrêtes…tu n'y es pour rien…Si tu n'avais pas été là, Voldemort régnerait sur le monde et tout les moldus auraient été exterminés, comme les Sangs-de-Bourbes, les Cracmols et les Sangs-Mêlés…Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, maintenant tu peux profiter de ta vie…Et si tu n'avais pas été là, qu'est-ce que je serais devenu, moi ? Contre qui je me serais engueulé à Poudlard ? Et j'aurais aimé qui ? Je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon âme-sœur ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire câlin et une mimique qui disait clairement que ce que disait Harry était idiot de toute façon.

-Bah…t'aurais épousé Pansy Parkinson et tes parents auraient été ravis, grogna Harry.

-Pansy ? Beurk, non merci ! C'est une bonne amie, mais en tant que femme ? Urk, je ne préfère pas y penser ! De plus je suis gay, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et Pansy sort avec Théodore Nott, donc le sujet est clos. Quant à mes parents…ils n'ont rien à dire", conclut Draco en serrant les dents.

Le mot "parents" re-prononcé par Draco déclencha une alarme dans le cerveau de Harry.

"Au fait, tes parents…Il faudra bien leur dire un jour ! songea-t-il à voix haute.

-Quoi donc, soleil de ma vie ?

-Qu'on est ensemble ! Même en prison, ils restent tes parents…Ils ont le droit de savoir avec qui tu es."

Le visage de Draco se crispa.

"J'ai beau les haïr et m'en persuader, il y a toujours une petite voix en moi qui me dit que sans eux je n'aurais pas existé, dit-il les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Quand j'étais petit, mon existence était presque agréable (tout est dans le presque)…Pour faire de moi le digne héritier des Malfoy, on s'occupait souvent de moi. Enfin, on m'enseignait l'art de l'aristocratie, reprit-il d'un ton amer. Toujours garder un visage de marbre, impassible, ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions. Tout ce qui devait transpirer, c'était la fierté, la dignité, l'autorité, la supériorité des Malfoy. Mon père était sans pitié, froid, distant. La plus grande erreur de mon enfance a été de lui dire que je l'aimais. Il avait été absent plusieurs jours pour affaires et m'avait manqué. Quand il est revenu je me suis jeté sur lui et me suis accroché à ses genoux en lui disant que je l'aimais en qu'il m'avait manqué. Il m'a jeté un sort qui m'a projeté contre une armoire et je me suis évanoui. Après ça devint une habitude d'ailleurs, les sorts qui me projetaient un peu partout, ajouta Draco avec un rire acide. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais enfermé dans ledit placard, qui ne servait presque que à cela, dès que je faisais une bêtise ou prononçait un mot de trop."

Harry étouffa une exclamation de rage. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de Draco. Lui qui pensait que Draco avait eu une enfance heureuse, aimé et choyé par ses proches ! Son sang bouillonnait de fureur dans ses veines à l'idée que ses "parents" aient pu faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu les torturer pour cela, les tuer de ses mains.

Il était toujours dans les bras de son aimé et il passa possessivement les bras autour de sa taille.

"J'avais cinq ans, continua Draco dont l'esprit vagabondait toujours dans les circonvolutions de ses souvenirs, si loin, si loin…Je suis resté dans le placard des heures et des heures.

Etouffé dans cet espace étroit, je me rappelle comme hier que je suffoquais, je pleurais et appelais au secours. Mais personne n'est venu ouvrir, jamais. Je n'ai pu sortir que quand j'ai arrêté de m'agiter et de pleurer. Là, mon père m'a ouvert, glacial et rigide. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Depuis, en particulier devant lui, je n'ai jamais montré mes sentiments. Blaise m'appelai "L'homme aux deux visages", car il devait faire de même chez lui.

-Au lieu d'"être", tu devais "paraître", lâcha Harry.

-L'ombre de moi-même, acquiesça Draco. Parfois je n'arrivais même plus à savoir qui j'étais. Un masque nommé Draco Malfoy, mais au-dessous du masque, en coulisse, qui étais-je ?

-Toi, seulement, toi, lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Mes parents sont enfermés depuis seulement deux mois, mais je me sens déjà revivre…Surtout quand je suis dans tes bras, fit Draco en souriant à Harry.

-J'ai du mal à croire que Voldemort a enfin disparu de ma vie, remarqua Harry, songeur. Depuis si longtemps ma vie ne tendait qu'à le tuer…Maintenant que c'est fait…Je suis libre, mais mes fantômes sont toujours là. Et encore pour un moment car les procès des Mangemorts continueront pendant plusieurs semaines…Tu iras voir tes parents ?

-Oui, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Blaise, rien que pour leur montrer que je suis en vie, que je suis heureux qu'ils soient là où ils sont et que je ne ferais rien pour les en sortir ! cracha Draco. Et j'en profiterai pour leur dire que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il plus tendrement.

-Tu as le droit d'aller les voir à la prison, se souvint Harry.

-Je sais, mais je veux le leur dire au moment où leur malheur leur tombera dessus. C'est peut-être cruel de ma part, mais quand je pense à combien de vies et de familles ils ont détruits, je me dis que n'importe quelle punition sera déjà trop douce pour eux.

-C'est compréhensif, et je ne dis pas que tu as raison ou tord, mais la rancœur t'habite encore, et si j'étais à ta place, peut-être penserais-je ainsi, dit sagement Harry.

-Oui mais tu ne seras jamais à ma place…

-Heureusement ! Avec Rogue pour parrain et Pansy collée aux basques, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour tenir !" lança Harry en dissipant la tristesse et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

La conversation avait été très importante pour lui, car il en connaissait ainsi un peu plus sur la vie de Draco, mais espérait s'endormir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse.

"Et moi je me serais mal vu avec une famille de Moldus et ton rôle de sauveur du monde ! Je sauve ma peau d'abord et après on voit pour celle des autres !" plaisanta Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard à la mention des Dursley, puis sourit.

"Je me demande si je t'aimerais quand même si je m'appelais Draco Malfoy, le taquina-t-il.

-Evidement ! Quel que soit mon nom je suis toujours parfait !" affirma Draco d'un ton grandiloquent mais en souriant.

Harry pouffa de rire et l'enlaça. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et respira sa saveur.

"De toute façon, que tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy ou…Miss Monoï, tu es à moi ! décréta-t-il en l'embrassant.

-"Mi..Miss Monoï" ?? répéta Draco effaré.

-Moui, bisou, c'est, bisou, tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête, dit Harry tout en le picorant de petits baisers. Et puis, bisou, tu sens bon, bisou, le monoï, bisou…

-D'accord..Mais pourquoi "Miss" ? se consterna Draco en essayant d'éviter les baisers de son compagnon.

-Parce que tu es ma princesse ! déclara à tue-tête Harry.

-Ça va pas, non !"

Il se prit une mandale derrière la tête et un grognement, et il rectifia.

"Bon d'accord, tu es mon Prince beau, grand et viril. Mais pas mon Prince Charmant. Tu es mon Prince sexy et bandant, ronronna sensuellement Harry.

-Hum je préfère ça, quoique ton humour laisse encore à désirer", approuva Draco en attrapant les lèvres du brun.

Harry répondit avidement au baiser, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient perdu au fin fond de leur amour et du plaisir charnel le plus délicieux.

--

(1) Oui, j'avoue, cette réplique vient tout droit du film "Quatre mariages et un enterrement", je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la caser...

A suivre...

Ca vous a plu ? J'aime bien la petite Lou, pas vous ? Même si sa fin n'est pas très agréable...

Un petit mot pour commenter ?


	6. Chapitre 6: Rentrée

**Titre**: Trois jours pour toute une vie

**Auteur:** anabanana94

**Rating**: M, Homophobes que faites-vous donc ici ? Rentrez à la maison, ceci n'est définitivement pas votre place ! Pourquoi avoir cliqué sur "Rated M" ? Go away !

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Note de chapitre:** On m'a fait deux ou trois remarques sur la longueur des chapitres, apparement ce serait un peu long à lire, ce que je conçois parfaitement, c'est pour cela que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Je suis également désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon compte ces derniers temps, et je ne peux mettre ce chapitre que ce soir. Sinon je n'ai pas fait les RAR, mais je les ferais au chapitre prochain. En tout cas je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps d'appuyer sur le petit bouton "Submit Review" en bas de page, sans se contenter de mettre l'auteur en alerte, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Quel blabla, non mais je vous jure, arrêtez-moi ! Enfin bon, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6: Rentrée**

Harry et Draco furent réveillés d'une étrange façon au petit matin par Kreattur, qui commença par ouvrir les rideaux en grands.

Il rougit jusqu'à ses oreilles poilues lorsqu'il découvrit deux corps nus et emmêlés, à peine couverts d'un drap glissant sur leurs hanches, dormir paisiblement.

"Hum. Maître ! Croassa-t-il. Maître, réveillez-vous !

-…"

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à dormir du sommeil du juste.

"Kreattur va être obligé de les réveiller comme sa maîtresse avec ses enfants", dit Kreattur en secouant la tête.

Il fit apparaître deux cymbales en or.

_DZING !_

Draco remua légèrement. Harry ne bougea pas du tout.

_DZING !!_

Ils commencèrent vaguement à émerger.

_DZING !!_

"Gné ?" Fit Harry l'œil hagard et les cheveux en nid de corneilles. Draco rattrapa le drap qui menaçait de dévoiler leur intimité en rougissant.

Les cymbales avaient disparues comme d'elles-mêmes.

"Maître, kof,kof, il est sept heures, votre rentrée est à huit heures, kof,kof, exposa Kreattur en toussant.

-Que…rentrée ? Gnoui…'accord", dit Harry par monosyllabes.

Kreattur le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, mais fit prit d'une quinte de toux si forte qu'il ne put rien ajouter et du sortir en catastrophe.

"Il a l'air malade, marmonna Draco la mine fripée.

-Mouais…"

Draco s'étira et rejeta les draps, découvrant son magnifique corps sculptural.

"Mmm, quelle vue appétissante", fit Harry enthousiasmé par ce corps passionnant.

Il se rapprocha de son Serpentard pour l'embrasser mais…

"Allez, debout !" S'exclama Draco en sautant du lit.

Harry se figea en pleine avancée, ses deux neurones en déconnexion. Draco laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres purpurines un rire cristallin. Il prit ses vêtements, qu'il changea d'un coup de baguette: n'étant pas rentré chez lui depuis trois jours, il avait porté une fois les vêtements de Harry, puis avait transformé ses propres vêtements à sa guise en attendant de passer son appartement de Londres pour prendre des habits.

Harry se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en gémissant. Il manquait de sommeil ses derniers temps…

Pendant qu'il replongeait dans sa nuit interrompue, Draco se douchait rapidement dans la salle de bain sans attendre Harry, sachant très bien que celui-ci était "du matin", seulement quand cela l'arrangeait et qu'en l'occurrence il était fatigué. Il s'habilla élégamment pour ce premier jour de cours. Il avait hâte de retrouver les potions. Une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et un pantalon de même couleur, avec une robe noire très sobre. Coiffé, parfumé et rasé, il sortit de la salle de bain pour découvrir Harry dans la même position que celle quand il l'avait quitté, c'est-à-dire effondré sur le lit et étalé sur les oreillers.

Draco soupira: il allait devoir employer les grands moyens pour qu'Harry soit à l'heure en cours ce matin.

Il eût une petite idée…Très Serpentarde…Mais ça faisait siii longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embêté son petit Griffondor préféré !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

"_Levicorpus !_"

Harry fut arraché du lit et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Ce qui troubla à peine son sommeil.

"Gué ? …gne…brmbl…fit-il vaguement, roulé en boule au milieu du plafond.

Draco se réprima un éclat de rire et faillit se fêler une côte: Un Harry Potter, nu comme un vers endormi au plafond n'était pas un spectacle commun !

Il agita sa baguette et dirigea son précieux fardeau vers la salle de bain. Il le mit sous la douche, le posant au sol, se recula, et…actionna le robinet d'eau froide.

"AAAAAAHHH !!" Hurla Harry tout à fait réveillé.

Draco explosa de rire.

"Mais ça va pas, non !" Cria son doux aimé en essayant de mettre de l'eau chaude, tremblant de froid.

Draco se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.

Harry était furieux. Il s'était rendormi et faisait un beau rêve, où il avait bien chaud, et _il_ avait osé l'en sortir pour le foutre sous l'eau froide, lui Harry Potter ! Oups, Draco commençait à déteindre sur lui, il devenait narcissique. Il eût envie de l'attraper pour le mettre à son tour sous l'eau froide, au lieu de se tordre de rire comme un dégénéré par terre.

Harry soupira de soulagement quand l'eau devint chaude. Soulagement qui fit de nouveau exploser de rire Draco. Harry, vexé, allait l'engueuler, mais se souvenant de son rêve si _chaud_, il eût une idée qui fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire sadique.

"Puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne me touches plus ! Abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre !"

Draco arrêta de rire aussi sec et prit un air torturé.

"Quoiii ? Mais Harryyy…gémit-il avec une moue adorable.

-Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de mettre Harry Potter sous la douche froide comme un vulgaire gamin ! Déclara Harry solennellement d'un air très satisfait.

-Mon petit soleil chéri d'amour que j'aime", chantonna Draco en joignant les mains en une supplique expresse.

_"Il est trooop mignon comme ça…"_ songea Harry tout en se lavant.

"Abstinence pendant une semaine ! Laissa-t-il tomber la sentence.

-Mais non…Eh mais ! Pourquoi je supplie, moi ? Un Malfoy ne supplie pas ! Se reprit Draco d'un air outré envers lui-même. J'arriverais bien à te faire flancher !" Ajouta-t-il sournoisement d'un air de concupiscence assez perverse.

Il sortit bien vite de la salle de bain, de peur que Harry ne rallonge l'abstinence.

"C'est ça, mon ange ! Garde espoir…" ironisa Harry en sortant de la douche, exposant sans pudeur son corps divinement sculpté aux yeux de son amant qui le regardait de la chambre.

Il se sécha rapidement et mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, s'habilla correctement, et descendit avec son blond à la cuisine, pour petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

--

A huit heures piles, Harry était devant l'école des Aurors, un peu stressé. Ron l'avait rejoint cinq minutes plus tôt et ils franchirent la porte ensemble. L'école rassemblait plusieurs bâtiments de briques rouges, longs et imposants. Le plus proche d'eux avait un mur recouvert d'affiches et de feuilles en tout genres, de nombreux élèves regroupés devant discutaient avec animation.

"Comment une aussi grande structure peut-elle être cachée aux Moldus ? Demanda Harry d'un air perplexe à Ron.

-Les Moldus la voient comme une école de police et de…euh…gens d'hargnes", tenta d'expliquer Ron.

Harry sourit en pensant à la tête d'Hermione si elle avait entendu cet écorchage de mots Moldus.

"Des gendarmes, rectifia-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-En tout cas il y a du monde, soupira Harry.

-Ouais. On y va ?

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller", se résigna Harry.

Il lissa sa frange pour ne pas être reconnu et échangea un regard avec son ami qui semblait aussi tendu que lui. Ils s'avancèrent en direction en direction de la masse grouillante d'étudiants.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient passer une première série de tests dès le premier jour pour sélectionner les plus aptes ! Disait une grande fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Non les tests sont à la fin de l'année, une fois qu'on a tous appris la même chose, continuait un garçon aux boucles blondes.

-Apparemment les profs sont terribles…"

Les remarques volaient en tout sens et il régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver à son premier à Poudlard.

"Harry, tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai peur ? Grommela Ron les tâches de rousseur pâlichonnes.

-Tout à fait. On devrait demander à quelqu'un pour savoir comment ça se passe.

-De toute façon il y a tellement de monde qu'on ne peut même pas atteindre les listes de classes, fit Ron d'un air désespéré en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus la foule compacte des élèves.

-Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs sections, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde, pensa Harry à voix haute.

-Mouais…"

Harry avisa le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et fit signe à Ron de le suivre.

"Eu…Excuse-moi ?Fit-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais comment ça se passe ?

-Les cours commencent dans un petit quart d'heure, dans le bâtiment de droite", dit-il en désignant ledit bâtiment.

Lui et la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avec qui il se trouvait les regardaient avec curiosité.

"Ah d'accord, fit Ron. On est tous ensemble ou on est divisé en plusieurs classes ?"

Cette fois ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit.

"A priori au début on sera tous ensemble. Ça va être comme une réunion d'information. Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Moi c'est Ron Weasley et lui c'est Harry…

-Harry Evans", le coupa Harry en lui écrasant le pied.

Ron eût un hoquet de stupeur et regarda Harry d'un air plus qu'étonné mais ne dit rien.

"Salut Ron, salut Harry, moi c'est Gabriel Jeiwel.

-Et moi Angela Swan, leur dit la fille en souriant.

-Vous avez fait vos études où ?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

Il ne se rappelait pas de les avoir vu à Poudlard. Ron, quant à lui, se remettait du mensonge d'Harry d'un air perplexe.

"A Beauxbâtons, mais nous sommes anglais, commença Angela.

-En fait ça ne se voit pas, mais nous sommes cousins, sourit Gabriel.

-C'et vrai que vous ne vous ressemblez pas", remarqua Ron en les détaillant.

Autant Angela était grande à la taille souple et gracieuse avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et brillants, accompagné de splendides yeux violets foncés; autant Gabriel était assez petit pour un homme, mince, avec des yeux bleus et une chevelure compacte, blonde et bouclée, entourant son visage rieur.

"Non, n'est-ce pas ? fit Angela en laissant s'échapper un doux rire cristallin.

-Sa mère est la sœur de mon père, dit Gabriel. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

-Oui, grogna Ron, j'ai cinq frères et une sœur.

-Woua, ça fait beaucoup, fit Angela, épatée. Et toi, Harry ?

-Je suis fils unique.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle, mais Gaby a une sœur jumelle. C'est nul d'être tout seul, hein ?

-Avant ça l'était, mais maintenant je ne suis plus seul, dit Harry en souriant.

-Ah oui ?"

Harry ne put répondre car une cloche retentit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de droite. Ils entrèrent dans une salle presque aussi spacieuse que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, remplie de rangées de chaises et de tables, avec une estrade au fond, où se tenaient quelques personnes. La masse des étudiants mit un certain temps à s'asseoir et les professeurs attendirent patiemment.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, qui s'était mis à côté de Harry, le pressait de questions en faisant le moins de bruit possible car Gabriel et Angela s'étaient installés derrière eux.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné ton vrai nom ?

-Je n'ai pas envi d'être perçu comme le Sauveur du Monde sorcier ! Je veux juste être moi-même. On verra bien comment ça se passera. Ne leur dit rien, d'accord ?

-Très bien, espérons que…

Ron fut interrompu par les professeurs qui commencèrent leur discours. Les explications furent assez longues et fastidieuses. Seulement quatre personnes avaient été acceptés depuis cinq ans, tant le métier était difficile et les capacités à avoir élevées. Cette année, un nouveau système avait été mis en place pour sélectionner les futurs étudiants. Moins il y aurait d'élèves, plus l'enseignement serait compétent et efficace. Le jour même, il allait passer l'Examen d'Essence. Il s'agissait de savoir si leur magie innée était assez puissante pour suivre les cours, et, éventuellement, pour faire plus tard le dur métier d'Auror. Les professeurs passèrent également un moment sur la conduite exemplaire qu'il fallait avoir dans cette discipline: au bout de trois avertissement, le réfractaire était renvoyé.

Harry commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Ainsi Angela avait raison ! Ils allaient passer des examens dès leur premier jour de cours ! Des murmures commençaient à emplir la salle bondée. Aujourd'hui ils étaient trois cent. Après la première sélection de ce matin, ils ne seraient plus que cent, et le lendemain ils passeraient des épreuves et seraient réduis à un groupe d'à peine une cinquantaine d'élèves.

Ils allaient devoir passer un à un dans la pièce d'à côté pour effectuer l'Examen d'Essence. S'ils le passaient, ils étaient acceptés, sinon, ils étaient recalés immédiatement. Au moins c'était clair. Les chanceux suivraient la formation d'Auror, les autres devraient se chercher une autre perspective d'avenir.

Harry ressentait une légère panique, à l'idée de cet Examen impromptu, et Ron était aussi étonné que lui. Ils allaient avoir le temps de parler, car trois cent élèves à passer un par un par une porte vermoulue… Ça allait prendre du temps ! Le premier élève rentrait déjà. Une jeune fille à l'air terrorisé. Elle ne ressortit pas, mais la porte s'illumina d'un halos doré, et le deuxième étudiant rentra.

"J'avais jamais entendu parler de tels examens, souffla Ron, je pensais qu'on était tous acceptés, divisés en plusieurs classes et qu'on était sélectionnés à la fin de l'année.

-Moi aussi, s'étonna Harry, mais je suppose que de toute façon, depuis la chute de Voldemort, il doit y avoir beaucoup moins besoin d'Aurors. Surtout que la plupart des Mangemorts ont été arrêtés…"

Il contemplait la porte décisive de son avenir tout en réfléchissant. A chaque fois qu'elle s'illuminait d'or, un élève rentrait, comme avalé par cette porte du destin, qui allait décider si oui ou non, il avait sa place dans l'avenir des Aurors.

"J'espère que je vais être pris, s'inquiéta Ron. T'imagines si je suis recalé ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Hermione et à mes parents ?"

Harry l'interrompit en souriant.

"Ron, arrêtes de paniquer, tu ne seras pas recalé à mon avis, et tu t'es battu contre des Mangemorts je te rappelle ! Et tout le monde s'inquiète s'il va être prit ou pas…

-C'est sûr, tu dis ça parce que _toi_, tu as toutes tes chances avec ta puissance !" s'énerva Ron en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

Dix minutes passèrent tranquillement, mis à part Ron qui continuait à râler, aussi anxieux qu'un hypogriffe qui devrait apprendre à danser, et les élèves continuaient à disparaître au fur et à mesure. Harry était étonnamment calme, griffonnant sur un morceau de parchemin d'un air absent. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit qu'il avait esquissé le visage de Draco. Il sourit en pensant à lui, et espéra que tout se passait bien pour lui en potions. Il avait hâte de le voir ce soir. Il eût une idée et se concentra sur son lien d'âme. Il sentit au bout d'un instant un corps étranger dans son cœur et reconnut là la magie de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à lui le plus fort possible, essayant de lui envoyer de l'amour. Il sentit que Draco était étonné de cet "envoi" et il reçu à son tour des vagues d'amour et de tendresse qui le firent sourire. Cela réchauffait son corps et son cœur, et dissipait ses tensions.

"Psst !"

Harry et Ron sursautèrent, avant de se retourner. Angela et Gabriel leur firent un signe en souriant.

"Ça va ? demanda Gabriel en souriant à Ron qui était à présent un peu jaunâtre.

-On fait aller, répondit celui-ci d'un air sombre.

-J'ai eu des infos à propos de ces tests ! leur fit part Angela avec animation.

-Ah oui ? chuchota Harry en penchant sa tête vers elle.

-Un mec dont le père travaille au Ministère de l'Education m'a dit que ces Examens étaient nouveaux. Instaurés par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ! Trop de jeunes veulent faire Aurors, alors ils restreignent aux maximum les effectifs en ne prenant vraiment que l'élite. Et l'Examen d'Essence a été remis en place car ça aide à faire les sélections. Il avait été supprimé il y a dix ans car cela empêchait les gens de se perfectionner: ils se décourageaient car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire à la base.

-C'est bizarre, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si je ne suis pas pris il va m'entendre, Percy ! Il aurait pu me prévenir quand même !

-Percy ? Tu connais le Ministre ? demanda Gabriel étonné.

-Euh…C'est mon frère, dit Ron en rougissant des oreilles. Mais c'est un abruti égoïste, il s'est fâché avec toute la famille.

-Oh. C'est triste, compatit Angela.

-Bof, pas vraiment, il a toujours été énervant.

-Ah, c'est à moi, le coupa Gabriel en se levant.

-A tout à l'heure, dit Harry.

-On croise les doigts !" chuchota Angela en lançant un sourire radieux au jeune homme qui s'éloignait en direction de la porte.

Ron le suivit du regard en verdissant un peu plus encore, si c'était possible.

"J'avais presque réussi à oublier cette fichue porte", marmonna-t-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Harry pouffa de rire.

"Il a peur de ne pas être pris ? demanda Angela fort à propos.

-Oui. Mais je pense qu'il le sera quand même, répondit Harry. Du moins je l'espère, dit-il en baissant le ton.

-Et toi ?

-Euh…Je pense que j'ai d'assez bonnes chances…"

"Ce serait _un comble que le tueur de Voldemort n'ai pas la puissance pour assister à de satanés cours d'Aurors !_" songea-t-il amusé.

"Et toi, tu penses quoi ?

-Gabriel et moi descendons d'une famille assez puissante, on a donc de bonnes chances, fit Angela en regardant ses ongles bien manucurés.

-Urk…fut le bruit que Ron fit en se levant à son tour.

-Bonne chance ! lui lança Harry. Ne vomis pas sur l'examinateur !"

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se souvenir qu'ici, il était Harry Evans, et Harry Evans n'avait pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il lissa donc sa frange du plat de la main, en espérant qu'Angela n'ait rien vu. Celle-ci n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses ongles.

"Dis-moi Harry…Tu as une petite amie ?"

Harry fut déstabilisé par une question aussi directe et impromptue et hésita à répondre: l'homophobie était assez présente, même dans le monde sorcier, et il ne savait pas comment Angela allait réagir. Puis il décida que de toute façon il aimait Draco, et qu'il se fichait de l'opinion des autres.

"Euh oui…Si on veut, dit-il prudemment.

-C'est-à-dire, si on veut ?" demanda Angela avec un regard inquisiteur.

Harry était gêné par cette observation méticuleuse et il avait peur d'être reconnu. Il se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre.

"J'ai _un_ petit ami.

-Tu es gay ? demanda la jeune fille étonnée.

-Non ?

-Bi ?

-Non plus", dit Hary en souriant.

Angela eût une mimique d'incompréhension.

"Mon petit copain est le seul homme qui m'ait jamais attiré, expliqua-t-il. C'est un peu bizarre, mais je crois que je suis inclassable. Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon âme sœur, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé et un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu as réussis à trouver ton âme-sœur ? dit Angela abasourdie.

-Yes, Sir ! fit Harry avec un salut militaire. (1)

-Mais comment t'as fait ?

-Aucune idée, c'est parce que l'on a un lien d'âme que je sais qu'il est mon âme sœur. Je l'aimais avant. Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois avec un homme ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais j'espère que…

-Ah, désolé, c'est à moi, l'interrompit Harry en se figeant.

-A tout à l'heure, bonne chance ! l'encouragea Angela en souriant.

Harry s'approcha de la porte de bois vermoulue, illuminée d'un aura doré. Il respira un bon coup et passa le seuil. A l'intérieur, tout était noir, quelques bougies flottaient dans les airs, et un vent régnait violemment, sans les éteindre. Harry sentait ses cheveux voleter autour de son visage, tandis que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses habits. Il sourit, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à la mer. Il sentit quelque chose en lui, de fort, de puissant, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de lui. Etonné, il tendit ses mains devant lui pour les regarder, elles étaient brûlantes de l'intérieur. Soudainement, des myriades de jets de lumières rouge, or et verte en minorité sortirent de ses mains et de ton corps, tourbillonnant dans la pièce à une allure folle. Harry les regarda, émerveillé, et comprit: c'était sa magie, et un peu de la magie de Draco, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait de la lumière verte. Harry regardait sa magie évoluer dans la pièce avec ravissement, et sursauta de fait quand une voix grave, chaude et agréable se fit entendre dans la pièce.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvés votre âme sœur, Mr Potter ?

-Euh…oui. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu."

En effet, dans un coin retiré de la pièce, dans l'ombre, une silhouette se profilait. Un homme assez grand, c'était tout ce que Harry pouvait voir.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Je n'ai même pas eu à jeter un sort d'identification sur votre magie, une essence aussi puissance ne pouvait être que la vôtre." Modula la voix.

Harry était un peu perplexe. Une porte apparut devant lui, illuminée d'or.

Sa magie revint vers lui et retourna dans son corps. Il la sentit fourmiller en lui. C'était…magique, tout simplement. La porte s'ouvrit.

"Vous pouvez sortir." Dit l'homme.

Harry sortit sans lui répondre, sentant sa magie circuler dans son corps. C'était très agréable.

Soudain il pila. Pas une seule fois pendant l'examen il s'était posé la question s'il allait être pris ou pas ! Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un couloir, avec une porte devant lui. La porte par laquelle il était sorti avait disparue.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un air résolu, un peu inquiet tout de même.

Il toqua contre le bois et entrouvrit la porte. Il vit quelques élèves assis en rangée à des tables de cours, discutant normalement, une femme les surveillant. Elle vit Harry et lui fit signe.

Elle était assez petite, même assise à son bureau et lui souriant d'un air bienveillant.

"Bonjour.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Vous avez été sélectionner, et avec brio, si j'en crois mes notes."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Comment savez-vous que…

-Mon collègue m'envoie un patronus à chaque élève, avec ses résultats. A l'en croire, vous avez beaucoup de magie qui réside en vous. Vous êtes…?"

Harry prit d'une inspiration subite, mit son doigt devant sa bouche, et souleva sa mèche, découvrant sa cicatrice.

"Oh…je comprends mieux, souffla la professeur. Je suppose que vous ne vous montrez pas pour que l'on vous reconnaisse pour vos vraies valeurs ?

-En effet, répondit Harry en souriant.

-C'est tout à votre honneur. Vous allez me remplir cette fiche d'information, et vous irez rejoindre les autres."

Harry commençait à apprécier cette femme. Rien que son physique aspirait à la sympathie. Elle avait des cheveux courts, châtains clairs, dispersés en nombreux pics et pointes éparses. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait mis la tête dans un mixer. Elle avait des yeux verts kaki qui pétillaient, et un sourire radieux. Si Harry n'aimait pas déjà Draco, elle aurait été tout à fait son genre.

Il rempli la feuille, tout en soupirant intérieurement, puisque de toute façon, tout le monde connaissait sa vie.

Quand il lui rendit la fiche de parchemin, elle lui fit un signe de tête et un grand sourire chaleureux.

Il chercha Ron ou Gabriel des yeux, et les trouva tout les deux, à son grand ravissement. Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient avec animation, et Ron avait l'air très heureux.

Il aperçut Harry et lui fit un sourire radieux.

Harry prit place à côté de lui.

"Harry, j'ai été pris, tu te rends compte ? Mais c'était tout juste car ma magie innée était à la limite.

-Tu vois, je le savais ! lui dit Harry joyeusement.

-J'espère qu'Angela va être prise aussi, fit Gabriel d'un ton soucieux.

-Quand on en parle…La voilà", désigna Harry du doigt Angela qui passait la tête dans l'encoignure de la porte.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tout les sélectionnés avaient rejoints la pièce, la jeune femme prit la parole.

"Bien, bonjour à tous. Je vous félicite d'avoir été choisis, même si vous n'y êtes pour pas grand chose vu que c'est votre magie qui a été mise en cause. Elle sourit.

Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous pour aujourd'hui, vous avez vu, ce n'était pas si terrible ?"

Des murmures d'approbation circulèrent dans la salle.

"Demain, vous passerez des épreuves pour vous sélectionner de nouveau, mais cette fois, ce seront vos connaissances qui seront mises en causes. Vous allez devoir faire vos preuves en ce qui concerne l'attaque, la défense, la dissimulation, en potion et autres. Les sélectionnés auront cours essentiellement avec moi, donc je me présente, je suis votre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Freesia.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que ça portait le même nom qu'à Poudlard les matières, constata Harry.

-En effet, Mr…Evans, dit Miss Freesia en l'entendant, les cours gardent un nom simple, car nous nous sommes aperçus que les noms compliqués décourageaient étrangement les élèves."

Harry eût un petit rire. Il était étonné que la professeur ait deviné quel nom il avait utilisé pour son identité, car il ne lui avait pas donné. Elle était assez observatrice en fait, derrière ses airs de petite fille joyeuse…

"Mais vous allez avoir de nouvelles matières dont vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence auparavant, je vous laisse la surprise, continua-t-elle. Pour les chanceux qui seront pris demain, nous ferons également le point sur vos compétences, et où vous en êtes sur le travail. Vous prendrez connaissance avec vos autres professeurs au moment des cours. Dernière chose, je suis votre professeur principal, donc si vous avez un problème en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Des questions ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite: les instructions étaient on ne peut plus claires.

"Elle a l'air sympa, fut la première constatation de Ron en sortant de la salle.

-Et encore plus que tu ne le penses", dit Harry en re-songeant à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom d'emprunt. Au moins ça le rapprochait un peu de sa mère…

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, demanda Gabriel. Vous rentrez chez vous ?

-Ben…J'aurais bien aimé acheter un cadeau pour Hermione.

-Hermione ?

-Sa fiancée.

-Et ben dis donc ! Ça marche les amours pour vous deux ! s'exclama Angela.

-Ah bon toi aussi Harry tu es…commença Gabriel, étonné que l'on se fiance à dix-huit ans.

-Non, pas fiancé, mais je suis avec quelqu'un. Et vous, vous avez un petit ami ou une petite amie ?demanda Harry en enchaînant directement.

-Non, mais je compte en trouver un cette année ! rigola Angela.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai quelqu'un…fit Gabriel, pensif.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, c'est que Monsieur se fait l'honneur de voir plusieurs jeunes filles et ne sais laquelle choisir ! répondit Angela d'un air catastrophé.

-Bah, t'y arrivera bien !" fit Ron, optimiste.

Gabriel eût l'idée d'un "habile" changement de conversation.

"Alors, tu voulais aller où pour acheter un cadeau pour ta chérie ? questionna-t-il les mains dans les poches.

-Dans le Londres Moldu…"

Harry sourit.

"Ça devrait faire plaisir à 'Mione, ça ! Tu va lui offrir quoi.

-…Une robe. Mais j'ai besoin de ton avis, j'y connais rien !" se désespéra le rouquin.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Je vous aurais bien aidé à choisir, mais on doit rentrer, nous, dit Angela, un peu déçue.

-Ça sera pour une autre fois, répondit Harry gentiment.

-D'accord !

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Gabriel.

-Ouais. Allez, au revoir les mecs, à demain !"

Angela leur fit la bise chacun leur tour, et quand elle embrassa la joue de Harry, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Salut…Potter."

Et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant un Harry abasourdi et un Ron réfléchissant aux goûts de sa mie en matière de vêtements.

Harry ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui aurait pu le trahir ! Elle devait être assez clairvoyante…A moins qu'elle ait aperçue sa cicatrice, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention par moments.

--

(1) "Yes, Sir !" Pour ceux qui ont reconnu, cette réplique vient des "Tontons Flingueurs" encore une fois je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'utiliser une répilque de film...honte à moi '

A suivre...

Voilà, encore désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon compte pendant un moment et je me suis dit que pour garder une publication régulière ça serait mieux que je publie toutes les deux semaines...Histoire de ne pas vous faire poireauter un mois parce que je n'aurais pas fini le chapitre suivant par exemple ! :) Mais bon, là j'ai deux chapitres en réserve donc ça devrait aller.

Voili voilou, j'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous a plu, si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions...Review !


	7. Chapitre 7: Enterrement

**Rating**: M, Homophobes que faites-vous donc ici ? Rentrez à la maison, ceci n'est définitivement pas votre place ! Pourquoi avoir cliqué sur "Rated M" ? Go away !

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**RAR**: Merci à nicos apolonos à poilos longos, à Aurélie, à marmeladegreen, à ptitepotatoesfrite, à cupofthea, à petitpeton, à magic-heart, à cappucinoxD et à minawako ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne...Sinon dites le moi et je répare immédiatement ! )

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira...

**Chapitre 7: Enterrement**

Un peu tard, en fin d'après-midi, Ron avait enfin déniché un cadeau pour Hermione, qui s'avérait être une petite robe bleu pervenche avec un décolleté en rond et de petites manches courtes. Selon Harry, cela irait très bien à Hermione, car malgré l'ignorance qu'il avait en matière de mode, il avait tout de même bon goût. Il devait être aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et il avait décidé de faire une partie du chemin à pied, histoire de se défouler un peu les jambes. Ron et lui avaient vu beaucoup de choses intéressantes cet après-midi…C'était ainsi que Harry avait appris un nouveau sort; qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à apprendre; et comptait bien l'apprendre à Draco rapidement…

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue en pensant à son blond, quand il se mit à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes. Harry leva la tête au ciel, laissant les gouttes déferler sur son visage comme une pluie d'eau bénite, le lavant de ses pêchés. Il cauchemardait si souvent…Il revoyait sans cesse le visage surpris de Voldemort quand il l'avait tué, et son esquisse de sourire au moment d'expirer…Il était hanté par cette image. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Draco, pour voir si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour qu'il oublie enfin l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie et fait un enfer de ses nuits.

L'eau tombait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, les gouttes de plus en plus rapprochée. On aurait dit qu'il venait de faire trempette dans le lac de Poudlard avec le calmar géant. Harry soupira. Il espérait que Kreattur avait fait du feu au Square Grimmaud. A propos de Kreattur, il faudrait qu'il l'interroge pour savoir s'il était malade, il toussait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Harry était frigorifié et accéléra sa marche. Il prendrai bien un bon bain. Il est vrai qu'il n'en avait pris au Square Grimmaud, il n'avait pris que des douches: c'était plus rapide.

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre, et inspecta chaque recoin pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Quand il en fut sûr, il transplana.

--

Il arriva sur le seuil de la maison austère d'extérieur, et entra. Il se demanda si Draco était déjà rentré, ils avaient convenu qu'il resterait chez lui pour l'instant et qu'ils iraient chercher ses affaires ou bien qu'ils emménageraient ensemble dans l'appartement du blond.

Il se lança un sort pour se sécher, puis entendit un bruit dans la cuisine et s'y dirigea silencieusement, dégainant sa baguette au cas où.

Il poussa précautionneusement la porte et vit Draco, penché sur un petit corps. A côté de lui de lui se trouvait un jeune brun en blouse blanche, qui souffla. Harry, curieux de trouver un inconnu chez lui et un peu jaloux (même beaucoup pour ne pas dire plus) attendit la suite.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as fait appeler, Draco, soupira l'étranger, on n'aurait pu rien faire de toute façon. Tu te rends compte de l'âge qu'il devait avoir ?

-Oui mais quand même…Et Harry va être triste, il l'aimait bien cet elfe…"

Harry poussa une exclamation et s'engouffra précipitamment dans la cuisine. Draco sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

"Harry, il y a…

-Kreattur…constata tristement Harry en distinguant le corps de l'elfe à terre. Je savais qu'il était malade mais je ne me doutais pas que ce fut à ce point.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, quand je suis rentré il agonisait au sol, soulevé de soubresauts. J'ai immédiatement contacté Romulus, que voilà, expliqua Draco en désignant l'homme du bras qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'Harry était rentré.

"Bonjour, le salua Harry en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour. Je suis un ancien ami de Draco, je suis médicomage. Cet elfe devait être sacrément vieux, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Oui il était très âgé. Il était dans la famille de Sirius depuis bien longtemps.

-Vous connaissez Sirius Black ? demanda Romulus étonné.

-C'était mon parrain. Et vous êtes chez lui, ici."

Le médicomage parcouru la pièce du regard. Harry était jaloux depuis qu'il avait entendu qu'il était "un ancien ami de Draco". Il faudra qu'il en parle à son blond…

-Je n'étais jamais venu, continua Romulus.

-Pourquoi, vous connaissiez Sirius ?

-Pas bien. C'était surtout mon frère qui le connaissait."

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Vous le connaissez. Remus Lupin."

Harry dut prendre une chaise pour savoir, car des souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface en lui. Les retrouvailles avec Sirius, celles entre son parrain et Remus, la mort de Sirius, la mort de Remus…

"En effet, je le connaissais. Il a été mon professeur à Poudlard et je l'estimais beaucoup.

-Lui aussi vous aimait énormément. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Sirius ?"

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser à terre, et il entendit Draco pousser une exclamation étouffée, lui qui n'avait rien dit pendant cet étrange échange. Son parrain et Remus avaient été amants ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dits ? Il se sentait profondément trahi.

Romulus esquissa un sourire et reprit la parole.

"Apparemment vous l'ignoriez. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient au collège. Leur liaison a duré environ un an. Remus a énormément souffert de la perte de Sirius.

-Je…le comprends. Articula Harry.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai choqué…s'excusa le jeune homme, sincère. Mais j'ai été très surpris en apprenant où j'étais.

-C'est logique, dit Draco en retrouvant sa langue. Bon, je pense que nous allons nous occuper des…funérailles de Kreattur. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour rien, ajouta-t-il en invitant clairement Romulus à partir.

-C'était un plaisir, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, fit-il avec un sourire qui déplut particulièrement à Harry, encore en état de choc.

-Je doute avoir régulièrement des morts à te présenter", fit Draco sarcastiquement.

Harry se leva et raccompagna Romulus à la porte, tout en le remerciant pour Kreattur.

Puis il retourna dans la cuisine, où Draco avait recouvert le corps de l'elfe. Encore un mort dans cette maison…Il n'en pouvait plus, quand il pensait avoir réussi à avoir une vie à peu près stable, des malheurs nouveaux lui tombaient dessus. Bien sûr, Kreattur n'avait rien fait pour qu'il l'apprécie au début, mais il s'était avéré que c'était un elfe très attaché à son maître et très serviable, et Harry s'était rapidement attaché à lui.

Draco s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Harry eut un sanglot étouffé et s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Il en avait assez de la mort, il voulait de la joie, du bonheur, de la vie, quoi ! Mais depuis son enfance, son monde était peuplé de démons, fantômes, morts, et détraqueurs…

Quand Draco prit la parole, Harry oublia ses peines, juste pour écouter cette voix si douce, si chaude qu'il aimait tant.

"Je suis désolé Harry. Je sais comme tu l'aimais. C'était tout ce qui se rattachait à ton parrain."

Harry ne répondit pas, essayant de calmer sa douleur en écoutant son amour. Il n'était plus tout seul maintenant, il avait quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, il allait peut-être pouvoir construire sa vie, enfin…n'est-ce pas ?

En continuant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, Draco le fit passer dans le petit salon, meublé de confortables canapés et de larges fauteuils. Ils s'assirent dans le plus proche canapé, où ils s'enfoncèrent délicieusement. Harry repensait aux paroles de Romulus Lupin. Remus et Sirius avaient été ensemble ! Pendant un an…Il comprenait que ce soit assez difficile d'en parler, mais Sirius aurait pu au moins l'en informer…Il se sentait un peu amer envers ce parrain qu'il avait réellement connu si peu de temps et qui lui avait caché tant de choses…Et en plus il fallait qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche d'un inconnu aux allures de prophète ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Il arrivait, lui affirmait quelque chose d'inattendu et repartait ! Harry ne savait même pas que Remus avait un frère…

Il soupira. A côté de lui, Draco était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées.

"Alors mon ange, comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Harry d'une voix un peu lassée.

-Plutôt bien, il a du monde qui veut faire des Potions.

-On était aussi beaucoup chez les Aurors. Vous êtes divisés en classe ?

-Pas tout à fait, on a été classés par spécialité, donc moi, je suis regroupé avec tout ceux qui veulent étudier les poisons.

-Ah. Tu as fait des connaissances ?

-Oui. Ou plutôt des reconnaissances. Il semblerait que Ernie Macmillian soit intéressé par les Potions, ricana Draco.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Parce que je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble. Et ça ne lui a pas plu.

-Il est homophobe ?dit Harry, déçu que ce jeune homme qu'il appréciait à l'école se comporte ainsi.

-Pas vraiment, grimaça Draco. Disons que s'il avait su il t'aurait fait des propositions…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, choqué. Mon Dieu, mauvaises images mentales…Ernie et moi…Beurk.

-Pas questions d'avoir des images érotiques avec un autre protagoniste que moi !" s'insurgea Draco en riant.

Il embrassa son amour tendrement, caressant sa langue de la sienne, mordant doucement ses lèvres, les quittant pour y mieux revenir. Bientôt le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus passionné et plus langoureux. Très vite, Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco, collant son corps à celui fiévreux du blond.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, haletants, ils restèrent quelques instants fronts contre front, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Il approcha doucement sa main de l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui le chevauchait, mais lorsqu'il allait pour la caresser, Harry l'attrapa au vol et lui fit un sourire coquin.

"Abstinence, chéri, abstinence, chantonna-t-il

-Rohlala…"râla Draco.

"_Un Malfoy qui râle, on aura tout vu !" _songea Harry amusé.

"Je n'ai pas encore digéré mon réveil de ce matin…

-Mais je me suis excusé !

-Hum. Ça ne me suffit pas bien sûr.

-Tsss ! Et qu'est-ce qui te suffit, d'ailleurs ?

-Toi. Tu suffit à mon amour. Je t'aime, souffla Harry. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi.

-J'espère bien", lui murmura Draco en lui embrassant le cou, le caressant tel une aile de papillon.

Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position, Harry assis sur Dracon dans ses bras, sa tête nichée dans son cou, à sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco reprit la conversation abandonnée.

"Et toi, les cours ça allait ?

-Mouais…C'était un peu étrange, comme on est beaucoup et que depuis la chute de Voldemort il y a moins besoin d'Aurors, on est sévèrement sélectionné pour ne garder l'élite. Aujourd'hui ils ont sélectionné les futurs étudiants en analysant notre magie innée. Histoire de savoir si on était assez puissant à la base.

-Tu est passé, bien sûr ?

-Oui. Ron aussi. Et demain on passe l'épreuve pratique, des tests pour juger de nos capacités et nous rediviser en une seule classe d'une cinquantaine d'élèves.

-Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

-C'est nouveau, avant il y avait plusieurs classes.

-Ah. Et tu as rencontré des gens ?

-Oui, une fille, Angela Swan, et un garçon, Gabriel Jeiwel. Ils sont assez sympas et ont été pris.

-Comment, le garçon ? demanda Draco d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Blond et…Oh ! S'écria Harry en se rendant compte que Draco était jaloux à travers le lien d'âme. Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je préfère mon blond attitré, lui dit-il d'un ton câlin.

-Il faut bien que je m'informe, tu es trop mignon pour que je ne sois pas inquiet qu'on te pique à moi !

-Pfff…"pouffa Harry.

Il se blottit confortablement contre son blond.

"Je crois que je vais enterrer Kreattur au cimetière des Black. Il aimait tellement sa maîtresse…dit-il tristement.

-Quand veux-tu qu'on y ailles ?demanda Draco délicatement.

-Le plus tôt possible. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-…Non, ça va. On y va maintenant.

-J'aimerais. Je ne me vois pas dormir avec un cadavre dans la cuisine, frissonna Harry.

-Ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison, contesta Draco.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est quand même un être humain."

Draco n'osa pas répliquer, Harry avait un regard assez vide, comme hanté par ses fantômes…Il avait vu tant de morts que celle d'un elfe avait l'air de l'achever. Et c'était vrai. Harry en avait par-dessus la tête de ces cadavres qui cheminaient sur le chemin de sa vie.

Il ne voulait plus vivre dans cette fichue maison où tant de gens étaient morts.

--

Harry alla fouiller dans les papiers du secrétaire de la mère de Sirius, où les actes de décès étaient entassés dès qu'une mort survenait. Le papier apparaissait de lui-même, et ne quittait plus le petit bureau. Il y avait l'arbre chronologique de plusieurs décennies de la famille Black. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit que sure l'acte de décès de Sirius, il n'y avait pas de lieu d'enterrement. Il était juste sous ce foutu voile.

Harry farfouilla encore un peu et trouva le cimetière familial. C'était dans la forêt de Cornouailles. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi on les avait enterré dans un tel endroit et pas dans Londres, puis il rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait.

Ils s'habillèrent chaudement, et ils partirent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry comprit vite pourquoi c'était_ ici_ que la famille Black était enterrée. L'endroit était glauque à souhait. (NdA: Dans ma tête c'est assez conforme à la clairière de la forêt dans "Les Noces Funèbres" de Tim Burton…)

Les arbres étaient rapprochés, une végétation touffue poussait à tord et à travers, il y avait peu de lumière…

Harry et Draco commencèrent à creuser la tombe de l'elfe de maison, à côté de celle de sa maîtresse. Comme pour l'enterrement de Dobby, Harry avait refusé qu'ils utilisent la magie, et Draco, même si ça lui faisait mal aux bras, ne pouvait que l'approuver. C'était pour rendre hommage à Kreattur. Il le méritait bien, il avait eu une vie difficile, le pauvre.

Quand ils eurent terminer, ils déposèrent le petit paquet enveloppé d'un drap dans la fosse, et Harry s'accroupit pour rajouter quelque chose: le médaillon de Regulus Black, auquel Kreattur tenait tant.

Ils se recueillirent quelques instants sur la tombe, puis Draco fit apparaître quelques fleurs et du lierre qui vint recouvrir la tombe.

Harry laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux verts brillants.

Heureusement Draco était là pour le soutenir. Et il en était heureux.

Ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaud assez tardivement et décidèrent d'un accord tacite d'aller se coucher, leurs cours reprenant sérieusement le lendemain.

Ils se mirent au lit, s'enlaçant tendrement.

Harry était bien au chaud dans les bras de son ange, il avait besoin d'affection et de tendresse, ce que le blond lui donnait avec la plus grande volonté du monde.

"Draco…commença Harry, hésitant.

-Oui, mon soleil ?

-Je…je crois que je ne veux plus vivre ici. J'en serais incapable. C'est trop lugubre pour moins, je n'en peux plus.

-Je comprends, répondit Draco en resserrant ses bras autour du brun. Trop de fantômes hantent cette bâtisse. Est-ce que…tu veux emménager dans mon appartement à Londres ? J'y habitais depuis un moment, je n'allais au Manoir que pour trier de la paperasse.

-On aurait un appartement, tout les deux…Comme un vrai couple ? dit timidement Harry.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est homos qu'on est pas un vrai couple ! contra Draco en rigolant. Et j'adorais qu'on ait un endroit rien qu'à nous, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Moi aussi", fit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

Et redescendant sur terre, il ajouta:

"Et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas homo, moi, je suis Dracophile, je te rappelle ! Je n'aime que toi…"

Il lui tira la langue. Langue que Draco s'empressa de happer avec des lèvres fougueuses, pour le plonger dans un baiser torride.

Seulement trois jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils allaient emménager ensemble. Hallucinant. Harry avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, de l'aimer depuis toujours, et que leurs "petites" disputes au temps de Poudlard n'étaient que frivolités et puérilités.

Que demander de mieux ? Il avait des amis, il allait habiter avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait été pris pour ses cours, Voldemort ne le menaçait plus…Bien sûr il y avait encore quelques mangemorts en liberté mais quelle importance ? Ils étaient recherchés par le monde entier, Harry ne craignait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il était protégé par son beau blond, de toute façon.

C'est sur ces pensées agréables que Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Draco, réglant auparavant son réveil, puisque Kreattur ne serait plus là pour les réveiller. Demain s'annonçait être une bonne journée d'examens, et il déménagerait chez Draco le plus tôt possible.

--

**A suivre…**

Voilà ! ça vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre nous allons voir comment la routine se met en place, le déménagement et un autre évènement qui était prévu. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Retour aux chapitres précédents ! Ou attendez la suite… :) Et je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez une petite parenthèse sur Sirius et Remus ou pas ?

Une petite review ça fait plaisir…


	8. Chapitre 8: Première journée de cours

**Rating**: M, Homophobes que faites-vous donc ici ? Rentrez à la maison, ceci n'est définitivement pas votre place ! Pourquoi avoir cliqué sur "Rated M" ? Go away !

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**RAR**: Merci à **nicos apolonos à poilos longos** (Pour Durandal je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre...!), à **madness94** (j'espère que la suite te fera rire aussi !), à **marmeladegreen, **à **kanino-)** (Angela, bizarre ? un peu oui ^^ et même beaucoup, tu l'apprendras par la suite !), à **minamiii,** à ** tartiflette56! **(j'adore ton pseudo !!! xD), à **Ilovelemon **(le lemon tout chaud est pour le chapitre 9 =D), à **007-xD**, à **YuniMaka,** à **waterfire,** à **...moi!...,** à **aphrodita** et à **magic-heart** (le lemon est pour le chapitre 9 ! dans deux semaines... :P)

**Chapitre 8: Première journée de cours**

_Draco était enserré par Nagini, le serpent géant de Voldemort, qui lui coupait la respiration et l'asphyxiait dans ses anneaux meurtriers. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, il était menotté solidement au Saule Cogneur de Poudlar, paysage recouvert de neige éclatante de blancheur, et ne pouvait pas bouger ou tenter quoi que ce soit. Il avait beau se débattre, les menottes s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la chair de ses poignets. Il avait beau hurler, aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres qui murmuraient dans une litanie le nom de son aimé._

_Nagini continuait son travail de tueur, quand soudain il disparut. Bellatrix Lestrange apparut, dans une robe rouge saillante, moulant ses formes provocatrices. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés dans son dos, et semblait pris dans un tourbillon, encadrant son visage aux paupières lourdes. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites ,et semblait être possédée par un démon._

_Elle se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire sadique, découvrant ses canines pointues. Harry hurlait à s'en déchirer ses poumons, sans qu'un autre bruit que celui du vent ne se fasse entendre. Elle fit un mouvement de baguette qui ouvrit le torse de Draco au niveau de son cœur. Le sang coulait lentement, tâchant la neige pure à grosses gouttes._

_Au ralenti, Bellatrix se retourna vers Harry. Un rire dément sortit de ses lèvres, un rire cristallin, enfantin, qui formait le paradoxe du personnage avec son caractère. _

_Harry écarquillait les yeux, bouillant de rage à l'intérieur, retenant ses lèvres pour Draco qui perdait son sang aussi pur que la neige qui recouvrait totalement le paysage._

_Bellatrix s'approcha de lui, telle une vision du diable. Harry essayait de lui crier sa haine et sa douleur, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle sourit presque gentiment, et prononça d'une voix douce:_

_"Harry Potter n'a plus de bon Ange."_

_Sa silhouette s'évapora en un volute de fumée bleutée. Le corps de Draco s'était vidé de son sang, une grande mare à ses pieds. Brusquement, son corps s'éleva dans les airs, silhouette pâle dans le ciel blanc. Harry le suivit des yeux, désespéré._

_Le corps de son amour disparut._

_Les menottes le relâchèrent et il tomba à genoux, s'enfonçant dans la neige._

_Le Saule Cogneur disparut à son tour._

_Il était seul, seul au milieu de cette infinie étendue blanche, pâleur troublée seule par le sang pur abreuvant les sillons de sa chaleur._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, le corps en sueur et les sens affolés. Il regarda autour de lui en tournant la tête dans tout les sens, paniqué. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Draco dormait paisiblement à côté de lui.

Harry haletait encore du cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration et s'adossa contre son oreiller. Il laissa sa main droite vagabonder dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco. Ce geste lui réchauffait le cœur. Ce faisant il se mit à réfléchir, essayant de reconstituer son cauchemar.

Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce cauchemar qui l'avait terrifié. Ce dont il était certain, c'est que la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter, c'était de perdre Draco.

Il se pencha et embrassa le front pâle à ses côtés. Il replongea sous les draps pour retrouver le sommeil, ce à quoi il ne réussit pas avant plusieurs heures. A son réveil, il ne se souviendrait de rien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au petit matin, ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier, peu avant la sonnerie du réveil, programmé pour sept heures. Il s'étira longuement, et roula sur le côté, tout contre le flan de Harry. Il l'entoura de ses bras et fourra sa tête dans les cheveux ébènes, respirait avec plaisir l'odeur exotique de son amant.

Il passa ses doigts sur le ventre de Harry, lui procurant quelques frissons. Puisque Harry n'avait pas aimé son réveil d'hier, il le réveillerait autrement aujourd'hui !

Ses mais passèrent calmement sur les hanches de Harry, savourant au passage la peau douce et hâlée.

Harry gémit dans son sommeil. Draco continuait lentement à lui caresser les hanches, ses mains posées à l'endroit stratégique qu'il voulait.

Harry papillonna des paupières, laissant le passage à deux émeraudes embuées de sommeil.

" 'raco ? marmonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?" lui souffla sensuellement Draco à l'oreille.

Harry sourit franchement et se frottant les yeux, s'approcha pour embrasser son serpentard.

Sauf que là était bien le problème. Son amant était un SERPENTARD.

Draco se jeta sur lui, le chatouillant le plu possible. Harry cria de surprise, puis rapidement se tordit de rire sous les mains trompeuses de Draco.

"Non ! Ahaha ! Arrêtes !" riait-il hilare, tout en se débattant.

Draco le faisait si bien tourner en bourrique que Harry n'eût bientôt plus qu'une solution: Asphyxier son amant.

Aussi retint-il sa respiration pour essayer de résister aux chatouilles que lui prodiguaient le blond, et fondit sur ses lèvres pour qu'il s'occupe d'autres choses que de son ventre qui criait grâce.

Les mains de Draco abandonnèrent les hanches de Harry pour venir à son visage, l'une se posant tendrement sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

C'était si bon, si délicieux, si intense, si tendre, si amoureux, si sensuel…C'était Draco. C'était Harry. Tout simplement.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Leurs yeux disaient ce que leurs bouches rougies par le baiser ne prononçaient pas. Harry se roula en boule contre Draco, profitant de sa chaleur.

"Non, non, non, mon petit soleil, on ne se rendort pas, ou le deuxième réveil de mon petit soleil sera le même que celui d' hier ! dit Draco d'un air sournois.

-Humph !" fut la seule réponse qu'il eût, pleine de dignité et d'élégance.

Harry se leva, se drapa dans le drap, découvrant le corps du blond, haussa un sourcil d'une façon très Malfoyenne, et sortit de la pièce en direction de la douche avec un mouvement de drap digne de Severus Snape.

Dignité démentie par ses joues rouges et ses cheveux ébouriffés, qui firent éclater de rire Draco, et qui le rejoint sous la douche.

Au moment de partir en cours, Potion pour l'un, Aurors pour l'autre, Draco retint Harry par le bras.

"Au fait, est-ce que tu veux qu'après les cours on aille jeter un coup d'œil à mon appartement ? Pour voir si ça te tente où si tu préfères attendre de trouver autre chose ? proposa-t-il.

-N'importe quel endroit peut me plaire si je ne suis pas ici, du moment que je suis avec toi, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire lumineux.

-Très bien, je t'attendrai à la sortie de tes cours" rétorqua Draco avec un sourire encore plus radieux si c'était possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A l'école d'Aurors, Harry mordillait pensivement sa plume, tout en écoutant attentivement Miss Freesia. Ils avaient été répartis en plusieurs groupes, et avaient passés plusieurs épreuves. Ainsi Harry avait combattu un Détraqueur, une Harpie du Groëland, une Accromentule géante, et comme il remportait tout ses défis haut la main, il avait même combattu contre le professeur qui lui faisait passer l'épreuve. Il était ressorti de la salle aussi frais et dispos qu'il était rentré, victorieux et sélectionné pour les cours.

Ron était à ses côtés, il avait également réussi, mais était ressorti avec les cheveux sentant le brûlé, et une manche de sa robe déchirée.

Harry était assez content que Ron soit là, car même si Angela et Gabriel étaient sympathiques, il ne les connaissait par encore très bien et préférait rester avec Ron, surtout depuis que mystérieusement, Angela avait découvert son identité. Il faudrait qu'il en parle discrètement avec elle plus tard.

"La compétition a été plus rude cette année à ce que je vois, disait Miss Freesia aux élèves sélectionnés, vous n'êtes que trente-sept, d'habitude il y a plus d'élus, remarqua-t-elle. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, car nous pourrons ainsi travailler plus au calme qu'avec cinquante élèves."

Ils étaient dans une salle de classe basique, la professeur était debout sur son estrade, devant son bureau, et faisait les cent pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliquait le programme de l'année.

"Cette année, de nombreuses techniques sont au programme, que vous découvrirez peu à peu. Je vous laisse la surprise, dit-elle en souriant à la classe. Maintenant, vous allez prendre des notes sur ce que je vais vous dire. Nous allons commencer l'année avec un sortilège assez complexe, qui vous demandera beaucoup de rigueur. C'est le Décuplateur de Magie. Il vous permet de concentrer toute la puissance de votre magie dans vos mains, pour décupler un maximum d'efficacité."

La voix de la jeune femme résonnait dans la pièce, c'était le seul bruit que l'on entendait, mis à part le bruit des plumes qui grattaient sur le parchemin.

Durant les deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Freesia ne fit que parler, expliquant et exposant toute la technique de ce sort si pratique.

A la fin du cours, la sonnerie retentit.

"Bien, j'espère que vous avez pris tout ce que j'ai dit en notes, car je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps et traîner des boulets toute l'année."

Des murmures indignés remplirent la pièce, tandis que Harry explosait de rire, la main devant sa bouche, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il adorait cette prof.

"Demain nous passerons à la technique, je vous conseille d'amener des vêtements de rechange car pour le début vos sortilèges risquent de faire des dégâts, et ce n'est pas rare de retrouver les élèves en loques à la fin de cette matière."

A ce moment, son regard s'attarda sur la manche déchirée de Ron, qui pendait toujours lamentablement, Ron n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui lance un sort de réparation.

"Bien, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, reprit Freesia. Votre prochain cours est dans le bâtiment C. Vous êtes ici dans le A. Le numéro de la salle est sur votre emploi du temps.

-Quel emploi du temps ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, l'air un peu perdu.

-Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur…Lary", dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Encore une fois, elle avait deviné le prénom du jeune homme sans le lui demander. Elle commençait à intriguer beaucoup Harry.

Miss Freesia fit un mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette, et les emplois du temps apparurent sur toutes les tables des élèves, pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

"Cela répond-il à votre question, Monsieur Lary ? demanda-t-elle les yeux rieurs.

-Euh…Oui, bafouilla Lary, un peu gêné de toute cette attention.

-Vous pouvez sortir", dit Freesia en se retournant, allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

"Oh non, on continue avec Potions et Antidotes Avancés , grimaça Ron en regardant leur emploi du temps.

-Ouais mais on a plus Rogue, dit Harry en souriant. Alors ça ne sera pas pareil !

-J'espère, grogna Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Oh, attends. Vas-y je te rejoins, je dois demander quelque chose à la prof, se souvint Harry en retournant vers l'estrade où Miss Freesia écrivait.

-Ok, je vais voir Gabriel et Angela", répondit Ron perplexe.

En effet, les deux cousins les attendaient en souriant près de la porte.

"Alors, la robe que tu as acheté à ta fiancée lui a plu ? demanda Angela en lui faisant la bise.

-Oui, beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu rougir comme ça, rigola Ron.

-Et Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? interrogea Gabriel en regardant par la porte.

-Il parle avec la prof. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoignait.

-Ah, ok.

Ils se dirigèrent dans les couloirs, dans le but de sortir du bâtiment A et de trouver le C.

"J'ai hâte d'avoir Potions, s'enthousiasma Angela.

-Tu aimes les potions ? demanda Ron incrédule.

-Oui, je suis très bonne et en plus, il paraît que le prof est une vraie bombe !

-Ben tiens", fit Gabriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dans la salle de classe, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Et ce n'était que le premier jour ! Oui mais c'était un cours de Potion alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Le professeur de Potion était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de "vieux croûton", bien qu'il soit assez sympathique, il était impossible de l'écouter parler sans avoir envie de se taper la tête contre la table.

"_Angela a bien dit "une vraie bombe" ? Mais c'est plutôt une "vraie tombe" ce prof !" _s'exclama Harry mentalement.

Il l'écoutait d'une oreille indifférente, se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi ennuyeux en parlant. Seul Binns à Poudlard pouvait le surpasser, pensa-t-il.

"Donc, si vous permettez, cette année sera assez rigoureuse, voyez-vous, puisque ce sera celle qui va vous plonger dans l'univers des Aurors, et qu'il va falloir vous adapter rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? "

Dès le début, Harry avait compris que cette phrase comprenait les mots préférés du professeur Pathetick. Après leur avoir servi le discours sur l'importance de l'année ("_Toutes les années d'apprentissages sont importantes en fin de compte",_ songea Harry), Pathetick déboucha directement sur les Potions, et exposa sa décision de leur en faire faire une _("on est là pour ça quand même !", _souffla Ron agacé à l'oreille de Harry qui hocha la tête).

"J'ai choisi exprès une Potion assez difficile pour ce début d'année, n'est-ce pas, et si vous permettez, je peux vous dire que vous saurez parfaitement la faire quand l'année sera plus avancée, vous voyez ? Donc nous allons faire une Potion de Dédoublement Majeur. Prenez des notes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry soupira et se prépara à noter des informations sur ladite Potion. La façon de parler de Pathetick l'exaspérait. N'est-ce pas ? (NdA: Je vous JURE que mon prof de philo parle comme ça, en disant "si vous permettez", "n'est-ce pas" et "vous voyez" à TOUTES les phrases ! Comprenez que je ne supporte pas ce prof…^^')

"C'est une Potion qui permet le dédoublement de l'enveloppe corporelle, poursuivit Pathetick, peu conscient de l'air agacé que lui lançait ses élèves. Quand cette potion est bien faite, une image fictive de votre corps apparaît à côté de vous, et vous permet de poursuivre une action tout en étant ailleurs, vous voyez ? Cette méthode est fréquemment utilisée par les Aurors, car l'ennemi ignore qu'il n'a en face de lui qu'une réplique inoffensive de son adversaire, et celui-ci peut ainsi le prendre à revers, n'est-ce pas. Une fois la Potion préparée, on la boit avant l'action, et durant le combat, si vous permettez, si vous en avez besoin, vous l'activez avec un sort et vous vous dédoublez. Je vais travailler en collaboration avec votre professeur de Dissimulation et d'Esquive pour qu'il vous enseigne le sort en même temps que nous travaillerons sur la Potion. Le but est que vous soyez capable de l'utiliser à la fin de l'année, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous buvez la potion voyez-vous, la possibilité de l'actionner est de deux heures, et l'illusion visuelle de l'image du corps est d'une minute. Il faut donc l'utiliser au bon moment, de façon à ce que l'ennemi ne voit pas le dédoublement, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut être assez prudent quant à l'utilisation de cette Potion, si vous permettez, car votre deuxième enveloppe charnelle est impuissante, elle ne peux lancer de sorts, voyez-vous, et ne peut que réagir aux ordres des mouvements que vous lui donnez, vous comprenez ?"

Ron avait les yeux exorbités, fixés sur Pathetick , rien qu'à l'entendre parler il était encore plus dégoûté qu'à l'époque de Poudlard avec Rogue. (NdA: Essayez d'écouter quelqu'un qui utilise toujours les mêmes mots pendant 1h55min, vous comprendrez l'atrocité que je vies à chaque cours de philo…Pauvre de moi T-T lol )

"Et moi qui ai toujours détesté les tics de phrases, je suis fichu ! marmonna Ron à Harry, exaspéré.

-Moi aussi, ce type est insupportable avec ses "vous permettez" ! Non, on ne lui permet pas ! Non mais ! Il faudra qu'on lui dise ça, un jour", s'irrita Harry, sur les nerfs.

-Vivement que ce jour arrive, soupira Ron, mais mieux vaut ne pas se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour…

-C'est clair…grogna Harry.

-Je ne vous dérange pas Messieurs, n'est-ce pas ?" les interrompit Pathetick en s'adressant à eux.

Harry vit rouge et eût envie de lui expliquer qu'en effet il dérangeait, mais il se contenta de regarder le professeur d'un air angélique parfaitement sournois.

"Mais non Professeur, continuez, _si vous permettez_", répondit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Pathetick fronça les sourcils et plusieurs élèves étouffèrent un rire d'hilarité. Enfin quelqu'un qui animait cette classe si torve !

"Très bien, grinça Pathetick en lui lançant un regard noir, vous allez aller chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire du fond de la classe, les instructions sont au tableau."

Il fit un mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette et le tableau se couvrit d'une écriture penchée en pattes de mouches, difficile à déchiffrer.

"Quand la sonnerie retentira, vous jetterez un sort de conservation à votre chaudron et vous reprendrez demain, finit-il d'une voix froide. Allez-y."

"Il a réussi à ne pas dire "n'est-ce pas" dans cette phrase, il fait des efforts ! Hallucina Ron.

-Heureusement car je crois que je ne vais pas le supporter toute l'année…"marmonna Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers la fameuse armoire où la moitié de la classe était réunie et fourmillait autour.

Au bout des deux heures de cours, Harry et Ron suaient sang et eau au-dessus de leur chaudron, remuant régulièrement leur Potion. Elle aurait dû être mauve et elle était d'un rose tout à fait écœurant.

"Bon, ça se rejoint, rose et mauve, quand même, philosopha Ron pour se rassurer quant au regard inquisiteur de Pathetick.

-Ça a pas l'air de lui plaire", chuchota Harry en glissant un regard au professeur.

A ce moment la sonnerie retentit, et ils durent jeter un sortilège de conservation, histoire de pouvoir la continuer le lendemain. Pathetick leur donna une recherche à faire sur l'usage des poils de Tartempions Goulus pour la semaine suivante.

"Tu disais pas de Pathetick que c'était une bombe, demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique à Angela.

-Euh…J'ai du confondre avec le prof de sortilège…On le verra demain…"

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, même si les autres cours se passèrent mieux que celui de Potions.

Vers dix-sept heures, Harry et Ron s'exerçaient en cours de Dissimulation et Esquive. Ils devaient pratiquer le sortilège de Dédoublement, en accord avec le cours de Potions. Pathetick avait raison, c'était un sortilège assez difficile pour la plupart des élèves, mais Harry avait réussi le maléfice dès le troisième essai. En réalité ils avaient besoin de la Potion pour réussir vraiment leur dédoublement, car le sortilège leur donnait simplement une image floue d'eux-mêmes, mais le professeur fut ravi du résultat qu'obtint Harry.

« Je n'avais jamais une telle réussite depuis des années ! Y aviez-vous déjà travaillé Mr… ?

-Evans. Non je n'en avais jamais fait.

-Et bien vous devez posséder une belle puissance pour y réussir si vite ! J'invite toute la classe à faire de même et prendre exemple sur Mr Evans ! » s'exclama le professeur Campbell, totalement enthousiaste.

Harry ne répondit rien, aussi rouge que la cravate de Campbell. Il avait exprès donné le nom de sa mère pour ne pas se faire remarquer et voilà qu'on le mettait sur le devant de la scène ! A croire qu'il le faisait volontairement !

« Bravo Mr _Evans _», lui souffla Angela ironiquement derrière lui.

Sa voix fit froid dans le dos de Harry et il se rappela qu'elle l'avait démasqué. Lui qui aurait voulu être tranquille, c'était raté. Il décida d'aller parler avec elle à la fin du cours pour lui dire de ne pas communiquer sa véritable identité à qui que ce soit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron réussit à se dédoubler, seulement il manquait le bras et la jambe gauche à son image.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais c'est un bon début ! le rassura Campbell.

-J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera pas un jour de combat car avec un bras et une jambe en moins je suis sûr de me faire repérer ! » chuchota ensuite Ron à Harry qui acquiesça en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec soulagement que le cours était presque fini, et qu'il allait retrouver Draco à la sortie pour aller visiter son appartement.

Angela et Gabriel avaient eux aussi réussis à se dédoubler, peu de temps après Harry, mais quelques essais plus tard.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Campbell leur demanda simplement de travailler le sortilège pour le cours suivant, et ils rangèrent leurs affaires en bavardant gaiement.

Ils sortirent et, se dirigeant vers la sortie, Harry prit doucement le bras de Angela.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Puis, voyant que Ron et Gabriel s'étaient retournés, il ajouta :

« …Discrètement ?

-Oui, bien sûr. On vous retrouve plus tard les gars ! »

Ron lança à Harry un regard curieux, puis un signe de tête de Harry le fit se retourner pour continuer à avancer avec Gabriel.

Harry et Angela se dirigèrent dans un couloir assez sombre, déserté pour les élèves.

« _Au moins on ne sera pas dérangé ! »_ songea Harry.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Angela en le fixant d'un air inquisiteur.

-Euh… »commença Harry avec éloquence.

Angela haussa le sourcil droit, d'un air qui rappela Draco à Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne trop, où Draco allait l'attendre.

« Bon, je voudrais savoir comment tu as su que j'était Harry Potter. »

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de Angela.

« Je pensais avoir bien dissimulé ma cicatrice pourtant. Gabriel ne l'a pas remarqué, si ?

-Non, bien sûr, mon cousin peut être très…aveugle. Mais pour moi c'était évident. J'ai déjà vu Harry Potter et…

-Tu m'as déjà vu ? » la coupa Harry étonné.

Angela se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose en trop. Mais ce geste ne dura qu'une demi seconde et Harry ne le remarqua pas. Elle se reprit bien vite.

« Evidement, qui ne l'a pas vu en photo, le Survivant ? dit-elle d'un air sournois.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, demanda Harry gêné. Je n'aime pas être considéré comme le héros du monde sorcier, c'est très désagréable d'être le point de mire de tous…

-Beaucoup de gens aimeraient être à ta place, aussi célèbre et aussi adulé.

-Peut-être, mais moi j'aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre, affirma Harry.

-Ça je n'en doute pas, tu as toutes les raisons pour », répondit Angela d'un air mystérieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de lui, elle devait donc penser à quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans un article de journal, donc à priori peu fiable…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à Gabriel ni à personne, dit Angela en le coupant de ses pensées. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps…Draco doit t'attendre… »ajouta-t-elle.

-------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------------

**A suivre…**

Ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Vous avez apprécié le petit cauchemar du début ? :P

Au fait vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous aimeriez un slash Sirius/Remus ? Dans un flash-back qui se trouverai au niveau du chapitre 10… Dites-moi s'il vous plait, ça ne coûte rien et ça m'arrangerait ! =)

Voilà, à bientôt !

Anabanana


	9. Chapitre 9: Visite de l'appartement

**Rating**: M, Homophobes que faites-vous donc ici ? Rentrez à la maison, ceci n'est définitivement pas votre place ! Pourquoi avoir cliqué sur "Rated M" ? Go away !

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Chapitre 9: "Visite" de l'appartement…**

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à Gabriel ni à personne, dit Angela en le coupant de ses pensées. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps…Draco doit t'attendre… »ajouta-t-elle._

Harry sursauta. Il ne lui avait pas dit le nom de son petit ami, comment l'avait-elle su ? Il n'eût pas le temps de l'interroger, elle avait disparut, le laissant seul, éberlué dans le couloir sombre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Draco.

Il parcourut les couloirs d'un pas hâtif, remuant dans sa tête tout ce qui avait été dit avec Angela. Cette fille était étrange. Il sortit du bâtiment, un pli soucieux sur le front, vite effacé par la vue de Draco qui l'attendait patiemment derrière le grillage.

Quand il l'aperçut, un sourire éclaira son visage. Harry lui rendit son sourire et accéléra, puis, sans se soucier du monde qu'il y avait autour de lui, l'embrassa tendrement.

"Tu m'as manqué, se plaignit Draco. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Angela, tu sais la fille dont je t'ai parlé, m'a reconnu, il fallait que je lui dise de ne pas faire courir le bruit que j'étais bien Harry Potter.

-Comment l'a-t-elle su ? S'étonna Draco.

-Elle dit qu'elle m'avait vu en photo et que le rapprochement était facile.

-Le Grand Survivant est parmi nous ! Dit Draco d'un ton mélodramatique et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pff…soupira Harry de sa bêtise. Ce qui m'embête c'est qu'elle sait que je sors avec toi.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Draco. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux car je…

-Je ne lui ai pas dit, l'interrompit Harry en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être dans les journaux, les médias ont déjà assez accaparé ma vie intime comme ça.

-Mais alors comment…

-Chut !" Lui intima Harry alors que Gabriel, Ron et Angela les rejoignaient.

Ron sourit et le salua ainsi que Gabriel. Angela lança un regard perçant à Draco, sa bouche s'étira en une sorte de sourire qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de sadique ou même de jubilatoire.

"Salut ! Je suppose que tu es le copain de Harry, je suis Gabriel Jeiwel", se présenta en tendant la main à Draco d'un geste chaleureux.

Draco le jaugea d'un regard méfiant, détaillant le visage fin et cordial du jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. Puis il lui serra la main assez froidement. Harry sourit intérieurement: le Draco Malfoy fier de son nom et de sa famille refaisait surface.

"J'ai en effet cet honneur", répondit Draco d'un ton sarcastique mais sans donner son nom.

Il se tourna vers Angela mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, dardant encore plus son regard améthyste, d'un air de dire: "Laisse tomber, ne dis pas ton nom mais je te connais, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi."

-Harry, tu rentres avec Draco ou avec moi ? Demanda Ron avec un regard interrogateur.

-A ton avis ? Rit Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui. Je rentre avec Draco, on va aller voir son appartement.

-Celui que tu avais pris quand tu t'es brouillé avec ton père ? Questionna Ron à l'adresse de Draco.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh…"commença Harry un peu gêné, lançant un regard furtif à Angela et Gabriel, il ne voulait pas dire cela devant eux. Ce que Gabriel comprit très bien.

"Bon, nous on va y aller, dit-il en prenant le bras d'Angela qui aurait manifestement préféré rester. Bonne soirée, à demain !

-A demain", lancèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

Draco les vit s'éloigner avec satisfaction, Gabriel était mignon, il ne voulait pas que Harry lui parle trop ("_Jaloux, moi ? Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux, il sait contrôler ses émotions voyons !"_), et Angela l'avait mis mal à l'aise à force de le fixer avec autant d'insistance. Les deux cousins s'éloignèrent, et le trio fit de même dans l'autre sens, sans but précis que celui de marcher.

"Alors, pourquoi vous allez à l'appartement ? reprit Ron.

-On va sûrement emménager ensemble dedans, s'il plaît à Harry, expliqua Draco en reportant son attention sur le rouquin.

-Déjà ? Et pourquoi vous ne restez pas Square Grimmaud, c'est plus grand, non ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Ron, j'ai l'impression de croiser Sirius, Remus ou même Tonks à tout les coins de murs, j'en ai assez de rencontrer des morts à tout bout de champ, soupira Harry d'un ton las. Et pour couronner le tout, Kreattur est mort hier soir."

Ron eût un petit glapissement de surprise et de la tristesse emplit son regard.

"Je suis désolé Harry, je sais que tu t'étais beaucoup attaché à lui", dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry sourit tristement.

"Bah, je commence à avoir l'habitude de perdre tout ceux que j'aime…

-Merci, j'existe encore", grogna Draco d'un air offusqué pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit et se retourna pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

"Urk…Evitez de faire ça devant moi, grimaça Ron de façon comique, je vous adore tout les deux mais quand même…

-Vas rejoindre 'Mione et pas de commentaires ! lui tira la langue Draco, une fois qu'il l'eût sortit de la bouche de Harry qui riait.

"Ça m'évitera de vous voir vous papouiller, rigola Ron.

-Passes le bonjour à Hermione de ma part, demanda Harry.

-C'est vrai, tu ne l'as vu QUE avant-hier", ironisa Draco.

Harry lui donna une tape sur la tête.

"Vas-y Harry, dresse-le, notre petit dragon !

-PARDON ??" s'exclama Draco outré qu'on puisse le dresser ou le dominer de quelque façon que ce soit.

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire.

"Tu peux bien t'outrager autant que tu veux, je suis sûr que Harry porte la culotte, rit Ron en s'enfuyant, de peur que Draco ne riposte.

-Tout à fait, affirma Harry avec un grand sourire alors que son meilleur ami transplanait.

-Comment ça tout à fait ? se vexa Draco.

-Rappelle-moi qui est en-dessous quand nous faisons l'amour ? le taquina Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Je…mais ! C'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas te faire du mal en te prenant, voyons ! s'exclama Draco avec une mauvaise foi évidente et le rouge aux joues.

-Mais non, je suis sûr que tu peux être très tendre…"susurra Harry en lui embrassant le cou.

Draco se retourna vivement et le plaqua sur le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Le baiser était exigeant, violent et passionné et Harry y répondit avidement. Il se sentait si bien quand il avait ses lèvres sur celles de son ange, si douces, si pulpeuses et avides. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, haletants.

"Je vois que l'abstinence ne te va pas mon chéri…murmura Harry d'un ton sensuel et se collant lascivement au blond qui gémit au contact de ce corps brûlant.

Harry se décolla brusquement d'un seul coup de lui, laissant une impression de vide à Draco.

"Alors, on va le visiter, ton appartement ?"

Draco lui lança un regard de prédateur affamé, plein de désir et de frustration.

"Harry…dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Oui mon ange ? répondit innocemment Harry.

-Ça va durer longtemps le fait que tu m'allumes et que tu me laisses en plan ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que le réveil à la douche froide te soit passé !" dit Harry avec un rire cristallin et en s'éloignant prestement.

Draco le regarda d'un air contrarié et, passant la main dans ses cheveux, le rattrapa pour le dépasser d'un air guindé et pédant.

"Tu ne connais même pas le chemin !" dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Harry pouffa.

"Non, mais tu vas me le montrer mon ange."

Ils marchèrent ainsi silencieusement pendant un moment, s'enfonçant dans un dédale de rues inconnues à Harry. Il devait être dix-huit heures, dix-huit heures trente, et le jour s'assombrissait progressivement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler à Draco à propos d'Angela.

Il accéléra le pas pour être à sa hauteur et lui jeta un regard en coin.

"Tu boudes encore ?

-Un Malfoy ne boude pas ! claqua la réponse, immédiate.

-Je me disais aussi…répondit Harry d'un air très sérieux mais le sourire aux lèvres. On a pas fini de parler de Angela, au fait.

-Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celle-là, grogna Draco.

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu savoir que nous étions ensemble. Il n'y a que –il compta sur ses doigts- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et Blaise qui le savent.

-Et les jumeaux Weasley, compléta Draco. Ils nous avaient vu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Ah oui. Mais Ron leur a dit de ne pas en parler, pareil pour Blaise et Ginny.

-Elle est bizarre cette fille, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, tu as vu comment elle me regardait ? dit Draco d'un ton contrarié.

-Oui j'ai vu, et je n'ai pas tellement apprécié, répondit Harry en grinçant des dents, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as bien dit qu'elle faisait partie d'un famille puissante, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a des dons de voyance ? proposa Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. J'essayerai de parler à Gabriel demain", répondit Harry, un pli soucieux sur le front.

Draco s'arrêta brusquement et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans, s'étant fait légèrement distancé.

"Nous y sommes", déclara Draco.

Le bâtiment qu'il désignait était un immeuble moldu assez moderne, pas du tout du genre que Draco aimerait habiter selon Harry. L'endroit semblait désert et ils n'avaient pas croisé un chat sur le chemin.

Le crépis était beige et semblait neuf, et l'entrée était entourée de deux plantes vertes.

Pendant que Harry détaillait l'immeuble, Draco avait composé le code de sécurité et ouvert la porte, la retenant pour Harry.

Le brun s'avança et le rejoint dans le hall. Draco appela l'ascenseur.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ces technologies moldues, remarqua Harry.

-C'est plutôt pratique, ça m'évite de monter les escaliers, je suis au cinquième étage, répondit Draco d'un air nonchalant en entrant dans l'appareil moldu.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant la montée, jusqu'à l'arrivée, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Draco sortit ses clés quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement, au fond d'un couloir. Le cliquetis des clés excita l'esprit de Harry qui songea qu'il pénétrait dans le cocon de Draco, dans son intimité, chez lui. (NdA: J'y pense: aucune connotation sexuelle ici bande de pervers(e)s ! lol ) Il allait encore apprendre de nouvelles choses sur son ange.

Draco poussa la porte et rentra directement d'un pas rapide, allant ouvrir une fenêtre.

"J'ai l'impression que ça sent le renfermé", se justifia-t-il.

Puis, avisant Harry qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte, observant et se remplissant de l'intérieur de l'appartement:

"Harry ce n'est pas un piège, tu sais si tu entres la maison ne va pas se transformer en repère de Mangemorts", ironisa le blond.

Harry sembla redescendre sur terre et lança un regard noir à Draco-cynique-Malfoy.

Et Draco-cynique-Malfoy lui sourit.

"Assied-toi, je vais nous faire un thé. Sauf si tu veux autre chose ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

-Non c'est bon ça ira très bien, merci", Répondit Harry en s'asseyant dans un confortable fauteuil de couleur crème.

Il détailla l'appartement d'un œil critique. On était bien chez un Malfoy, même si l'ambiance n'était pas tape-à-l'œil, on sentait que le tout était voulu pour donner une atmosphère élégante, sophistiquée, et en même temps chaleureuse. Le salon était assez grand, comprenant deux canapés et le large fauteuil dans lequel il était assit, une petite table basse rectangulaire en verre, un meuble télé en bois sombre, rempli de livres et de CD, et un buffet de la même teinte que le meuble télé. Un lustre lourd de pierreries vieillottes pendouillait du plafond, donnant à la pièce un côté un peu ancien, sans toutefois donner un ton noble et aristocratique à l'endroit.

Les fauteuils, les rideaux encadrant la grande fenêtre divisée en petits carreaux, tout était dans les mêmes tons crème et chocolat, très agréable, tel un petit cocon. Par la porte à côté du buffet, Harry pouvait apercevoir une petite salle à manger. Une table rectangulaire en acajou, et six chaises l'accompagnant, un tapis sur toute la largeur de la pièce, et un morceau de bois que Harry supposa de loin être une armoire.

Il se sentait plutôt bien ici, l'atmosphère était accueillante, chaleureuse, on s'y sentait vite chez soi. Et c'était ce que Harry voulait.

Draco revint, portant un plateau en verre dans les mains, comportant un service à thé en porcelaine délicate, et une boîte en métal à biscuits.

"Je fais toujours le thé à la façon Moldue, ça me détend, dit-il en déposant le plateau sur la petite table. Ça me fait toujours penser à mon père qui voulait que l'on utilise a magie pour tout", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas mais porta une tasse à ses lèvres, absorbant doucement le liquide brûlant.

"Alors, ça te plait comme salon ? continua Draco en faisant de même.

-Beaucoup, répondit Harry le sourire malicieux, évidemment on voit que c'est l'intérieur d'un Malfoy, ce n'est pas des Moldus qui auraient accrochés un pareil lustre dans leur salon !

-Oui, bon, je l'ai pris en partant de chez moi, il était dans ma chambre et je l'aimais bien, bougonna Draco.

-Mais c'est confortable et douillet…J'aime assez.

-Tant mieux car j'ai bien l'intention de te faire habiter ici de gré ou de force !

-Ouh…J'ai peur ! Le grand méchant Draco va me manger ! minauda Harry d'une petite voix ironique.

-Le grand méchant loup va te manger tout cru…gronda dangereusement Draco, en se rapprochant de lui.

-Tout cru ? Mon louloup ? A la sauce blanche se serait meilleur, non ?" continua Harry.

En un éclair, Draco sauta sur ses genoux, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses.

"Pervers…susurra-t-il, une lueur lubrique au fond de ses yeux orageux.

-Moi ? Oh mais mon loup…"

Draco le coupa en l'embrassant passionnément. Les lèvres douces se confrontaient avec leurs sœurs, caressantes mais exigeantes, sensuelles mais amoureuses, violentes mais tendres…

Les mains de Harry étaient passées dans le dos de Draco, sous ses habits, et le plaquait contre lui. Celles de Draco tenaient le visage de Harry en coupe pour mieux sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était si bon…

Le blond commença à agiter ses hanches contre le bassin de son antithèse, sensuellement, langoureusement, mettant le feu aux sens de Hary. Ce contact électrisait Harry, il voulait plus, il voulait Draco, il voulait le sentir au plus profond de son âme et…de son corps.

Draco mit fin au baiser abruptement, caressant du bout des doigts le visage du brun. Il planta ses yeux orageux assombris par le désir dans ceux, émeraudes, de son vis-à-vis, embrouillés par le plaisir et l'extase du seul baiser.

"L'abstinence ne te va pas mon petit soleil, susurra-t-il, c'est pourtant toi qui l'avait décrété, non ?"

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent dangereusement, et en une seconde, ses mains avaient tiré possessivement le visage provocateur du blond contre ses lèvres.

Pendant qu'il lui explorait la bouche de la pointe de sa langue, redessinant ses contours d'une façon presque bestiale parfaitement excitante, l'une de ses mains descendit pour agripper à travers le tissu devenu gênant le membre douloureusement tendu de Draco, qui haleta dans la bouche de Harry à ce contact. Harry le caressa rudement, sans cesser le baiser, et Draco recommença à agiter fougueusement ses hanches contre les siennes. Harry resserra brusquement la main autour de son érection, malgré la barrière du pantalon. Draco eut un petit cri de plaisir et Harry décolla ses lèvres des siennes.

"Maintenant, ose me dire que tu veux continuer l'abstinence ?"

Draco hoqueta subitement de plaisir, et tira Harry en arrière pour le soulever du fauteuil, de façon à ce qu'il puisse faire volte-face et s'asseoir à la place du brun. Il fit se rasseoir Harry sur ses genoux, telle leur position précédente, mais inversées.

"L'abstinence au diable, gronda-t-il en ouvrant le pantalon de Harry avec des gestes brusques et impatients.

-Le pauvre", pouffa Harry en pensant au diable, tout en passant sa chemise au-dessus de ses épaules, la balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco avait réussi à libérer le membre gorgé de sang de Harry de sa barrière de tissus, et se mit à le caresser férocement, durement, d'une façon sauvage et empressée qui fit crier Harry de plaisir. Harry lui saisit la main enchanteresse pour lui arracher sa chemise violemment, faisant sauter tout les boutons.

"Eh ! Mais je l'aimais cette chemise ! protesta Draco.

-Aime-moi moi c'est tout ce qu'on te demande !", grogna Harry en lui dévorant le cou de baisers brûlants.

A ces mots, Draco repoussa Harry d'un léger coup de rein et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer déjà humide de sa passion, tandis qu'Harry faisait de même.

Draco se rassit dans le large fauteuil plutôt pratique et entraîna de nouveau Harry sur ses genoux, reprenant ses lèvres avec ardeur.

Le contact torride de leurs érections turgescentes leur arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir, et ils agitèrent leurs hanches de façon synchronisée et avec de plus en plus de frénésie.

Harry n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, le plaisir avait élu domicile dans son cerveau et la lubricité des seules pensées qu'il arrivait à emmètre ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il souhaitait que Draco lui fasse subir.

_"Oh mon Dieu, je n'en peux plus !"_ songea Harry, perdu dans le plaisir sans fin dans lequel Draco l'avait plongé.

En effet, les mouvements que celui-ci faisait contre son sexe le rendait fou, de même que les délicieux tourments que lui procurait le blond dans son cou ne cessait de l'exciter encore et toujours plus.

Harry sentait qu'il allait venir bientôt, mais il voulait mieux sentir Draco, _il le voulait en lui_.

"Draco, dit-il d'un souffle erratique, prends-moi !"

Sous la surprise, Draco cessa tout mouvement et le fixa d'un air extatique.

"Tu…tu veux vraiment ?

-Draco, si tu ne me prends pas maintenant je fais un malheur ! gémit Harry en remuant encore son bassin contre celui du blond.

-Mais…tu risques d'avoir mal…S'inquiéta Draco tout en l'embrassant partout, tourmentant le pauvre Harry.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, je-veux-avoir-mal-de-toi !" gronda Harry sans équivoque, ne laissant nul doute quant à sa décision.

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise et l'embrassa furieusement, y mettant toute sa passion, et excitant encore plus les sens de Harry si c'était possible.

"Est-ce…qu'il y a…de…du lubrifiant ? haleta Harry, le torse soulevé par sa respiration heurtée.

-Hum…Non…Ah…Tu ne vas pas en avoir…besoin, répondit Draco avec autant de difficulté, je vais me servir d'un autre genre de lubrifiant !

-Que…Oh ouiii…"

Draco le branla de plus en plus langoureusement, alternant un rythme rapide et un plus lent, faisant gémir Harry de frustation.

L'excitation était telle que Harry ne retenait même plus ses cris de plaisir, et qu'importe si les Moldus les entendaient.

Draco le caressa de plus en plus vite, et le brun se sentait gonflé à bloc, accumulant sans cesse la pression sans pouvoir la relâcher, à chaque mouvement il était persuadé qu'il allait un peu plus mourir de plaisir, encore et encore.

Il mordit brusquement le cou pâle de Draco et lui fit un suçon écarlate. Quelques instants plus tard, il éjacula entre leurs deux ventres, en un orgasme qui le fit trembler de tout son corps.

Il aurait été debout, il se serait écroulé sur ses jambes flageolantes, mais dans le cas présent, Draco l'enserrait avec force dans ses bras.

Harry l'embrassa passionnément, tandis que l'ange responsable de son extase y répondait avidement, comme un drogué en manque de ce qui le rattache à la vie. Draco passa la main sur son ventre et en recueillit le sperme avec soin, dont il enduisit son sexe et ses doigts.

Tout en continuant le baiser transportant, il faufila sa main entre les jambes du brun et le caressa doucement au niveau de son anus. Harry frissonna d'anticipation, et sans plus de ménagement, il s'empala sur le doigt offert. Il poussa un cri de douleur et se contracta légèrement.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais du me laisser le faire en douceur…

-J'ai trop envie de toi Draco…rétorqua Harry en remuant son bassin, espérant que la douleur au creux de ses reins passerait rapidement.

-Je t'aime mon petit soleil", fit Draco étrangement ému par l'impatience de Harry à l'avoir en lui.

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, trop occupé par le point que le doigt de Draco venait de frapper en lui. Profitant de cette concentration, Draco en rajouta un, et le brun ne s'en aperçut même pas, précisément parce que Draco venait de retrouver le point sensible qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles.

Harry ouvrit des yeux écarquillés.

"Recommence !

-Quoi ? –Il rajouta un troisième doigt voyant que Harry ne ressentait plus de douleur, et voulant qu'il soit bien préparé- Ça ?

-Oui !" gémit Harry.

Les doigts magiques remuaient en lui, produisant des myriades de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues de lui, lui donnant un aperçu du septième ciel et de son seigneur tout puissant. (NdA: Dray ! xD) C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il connaissait, et encore, ce n'était que les doigts de son ange, même pas son…

Draco retira ses doigts, laissant une impression de vide à Harry, l'emplissant de frustration. Il agrippa les hanches du brun, les souleva légèrement et le positionna au-dessus de son sexe érigé, butant doucement contre son entrée. Un regard plus qu'excité lui confirma qu'Harry était plus que prêt, même s'il appréhendait un peu la douleur. Il le pénétra prudemment, guettant tout signes de souffrance dans les traits du brun. Harry grimaça brièvement sous l'intrusion, se sentant déchiré de l'intérieur. Il ne put retenir un halètement de douleur, et Draco interrompit son commencement de mouvement. Il fit mine de se retirer, mais Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules, et d'un coup de hanches, s'enfonça sur toute la longueur de Draco. La douleur était intense, et pour le détendre, Draco caressa son sexe ayant perdu un peu de son enthousiaste, pour faire passer le plaisir au-dessus de la douleur.

Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur disparut, et Harry lâcha quelques soupirs, puis quelques gémissements, et il amorça le premier mouvement, qui les fit gémir ensemble.

Entreprenant, Draco continua les allées-venues, allant à la rencontre des fesses de Harry, et lui embrasant tout l'intérieur du corps de sa passion. Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Draco tant le plaisir était extrême.

Les deux corps ondulaient à l'unisson, ne faisant plus qu'un, gémissants à chaque coup de rein, persuadés de se rapprocher de plus en plus du Paradis.

Sans cesser d'accompagner les mouvements de Draco, Harry se pencha pour embrasser son ange à pleine bouche. Il pénétra sa bouche de sa langue, lui écorchant les lèvres de ses dents par excitation. Draco répondait à son baiser d'une façon désespérée, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadées. Harry se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Il décolla ses lèvres de celles du blond et haleta:

"Plus…vite !"

Cette voix dénuée de fausseté et reflétant tout son plaisir électrisa Draco qui accentua encore ses mouvements de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides…

Harry se sentit venir…

"Maintenant…Je suis…à toi…entièrement…Draco !!!"

C'en fut trop pour l'ange blond qui jouit à son tour à l'intérieur de Harry. Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques instants, la respiration haletante, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, corps entremêlés luisant de sueur et du fruit de leur plaisir.

----------------- HPDM --------------------------------- HPDM ------------------- HPDM ------------

Une demi-heure plus tard et une douche après, ils étaient blottis sur un des canapés crèmes, sirotant leur précédent thé inachevé.

"Alors, tu aimerais habiter ici ? demanda Draco d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Mmm…Je ne sais pas, fit mine de réfléchir Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait essayer tout les meubles avant de donner une réponse définitive…

-Insatiable ! Eclata de rire Draco avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front.

-Non, sérieusement j'adore, on emménage quand tu veux.

-…Maintenant ? proposa Draco.

-Euh…Il est quelle heure ?

-_Tempus_", incanta Draco en sortant sa baguette.

Les chiffres se formèrent dans l'air.

"19h30 ? Ça va, on a le temps tu crois ? fit Harry d'un ton perplexe.

-Le temps de quoi ?

-De déménager toutes mes affaires voyons ! Et je vais sûrement emmener quelques affaires de Sirius en souvenir, et…

-Harry, je te rappelle que tu es un sorcier, qui plus est le vainqueur de Tu-sais-qui, donc on en, aura pour au maximum une demi-heure si tu as besoin de sélectionner ce que tu emportes !

-Ah bon j'ai vaincu Voldemort ? se moqua Harry tandis que Draco grimaçait, tu sais qu'il est mort, tu peux _peut-être _l'appeler par son nom tu ne crois pas ?

-Humph !

-Pff, pouffa Harry devant l'éloquence du blond. Et je ne vais pas tout emporter, seulement l'essentiel, je compte garder la maison pour plus tard…

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'ai une idée pour plus tard, il faut qu'elle mûrisse un peu, dit Harry d'un ton mystérieux et une ébauche de sourire au lèvre, d'un air de celui qui n'en dira pas plus.

-Ok…Tu veux visiter le reste de l'appartement ?

-Non, ça va aller, on testera les autres pièces au fur et à mesure, comme ça j'aurai la surprise !

-Mon Dieu, j'ai réussi à pervertir le grand Harry Potter ! s'exclama Draco en joignant ses mains en une prière.

-Oui, _très grand_ Harry Potter, et _très dur _et _très long_ aussi, acquiesça Harry en hochant la tête d'un air innocent.

-Ah non, stop aux sous-entendus lubriques, la dernière fois tu m'as allumé comme malade et là je suis trop fatigué pour recommencer une partie de jambes en l'air !

-Oh mais tu n'es pas obligé de mettre les jambes en l'air…

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi et on transplane !

-Mais mon ange…

-Hop !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco lui attrapa le bras et transplana juste devant le 12, Square Grimmaud.

-------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------

**A suivre….**

Ça vous a plu ? Vous me le faites savoir, ça serait sympas…Pareil si vous avez des conseils pour m'améliorer...Je ne sais pas si le lemon était très bien, j'ai essayé d'en changer le ton, j'espère que ça a été...

Sinon je n'ai pas fait les RAR car j'ai entendu dire qu'avec la nouvelle disposition de on n'avait plus le droit, donc si vous avez des précisions dîtes-le moi ! Mais je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre une review, même quand il n'y a qu'un mot ça me fait très plaisir ! =)

A bientôt !

Anabanana


	10. Chapitre 10: Souvenirs et emménagement

**Rating**: M, Je pense qu'après m'avoir lu vous l'avez compris =D

**Pairing:** HP/DM bien sûr ! Et maintenant SB/RL aussi...

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**RaR:** Merci beaucoup aux reviewers anonymes! j'ai cité: **bodelair** (j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite aussi !), **Souleater-XD **(je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu relises tout, après tout, tu es l'instigatrice de tout ça ! lol) , **Kaoriii** (merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte continuer à écrire ! J'ai deux projets en cours de route... :) ), **Nicos appolonos à poilos longos **(oui en effet tu es très à blâmer pour n'avoir pas poster la centième review ! Lol merci de continuer à me lire mon nicoulas !), **julie-ange de la sagesse** (mon dieu ô mon ange, merci de votre review ! mdr ), **merrycherry** (j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !), **aphrodita **(n'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mimi ?), **tartiflette56 **(voici la suite ! puisse-t-elle te plaire comme le chapitre précédent !), **marmeladegreen** (perverti Harry ? Tu n'as pas encore tout vu :P), **waterfire **(merci le prochain n'est pas pour tout de suite !).

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui me suivent, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire ! Je vous aime !!!

Et comme la semaine prochaine il se passe quelque chose... Je vous mettrai un chapitre au lieu de dans deux semaines !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 10: Souvenirs et emménagement **

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Harry avait réuni ses affaires et les avait réduites, celles-ci formant un petit tas sur une table du salon, comme un attirail complet de poupée.

Il avait réussi à décoller la photo des Maraudeurs trônant dans la chambre de Sirius, malgré le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Les personnages de la photo avaient peut-être compris qu'ils n'allaient plus avoir du tout de compagnie s'ils s'obstinaient à rester coller au mur…

Quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée était déjà bien avancée, et harassé, Draco avait piqué du nez sur le canapé, dormant du sommeil du juste. Un sifflement léger sortait de sa bouche après chaque inspiration.

En voyant cela, Harry sourit et fit apparaître magiquement une couverture pour couvrir Draco, et le replaça confortablement sur le canapé, calant un coussin derrière sa tête. Son bel ange endormi…

_"Autant ne pas le réveiller"_, songea Harry en remontant l'escalier.

Il fit une dernière inspection de la maison, un brin nostalgique, pensant qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais au cœur de la vie de Sirius. Cette pensée lui fit retourner dans la chambre de son parrain.

Il n'avait jamais osé la fouiller, même quand il était entré pour arracher de force la précieuse photo, car il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Sirius. Mais ici, le cas était différent, car il s'était rendu compte que Sirius aurait peut-être aimé ne pas être oublié, que l'on garde quelque chose de lui.

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre, elle était dans le même état que tout à l'heure, dans le même état que quand Sirius avait quitté la maison de ses parents. Désordonnée, rouge Gryffondor, chaleureuse. Il sourit en repensant à son parrain, si courageux, séduisant, nonchalant, ayant une prestance naturelle… Tant d'adjectifs pouvait le décrire… Comme presque à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son parrain, le cœur de Harry fut prit dans un étau et une boule de chagrin se coinça dans sa gorge.

Il ouvrit l'armoire en bois ouvragé, dégageant des robes de Quidditch rouges, des habits excentriques, une veste en jean moldue…

Il ferma les yeux quand il l'a vit, assaillit par les souvenirs. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu Sirius la porter… Il la décrocha, s'assit sur le lit couvert d'un édredon pourpre aux arabesques dorées, et la monta à son visage. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de Sirius. Une odeur musquée, épicée, rappelant des saveurs telles que de la coriandre, de la cannelle, et d'autres senteurs que Harry ne reconnut pas. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il fut désorienté de ne pas voir Sirius dans la pièce, l'odeur de Sirius ayant formé une illusion telle que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il les essuya d'un geste rageur, et plia la veste, la déposant presque avec amour sur le lit.

Avec une ébauche de pauvre sourire, il eut l'impression de se comporter comme un amoureux dont l'amour aurait disparu. C'était presque ça. Sa famille, son amour parental s'était évaporé à la mort de Sirius. Il n'avait plus rien et le regrettait amèrement. Comme pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard et toutes les années avant, il aurait aimé quelqu'un qui le comprenne et à qui il puisse se confier.

Il sursauta. Il sourit. En réalité, il avait trouvé cette personne en Draco Malfoy. Il pourrait compter sur lui pour toujours. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il soupira, toujours assis sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Draco en si peu de temps. Ils avaient été ennemis pendant si longtemps ! Bien sûr sa haine s'était apaisée en sixième année, quand il avait vu Draco pleurer, lui prouvant qu'il était bien humain, et pas seulement un arrogant fis à papa-Lucius-mangemort, mais quand même… Il pensait régulièrement à ça, surtout depuis que Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait fait des rêves…_mouillés_ au sujet de Draco tout au long de sa sixième et de sa septième année. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Evidement il pensait souvent à Draco, enfin à Malfoy, à cette époque, mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question du pourquoi. Il supposait que c'était son supposé mépris pour lui, même quand Ron et Hermione lui avaient reprochés de parler sans cesse du Serpentard. Il ne les avait pas cru, protestant qu'il était persuadé qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Et même à ces moments-là, son subconscient essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était attiré par le Prince Serpentard aux cheveux d'or.

Mais tomber amoureux de lui en, quoi…Trois jours ? C'était pratiquement impossible et aberrant. C'était comme…un coup de foudre à retardement. La soirée où il avait re-rencontré Drazco avait tout déterminé. Bien sûr il savait que Draco était amoureux de lui depuis sa cinquième année à peu près, mais il était certain que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un autre lieu et à un autre endroit, cela se serait passé autrement. Et il bénissait le fait que ça ne se soit _pas_ passé autrement..

Sentant le lien d'âme qui l'unissait à Draco, il lui envoya une bouffée d'amour et de tendresse, et se redressa, histoire de continuer l'inventaire.

Il décrocha une des robes de Quidditch et étouffa une exclamation d'étonnement. Un large sourire fendit son visage. Sur la manche gauche de la robe, à l'endroit où les Mangemorts avaient la Marque des Ténèbres, étaient tissés au fil d'or quatre noms, entrelacés de façon à former les contours de la tête d'un lion: _James, Sirius, Remus, Peter_. Et en dessous des arabesques, un mot, écrit un peu plus gros, qui ressortait et semblait scintiller: _Maraudeurs !_

Harry ressentit une bouffée d'orgueil et déposa également la robe sur le lit, la pliant soigneusement.

Se retournant vers l'armoire, il examina les autres robes de Quidditch: elle était toutes tissées de la même devise. L'armoire renfermait également des robes de cours, datant sans aucun doute de Poudlard, vu leurs tailles. Harry prit délicatement la manche de l'une, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe en poussière et remarqua qu'encore une fois, la devise était là, mais cette fois écrite en argenté, s'alliant avec la couleur noire et sobre de la robe.

Harry devina qu'elle avait été faite ainsi pour ne pas trop attirer les regards. L'argenté était un peu terne, sans doute à cause de temps.

Harry prit également la robe. Les autres robes de cours étaient identiques, mais Harry n'en prit pas d'autre, ayant un exemplaire de la robe rouge et de la noire, ne voulant pas s'encombrer pour rien, devinant qu'il emporterait encore beaucoup de choses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres habits, banals et qui n'attirèrent pas particulièrement son attention. Il se baissa pour examiner le bas de l'armoire. Des cahiers, des livres et des parchemins s'y entassaient. Harry en saisit un, qu'il déchiffra.

Un devoir de métamorphose noté d'un E, "effort exceptionnel". Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sévère et crochue du Professeur McGonagal. Harry éclata de rire en lisant le commentaire.

"Bon devoir, mais ne me prenez pas pour un troll en me faisant croire que vous pensez qu'un Animagus est un clown ensorceleur et maléfique ! Surtout que cela a été dit en cours ! Vous devriez écouter au lieu de faire la pipelette avec Mr Potter."

Sirius était devenu animagus vers cet âge-là, il était clair qu'il s'était moqué de son professeur. Il se sentit heureux de voir le nom de son père mentionné, content de voir un peu ce qu'il était quand il était jeune, bien qu'il connaisse son comportement grâce (ou à cause ?) de la pensine de Rogue.

Harry empila les parchemins et récolta également les cahiers et les livres: Du temps de Sirius, l'enseignement était plus difficile, et on apprenait des sortilèges aux élèves autrement plus compliqués d'un débarrassage d'épouvantard. Harry songea que cela pourrait l'aider dans sa formation d'Auror.

Le tas de papiers et de livres rejoignit la petite pile de vêtements.

Inspectant le reste de l'armoire, il ne trouva rien qui suscita son intérêt, et se dirigea vers le bureau en bois clair, craquelé par endroit.

Un pot d'encre sèche dans un coin de bureau, un plume recouverte de poussière, quelques parchemins vierges et noircis par le temps…

Harry ouvrit un tiroir, et son regard fut attiré par un petit coffret en métal forgé, à peine plus gros que son poing. Il le prit délicatement dans sa main et surpris, l'approcha de son oreille: un léger frémissement se faisait entendre. Prudent, il posa la boite sur le bureau, se recula d'un pas et tendit sa baguette.

"_Alohomora !_"

La serrure minuscule cliqueta, et le coffre s'ouvrit.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol. Il se sentait ému aux larmes.

Dans le délicat petit coffret résidait un vif d'or usagé, épuisé, qui battait faiblement des ailes, juste pour ne pas s'écraser au fond de la boîte.

Etrangement, Harry l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

Il s'approcha et prit doucement le vif d'or dans sa main. Celui-ci ne fit pas mine de s'enfuir, bien au contraire, il eut l'air de se poser avec soulagement dans la main du jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le morceau de parchemin au fond du coffret, corné, noirci, mais les paroles écrites toujours aussi bien visibles. Harry n'osa pas le prendre dans ses mains, craignant qu'il ne se délite.

Encore une fois, ses larmes affluèrent.

"_A mon meilleur ami, mon frère._"

L'instinct de Harry avait eu raison. C'était le vif d'or de son père, celui avec lequel il se pavanait, avec lequel il jouait, celui qui faisait Sirius protester car il accaparait toute l'attention, celui qui agaçait Peter car, ses penchants de rat faisant surface, lui donnait envie de l'attraper, celui qui amusait Remus de voir James se pavaner…

Harry replaça avec le plus de douceur le vif d'or dans le coffret, et le referma. Il entendit le vif recommencer à frétiller. C'était une chose dont il était certain, et même évident qu'il l'emportait. Le coffret rejoint la pile de souvenirs.

Toute l'adolescence de Sirius était dans ses lieux. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces choses se trouvaient ici, elles auraient du se trouver à l'endroit où Sirius avait habité après sa fuite de la maison… C'était des choses qu'il aurait forcément emporté selon Harry. C'était un peu comme si Harry s'était séparé de sa baguette magique, de sa carte d'invisibilité, de la carte des Maraudeurs, ou encore de l'album photo de sa famille…

Comme une évidence, la vérité le frappa. Quand il avait été arrêté, Remus avait du récupérer et garder les affaires de son parrain, pensant qu'il ne les reprendrait jamais. A sa sortie de prison, enfin, après son évasion, Sirius avait du aller chercher tous ses souvenirs quand il s'était rétabli, sur ordre de Dumbledore, au Square Grimmaud.

La mention du loup-garou rappela à Harry l'intervention étonnante du frère de Remus, Romulus. Encore maintenant, cette rencontre stupéfiait Harry: l'homme était venu pour soigner Kreattur, mais était parti en lâchant des informations inattendues sur la vie privée de son frère et de Sirius. Alors que Harry ne le connaissait pas ! Romulus avait des allures de prophète…

Sauf que sans lui Harry n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Remus. Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué d'indices quant à leur relation ultérieure, alors qu'il y avait plusieurs preuves de son amitié avec son père. Sur ces pensées, Harry avait continué à fouiller dans les tiroirs, mais n'avaient rien trouvé à ce sujet. Des parchemins, des dessins, des esquisses de loups, de cerfs, de rats et de chiens… Il en conserva une particulièrement belle. Le cerf était derrière, exposant fièrement sa ramure, le chien posait d'un air provocant à ses côtés, le loup était assis humblement à leurs pieds, et le rat était devant, allongé de toute sa longueur.

Une enjolivure ponctuait ces quatre animaux: _Cornedrue, Patmol, Moonie, Queudver_, les quatre surnoms décorés de feuilles de lierre et de motifs dorés.

Le dernier tiroir était plus petit, et fermé à clé. En lançant un sort d'ouverture, Harry sut qu'il allait en apprendre plus sur la relation des son parrain avec son ancien professeur.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il trouva un petit paquet de lettres, ficelées maladroitement. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il saisit les lettres. Il s'assit sur le lit une nouvelle fois et délia les lettres. Au moment de déplier la plus ancienne lettre, il hésita: il avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de Sirius, de lire quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas et qui n'était adressée qu'à son parrain. Une seconde il faillit reposer la lettre, mais la tentation fut trop forte et il la déplia. (NdA: Heureusement pour nous !) La lettre datait de la septième année de son parrain.

_Sirius,_

_Je ne comprends pas ton comportement. C'est peut-être idiot de t'écrire, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler en face, j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction je suppose. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est…c'est mal. Bien sûr je suis fautif aussi et j'aurais du te dire non, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais…dépassé par les évènements. Je…Comprends moi, tu venais seulement de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque et dans les rayons, là où __**tout le monde**__ aurait pu nous voir, tu m'as __**embrassé**__ ! Je n'ai pas pu réagir tellement j'ai été surpris. Je suis désolé de m'être enfui, j'aurais du rester pour que tu m'expliques…_

_Je…Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne comprends rien du tout._

_Remus._

Etonné de la technique d'approche de son parrain, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre, pressé de découvrir la suite. La lettre avait été écrite quelques jours plus tard après la première. On voyait qu'elle avait été écrite à la hâte, certains mots étaient griffonnés et transperçaient le parchemin, tandis que par d'autres endroits, l'écriture était un peu tremblante, comme si l'émotion de Remus transparaissait dans son vocabulaire.

GAY ? Tu es GAY ? Je ne te crois pas ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ! Tu voulais t'amuser ! Je…C'est impossible…

Et tu sais pourquoi c'est impossible ? Parce que tu es un aimant à filles depuis ton entrée à Poudlard et que tu en profites autant que tu peux. Tu renouvelles tes conquêtes de greluches sans arrêt, alors tu comprends bien que c'est difficile de te croire. Bon, j'avoue que ma réaction de ce début de lettre est un peu outrée, mais je ne te crois vraiment pas ! Je…je l'aurais su ! Je m'en serais rendu compte !

Laisses-moi un peu de temps avant de digérer tout cela, et inutile d'essayer de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. Finalement je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux que tout revienne comme avant. C'est plus facile.

Remus.

Impatient, Harry ouvrit la lettre d'après, suivant la deuxième d'une semaine et demie, beaucoup plus longue que les précédentes.

Sirius,

J'ai confiance en toi, je te connais depuis si longtemps, mais je ne peux pas te croire…Pourquoi as-tu recommencé ? Je ne **veux** pas te croire… Tu comprends, ça me ferait trop mal si c'était faux.

Regarde, je vais te raconter la scène telle que **moi** je l'ai vécue. Tu verras.

Ce matin, comme depuis plus d'une semaine, j'ai essayé de ne pas me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec toi au petit-déjeuner, puisque, évidemment, James était encore au lit et Peter en retenue, encore. Tu m'as lancé un regard qui m'a transpercé le cœur, encore. Encore une fois j'ai mangé à la hâte car je ne voulais pas que tu me poses de questions, ou que tu engages la conversation, encore.

Il faisait beau en ce dimanche matin, j'en ai profité pour aller lire au bord du lac, dans le coin ou nous aimons parler ensemble habituellement. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais suivi. J'étais en train de lire, calme et serein, j'avais enfin réussi à t'écarter momentanément de mes pensées. Mais je t'ai senti derrière moi. Je savais que c'était toi, car les battements de mon cœur se sont affolés inexplicablement. Je n'ai pas voulu fermer mon livre et me retourner, mais mon regard s'était fixé sur les mots qui m'étaient devenus incompréhensibles, et tout mes sens étaient en éveil. Tu t'es éloigné, j'ai cru que tu étais parti. Mon cœur a continué de battre la chamade et j'ai fermé les yeux, de soulagement peut-être, mais de déception sans doute. Je me suis levé, retourné, et je suis allé m'asseoir au pied du saule pleureur en bordure du lac, à l'abri des regards. J'ai posé mon livre à côté de moi, mon cœur a été prit dans un étau d'acier, et une larme a coulé le long de ma joue. J'ai senti une main la recueillir. J'ai sursauté et j'ai voulu m'enfuir, il m'était trop douloureux de rester à ton contact.

Mais tu m'as enserré dans tes bras avant que j'ai pu concrétiser ma fugace pensée. Je t'ai supplié de me lâcher. Ma voix a tremblé. Tu m'as répondu par la négative.

"Non. Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter Remus."

Ta voix était grave, sérieuse, même effrayante. J'ai murmuré du fin fond de mon âme car je savais que si tu ne lâchais pas, j'étais perdu.

"Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Lâche-moi Sirius. S'il te plait."

-Hors de question. Ça fait une semaine que tu me snobes, sans me laisser la possibilité de m'expliquer."

Quelle importance ? Puisque tu n'accéderais jamais à mes désirs secrets, pourquoi essayer de comprendre ?

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu…tu as voulu t'amuser, voilà, c'est fini."

Et là je t'ai senti trembler de fureur contre moi. J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me détestes ensuite.

"Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne suis pas amusé ! Nom de Dieu, Remus, tu comprends tout de travers ! Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais **envie**, pas pour me divertir !"

Mon cœur est tombé dans mon ventre, provoquant des vagues de souffrances dans tout mon corps. Alors c'était ça ?

"Et…parce que tu en as envie, tu vas m'utiliser ? Comme les filles que tu prends et que tu jettes ?"

J'avais mal, je ne disais pas ce que je pensais vraiment, mais je refusais de servir tes envies passagères. J'ai senti tes mains te crisper sur mes bras. Je me suis dit que j'en garderais les marques. Mais j'aurais préféré subir cette douleur mille fois s'il l'eût fallu, que celle qui régnais dans mon cœur à ce moment.

Tu as repris la parole d'une voix dure, tendue, comme si chaque mot était une épreuve montée contre ta maîtrise de toi.

"Remus, tu te trompes totalement. Je suis sorti avec des filles dans des délais assez courts car elles ne comptaient pas pour moi, mais je suis bi tu sais, pas gay, et je n'ai jamais ressenti le dixième, non le millième de ce que je ressens pour toi pour une autre personne."

Quoi ? Qu'avais-tu dis ? Il m'a semblé que mon cœur remontait un peu, se rapprochant de sa place initiale. Pour retomber aussitôt. Tout était faux. Je ne devais pas espérer. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas réel. Tu partirais un jour et je me retrouverais avec les miettes de mon cœur dans les mains, tentant désespérément de les recoller, mais n'y arrivant pas. Jamais.

"Quoi ? Tu…ce n'est pas possible.

-Oh que si c'est possible. Cela fait déjà un moment que j'y pense. Mais j'en suis sûr. Et tu sais l'autre jour, j'avais un peu bu avec James, donc ça m'a…libéré. Mais ne pense pas que mon baiser était du à l'alcool, as-tu ajouté précipitamment. Je…Remus…Je sais que si je ne le dis pas tu ne me croiras pas…Ce n'est pas facile à exprimer…Je…Je t'aime, Remus, voilà pourquoi je t'ai embrassé."

Mon cœur a fait un bon dans ma poitrine, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'exprimer mon incrédulité. Tu m'as embrassé une deuxième fois. Une deuxième fois j'ai senti tes lèvres douces se poser sur les miennes, de façon exigeante, comme pour faire prévaloir tes droits, mais tendrement, comme si ce que tu avais dis était vrai…

Une part de moi était aux anges, j'étais plus qu'heureux, je me sentais complet. Mais une autre me disait de ne pas y croire, que nous étions amis, pas plus, que je ne devais pas y croire, car si tu me laissais, j'en mourrais.

Ta garde s'est légèrement baissée et j'en ai profité pour m'échapper, les sanglots suffoquant ma gorge. Tu n'as pas essayé de me rattraper.

Je suis aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Du jour au lendemain tu m'annonçais que tu m'aimais ? Mais moi ?? Moi j'attendais depuis des années ! Depuis notre première année. Si c'étais aussi facile de se déclarer, je l'aurais su !!! Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer c'était impossible ! Je suis un loup-garou, tu ne **peux** **pas** m'aimer ! Je suis laid, dangereux, détestable ! Je n'y croyais pas.

Je ne voulais surtout pas y croire. L'amour est éphémère paraît-il, mais moi, je savais mon destin scellé. Le tien ne l'était pas, et un beau jour, tu m'abandonnerais.

Tu m'abandonneras. Je ne veux pas. J'ai trop à perdre. J'y perdrais mon cœur, ma raison, et ma vie, tout simplement. Alors ne m'aime pas et que la vie reste ainsi qu'elle l'a toujours été, nous deux amis, moi t'admirant et t'aimant dans mon coin, et toi séduisant tout ce qui bouge. Comme ça je ne souffrirai pas.

Remus.

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry resta immobile, figé par ce qu'il venait de lire, de l'émotion que faisait passer Remus dans de simples mots. Ses mains en tremblaient. Remus avait du énormément souffrir de se voir refuser la lueur d'amour que Sirius lui offrait, de peur qu'il le laisse plus tard. Il aurait pu accepter et en profiter. Mais il avait trop à perdre. Un peu comme si lui perdait Draco. A cette pensée, le cœur de Harry se glaça, et il ressentit un grand vide en lui. Quoique, pas si vide…Il sentait son lien avec Draco. En se concentrant, il distingua toute la tranquillité de son amant, ainsi que son paisible sommeil.

Souriant, il ouvrit la lettre suivante.

Sirius,

Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça la dernière fois. Je…je n'osais pas y croire, je ne pensais même pas pouvoir l'espérer un jour. Ta…ta déclaration m'a beaucoup touché. Bien sûr je n'avais pas très envie que tu me traînes dans la salle de classe vide, mais…c'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer. Le fait que ça soit moi qui fasse couler ces larmes m'a brisé le cœur. Je te jure que je ne te décevrais plus. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

Mais j'espère que tu ne me laisseras pas, jamais. Sinon, j'en mourrais.

Je t'aime, Sirius.

Remus.

Harry replia la lettre, songeur. Ainsi Sirius avait même pleuré tellement le comportement de Remus l'avait fait souffert. Et Remus l'avait accepté.

La lettre suivante était encore plus courte, c'était un simple message inscrit sur un morceau de parchemin, sans doute déchiré d'un coin de page. Elle n'était pas datée, mais le ton du texte supposait que leur pseudo relation s'était plutôt arrangée depuis la dernière lettre.

Patmol,

C'est d'accord pour la cabane hurlante tout à l'heure. A 23h30.

J'ai hâte. J'ai tellement envie de te voir et de pouvoir t'embrasser sans me soucier de la présence de qui que ce soit.

A tout à l'heure,

Moony.

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la missive suivante lorsqu'il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose venait de se passer en lui. Le lien d'âme était plus présent. Oups. Draco venait de se réveiller.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires…

"Harry ? T'es où ?

-En haut, j'arrive !"

Harry se précipita, vida le contenu du tiroir secret sur le lit, alla fouiller rapidement la petite table de chevet dans laquelle il trouva un paquet de parchemins et un petit livret noir. Il rouvrit l'armoire, attrapa un sac de sport d'une couleur indéfinissable, jeta un sort de réduction au petit tas sur le lit et fourra le tout dans le sac, qu'il saisit à la volée pour dégringoler les marches de l'escalier.

Il arriva devant Draco les joues un peu rouges et légèrement essoufflé. Le blond avait l'air un peu agacé.

"Je suis prêt, excuse-moi, dit Harry.

-Mais tu as vu l'heure ? Tu aurais du me réveiller !

-Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps ? demanda Draco.

-J'ai un peu fouillé dans les affaires de Sirius…" répondit Harry évasivement en rangeant ses affaires miniaturisées dans le petit sac à la couleur bizarre de son parrain. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme pour dire au revoir à la vieille maison. Il était soulagé de la quitter, mais malgré tout un peu nostalgique, car elle renfermait des jours heureux qu'il avait passé avec son parrain et le début de son idylle avec Draco.

"Pour quoi faire ? interrogea Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour ici, donc j'ai essayé d'emporter des souvenirs de lui avec moi…

-Ah d'accord. Je nous fait transplanner ou tu le fais ?

-Sachant que tu dormais il y a cinq minutes, je crois que je vais m'en charger. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une forêt noire et touffue ou dans un sex-shop, plaisanta Harry.

-Un sex-shop ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai là-bas ! Je n'ai rien à apprendre sur ce plan-là ! se gargarisa Draco.

-Humph, c'est ce qu'on dit…le taquina Harry avec un regard malicieux.

-Mais c'est vrai tu…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Harry l'avait saisi par le bras pour transplanner. Bien sûr ils auraient pu transplanner chacun de l'autre côté, mais il était agréable de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

En un clin d'œil, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement confortable du blond. Draco se détacha de Harry et alla leur chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, tandis que Harry posait le sac et allait s'asseoir dans un des canapés couleurs crèmes.

"Il est presque une heure du matin, tu veux quand même ranger tes affaires maintenant ? demanda Draco en lui tendant un verre.

-Juste l'essentiel, comme ça on ne sera pas embêté si ça traîne, répondit Harry en absorbant le liquide transparent qui le rafraîchit après ses émotions de la soirée.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, lui sourit Draco.

-Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

-Mais si je sais.

-Que…

-Le lien. Je le sens plus souvent je trouve. Et là je sens que tu es heureux…lui dit Draco avec un sourire tendre.

-C'est vrai…"

Harry s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement, et lui sourit.

"Tu m'aides à emménager notre appart' ? fit-il malicieusement et avec un sourire en coin adorable auquel Draco ne put résister.

-Evidemment mon petit soleil !"

En à peine une demi heure, les affaires de Harry étaient en place. Sa grande malle maintenant vide avait été réduite et ranger dans un armoire, ainsi que ses effets et ses autres affaires. Son balai était rangé dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Seul les souvenirs de Sirius n'avaient pas été rangés, mais simplement posés sur une petite table de chevet, près du grand lit, qui serait à présent celle de Harry. Celui-ci les rangea dans le tiroir de la tablette, étant réduits, ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place, et décida d'y repenser le lendemain.

Tout simplement parce qu'un beau blond était en train de le tirer en arrière pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Ce qui était particulièrement agréable. Non, non, vraiment.

"Dray…Tu sais quoi ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire, mon petit soleil.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais, tout le monde m'aime, répondit Draco d'un ton hautain et avec des grands airs.

-Peut-être, mais pas autant que moi, et personne d'autre que moi ne te prendra dans chaque pièce et sur chaque meuble de l'appartement…

…"

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ses orbes argentées brillèrent. C'était alléchant… Harry lui sourit d'un air de prédateur et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lentement, histoire de le mettre un peu à la torture.

Ça avait été une journée riche en événements (plutôt agréable pour certains, d'ailleurs), et elle se terminait dans les bras de l'être aimé. Que demander de plus ? Mais Harry était bien trop occupé pour répondre à cette question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…

Alors, le passage sur Remus et Sirius vous a plu ? J'avais un peu peur de comment l'écrire, j'espère que ça a été… C'est un chapitre un peu plus tristounet que les autres, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la suite des souvenirs de Sirius, et d'autres petites choses, à vous de deviner… =P

A bientôt !

Anabanana


	11. Chapitre 11:Vague explication et dispute

**Rating**: M, Je pense qu'après m'avoir lu vous l'avez compris =D

**Pairing:** HP/DM bien sûr ! Et maintenant SB/RL aussi...

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**RaR:** Merci à: **yatakou-jk **(j'espère que la suite t'émouvra aussi !), **choubaka55 **(espérons que cette suite ne te décevra pas =) ), **petitpeton** (Harry a très envie de prendre Draco sur tout les meubles et dans toutes les pièces, mais il devra attendre quelques chapitres...), **bodelair** (merci, voici une suite moins perverse, tu me diras ce que tu en penses), **sabine** (merci ma chériiie ! Tu devras attendre quelques temps pour le prochain lemon, désolée ! je t'adore !), **zéphironnette **(lemons à venir et pour Sirius et Remus, la suite bientôt), **malvina77 **(j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !), **nicos appolonos à poilos longos **(merci doudou, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est essentiellement des fautes de frappes...), **aphrodita** (merci, les reviews sont un plaisir ! lol), **marmeladegreen **(désolée, la suite sera dans le prochain chapitre !), **waterfire** (merci ! les souvenirs me sont venus à l'esprit peu à peu, heureuse que ça t'aies plu !), **tartiflette56 **(la suite est proche, je ne risque pas de l'oublier =P ), **merrycherry** (merci, j'essaye de mettre un peu d'émotion au milieu de toute cette guimauve, lol !),

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, la suite des souvenirs de Sirius et Remus sera dans le prochain chapitre, car j'ai un peu trop développé un des sujets et mon chapitre devenait beaucoup trop long !

Sinon, voici le chapitre une semaine à l'avance, car c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE !!! Donc je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau, alors si je peux avoir des cadeaux-reviews, j'adorerai ! Sinon, que dire... Je vous aime, vous tous qui me lisez et qui prenez la peine de me donner vos impressions !

Quelle bavarde... Enfin bon, bonne lecture, enjoy !

**Chapitre 11: Vague explication et dispute**

La journée du lendemain se passa sans problèmes. Harry finit sa potion de Dédoublement Majeur assez facilement, et il s'étonna lui-même du résultat, lui qui était plutôt médiocre en matière de potions habituellement.

Ses cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, de Dissimulation et Esquive lui parurent d'une facilité déconcertante: il arrivait à tout du premier coup, et s'attirait, bien qu'involontairement, les louanges des professeurs. A côté des cours de perfectionnement, il avait également des cours qui prolongeaient l'enseignement de Poudlard, comme la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, avec un niveau autrement plus compliqué qu'à l'école, comme il le découvrirait l'après-midi. Harry réussit à supporter les deux heures de cours qu'il eut avec Pathetick sans trop broncher (c'est-à-dire en ne l'interrompant _que_ quatre fois pendant la durée du cours), ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ron et Gabriel, qui manquèrent de s'étouffer derrière leurs parchemins. Angela quant à elle affichait son éternel sourire sarcastique, et réussissait les exercices avec presque autant de facilité que Harry, bien que celui-ci fut persuadé qu'elle retenait sa magie pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du repas que Harry put la prendre à part (cela devenait décidément une habitude !).

Ron et Gabriel venaient de s'asseoir à une table et discutaient gaiement d'un jeune homme de leur classe qui, en cours de DCFM s'était dédoublé, mais avec quelques modifications: des cheveux longs, de longs cils, et avec une poitrine étonnante pour quelqu'un de son sexe. Devant l'hilarité générale, Miss Freesia avait expliqué que c'était une chose qui pouvait arriver, lorsque la personnalité cachée d'une personne ressortait, et s'empressa de lui redonner sa forme initiale. Harry avait d'ailleurs eut peur que sa Dracophilie ne ressorte pendant son dédoublement, mais tout s'était bien passé.

A présent il avait prit Angela à part et essayait de lui parler, alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air supérieur, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé et un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Cette fille donnait des frissons dans le dos de Harry, elle le mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle ne soit pas méchante –du moins, il l'espérait.

"Ecoute Angela, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins: Comment sais-tu pour Draco et moi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Tu me l'as dit quand nous attendions pour les sélections, répondit-elle nonchalamment et du tac au tac.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas dit son nom, j'y ai bien fait attention. Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur moi et lui ?

-Je ne les colporterai pas, mais je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne le penses…" éluda-t-elle en se détournant de lui, s'éloignant de sa démarche dansante, rejoignant Ron et son cousin.

Harry frissonna. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle ? Ou du moins une conversation complète ? A chaque fois la discussion se terminait sur une note mystérieuse et inquiétante. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Gabriel, qu'il sache au minimum si sa cousine avait des dons de voyance, pour qu'elle connaisse autant de choses sur son compte. Et il allait éviter de parler à la jeune fille un moment, avant d'être éclairé à son sujet.

Il se dirigea vers la table où ses amis mangeaient maintenant avec appétit, surtout pour ce qui était de Ron, mais il avait l'habitude de le voir engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main avec gloutonnerie.

"On a quoi après, au fait ? demanda-t-il à Gabriel, évitant soigneusement le regard perçant d'Angela.

-Métamorphose. Ça a le même nom que dans les écoles inférieures, mais le niveau est bien plus relévé.

-C'est dans ce cours là que le prof est réputé comme magnifique ? questionna Ron qui venait d'avaler sa bouchée de poilée de légumes.

-Oui, je crois.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas Lockard…"dit Harry à l'intention de Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avec un regard complice, et se mirent à l'œuvre pour expliquer à leurs nouveaux amis qui était le Professeur Lockard.

Quand ils arrivèrent en cours, ils purent tous vérifier la véracité des dires de Gabriel. Le professeur était sublime. Il était assez grand, avait des cheveux châtains et légèrement bouclés, avec des yeux à mi-chemin du vert et du doré. Pas du genre de Harry, mais magnifique quand même.

"Eh bien, j'ai beau ne pas aimé les mecs, je dois reconnaître que c'est un beau spécimen, rigola Ron. Ça ne tente pas, Harry ? fit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe ! Ça va pas non ? Il est peut-être beau mais Draco me suffit amplement, merci !

-Moi il me tenterait bien…fit Gabriel d'un ton rêveur.

-T'es homo ? s'écria Harry.

-Eh ! Merci de la discrétion !

-Oups, désolé, t'es homo ? chuchota Harry.

-Non, je suis bi, mais je rigolais de toute façon, les relations avec les profs ne sont pas autorisées ! plaisanta Gabriel.

-Pourtant tu irais bien avec lui, lui souffla Ron, amusé.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer !"les interrompit une voix basse et sexy.

Les amis sursautèrent, et Gabriel rougit quand il vit que le professeur lui jetait un regard amusé.

"Je me présente, Mr Sweetlips, votre professeur de Métamorphose. Comme vous êtes là, je suppose que vous avez réussi le concours pour faire votre année, mais j'ignore votre niveau en Métamorphose, donc vous allez passer chacun votre tour face à moi. Je ferai apparaître une créature que vous devrez métamorphoser dans l'immédiat, et je ferai la même chose. On appelle ça un échange métamorphe. Levez-vous et venez quand j'appellerai votre nom. A propos, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, Edward, "Monsieur" ça fait trop vieux à mon goût", grimaça-t-il avec une moue assez adorable. (NdA: J'adore ce prénom, il _fallait_ que je le case ! =D )

La classe partit d'un petit rire, ravie d'avoir un professeur aussi sympathique.

Pendant que le test commençait, Gabriel se pencha vers Harry.

"Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu tout à l'heure ? Il m'a fixé bizarrement.

-Il avait l'air plutôt charmé, gloussa Harry, mais on n'est qu'au deuxième rang, c'est possible qu'il nous ait entendu…

-Oups, rougit de honte son ami.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu l'avais déjà vu ?

-Non, mais il n'empêche qu'il me plaît… Tu crois qu'il a quel âge ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a l'air jeune.

-Moi je parierais pour vingt-cinq ans, intervint Ron qui avait écouté la conversation silencieusement.

-Il en a vingt-deux, fit Angela.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry. (Décidément elle n'avait pas finit de le surprendre !)

-Mystère, sourit la jeune fille en contemplant sa manucure.

-Pff, Angela sait toujours tout, soupira Gabriel.

-Vingt-deux ans, tu en as dix-huit…ça peut coller, remarqua Ron.

-On verra bien, sourit Gabriel.

-Tu viens de le voir et tu comptes déjà l'entreprendre ? s'exclama presque Harry, mais toutefois pas assez fort pour que d'autres l'entende.

-Je ne sais pas… Avoue qu'il est beau, quand même ! Même son nom est sexy: Sweet Lips… Si c'est pas un appel à la luxure, ça !"

Harry pouffa de rire pendant que Ron s'étranglait, précisément parce que le professeur-sexy venait d'appeler l'ange Gabriel à son tour pour l'affronter.

Edward Sweetlips venait d'envoyer une sorte de fumée bleue sur Gabriel, prenant la forme d'une salamandre. Celui-ci l'évita et la transforma en un serpent vert qui fonça à vive allure sur le professeur. D'un mouvement de poignet, le serpent devint oiseau de proie, qui fondit sur le jeune homme, qui n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Le duel prenait des formes de ballet, et Gabriel, bien qu'affrontant son professeur avec brio (sans doute de la meilleure façon par rapport aux camarades qui l'avaient précédés dans l'affrontement), se fatiguait vite, et Sweetlips rompit le duel au bout de quelques minutes. Gabriel se baissa, posant ses mais sur ses genoux, haletant. Mais la voix de Sweetlips le fit se redresser en un clin d'œil, pour affronter ceux d'onyx du professeur.

"Eh bien, Gabriel, vous êtes plutôt brillant, dites-moi ! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, le complimenta Sweetlips d'un œil appréciateur.

-Merci, répondit Gabriel en renvoyant un sourire éblouissant au professeur.

-Au suivant ! John Mason !" continua Sweetlips.

Harry, Ron et Angela applaudirent discrètement Gabriel lorsqu'il se rassit à sa place.

"C'était super, vieux ! lui dit Ron.

-Oui, c'était assez impressionnant par rapport aux autres. Fit Harry en souriant.

-…Pas assez d'endurance, Gaby, lui reprocha Angela.

-Je sais, grimaça le jeune homme, mais au moins _Edward_ a trouvé ça bien !"

Ils rigolèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur les duellistes qui se succédaient, affrontant Edward Sweetlips de façon plus ou moins réussie, de manière plus ou moins courte. On en était aux "P"… Harry soupira et prit sa baguette, sachant son tour proche. Il avait juste oublié qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache son vrai nom… Il eut un sursaut de peur et se précipita vers l'estrade avant que Sweetlips n'énonce le fatidique "Potter". Heureusement, la salle était plongée des les bavardages incessants des élèves, et son accès ne fut pas remarqué.

"Professeur, ne dites pas mon nom, s'il vous plait.

-Appelez-moi Edward, j'ai dit tout à l'heure que je détestais que l'on m'appelle Monsieur…Grimaça Sweetlips. Et en quel honneur ne dois-je pas dire votre nom, Harry ?

-Eh bien, tout le monde ne me connaît que sous le nom de ma mère, Evans, et les professeurs l'ont accepté, je croyais que j'étais noté Harry Evans sur toutes les listes de cours, débita Harry d'une traite.

-Je vois…je suppose que c'est pour éviter que votre célébrité ne s'ébruite et que vous soyez ennuyé ? demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Tout à fait.

-Bien, je suppose aussi que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me combattre, Mr Evans ? sourit Edward.

-Allons-y, prof… Edward, se reprit Harry en se mettant en garde.

Sweetlips commença directement par une créature importante, connaissant le potentiel de Harry. Il fit apparaître une harpie du Groëland, identique à celle qu'il avait affronté pour le concours. Il sourit, et alors que le monstre allait l'attraper dans ses griffes, il le métamorphosa en un hyppogriffe imposant, qui se précipita sur le professeur. Qui riposta aussitôt par une transformation en grizzly venimeux (très rare !), qui aurait pu écraser Harry sous son poids. Mais pour celui-ci, le jeu était enfantin, il évitait toutes les créatures sans difficulté, et invoqua un sort plus complexe pour transformer le grizzly qui allait planter ses griffes dans son épaule en Détraqueur. Il entendit des cris dans la salle. Les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et les élèves observaient les combattants avec intérêt et crainte. Le duel continua quelques minutes, les deux protagonistes se renvoyant leurs créatures sans efforts, qui si c'était naturel, et Harry commençait presque à s'ennuyer. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry venait d'envoyer un crocodile à l'assaut d'Edward, celui-ci, avec un sourire, agita sa baguette, et l'animal s'évapora.

"Bravo ! C'était un excellent duel, Harry. Vous avez un réel potentiel, vous évitez les sortilèges comme si cela ne vous coûtait aucun effort ! lui dit Sweetlips avec enthousiasme.

-Ça ne m'a beaucoup fatigué en effet, sourit Harry.

-Parfait, au suivant !"

Harry était ressortit du duel sans un cheveu plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, aussi frai et dispos qu'au début. Ça avait vraiment été facile, trop facile. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses capacités avaient augmentées autant. Le seul ennui, c'est que s'il avait autant de facilité à tout les cours, comme ce qui se passait depuis la rentrée, il allait vite s'embêter. Il commençait un peu à douter de ses envies de faire Auror… Pour lui, la défense était innée, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir au sortilège qu'il allait utiliser, celui-ci venait spontanément au bout de sa baguette.

En se rendant à sa place, il se fit applaudir par toute la classe qui l'acclama, avant de reprendre les duels. Harry rougit, il ne l'avait même pas fait dans le but de se faire bien voir. Ses camarades le félicitèrent, et ils passèrent le reste des affrontements à bavarder gaiement, Gabriel bavant toujours devant le bel Edward Sweetlips.

A la fin des combats, Sweetlips remonta ses manches de chemise, remit en place des cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et prit la parole en souriant.

_"Il sourit tout le temps celui-là !"_Songea Harry, amusé._ "Quoique ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Gariel…"_

"Bien, j'ai pu constater que vous avez tous un bon niveau, excellent pour certains d'ailleurs. Je suis allié à votre professeur de Sortilèges, car non seulement nous allons continuer de travailler la métamorphose, mais aussi le duel. Vous savez à peu près tous soutenir un duel, mais cela se perfectionne, et j'y veillerai au cours de l'année, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui avait eu un peu de mal à un moment du duel et avait failli se faire brûler les cheveux par un phénix. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, nous travaillerons à la métamorphose des éléments naturels. Bonne journée à tous !

-C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Gabriel, en plus d'être beau il fait des supers cours !"

Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), Edward Swwetlips eut l'air de l'entendre et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier d' "à tomber à la renverse" aux lèvres. Les joues de Gabriel s'enflammèrent, et avec ses boucles blondes, il avait l'air d'un adorable chérubin.

Le jeune professeur s'avança vers eux nonchalamment, et interpella Harry.

"Ah, Mr Po…Evans, je peux vous dire deux mots ?"

Interloqué, Harry opina de la tête et resta dans la salle alors que ses amis sortaient, Gabriel un peu jaloux.

"Mr Potter, vous avez un niveau extrêmement élevé, je me demande vraiment si vous avez réellement besoin de suivre ces cours d'Aurors.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

-Il semble que vous avez une capacité magique telle que vous n'avez besoin de pratiquer un sort qu'une seule fois pour le maîtriser. Vous-est-il déjà arrivé de lancer un sort avec brio alors que c'était la première fois que vous l'utilisiez ?

-…Oui. Depuis la…bataille contre Voldemort je lance n'importe quel sort pourvu que j'ai l'incantation, et je…je fais aussi de la magie sans baguette", ajouta-t-il hésitant, ignorant où Sweetlips voulait en venir.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

"Harry, à la vitesse à laquelle vous progressez, vous ferez votre formation d'Auror en six mois au lieu de trois ans, annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-Votre magie a sans doute dû se développer pendant le combat contre les mangemorts, car c'est le moment où vous l'avez plus utilisé de votre vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry se rappela la bataille, les jets de lumières, les assauts des disciples de Voldemort… Il avait chèrement défendu sa vie.

"Oui, je pense. Toute votre magie a dû se libérer à ce moment, et vous disposez à présent de toutes vos capacités magiques. Qui sont, au passage, fantastiques.

-Merci, bégaya Harry, étonné.

-Bien, je vais vous relâcher, je crois que l'on vous attend, sourit Sweetlips, voyant au loin Gabriel qui guettait l'entretien. Si jamais vous vous ennuyez trop en cours, faîtes appel à moi, je pourrai vous faire avancer beaucoup plus vite et vous terminerez vos études en un temps record. Car vous avez une autre idée d'avenir, je me trompe ? lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

-En effet, comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Harry.

-Le professeur Freesia m'en a parlé, elle devine beaucoup de choses, parfois même quand nous ne le savons pas nous-même, plaisanta-t-il. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Harry.

-Merci professeur.

-Edward.

-Ah oui. Merci Edward, bonne journée à vous aussi, rectifia Harry en s'éloignant.

-Oh, au fait, dîtes à votre ami… Gabriel qu'il s'est bien débrouillé aussi, ajouta Sweetlips d'un ton innocent.

-Je n'y manquerai pas", rit Harry en sortant.

Bien entendu, Gabriel ne manqua pas de l'attraper au vol et de le presser de questions.

"Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il m'a simplement parlé de ma magie, il a dit que je pouvais faire tout le programme de la formation d'Auror en six mois et que j'allais m'ennuyer.

-Ah oui ? s'écria Gabriel, en chœur avec Ron, impressionnés, alors qu'Angela l'observait d'un air intéressé.

-Oui…Et il m'a dit de te dire quelque chose, aussi…Dit Harry mystérieusement, laissant volontairement traîner la révélation.

-Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? s'enthousiasma le jeune blond.

-Que tu te débrouillais très bien aussi.

-Yes ! s'exclama Gabriel, brandissant son poing en signe de victoire.

-C'est très bien, mais on va être en retard en cours de Sortilèges, fit remarquer Angela en se détournant, se dirigeant vers la prochaine salle de classe.

-Ah oui, oups."

Ralentissant la marche, Harry prit Gabriel à part pour lui souffler discrètement:

"Est-ce que je pourrai te parler pendant le cours ? A propos d'Angela…

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merci."

Ils entrèrent dans la salle ensemble, n'étant finalement pas si en retard que ça, le gros de la classe était à peine arrivé. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement, et le cours commença immédiatement. C'était une vieille sorcière au visage revêche et la mine fripée, du genre que l'on n'a pas envie de contredire. Pourtant elle énonçait son cours d'une voix aérienne, qui prêtait aux bavardages, et Harry en profita aussitôt.

"Psst, Gaby…poussa-t-il du coude son voisin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais pour Angela… Elle n'aurait pas un don de voyance, par hasard ?interrogea Harry.

-Non, mais elle est assez perspicace, pourquoi ?

-Euh… Elle savait comment s'appelait mon copain avant que vous ne le voyiez et que je ne vous en parle. Elle a deviné des choses sur moi aussi…

-C'est possible, elle est un peu bizarre depuis un moment, concéda Gabriel.

-Ah ?

-Oui… En fait, ajouta-t-il en baissant encore la voix, de façon à ce que ça ne soit qu'un murmure, cet été elle a disparut brusquement, on ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, ça a duré trois jours, et elle est réapparut, elle a simplement dit qu'elle avait eu envie d'un peu d'air. Elle a toujours été un peu étrange, mais depuis, elle est encore plus bizarre…"

Cette révélation fit courir un frisson dans l'échine de Harry. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à son égard…

Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car la vieille peau qui leur servait de professeur (pardon, je veux dire l'honorable vieille dame pleine d'expérience), se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention maximale de sa classe, et rappela tout le monde à l'ordre en s'insurgeant.

Puis ils passèrent à la pratique, et encore une fois, Harry n'eut qu'à lancer le sortilège pour qu'il réussisse. Ça en devenait presque lassant.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il sortit de l'école à la fin de la journée, respirant avec délice l'air frais de septembre. Il eut une idée: il allait aller chercher Draco à son école. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. C'était un peu problématique. Disant au revoir à ses amis, il se lança un sort de désillusion, histoire de ne pas effrayer des moldus s'il réapparaissait dans un endroit fréquenté après son transplanage.

Il se concentra sur Draco, et sur le lien qui les unissait, et transplana. La sensation de passer dans un tuyau et d'avoir les poumons qui explosent le reprit, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport.

Chancelant, il arriva sur une vaste place, fourmillant de personnes qui marchaient, se déplaçaient, couraient, dans tout les sens. Un immense bâtiment se dressait devant lui, et affichait ces mots:

"Institut de pharmacie et de recherche contre les poisons".

Pas de doute, c'était pour tromper les moldus, et c'était bien l'école de Draco, surtout au vu des personnes qui en sortaient, parfois habillés d'étranges accoutrements, comme un homme qui portait une chemise à froufrous rouge, utilisées en général par les femmes pour danser le tango…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers l'homme, lissant au préalable sa mèche pour cacher sa cicatrice.

"Excusez-moi, à quelle heure finissent les cours des premières années ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, comme désireux de voir s'il était moldu ou pas. Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, afin que l'homme la voit. Il lui sourit, apercevant la preuve de sa sorcellerie.

"Dans un quart d'heure."

-Merci."

Harry laissa l'homme s'éloigner et rangea sa baguette, histoire de ne pas attirer les regards. Il s'adossa à la barrière de métal en attendant son ange, puis laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il repensa à la longue journée précédente, et aux souvenirs de Sirius qu'il avait trouvé. Il sourit quand l'image des robes avec la sentence tissée s'imposa à lui. Il avait surtout hâte de lire la suite de la correspondance de lettres de Remus et Sirius, et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'étrange petit cahier noir qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé lorsqu'il l'avait prit, et il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Il était étonné que Remus et son parrain aient réussis à cacher leur relation, car il doutait qu'elle n'eût duré qu'un an, vu l'amour que Remus portait à Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses conjectures, car des élèves sortaient par flots de l'institut, et il dut faire attention pour repérer Draco dans la foule. Il l'aperçut enfin, discutant avec animation avec un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et cuivrés, faisant à peu près la même taille que lui, avec des yeux chocolat. Harry sourit, et il s'approcha discrètement de Draco pour lui faire une surprise. Mais quand il entendit la conversation, il se figea et le venin de la jalousie se distilla dans ses veines.

"…pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, insistait l'inconnu, je ne suis pourtant pas moche, et je suis loin d'être bête !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà quelqu'un, répondit froidement Draco.

-Et alors ? Il est moins bien que moi, je parie ! se vanta le jeune homme qui commençait à énerver Harry.

-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus à ta place, rétorqua Draco ironiquement, en réchauffant le cœur de Harry, qui eut une bouffée d'orgueil soudaine.

-Ah oui ? je peux m'améliorer, aussi, continua l'insolent.

-On se connaît depuis deux jours et tu veux déjà sortir avec moi ? Tu as quoi dans la tête à part un service trois pièces ? Tu écartes toujours les jambes aussi facilement ? s'irrita Draco d'une voix cinglante.

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama le pervers en lui attrapant le bras. Tu te crois mieux, petite pute ?

-Moi, je permets, et je suis certain qu'il est plus clean que toi", intervint Harry d'une voix menaçante en libérant Draco de la poigne de l'homme.

Les deux interlocuteurs sursautèrent, et Draco lui fit un grand sourire.

"T'es qui, toi ? lança le futur défunt, agressif.

-Je suis son copain en question, répondit Harry en passant possessivemment un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Et je te conseille de ne plus lui adresser la parole de ta vie si tu veux rester vivant."

Il s'énervait de plus en plus contre l'impudent qui avait chercher à lui piquer son amour, et sa magie commençait à déferler dans son corps à une vitesse folle, menaçant d'exploser. Par le lien, Draco le sentit et l'exhorta au calme.

"Harry, c'est bon, arrêtes", lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Mais l'autre était têtu et borné, et il continua.

"Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? s'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me vanter, mais pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant que toi", répondit Harry d'un ton dangereux, les yeux plissés et flamboyants de colère.

De la fumée dorée crépitait au bout de ses doigts, et sa température corporelle augmenta tellement que Draco dut le lâcher. Et là, le jeune homme commença à se poser la question de qui il faisait face. Harry ne dégaina même pas sa baguette.

Dans un mouvement vif, il attrapa son adversaire par le cou, qui lâcha sa baguette en glapissant de terreur. Harry le plaqua violemment contre la grille métallique. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux, et l'on se demandait s'il fallait les séparer.

Le fautif continuait à gémir de douleur, la magie concentrée dans la main de Harry lui brûlait le cou.

"Arrêtes, arrêtes, tu me brûles ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? criait-il.

-Ça t'arrives souvent d'essayer de sortir avec des mecs déjà prit ?" gronda Harry avec une voix ou toute sa fureur était difficilement contenue.

Sa proie gémit. Il avait _involontairement_ renforcé sa prise sur le jeune homme.

"Réponds ! ordonna Harry.

-Je… Mais non…"

La magie de Harry s'échappait de son corps, elle n'avait été libre depuis le combat contre Voldemort et avait besoin d'espace, de se libérer du corps de Harry, trop puissante pour lui elle s'était échauffée jusqu'à exploser pour une broutille (ou presque). Une brume dorée enveloppait les "combattants", et quand Draco, commençant à avoir peur, se précipita vers Harry pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, il fut violemment projeté au sol. Les spectateurs criaient, et les adultes étaient prêts à appeler les Aurors.

Draco courut vers eux.

"S'il vous plait, n'appelez pas les Aurors ! Harry sait ce qu'il fait, et c'est lui-même un futur Auror.

-Harry ? dit un des professeurs à qui il avait parlé.

-Oui, Harry Potter ! Les Aurors ne serviraient à rien, il faut que sa magie se calme, c'est tout.

-Cela commence à être dangereux, si ça le devient trop, nous appellerons des renforts", avisa l'homme.

La foule tremblait tout de même de peur pour l'imprudent qui avait défié le jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais, qui avait manifestement une puissance énorme.

Au-delà de la brume, la joute verbale continuait. Harry avait réussi à contenir ses sorts, mais sa main se resserrait de plus en plus sur le cou de sa victime, qui risquait fort de mourir par strangulation et étouffait littéralement.

"Je…n'arrive plus à…respirer…Lâches-moi ! haleta-t-il.

-Ecoutes-moi bien: la prochaine fois que tu essayeras de mettre la main sur mon copain, je te jure que je t'éviscère, que je t'émascule, que je te fais un collier avec tes couilles, que je t'étrangle avec et que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, lui souffla grossièrement Harry d'une voix basse et terrifiante. C'est clair ?

-Je…oui !"

Les yeux de Harry, rougis par la colère redevinrent à peu près vert, il respira un bon coup, desserra sa prise, ouvrant la main, lâchant le garçon qui s'écroula à ses pieds, haletant, gémissant, pleurant, essayant de retrouver son souffle, crispant les mais sur son cou calciné.

Harry ne comprenait pas qu'un tel accès de rage l'aie prit ainsi, mais il ne résista pas à l'envie et envoya un violent coup de pied au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'homme à terre, lui faisant pousser un cri strident.

La scène n'avait pas duré cinq minutes, mais pour les spectateurs impuissants, elle avait duré une éternité. La brume se dissipait lentement, réintégrant le corps de Harry, qui respirait doucement, pour ne pas provoquer un deuxième accès de fureur.

Draco marcha d'un pas précipité vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ça va ? Tu m'as vraiment fais peur, évite de recommencer, c'est dangereux !

-Draco… J'ai failli le tuer, c'est horrible…dit Harry d'une voix brisée, s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

-Ta magie ne peut pas rester longtemps enfermée dans ton corps, c'est normal… Calme-toi, je suis là, et il a déjà été transporté à Sainte Mangouste, un professeur la fait transplanner, on va s'occuper de lui…

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, chuchota Harry. Je l'ai vu te prendre le bras, pour moi c'était comme s'il allait te violer, j'ai cru qu'il t'arrachait à moi… Ma réaction a été complètement outrée… Je suis désolé…"

La foule s'était progressivement dissipée, et les professeurs attendaient impatiemment des explications, que Harry donna sans problème, jurant de ne plus recommencer et de se contrôler à l'avenir. On ne le réprimanda pas trop mais les reproches de certains, car le blessé ne l'était pas gravement, et il allait être vite soigné. Et on ne pouvait quand même pas faire de reproches au sauveur du monde sorcier, enfin ! Pour une fois que le statut de Harry lui servait à quelque chose… Il dut également s'expliquer quant à la brume qui les avait enveloppé, d'une formidable puissance, que les professeurs n'avaient pu briser. C'était une barrière de défense qui s'était érigée spontanément, sans que Harry la commande, c'était une protection innée, développée au cours des ans en même temps que sa magie.

Draco le soutint jusqu'au moment où Harry, exténué par cette libération inattendue de magie et par les questions incessantes, demanda s'ils pouvaient partir, ce que les professeurs lui accordèrent, en lui faisant tout de même quelques recommandations.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble, et atterrirent avec soulagement au milieu du salon de l'appartement, se laissant tomber sur un des canapés. Harry était encore bouleversé par ce qu'il avait failli faire, jamais il n'avait perdu la maîtrise de sa magie comme maintenant, même lorsqu'il avait tué Voldemort, car c'était la chose pour laquelle il était né. Mais là il avait failli tuer un innocent, enfin presque un innocent, cet abruti voulait lui prendre son copain, quand même ! D'ailleurs, la seconde où l'imbécile avait serré le bras de Draco avait marqué le peau d'une trace rouge, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Harry espérait qu'il avait au moins réussi à le rendre stérile avec son coup de pied. Il préférait les coups de pieds que les morts accidentelles. (NdA: logique ^^ lol)

Draco eut l'idée de faire à manger lui-même pendant que Harry prenait un bain chaud et relaxant. Quand Harry sortit du bain, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie noire, il découvrit son amant la mine piteuse, une pâte à crêpe pleine de grumeaux dans un bol. Il éclata de rire et lui expliqua comment faire. Et malgré le début peu glorieux, les crêpes furent délicieuses, et ils mangèrent avec appétit.

Ils firent une soirée tranquille, où ils se blottirent dans leurs lits avec un livre chacun. Draco avait en mains un Traité analogique de Potions, et Harry prit la suite de la correspondance de lettres.

Impatient, il ouvrit la lettre qui suivait celle qui avait lue la veille, et commença sa lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A suivre !**

Est-ce que c'est frustrant comme fin ? Sadique ? Ou pas du tout ? La petite dispute vous a-t-elle plue ?

Dîtes, vous pouvez me mettre une petite review s'il vous plait ? C'est mon seul salaire d'auteur… S'il vous plait ¤.¤ (*grands yeux implorants tout mouillés de larmes*) C'est mon anniversaire, l'auteur a 17ans ! Allez, en chœur, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEE !!!!!!!!!!

Enfin bon, faites comme vous voulez, mais disons que ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir quelques petits mots avec vos impressions…

A dans deux semaines !

Anabanana


	12. Chapitre 12: Le cahier du passé

**Rating**: M

**Pairing:** HP/DM bien sûr ! Et maintenant SB/RL aussi...

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Note d'excuse:** Pardooooon pour ce retard, j'ai commencé à publier une autre fiction, et ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps: je l'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, je l'ai imprimée, j'ai même fait une reliure ! Pour vous dire que je n'ai eu beaucoup de temps... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je ne fais pas les RAR mais je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de me mettre des reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !

**Chapitre 12: Le cahier du passé**

Juste avant de recommencer à lire la correspondance de Remus à Sirius, Harry se remémora les dernières lettres pour se remettre dans le contexte. (NdA: ça c'est surtout pour vous ! lol)

Celle qu'il avait lue en dernier était une courte missive, indiquant un lieu de rendez-vous secret pour les deux amants, où Remus exprimait toute sa joie de pouvoir l'embrasser sans se soucier de la présence des autres. Harry déplia la lettre.

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai passé le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie… J'en rougis encore._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir dans les mêmes conditions…_

_Mais je me sens un peu coupable de cacher notre relation aux autres. Bien sûr James pourrait comprendre, il n'est pas homophobe, mais Peter le prendrait beaucoup plus mal, je suis toujours demandé s'il n'avait pas un petit faible pour toi, à la façon qu'il a de te regarder. Mais ça t'es égal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter pour lui, hein ? Je t'aime trop, si tu me quitte, je meurs._

_Oups, désolé, je m'emporte un peu, nous en avons déjà parler, je sais que tu ne vas pas me laisser et que tu m'aimes, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours un peu peur. _

_C'est tellement dommage que nous ne nous soyons rendu compte de nos sentiments mutuels que si tard dans l'année, elle est presque finie, et nous allons moins nous voir en secret à cause des examens. Bien que nous soyons toujours ensemble, avec James et Peter, je dois dire que je préfères l'intimité de nos rencontres en tête-à-tête… D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite idée pour la prochaine fois…_

_Bon, je t'envoie discrètement ce message, tu est à cinq mètres de moi, ça en devient risible, mais j'aime cela, et James me demande encore à qui j'écris. Quel concierge celui-là ! Est-ce que je lui demande avec qui il passe ses nuits ? Oui bon, c'est vrai que ça ne servirai à rien vu que nous savons très bien qu'il les passe avec son amour, la belle Lily Evans…_

_Et voilà, c'est ce que je viens de lui répondre, et le voilà tout rouge. Et toi, tu souris, de cette mimique que j'aime tant. _

_J'espère que tu l'auras ouverte devant moi, j'aimerais voir ton expression quand tu la liras._

_Je t'aime,_

_Moony._

Harry sourit. Il adorait lire les lettres de Remus et Sirius, cela lui apprenait des choses sur leur vie et celle de son père, qu'il ignorait tant. Il ouvrit avec hâte la lettre suivante. Sa culpabilité de lire la correspondance secrète de son parrain s'était muée en une irrésistible soif d'en savoir plus sur sa vie et sur ses aventures.

_Patmol,_

_Je suis inquiet quant à la fin de l'année. Nos ASPIC approchent à grands pas, nous sommes en plein dans les révisions, mais je pense beaucoup à…Après. Après Poudlard, qu'allons-nous faire ? J'espère que nous allons continuer à nous voir ? J'aurais tellement voulu habiter avec toi. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas du garder le secret de notre relation si longtemps, si nous le révélons maintenant à nos amis, ils nous en voudront de ne pas le leur avoir dit plus tôt. Ils se sentiront trahis. Et je sais que toi comme moi tenons énormément à l'amitié de James, Peter, et maintenant Lily. (Heureusement qu'il a enfin officialiser leur relation, je commençais à me demander s'il ne le ferait jamais !) Nous sommes emmurés dans notre secret, à présent. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de nous voir souvent, discrètement après les examens. Où vas-tu aller après ? Je suppose que tu ne vas pas retourner dans la maison de ta mère, tu la détestais tant. Moi je vais retourner chez moi, depuis que mes parents ne sont plus, la maison m'appartient. Si tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres tu pourras toujours venir habiter chez moi…_

_Il faudrait que nous discutions vraiment à ce sujet. Tu es ma vie, mon cœur et ma raison d'être, j'ai besoin de ta présence._

_Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure en cours de Sortilèges, je n'ai évidemment pas pu résister à l'envie de t'écrire un petit mot alors que nous nous voyons à longueur de journée._

_Moony._

Ainsi donc la relation de Sirius et de Remus penchait vers sa fin. Le frère de Remus avait dit qu'elle avait duré environ un an. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, la fin était proche… Et Harry n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher de cette fin, il se doutait que cela avait du faire beaucoup souffrir Remus et Sirius, et qu'ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas séparés de leur plein gré, leur amour était bien trop fort. Anxieux, il ouvrit la lettre d'après. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle datait de quelques temps plus tard, et d'un certain moment s'était passé depuis l'écriture de la lettre précédente. Le ton n'était pas le même non plus, il était plus angoissé, fébrile.

_Mon amour,_

_Depuis que je te "loues" l'appartement à côté de chez moi, je n'ai plus eu besoin de t'envoyer de lettres où de missives. Nous avons pu nous voir autant que nous voulions, sans nous faire repérer. Mais mon frère, Romulus est au courant. (En habitant au même endroit que nous, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il nous ait percé à jours avec tous les bruits que tu fais au lit !)_

_Je suis inquiet à ton sujet, Patmol. Tu es parti depuis trois jours, James et Lily m'ont dit ce que tu allais faire. C'est courageux à toi d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il te soumette au serment inviolable pour protéger nos amis, mais je t'en pris, soit prudent. Voldemort surveille sans arrêt tout le monde, nous en particulier vu que nous sommes des proches de James, Lily et Dumbledore. Je tiens à t'envoyer tout mon amour au cas où…ça se passerait…mal. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il te faut autant de temps juste pour aller trouver Albus et le ramener à la maison des Potter. C'est pour essayer de rallier de nouveaux membres à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Vous ne pourriez pas faire ça plus tard, avec nous ? Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi, j'ai tellement peur lorsque tu es loin de moi._

_Reviens-moi vite, très vite._

_Ton Moony._

_Ps: J'ai vu ton filleul, Harry. Tu as raison, il est adorable._

A côté de Harry, Draco s'était endormi sur son livre, et Harry le lui enleva des mains pour replacer tendrement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Avec un sourire amoureux, il reprit sa lecture.

La missive d'après était un billet extrêmement étrange, plein de douleur, et des larmes avaient gondolées le parchemin. Certains mots étaient difficiles à lire.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi James et Lily ? Tu te rends compte que par ta faute, nos amis de toujours sont morts ? Mais comment as-tu pu vouloir une chose pareille ? Eux qui t'aimaient tant ! Et le pauvre petit Harry… Il a à peine un an et se retrouve orphelin, sans plus personne pour veiller sur lui et pour l'aimer, obligé d'habiter chez des Moldus qui le haïssent !_

_Mon dieu, mais pourquoi ? Je t'aimais plus que mavie, tu étais tout pour moi… Et maintenant je sens mon cœur se fissurer, une partie t'aime encore plus car tu seras pour toujours loin de moi, à Azkaban, et que je ne te verrai plus jamais; et l'autre partie de mon cœur te hait, t'abhorre, te méprise au plus profond de mon âme. Et c'est pour cela que je vais tout faire pour tenir, pour vivre sans toi et me relever, essayer, plus tard, d'apporter un peu de bonheur et d'espérance au petit Harry que tu as privé de parents et d'amour pour toujours._

_J'adresse cette lettre à la prison d'Azkaban. Peut-être que comme tu viens d'y arriver elle te parviendra. Mais comme je le penses elle me sera probablement retournée, et ma souffrance reviendra à son envoyeur, pour se loger dans mon cœur. Au moins ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire cela, même si tu ne la liras sûrement pas._

_Celui qui t'a aimé autant qu'il te déteste à présent._

Harry renifla. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes et son nez menaçait de couler. Il avait envie de réveiller Draco pour se blottir dans ses bras, pour chercher du réconfort. Remus avait tant souffrir de ces évènements. Il avait du faire le deuil de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde en même temps que celui de ses amis les plus chers, tout en acceptant la mort de ceux-ci était du à la trahison du premier. Une torture morale hors du commun. Harry ignorait comment Remus avait réussi à tenir toutes ces années.

Etrangement, il y avait d'autres lettres.

Harry les lu, l'une après l'autre, et son humeur mortifiée fut gommée par un baume de bonheur qui s'appliquait sur ses blessures. En effet, la lettre suivante était une lettre d'excuse, où Remus exprimait tout son repentir d'avoir pu penser qu'il avait pu réellement trahir, et malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son amour, par peur sans doute de se faire rejeter, tous ses mots était une ode à l'amour, prouvant son soulagement à Sirius, sa joie, sa tendresse, son bonheur, son amour que des années après il lui portait encore. Et malgré le voile de tristesse qui restait dans le cœur de Harry après, il en fut particulièrement touché et eut encore une fois envie de pleurer. Il se retint pour ne pas réveiller Draco.

D'après les missives suivantes, Remus et Sirius avaient recommencé une liaison après l'évasion de ce dernier d'Azkaban. Harry se sentit très vexé de ne s'en être pas aperçu. Pourtant toutes ces attentions, ces gestes…Tout prouvaient qu'ils s'aimaient, et Harry avait toujours prit cela pour une amitié forte de personnes heureuses de se retrouver après tant d'années de doutes.

Il reposa le tas de lettres sur son chevet et le rangea dans le tiroir, se promettant de lui trouver une place plus appropriée le lendemain. Draco remua légèrement à côté de lui, et Harry fit attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Il prit le petit carnet qu'il avait trouvé au dernier moment au Square Grimmaud, et l'ouvrit. Son rythme cardiaque se précipita.

Comme à tout début d'un journal intime qui se respecte, je suppose qu'il faut que le propriétaire se présente…

_Alors voilà, je m'appelle Sirius Black, descendant de toute une famille de sang-purs. Ce journal m'a été offert par mon meilleur ami pour l'anniversaire de mes 15ans, James Potter._

_Je le connais depuis ma première année, je l'aime comme un frère._

_Sinon moi, familialement, on va dire que ce n'est pas forcément le pied, car mes parents sont justement à ceux de Lord Voldemort, le foutu mage noir qui écume le monde. Mais bon, inutile d'extrapoler à ce sujet, tout le monde sait de quoi il retourne. Mes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts, des serviteurs de Voldemort, mais ils approuvent ses idées, et rien que ça me dégoûte. J'ai un frère, d'un an plus jeune que moi. Regulus Black. Un bel abruti. Il a tellement cru les exhortations de mes parents et leurs louanges à propos de Voldychou qu'il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts. Il n'est pas assez courageux pour lui faire face, je suis certain qu'il en mourra._

_A part ça, logiquement j'habite au 12, Square Grimmaud, dans un manoir adorable regorgeant de magie noire, de tableaux ravissants qui vous insultent, nettoyé par un elfe qui vous aime autant que votre mère, c'est-à-dire qui vous renie… La belle vie, quoi ! _

_Bon, en fait pendant les vacances scolaires (je suis bien sûr scolarisé à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie) je loge chez James, son père est quelqu'un de très bon pour moi, je crois qu'il me considère comme son fils. J'envie un peu James pour ça. Moi mon père ne m'a jamais aimé. Le fils adoré c'est Regulus._

_Alors voilà, pour une présentation d'un journal je pense que ça suffit._

_Donc Ô toi qui lit ces lignes, si tu me veux du bien soit le bienvenu parmi ces pages, sinon, soit maudi pour l'éternité… Et va te faire sauter par un âne ! Non mais ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est __**mon**__ journal ! C'est maintenant que j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il m'appartient._

_Maintenant que je peux y raconter toutes mes conneries. Et tout ce que je ne peux pas confier à mes amis les plus proches._

Harry avait étouffé un éclat de rire à la lecture du charmant traitement que l'âne réservait aux lecteurs malfaisants. Il était ravi d'en connaître plus sur la vie de son parrain. C'était un merveilleux cadeau pour lui.

Il continua à feuilleter des pages au hasard, ne lisant pas tout, car des dizaines et des dizaines de pages étaient couvertes de l'écriture penchée et irrégulière de Sirius.

Pourtant, un endroit attira son œil. Quelques pages étaient comme coupées du reste du cahier, séparées par trois pages vierges d'écriture.

Ça fait trois jours que je ne dors plus, que je ne mange plus. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Je ne pense qu'à LUI. Et ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est PAS normal ! Ce n'est pas normal… En fait c'est moi qui ne suis pas normal.

_Ce n'est absolument pas normal d'être attiré par un de ses meilleurs amis. Remus. Que je considère comme James tel un frère. Je devrais dire __**considérais**__ d'ailleurs, car je crois que se mettre à bander comme on ne l'a jamais fait à la vue d'un ami nu, ce n'est pas un comportement très fraternel._

_Remus est un loup-garou, et il y a trois jours, c'était la pleine lune. Comme d'habitude, Pomfresh l'a emmené sous le saule cogneur, où un passage mène à Pré-au-lard, dans la Cabane hurlante. Comme d'habitude il s'est transformé, et James, Peter et moi l'avons rejoint sous nos formes animagus. Depuis quelques temps ça va mieux, il a moins de difficultés à contenir ses forces, et j'en suis ressorti avec une simple égratignure à l'épaule, et James au mollet. _

_Sauf qu'à un moment où la nuit était très claire, où la lune ressortait extrêmement dans le ciel, il a eu comme un accès de rage, et il s'en enfuit à toute vitesse, sans doute pour nous épargner des blessures s'il ne contenait pas sa colère. Nous n'avions absolument pas prévu cette rage, et nous l'avons perdu de vue. Nous ne pouvions pas appeler à l'aide, car nous enfreignions les lois de l'école: nous étions dehors, en pleine nuit, sous des formes animagus non déclarées, en compagnie d'un loup-garou. Difficile d'aller dire après "oh mais je ne savais pas, je me suis trouvé ici par un pur hasard."_

_Alors nous l'avons cherché toute la nuit, sans relâche. Nous ne l'avons retrouvé qu'au petit matin, alors que les premiers rayons de soleils commençaient à poindre. Il était revenu près du saule cogneur, et en avait été éjecté par une branche retorse. Il avait reprit sa forme humaine, et ses habits pendaient en lambeaux, dévoilant son corps décharné. Je l'avais déjà vu nu au cours de ces escapades nocturnes, mais jamais avec autant de clarté. Mon cœur s'est mis à cogner furieusement contre ma cage thoracique. Et je me suis senti durcir. Nous n'avons même pas pu l'aider, car une fraction de seconde plus tard, Pomfresh le trouvait et le ramenait au château. Nous nous sommes enfuis sous nos formes animagus et ont regagnés nos dortoirs en hâte._

_J'ai loupé le cours de Potion, le prof n'était pas ravi. Mais il a vu à ma tête que je n'avais pas du dormir beaucoup de la nuit, et il m'a excusé. James et Peter sont allés en cours, eux. _

_Mais ils ne se sont pas branlés en pensant à leu ami, eux ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire une chose pareille. Surtout pour un homme, qui plus est Remus, Moony, que je connais depuis si longtemps ! Il ne risque pas de ressentir la même chose._

_Surtout que mon attitude ne prête pas vraiment aux confusions quant à ma sexualité: je sors avec toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard dès que j'en ai envie. Evidemment ce n'est pas une conduite responsable, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est parce que j'ai peur de m'attacher, de tomber amoureux. Ça doit être quelque chose comme ça._

_Je crois que je ne ressens que du désir pour Remus. Pour son corps maigre et pourtant si harmonieux, si gracieux et gracile en même temps, à la peau couleur caramel, et aux yeux couleur de miel… Du moins j'espère que je ne ressens que du désir. Car sinon ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué._

_Je relis ces quelques lignes et je me rends compte que sans faire attention je viens de faire son éloge. Merde, ça m'arrive jamais d'habitude. Faire mon éloge, ça oui, mais celle des autres, c'est franchement plus rare. _

_Putain, je crois que je suis foutu._

Harry leva le nez du carnet en souriant, c'était plutôt amusant de suivre le tumulte des pensées de son parrain, il semblait avoir écrit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, comme pour essayer d'éclaircir ses idées une fois qu'elles seraient sur le papier. Il avait l'air d'aboutir à une conclusion.

Il reposa le carnet sur son chevet, et doucement pour ne pas réveiller son homme, il se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. En faisant couler l'eau du robinet dans un verre, il songea qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de problèmes pour découvrir qu'il était attiré par Draco. Ça s'était fait si vite pour lui ! Une soirée lui avait prouvé qu'il était attiré par lui, et une journée lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait. Un conte de fée avec deux princes. Un peu bizarre et un peu rapide si vous voulez mon avis. Le nez dans son verre il esquissa un sourire et retourna dans la chambre pour se glisser dans le grand lit.

Il reprit le cahier et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Parfait, cela restait dans la continuité de ce qu'il savait et de ce qu'il avait lu.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Et pourtant, je suis certain que personne ne peut autant aimer Remus autant que je le fais. Je crois que si j'écris tout ça, c'est pour me donner du courage. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime vraiment, que je ne veux pas jouer avec lui que tout ça est __**vrai**__. L'autre jour je l'ai embrassé au détour d'un couloir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est totalement différent de ce que j'éprouvais avec toutes les midinettes avec lesquelles je suis sorti. C'était… C'était juste parfait. Parfait mais trop court, beaucoup trop court. Il croit que j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête et il m'en veut. Je dois l'en dissuader. Je suis Sirius Black, que diable ! Je peux séduire qui je veux ! Je crois justement que c'est ça le problème. Que je peux avoir qui bon me semble qui soit mignon ou ait un beau cul._

_Ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un, je ne pense qu'à Remus. Il __**faut**__ que je le lui dise, il ne sera pas dit que Patmol est un lâche !_

_Du moins je l'espère… A suivre au prochain épisode je suppose, une fois que je lui aurais avoué tout ça…_

…

_C'est drôlement dur finalement. J'ai réussi à lui dire, mais il ne me croit pas. Et pourtant je suis presque sûr qu'il ressent la même chose, ou qu'il est au moins attiré par moi._

_Je crois que je vais essayer de réfléchir sans l'aide de ce carnet, mais au moins de mon cerveau et pas de cette plume. J'ai réussi à lui dire que je l'aimais, et il ne me croit pas ! Mais merde à la fin ! Je l'aime, moi !_

_Oups… Ça fait un peu pathétique de dire ça comme ça. Et merde, voilà que James essaye de lire par-dessus mon épaule…_

_Une semaine s'est passée avant que je reprenne ce cahier, et comme c'est le seul moyen d'épancher mes sentiments, je ne vais pas crier, mais je vais écrire mon bonheur !!!_

_Remus m'aime. Remus M'AIME ! Il m'aime ! Alléluia ! Hum… Pour retrouver un peu de dignité, je vais essayer d'expliquer ça clairement, à toi, cher journal, qui ne conteste jamais mes paroles. (étrangement) _

_Il m'a dit que s'il ne voulait pas me croire, c'était justement parce qu'il aurait trop eu à perdre si ça avait été un jeu. Car si j'en venais à le tromper il en mourrait tellement il m'aimait. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre et il s'est abandonné à moi. Oui je suis gay, et alors ?_

_Il y a des moments où je me dis que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde._

_Le seul problème, c'est que nous allons devoir cacher notre relation aux yeux du monde. (Et Dieu sait combien il a d'yeux, le monde !) Nous avons un peu peur de la réaction qu'aurait James et Peter, et de tout les gens de Poudlard s'ils apprenaient que nous sortons ensemble. J'aimerais bien le dire à James, mais ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, car il a beau ne pas être homophobe, je ne sais pas s'il réagirait bien. Ça doit être une des seules choses que je lui cache._

_Je lui ai toujours tout dit, c'est étrange de lui dissimuler quelque chose qui me rend si heureux._

_Je dois retrouver Remus dans la Salle sur Demande. J'espère bien lui faire l'amour. Mais chut, c'est un secret ! A tout à l'heure peut-être cher journal…_

…

_Oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU ! Si j'avais su que c'était __**ça**__, faire l'amour à un autre homme, je serais passé du côté obscur de la force plus tôt ! C'était vraiment indescriptible._

_A 17ans, moi, Sirius Black, j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais auparavant avec un homme ! Avec Remus ! Et pour tout dire j'ai hâte de recommencer._

_Quand je suis arrivé à la Salle sur Demande, il était déjà là. Il avait demandé à la salle un gentil décor de salon à fauteuils confortables et à bibliothèque. J'ai espéré qu'il ne pensait pas que nous allions __**lire **__alors que j'étais juste à côté de son corps affolant._

_L'atmosphère a bien vite changée. Lui qui étais si chaste et si timide m'a roulé le plus beau patin de ma vie, je crois que j'ai failli voir des étoiles. J'ai pensé de toutes mes forces à un lit, et heureusement, car deux secondes après je tombais à la renverse, Remus sous mon corps, enfoncés dans le moelleux matelas que j'avais conjuré. Je me suis occupé à tracer des arabesques sur son coup, quand il a faufilé ses mains dans mon pantalon._

_A son contact, j'en aurais joui avant qu'il ne commence à me caresser. J'ai repris sa bouche avec mes lèvres avec encore plus d'empressement qu'auparavant si c'était possible. Il s'est débarrassé de mon pantalon et de mon boxer souillé par quelques gouttes de sperme qui s'étaient déjà égarées. Il a refermé sa main autour de mon sexe et a commencé un mouvement langoureux de va et vient. Il me fixait de ses yeux miels d'une façon si sensuelle que bien vite, je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur lui, pour lui…_

Harry referma précipitamment le cahier, les joues écarlates à une température fort élevée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prit à Sirius de décrire ses expériences sexuelles avec Remus ! Harry avait honte d'avoir commencé à lire ce passage, il aurait du s'arrêter dès le premier baiser décrit. Mais rien que ce qu'il avait lu l'avait excité, et il soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait avec une érection à demi érigée avec rien pour la soulager. Il y avait bien Draco, mais il répugnait à le réveiller, il dormait trop bien pour l'embêter avec des histoires de sexe. Quoique en y pensant un peu plus ça ne lui aurait sûrement pas déplu.

Tant pis. Harry rouvrit le cahier noir, jetant un œil dessus prudemment pour ne pas tomber sur une torride scène de cul.

Et ce qu'il lu lui fit immensément plaisir. C'était vraiment un cahier du passé, il n'avait pas songé lire ça dans le journal intime de son parrain, mais au final cela semblait presque logique.

Aujourd'hui est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie: je suis parrain ! James et Lily ont eu un petit garçon, et ils ont fait de moi son parrain. Il s'appelle Harry. Il est adorable, il a des yeux verts comme Lily, mais pour le reste on reconnaît déjà les traits de James. Sacré Cornedrue ! Lui qui se disait dur comme ses cornes de cerf, c'était bien lui qui pleurait le plus ! L'accouchement ne s'est pas très bien passé, le bébé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de sortir du ventre de Lily, comme s'il avait peur d'en être séparé trop tôt. Heureusement une infirmière de Sainte Mangouste est venue l'aider à accoucher sans trop de difficulté. Car évidemment elle a voulu donner naissance à son enfant dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, et James l'a approuvé.

Nous avions un peu peur pour Lily, tant de mères y sont restées après un accouchement mal assisté. Mais quand l'infirmière est sortie de la chambre avec le petit Harry dans ses bras, (j'étais là, James avait besoin d'un soutien moral), je crois que j'ai été aussi heureux que James, qui lui, devenait père. Peut-être aussi un peu jaloux, puisque moi je n'aurais jamais d'enfants: avec Remus, à moins qu'il ne tombe enceinte, c'est plutôt impossible ! Au pire on en adoptera un. Une fois qu'on aura avoué à nos amis que nous avons une relation depuis Poudlard…Ça va être dur de leur dire…

En tout les cas, je suis parrain ! Et toc ! Si jamais il arrive malheur à James et à Lily –ce que je ne souhaite pas- c'est moi qui m'occuperait de leur fils. En attendant je vais pouvoir le voir quand je veux, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille: Remus, James, Lily, Harry…

J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux. Les temps sont troublés, Lord Voldemort cherche de plus en plus d'adeptes, et va savoir pourquoi, il en veut à James et à Lily. Sans doute parce que ce sont des sorciers très puissants qu'il aimerait rallier à sa cause. Sauf qu'il se met le doigt dans l'œil le Voldychou, les Potter ne risquent pas de rejoindre une cause qui tue autant d'innocents ! Il les cherche depuis quelques temps, mais normalement tout devrait bien se passer, Dumbledore va s'occuper de leur protection, et si ça ne suffit pas, il m'a dit que dans quelques mois il poserait un sortilège qui devrait les protéger: un sortilège qui permettrait de rendre leur maison incartable. Pratique, non ? Personnellement je préfèrerais qu'il fasse ça dès maintenant, car comme James et Lily, j'ai peur pour le petit Harry. Un bébé, c'est fragile, et une vie, ça se brise vite.

Harry referma le cahier lentement, le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"C'est pas possible ! Je pleure tout le temps depuis que je suis gay, ou quoi ?" songea-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il avait la preuve irréfutable que son parrain et ses parents l'avaient vraiment aimé. Bien sûr il le savait déjà, mais cela lui faisait du bien de lire cela, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et comme Sirius avait raison…

"Oui Sirii, une vie ça se brise vite…" pensa Harry amèrement.

Il repensa à la phrase de Sirius, comme quoi l'accouchement avait été difficile, qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter le ventre de Lily. Peut-être que dès sa naissance, le destin savait ce qui allait lui arriver, et qu'il avait voulu lui donner une chance de rester en Lily, pour ne pas avoir à la quitter à peine un an après.

" 'Ry ? Marmonna Draco d'une voix étouffée en soulevant sa tête de l'oreiller. Ça va ?

-Moui…

-Tu… Tu pleures ?" Demanda le blond incrédule en se réveillant complètement.

Il prit le brun dans ses bras, dont les larmes formaient deux ruisseaux continus sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Draco.

-J'ai lu le journal intime de Sirius, répondit Harry en désignant le cahier du doigt posé sur ses genoux.

-Et ?" Demanda Draco avec une mine soucieuse.

Sans mot dire, Harry rouvrit le journal à la page qu'il venait de lire -il en avait corné le coin sans faire exprès quand il l'avait refermé- et le tendit à Draco.

Presque une minute se passa dans le silence pendant laquelle Draco parcourut la page des yeux, et quand il eut finit, un grand sourire s'accrochait à ses lèvres.

"Mais c'est super, non ? Regarde tout ce qu'il dit de toi, comme il t'aimait dès le début !

-Oui… Mais ça me fait penser au fait que je n'ai pas pu vivre plus longtemps avec lui et avec mes parents… Renifla Harry.

-Tout revient toujours à Voldemort, hein ? Soupira Draco. S'il n'était né, s'il n'avait pas tué tes parents, s'il n'avait pas tué ton parrain, s'il n'avait pas tué tant de gens en ce bas-monde…

-Tu crois que j'ai bien fait, moi, en le tuant ?

-J'appelle ça une question idiote. Bien sûr que tu as bien fait, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je crois aussi. Tu sais, je t'avais dit qu'il avait une espèce de sourire quand je l'ai tué ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-J'y ai souvent repensé, je me demande si ce n'était pas sa façon de me remercier de mettre fin à toutes ses horreurs, de mettre un terme à une vie trop longue dont au final, il n'a aucunement profité, expliqua Harry les sourcils froncés, pensif.

-Tu vas loin là, mais c'est possible.

-Il n'a jamais connu l'amour, lui.

-Il ne sait pas et saura jamais ce qu'il loupe ! S'exclama Draco en s'enfonçant sous la couette, attrapant la taille de Harry au passage. Allez, au dodo petit soleil, la lune va te remplacer pour cette nuit !

-Ah ah, très drôle", bougonna Harry avec un sourire en coin malgré tout.

Il lança un sort d'extinction de lumière et rejoignit Draco sous les couvertures.

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi s'occuper d'un sourire de Voldemort quand l'amour de votre vie vous sourit tout les jours ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A suivre…**

Encore désolée pour le retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout de même ! Au chapitre suivant, je crois que nous allons attaquer des choses plus sérieuses, niark niark niark ! Vous avez des suppositions, des hypothèses ? Une petite review ? Je ne suis pas payée comme JKR, moi, j'ai besoin de review pour me motiver à l'écriture ! =P

A bientôt, j'essayerais de ne pas être trop en retard pour la suite ! Et au fait, je publie aussi "Seuls les idiots ne changent jamais d'avis", si ça vous intéresse… Harry découvre un site de fanfiction où, horreur, on ose le maquer avec Malfoy ! Ça va le faire changer d'avis sur le blondinet… Allez faire un tour ! =)

Anabanana


	13. Chapitre 13: Journée mouvementée

**Rating**: M

**Pairing:** HP/DM bien sûr ! Et maintenant SB/RL aussi...

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**RAR**: Merci beaucoup aux reviewers anonymes: marmeladegreen, merrycherry, petitpeton, nicos appolonos à poilos longos, kaoriii, tartiflette56, minacota, analora, behappy-andsmile, morgane-thefairy, biboula,

**Note: **YEAAAh !!! Je ne suis pas en retard ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas une habitude chez moi, le retard ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas !

**Chapitre 13: Journée mouvementée**

La journée du lendemain se passa tranquillement, Harry se tenait le plus loin possible d'Angela, beaucoup trop dangereuse pour ses neurones –il ne comprenait rien à son comportement- et ce ne fut qu'au dernier cours que les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes.

Il faut dire que c'était le cours du bel Edward Sweetlips, et que Gabriel bavait allègrement dessus. Le cours venait pourtant à peine de commencer, et le professeur les avait salué chaleureusement.

"C'est pas possible, il _faut_ qu'on arrive à les caser ensemble tout les deux ! souffla Harry à Ron alors que Sweetlips faisait un petit discours sur la métamorphose.

-Tout à fait d'accord, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas comment, approuva Ron. Et à propos de relation amoureuse, je crois que les invitations pour notre mariage devraient arriver ce soir où demain.

-Ah cool", sourit Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour rire sous cape, car le professeur venait de demander, comme par hasard, à Gabriel de faire la démonstration du sort qu'il venait d'expliquer. Bien entendu il se leva, exécuta le sort avec brio (même si Harry aurait fait encore mieux), et retourna à sa place sous les compliments du professeur.

"Très bien Mr Jeiwel, vous n'auriez pas du sang de la fée Morgane en vous par hasard ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-A cause de la grâce avec laquelle vous avez lancé ce sort, je suppose. Mr Evans, au lieu de pouffer, pourriez-vous me dire quel est le sort Camelonus s'il vous plait ?"

Harry reprit contenance (la nonchalance avec laquelle Sweetlips flattait Gabriel était irésistible).

"Si je m'en réfère à son nom, c'est un sort "caméléon". Il doit donc pouvoir transformer n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse se fondre dans le décor, je suppose. Un peu comme un sort de Désillusion mais plus élaboré.

-Parfait. Vous en avez déjà pratiqué ?

-Non.

-Eh bien c'est le moment de commencer. Venez sur l'estrade comme votre camarade auparavant. L'incantation est _Cameli Ilusio_. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'autre chose pour l'exécuter ? Ironisa-t-il gentiment, sachant parfaitement que Harry n'aurait aucun problème à lancer le sortilège.

-En effet", sourit Harry.

Il pointa sa baguette vers son propre torse et prononça d'une voix claire et distincte:

"Ca_meli Ilusio _!"

Sans rien sentir du tout, il vit son propre corps prendre la couleur et la forme de l'estrade, du bureau derrière lui. En fait il n'existait plus. C'était comme s'il était invisible, sauf que l'on distinguait un léger mouvement d'air lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

"Bravo, Mr Evans ! Le félicita Sweetlips. Puis en s'adressant à la classe, il ajouta: Ici, le sort a été jeté correctement, mais lorsque l'on fait des erreurs, on se retrouve parfois avec un décor tout à fait autre que celui qui est autour de nous en guise de corps. C'est parfois embêtant, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Vous allez vous mettre en petits groupes, pas plus de quatre, et vous allez travailler ce sortilège jusqu'à la fin du cours. Merci Mr Evans."

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, toujours "caméléoné", et s'apprêtait à lui rendre sa forme originale mais Harry réapparut comme par enchantement devant lui.

Les élèves avaient commencés à bouger les tables et les chaises pour travailler, et un certain brouhaha régnait dans la salle de classe. Angela, Ron et Gabriel l'attendaient, leur groupe s'étant formé naturellement.

"Mr Potter, je persiste à dire que vous n'avez presque plus votre place ici, soupira Sweetlips. Qu'ai-je à vous apprendre, si vous faites tout parfaitement ? Dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

-Professeur, vous avez bien 22ans ? Demanda Harry abruptement en ignorant la question du jeune professeur.

-Je… Oui, mais pourqu… Répondit Sweetlips stupéfait par la question impudente de son élève.

-Alors je resterais dans cette classe jusqu'à ce que vous vous mettiez avec Gabriel, arpès j'ai un autre projet en tête", le coupa Harry avec un immense sourire.

Sans laisser le temps à Edward Sweetlips de reprendre ses esprits, il lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses trois amis, qui avaient commencé l'exercice. Il tourna la tête furtivement, et il remarqua que Sweetlips avait les joues étrangement roses.

Très satisfait, Harry s'assit à côté de ses amis qui étaient debout. Pourquoi faire l'exercice quand on savait parfaitement le lancer ?

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, au sujet du "futur projet" qu'il avait mentionné auprès de Sweetlips, quand un visage ironique se planta devant lui.

"C'était bien la _visite_ de l'appartement avec ton chéri ?" Lui demanda Angela.

Son ton réfrigéra Harry. Il avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle savait que Draco et lui n'avaient pas fait _que_ visiter l'appartement. Sauf que c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Juste une impression due à l'ironie suintant de ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

"Oui, c'était plutôt bien, l'appartement me plait, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Le Square Grimmaud ne va pas te manquer ? Susurra la jeune fille.

-Qu… Quoi ? Comment tu sais que j'habitais là-bas ? s'affola Harry.

-Tout le monde sait que Harry _Potter_ habite la maison de son _parrain_. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours des allusions et des sous-entendus à ma vie ? S'énerva Harry en essayant de ne pas alerter l'attention des autres.

-Moi ? C'est toi qui voit ces allusions partout, Harry, fit Angela d'un ton innocent. Au fait, Draco fait bien ses études à _l'Institut de pharmacie et de recherche contre les poisons_ ?

-Ecoute j'en ai par-dessus la tête, tu m'espionnes, c'est ça ? S'exclama Harry en montant le ton. Arrête de me parler à l'avenir, je m'en porterai mieux ! Les commères y'en a plein les médias et c'est largement suffisant ! Cria-t-il presque en changeant de place, s'attirant les regards d'une bonne partie de la classe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Gabriel, inquiet.

-Rien, tout va très…

-Mr Evans, essayez de ne plus perturber le cours à l'avenir je vous prie, l'interrompit Sweetlips. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires la cloche va bientôt sonner.

-Excusez-moi professeur, fit Harry d'un ton teinté d'amertume.

-Ce n'est rien, mais repensez à ce que je vous ai dit, l'excusa Sweetlips.

-Et vous, repensez à ce que _moi_ je vous ai dit, railla Harry insolemment avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous reviendrons sur ce sujet une autre fois Mr Evans", répondit Sweetlips d'un ton un peu guindé et les joues roses. Il tourna les talons et, selon Harry, s'enfuit vers son bureau pour ranger ses affaires.

Les autres étaient déjà sortis et Harry les rejoignit en hâte. Angela n'était pas là.

"Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angela ? Demanda Rob alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans les couloirs vers la sortie.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air grave, si ? Fit Gabriel. Elle est partie en disant que tout allait bien, et que tu comprendrais sans doute plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. C'est juste qu'elle a fait une allusion qui m'a déplut, les rassura Harry en se forçant à sourire.

-Désolé, ma cousine est un peu bizarre, s'excusa Gabriel.

-Tout va bien, Mr Jeiwel. _Avez-vous du sang de la fée Morgane en vous ?"_ Mima Harry pour changer de sujet.

Gabriel rougit tandis que Ron et Harry riaient.

"T'inquiètes, je crois que tu as le tiquet, fit Harry en souriant.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Questionna Gabriel avidement.

-Mon petit doigt !" Se moqua Harry.

Ils étaient aux portes de l'école.

"Bon je vais rejoindre ma femme, moi ! Dit Ron.

-Et moi mon homme", renchérit Harry.

Ron et Gabriel explosèrent de rire.

"Tu lui fais la cuisine à ton homme ? rigola Ron.

-Tu lui prépares ses chaussons et son journal pour quand il rentre du travail ? Plaisanta Gabriel.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Et tu n'as rien à dire, Monsieur le célibataire ! ajouta Harry à l'adresse de Gabriel qui se renfrogna. Je rigole, ton célibat ne va sûrement plus durer longtemps, hein Ron ?

-Tout à fait !

-Bon allez, salut !

-A demain Gaby !"

Et c'est ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis plantèrent le pauvre Gabriel, rouge de confusion, devant la sortie de l'école.

Harry se rendit compte que la journée était passée extrêmement rapidement, et qu'il ne s'était presque (le tout étant dans le presque) pas ennuyé, mis à part en cours de Potions (_"On ne se refait pas !"_ avait-il dit à Ron) avec le Professeur Pathetick où il avait failli faire un suicide collectif à lui tout seul. (NdA: Ceux qui ne comprennent pas ne vous affolez pas, on va dire que c'est un petit délire de l'auteur ^^' )

Il se dirigea vers un coin isolé de la rue, et au couvert des yeux indiscrets, il transplana.

Il ne se doutait évidemment pas que des yeux l'avaient pourtant suivis avec un regard machiavélique.

------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

"Ah !!!"

Ce fut le cri que poussa Draco Malfoy quand il rentra à son domicile ce soir-là, car un objet pesant et non identifié venait de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il venait seulement de passer le seuil de la porte.

"Mon ange, je crois qu'une journée sans te voir c'est déjà trop… ronronna Harry d'un ton sensuel dans ses bras.

-Oh oh", s'alarma Draco.

Il avait parfaitement calculé le ton séducteur qu'avait prit Harry avait de lui donner son baiser de bienvenue. Baiser tendre qui devint très rapidement… Fougueux… Lascif… Passionné… Que brisa à regret Draco.

"Fait pas ça s'il te plait petit soleil, implora-t-il.

-Pourquoi donc mon ange ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te déplait ?" fit innocemment Harry en passant délicatement sa main sur l'entrejambe déjà bombée du blond qui gémit en retour.

Draco lui attrapa les poignets et les colla au mur le plus proche.

"C'est loin de me déplaire, mais je suis censé analysé un extrait de poison pour demain, et si tu continues je vais te sauter dessus pour te supplier de me prendre ! gronda Draco en embrassant avidement son cou.

-Mais je n'en demande pas moins, voyons ! répondit Harry en reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser affamé.

-Harry… Bon je vois, il faut que moi, un Malfoy, te supplie à genoux de calmer tes hormones au moins jusqu'à après manger pour pouvoir travailler ? Fit Draco en le lâchant, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air contrarié.

-Très bien, va donc bosser ! Mais ne te défile pas après ! Je te ferais subir les plus douces des tortures sinon… Promit-il d'un ton un peu vexé.

-Je n'attend que ça… Mais après mon travail. Et toi 'Ry, tu n'as jamais de devoirs pour ton école d'Aurors ? demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers la pièce où trônait un large bureau.

-Aucune idée, je ne les prends pas, rétorqua Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil alors que Draco sortait ses affaires pour son expérience.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama Draco en tournant vivement la tête vers lui. C'est pas sérieux !

-Je m'y ennuie dans cette école, j'arrive à tout, soupira Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Ça devrait te réjouir au contraire, remarqua Draco en se remettant à ses devoirs.

-Je préfèrerai avoir quelques difficultés, ça serait mieux.

-C'est bien la première fois que j'entend un truc pareil ! dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Même le prof de métamorphose me dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je fasse autre chose ! S'écria Harry. En fait je ne reste dans cette école que pour être avec Ron et Gabriel. Je veux que Gabriel et Sweetlips sortent ensemble, ricana Harry.

-Sweetlips ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Explosa Draco de rire.

-C'est le prof de métamorphose. Selon moi il doit bien porter son nom.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit aussitôt Draco, tendu. Il est beau ?

-Plutôt", fit Harry pour le rendre un peu jaloux.

Draco lui lança un coup d'œil contrarié, puis voyant qu'il souriait, il souffla, énervé.

"Mais t'as fini de me faire tourner en bourrique, oui ? S'agaça-t-il.

-C'est pour mieux t'aimer mon enfant… Railla Harry.

-Oh, on dirait un vieux couple marié !" S'exclama une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Hermione quoi les regardait le sourire aux lèvres dans le salon. Ils se levèrent pour aller la rejoindre.

"Eh alors, on fait intrusion chez les gens maintenant ? Plaisanta Harry en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

-C'était ouvert ! Se justifia Hermione en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez nous ? Viens, assis toi, demanda Daco en lui désignant un fauteuil couleur crème tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un des canapés avec Harry.

-J'étais venue visiter votre nid d'amour, je dois dire que c'est plutôt bien décorer, concéda-t-elle en examinant le salon.

-C'est tout de même un appartement de Malfoy, se vanta Draco en faisant mine de bomber le torse.

-Ah ah, tu ne changeras donc jamais" rit Hermione avec un regard affectueux au blond. Non en fait je vous apportais l'invitation à notre mariage, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une lettre de son manteau noir qu'elle leur tendit.

Harry la prit d'un air étonné.

"Je croyais qu'elles arrivaient par hiboux ?

-C'est la première que nous "envoyons", et comme ce sont les jumeaux qui les ont faits…

-Je comprend mieux, répondit Harry en posant sagement la lettre sur la petite table devant lui.

-Elle va exploser ? Demanda Draco.

-Aucune idée, si ça se trouve elle est tout à fait normale, mais bon je voulais vous voir l'ouvrir, et ça me donnait une excuse pour venir vous rendre visite, sourit Hermione.

-Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse, dit gentiment Draco.

-Bon, on l'ouvre ? Questionna Harry avec appréhension.

-Vas-y" l'encouragea Draco.

Harry reprit la lettre, le tenant à bout de bras, et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

Elle était vide. Soudain, un nuage de fumée blanche enveloppa Harry, et une voix joyeuse qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Georges Weasley retentit.

"Vous êtes invités au mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley le samedi 20 Septembre à 11heures ! ! Maintenant la noce mais à quand les gosses ?"

Le nuage de fumée se dissipa et laissa les trois amis totalement éberlués. Mais quand Draco et Hermione regardèrent Harry, ils partirent dans un tel fou-rire que Draco en tomba du canapé.

Harry s'examina brièvement et poussa un cri étranglé.

Il était vêtu d'une couche-culotte, d'un bavoir et avait une tétine autour du cou !

L'illusion s'évapora , il redevint normal et consentit à rire avec les autres qui ne s'en remettaient pas.

"Si tu avais vu ta tête !

-J'ai bien fait de venir, rien que pour voir ça !"En pleurait presque Hermione, le souffle coupé par des éclats de rires.

Ils rirent encore quelques temps et réussirent à se calmer. Après quoi, Harry demanda:

"C'est vrai, ça, à quand les enfants, 'Mione ?"

Hermione rougit.

"Euh… Je ne pense pas que ça soit prévu pour l'instant ni à l'ordre du jour… Bégaya-t-elle.

-Comment , tu ne rêves pas d'une portée de petits rouquins braillards ? Railla Draco en souriant.

-Ah stop, pas un mot de plus sur ma vie de couple, se défila Hermione. Vous venez ou pas ?

-A ton avis ? Ironisa Harry. Evidemment ! J'attend ce moment depuis ma première année voyons !

-Ah, tu parles de toutes ces années où ils se sont tournés autour et se sont chamaillés au lieu de s'embrasser ? Continua Draco, complice.

-On pourrait dire la même chose des deux personnes en face de moi ! Rit Hermione en se levant. A samedi, et soyez à l'heure ! Fit-elle en transplannant.

-Gnagnagna, grogna Harry tout en sachant qu'elle était déjà partie et qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment tord, remarqua Draco en retournant vers son bureau.

-Mouai. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas prendre soin de mes hormones je vais aller prendre soin de nos papilles, fit le brun en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda la voix de Draco du bureau.

-Des crêpes, façon moldue c'est bien meilleur !" Répondit Harry en ouvrant un placard.

Il sortit de la farine, du sucre, un grand bol, une cuillère en bois ainsi qu'une balance.

"Ah bon, tu sais cuisiner comme les moldus ? S'étonna au loin Draco.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu onze ans parmi eux et que j'y faisais tout, le ménage et la cuisine, donc ça me connaît, ne t'inquiètes pas !"

Harry entendit un cri indigné tandis qu'il sortait du frigo des œufs et du lait. Draco était sorti de son bureau et venait de se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, furieux.

"Ils te prenaient pour leur elfe de maison ou quoi ?

-Euh… Un peu, mais bon, j'avais l'habitude à force, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, versant la farine dans le saladier.

-Mais quelle bande de saloperies ! Déjà que je savais que tu n'avais pas bien vécu avec eux, mais si en plus ils te faisaient tout faire ! S'insurgea Draco.

-Mais calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant, le rassura Harry.

-Non ce n'est pas fini ! Ils habitent où déjà ?

-4, Privet Drive, pourquoi ? Répondit Harry sans réfléchir, ne voyant pas où son amant voulait en venir.

-Très bien ! Je finirais mon analyse plus tard, je pense qu'il est temps de leur rendre visite ! Annonça Draco en tirant sa baguette, se dirigeant vers la patère où était suspendue sa cape.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu…?" S'exclama Harry en se précipitant derrière lui.

Sauf que le seul problème, c'était que Draco avait déjà transplané en un "plop" sonore.

"Merde", grommela Harry à voix haute, se dépêchant d'enfiler sa cape.

Il transplana immédiatement à la suite du blond, redoutant ce qu'il allait faire aux Dursley.

En une fraction de seconde, il se tenait face à la maison des Dursley. Draco semblait s'apprêter à sonner à la porte.

"Draco ! Arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? L'interpella Harry en lui attrapant le bras, l'empêchant de sonner.

-Rien de bien grave, regarde, se défendit Draco.

-J'ai beau ne pas les aimer, il ne faut pas que tu leur fasses du mal, le ministère de la Magie te collerait un procès !

-Je ne vais pas leur faire de mal, rétorqua Draco en se dégageant de la poigne de Harry.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna Harry l'œil sévère et en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'un cou de girafe à ta tante serait bien ? Comme elle espionne ses voisins ça lui serait pratique, non ? Et une queue de paon pour se pavaner près de ses collègues pour ton oncle ? Et pour ton cousin, des… Ah oui, c'est embêtant ça, s'interrompit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, la mine soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mmm… Je pense que des fanons lui iraient bien, déclara Draco sans se préoccuper de la question de son amant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Fit Harry perdu.

-C'est la seule chose qui lui manque pour ressembler totalement à une baleine."

Harry explosa de rire et Draco pouffa avec lui, mais bien vite, Harry redevint sérieux.

"Mon dieu, tu ne vas pas faire ça… Dit-il en souriant malgré rour.

-Tu n'as pas envie de te venger après toutes ses années qu'ils t'ont faites subir ? De les blesser ou de les humilier ?

-J'en meurs d'envie mais… Oh ! S'écria Harry, une idée lumineuse à l'esprit.

-Quoi ? Répondit Draco, pressé de découvrir ce à quoi il pensait.

-Mon oncle et ma tante ont extrêmement peur du regard des autres… Lui confia Harry. Ils se protègent de tout, c'est à peine si les voisins savaient mon existence quand j'habitais chez eux.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, si, comme je le pense ils sont dans leur jardin vu qu'il y a encore un peu de soleil, ils prennent peut-être l'apéritif dans leur jardin, l'annonce de mon homosexualité à voix haute les ravira…

-Ah…"

Ils échangèrent un regard machiavélique. D'un même mouvement ils se redirigèrent vers la porte, et sonnèrent.

"Fais comme si tu voulais traiter une affaire avec eux. Avec ta chemise et ton pantalon, tu fais moldu. Mais enlève vite ta cape !" Souffla Harry en se dissimulant derrière lui.

Draco défit l'agrafe de sa cape et la jeta au loin, de façon à ce que les Dursley ne la voient pas.

Il était moins une. La tante Pétunia ouvrit, toute guindée dans sa robe stricte, les lèvres pincées et les muscles du cou contractés.

"Que voulez-vous ?

-Bonjour Mrs Dursley, je viens voir votre mari au sujet d'une affaire sur le point de se conclure, improvisa Draco aimablement.

-A cette heure ? fit Pétunia d'un ton sec.

-Les affaires n'attendent pas vous savez, sourit Draco.

-Très bien, entrez monsieur, mon mari est au jardin, répondit Pétunia, éblouie par le sourire ravageur de Draco, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

-Merci."

Entre temps Harry avait jeté sur son dos un sort de désillusion, de sorte que sa tante ne le vit pas franchir la porte à la suite du jeune blond.

Harry souffla la direction du jardin à Draco, qui s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme, sans attendre Pétunia, "légèrement" choquée par les manières de cet inconnu séduisant.

L'oncle Vernon était assis dans une chaise longue, un cocktail dans une main, le journal dans l'autre.

"Eh bien, que signifie cette intrusion ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant Draco.

-Vernon, cet homme dit qu'il a une affaire à conclure avec toi, s'empressa d'expliquer Pétunia.

-Pardon ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ! Fit l'oncle en se redressant dans sa chaise longue, le fixant de ses yeux contrariés.

-Mais moi non plus monsieur, répondit Draco tranquillement.

-Alors que faites-vous donc chez moi ? S'énerva Vernon en se levant, imposant dans toute sa masse frémissante de gras et de colère, semblable à de la gelée anglaise.

-Je suis venu parler de quelque chose avec vous", fit Draco en allant s'asseoir à une petite table en plastique blanc, caractéristique des jardins, accompagnée de ses quatre chaises dans la même matière.

Pétunia s'était rapprochée de Vernon, et toisait Draco de toute sa petite taille, la bouche ne formant plus qu'une ligne tellement elle était pincée, et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Dudley apparut dans l'encoignure de la baie-vitrée, alerté par les éclats de voix.

"C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

-Aucune idée, mais peut-être que "_Monsieur"_ va nous le dire", répondit Vernon en reniflant d'un ton méprisant.

Sans l'écouter, Draco détaillait la carrure informe du jeune homme, dégoulinante de gras et de bourrelets. Ce garçon était une véritable offense pour ses yeux d'esthète, et il détourna bien vite le regard, le tournant plus tôt vers le couple.

Harry riait déjà sous cape, car Draco échauffait déjà les Dursley sans avoir rien dit, alors quand ils sauraient la suite…

"Je suis venu pour vous parler de votre neveu", lâcha d'un ton condescendant et abruptement Draco.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dudley blêmit, Vernon devint écarlate de colère, et Pétunia laissa échapper une espèce de couinement d'horreur.

"Nous n'avons pas de neveu ! Lança d'une voix forte Vernon.

-En êtes-vous si sûr ? Vous l'avez pourtant maltraité pendant onze ans si je ne me trompe pas, non ?"

L'oncle et la tante de Harry semblaient étouffer, et celui-ci aperçut déjà quelques voisins qui observaient la querelle de leurs fenêtres.

"De quel droit… Beugla l'oncle Vernon.

-Je suis venu vous annoncer quelque chose à son sujet qui devrait vous réjouir, le coupa Draco d'une voix tranchante, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant légèrement pour former l'esquisse d'un sourire.

-Ah oui ? Fit Vernon d'un ton soupçonneux tandis que Pétunia s'accrochait à son bras massif et que Dudley les contemplait en silence, l'air perdu et étrangement vide.

-Oui, mais il va vous le dire lui-même, je pense, acquiesça Draco.

-Comment ? Il est hors de question que ce malappris remette les pieds ici !" Cria Vernon.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit une voisine avide de ragots qui entrouvrait sa fenêtre pour mieux entendre. Un couple était même sorti de chez eux pour regarder le spectacle. Il est vrai que cela faisait bien longtemps que Mr Dursley ne s'était pas mis en colère, et que c'était quelque chose à ne pas manquer, surtout si c'était intéressant et que l'on pourrait le raconter plus tard…

Soudain…

"Surprise !" Fit Harry en levant le sort de désillusion.

Vernon prit une affreuse couleur qui s'accordait vaguement avec celle de sa cravate, Pétunia glapit d'une voix aiguë et faillit tourner de l'œil, et Dudley, malgré sa centaine de kilos se cacha derrière son père en poussant un cri.

"Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds dans cette maison ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

-Bonjour oncle Vernon, comment vas-tu ? Répondit poliment Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco qui lui souriait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, sors de cette maison immédiatement !!! Beugla Vernon, son visage prenant une couleur pourpre impossible à définir.

-Calme-toi, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, et baisse le ton les voisins nous regardent", rétorqua Harry.

A ce moment les Dursley se rendirent compte du nombre de personnes qui les regardaient dehors, derrière un rideau, ou à une fenêtre. Pétunia se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Vernon, aveuglé par la fureur tordit sa face en un espèce de sourire, et fit signe aux voisins que tout allait bien. Ces derniers firent comme s'ils n'étaient pas du tout en train de les regarder et ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

"Si tu veux parler, c'est dans la maison et vite, je ne veux pas que l'on te voit trop ! Postillonna l'oncle, furieux mais avec une voix plus basse.

-Mais non, pas la peine de rentrer, même les voisins seront ravis quand ils sauront que j'ai trouvé le bonheur ! Reprit Harry d'une voix forte, pour que chaque personne les espionnant soit bien au courant.

-Moins fort, les voisins écoutent, gémit Pétunia, rouge de honte.

-Quelle importance ! Tout le monde a le droit de savoir, je ne suis pas avare pour ce qui est de clamer ma joie ! Répondit Harry aussi fort.

-Dépêche-toi de le dire et repart dans ton monde de fou, alors !" Tempêta à voix basse l'oncle Vernon.

Draco qui regardait et qui attendait que Harry ait besoin de lui faillit se lever pour apostropher ce gros moldu bedonnant qui se permettait de critiquer le monde des sorciers, mais il se retint: le meilleur était encore à venir.

"J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin trouvé mon orientation sexuelle et que je la vis parfaitement: Je suis homosexuel !" Clama haut et fort Harry.

Pétunia hurla d'horreur et tomba dans les pommes, c'en était trop, son neveu honni débarquait, il était gay, tout les voisins étaient au courant: ils allaient être la risée du quartier. Dudley poussa un cri de dégoût et recula précipitamment, allant le plus loin possible de son cousin.

Quant à Vernon…

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ??? Hurla-t-il. Sors de chez-moi espèce de malade où j'appelle la police ! Et ne t'avise pas de toucher à mon fils !

-Je ne m'y risquerai pas voyons, je préfère les personnes plus minces…" Rétorqua Harry délicatement.

Et sans prévenir personne il embrassa fougueusement Draco devant sa famille et la moitié du quartier, ameuté par les beuglements de l'oncle Vernon.

Vernon cria de fureur et de dégoût, heureusement que Pétunia s'était évanouie avant, elle n'avait pas vu ce spectacle. Et sans attendre la réaction de son oncle, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, sortant à toute vitesse dans la rue et transplanant immédiatement.

Explosés de rire, ils atterrirent au beau milieu de leur chambre à coucher et s'écroulèrent sur le lit en essayant de calmer leur fou-rire.

Les Dursley n'avaient jamais du été humiliés de cette façon, et Harry songea que c'était une bonne leçon pour eux, étant donné que dans le monde moldu l'homosexualité était encore mal acceptée, tout leurs voisins allaient les mépriser pour avoir un neveu gay et fier de l'être.

"Bravo Draco, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de me venger, mais je n'y avais jamais songé de cette façon et tu as joué ton rôle à merveille !

-C'était trop drôle ! Je revois encore ta tante s'évanouir sous le choc… Et ton cousin s'écarter comme si tu étais malade… Par contre je ne m'y attendais pas quand tu m'as embrassé…

-C'était juste un avant-goût mon ange… Fit Harry en roulant sur Draco pour se positionner au-dessus de lui. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je voulais un câlin ce soir ?

-Hum… Je pense être plus disposé maintenant à t'accorder ce petit plaisir… Mais je me sacrifie vraiment… Répondit Draco en souriant.

Harry fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser voluptueusement.

----- ---------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

A suivre !

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Désolée, le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre, c'était vraiment trop long sinon !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre…

A dans deux semaines normalement ! Et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour encourager l'auteur à être à l'heure =)

Anabanana94


	14. Chapitre 14: Je suis une agence matri

**Rating**: M

**Pairing:** HP/DM bien sûr ! Et maintenant SB/RL aussi...

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Pfff... je suis nulle... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette longue semaine de retard, je n'ai pas réussi à boucler mon chapitre plus tôt ^^' Je viens juste de le finit en fait. Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir mais auquelles je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, je suis encore désolée... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 14**

_"Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je voulais un câlin ce soir ?_

_-Hum… Je pense être plus disposé maintenant à t'accorder ce petit plaisir… Mais je me sacrifie vraiment… Répondit Draco en souriant._

_Harry fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser voluptueusement._

Tous deux savaient exactement quels gestes feraient fondre l'autre, et pour l'instant ils ne se concentrèrent que sur le baiser. De doux et amoureux il passa à fougueux et passionné, et ce n'est qu'au moment où ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle qu'ils se séparèrent… Juste une seconde pour se ressauter dessus, bien entendu. Harry reprit les lèvres de Draco, les mordillant légèrement, jouant avec l'empressement de Draco, qui avait passé ses bras dans son dos et caressait sensuellement ses fesses. Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise du blond, tout en continuant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, caressant chaque parcelle de peau atteignable, pinçant les tétons dressés par l'excitation, retraçant les muscles fins. Puis, sans crier gare, il saisit Draco à bras le corps et le porta jusqu'à la commode la plus proche, étonnement à la bonne hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco, les yeux déjà troublés par le désir qu'excitait son compagnon en passant prestement ses mains dans son pantalon.

-Il me semble que je t'avais dit qu'on essayerait chaque meuble de notre nouvel appart', non ? Rappela Harry d'un ton coquin.

-Hum… Ah… Oui, je m'en… Souviens, haleta laborieusement Draco, pressant le corps de son amant contre lui.

-Ça te paraît une bonne idée ou je te relâche ? Fit Harry mutin, faisant mine de retirer sa main du boxer déjà à demi-souillé de son partenaire.

-Si tu fais ça on inverse les rôles et je te prends contre le mur !" Siffla Draco.

Harry émit un petit rire et caressa plus rapidement le membre du blond, le faisant gémir dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller… Bien que c'était loin d'être désagréable, je préfère TE voir prendre ton pied sous moi, le visage déformé par le plaisir…"

A ces mots Draco l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec une fougue indescriptible, tout en finissant de lui enlever ses habits comme il pouvait, vu sa position sur la commode peu pratique pour cela.

La vision qu'avait Harry de Draco était affolante: un magnifique blond, assis sur une commode, pantelant de plaisir contenu, les jambes ouvertes comme une invitation à son sexe gorgé de désir.

Harry se baissa pour passer rapidement sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre de son amant, pendant qu'il faisait pénétrer un doigt en lui. Draco lâcha un léger cri rauque, et se mit à onduler des hanches en cadence.

"Harry… Arrêtes les préliminaires, je te veux en moi… Implora Draco.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, répondit Harry en relevant la tête, allant la nicher dans le cou du blond.

-Je suis prêt… Prends-moi, nom de Dieu !"

Draco prononça cette phrase d'une façon tellement érotique qu'elle électrisa les sens de Harry, le faisant encore durcir.

Il passa ses bras sous les cuisses de Draco pour les relever, et, tout en s'appliquant à lui faire un beau suçon dans le cou, il le pénétra doucement.

Ce qui ne convenait pas au blond qui appuya sur son dos pour qu'il s'enfonce plus loin en lui.

"Ah !" Glapit Harry de plaisir.

Il avait été surpris par l'empressement de son amant et il aurait presque pu jouir à ce moment. Draco remuait les hanches avec frénésie, accompagnant les mouvements de Harry avec fougue et passion.

Harry sentait encore les liens d'âme se renforcer, il ressentait le plaisir de son amant et cela les emmena tous deux aux portes de l'extase en quelques instants.

Draco enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Harry et se libéra sur leurs deux ventres réunis, pantelant de bonheur et ravagé par l'orgasme. Sa chair se resserra autour du membre de Harry, et n'en pouvant plus, il se libéra à son tour, le souffle erratique mais le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je t'aime Harry, murmura Draco en cherchant ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi mon ange", souffla Harry en prenant sa bouche dans un doux baiser.

Bandant ses muscles pour le dernier effort de la soirée, il souleva Draco et l'emporta pouffant de rire jusqu'au lit, où ils s'étendirent tous les deux.

------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain et le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, Harry continuait d'assister à tous les cours malgré l'ennui qu'ils leur procuraient, essayant de mettre ensemble par tous les moyens Gabriel et le professeur Sweetlips. Ces deux là se plaisaient, cela crevait les yeux. Mais si Gabriel l'assumait sans problème, cela n'allait pas de même pour Sweetlips, qui, même s'il ne manquait aucune occasion de parler ou de complimenter le jeune homme, refusait d'admettre qu'il pourrait avoir un jour une relation avec son élève.

Alors Harry et Ron fomentèrent le plan idéal. Dans lequel Sweetlips ne manquerait évidemment pas de tomber.

Ainsi l'on était le samedi, dernier jour de la semaine, et accessoirement le jour où les retenues se passaient l'après-midi. Harry allait d'ailleurs avoir une grosse journée puisqu'il partait presque immédiatement après les cours avec Draco au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Le mariage étant à 11h il devrait se dépêcher considérablement, finissant ses cours à 10h30.

Donc, en ce samedi 20 septembre, Harry et Ron se précipitaient vers Gabriel, ayant suivi leurs conseils.

"Salut ! Tout va bien ? Le salua Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Oui… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de m'habiller comme ça… Répondit Gabriel d'un ton hésitant. Même si je pense lui plaire, il ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi car je suis son élève, on a pas le droit…

-ça c'est ce que tu penses ! S'exclama Ron. Allez on y va, on va être en retard en potions et ce vieux ronchon de Pathetick va encore nous engueuler !"

Le prenant chacun par un bras, les deux jeunes hommes entraînèrent leur ami vers les couloirs pour aller en cours.

Il faut préciser que Harry et Ron avaient forcé Gabriel à s'habiller d'une certaine manière, qui ne manquerai pas de plaire au séduisant professeur.

Gabriel portait en effet une chemise rouge sang dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, un pantalon noir _extrêmement_ serré, et des bottes en cuir de dragon. Autrement dit il était franchement torride, et si Harry avait été gay (car il n'était pas gay, mais Dracophile, ne l'oublions pas), il s'en serait volontiers fait son quatre heures. Seulement voilà, cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce foutu prof buté borné se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour s'approprier le petit blondinet.

Le cours de potion était passé avec une lenteur frustrante, et Harry bouillait d'impatience tellement il avait hâte d'aller en cours avec Sweetlips.

Angela avait été étrangement calme depuis leur "dispute", elle ne lui parlait pour ainsi dire plus, et quand leurs yeux se croisaient elle lui faisait toujours un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais Harry était méfiant et il avait l'impression que ces sourires sonnaient faux.

"Euh… Harry… J'ai peur… Se confia Gabriel au moment même où ils franchissaient la porte de la salle de cours.

-Trop tard ! Plus le temps de reculer !" Claironna Harry.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang, se dépêchant un peu car tous les élèves de la classe aimaient être devant à ce cours, simplement pour dévorer le prof des yeux.

Celui-ci arriva d'un pas alerte, manifestement de bonne humeur. Il les salua et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Quand il vit Gabriel juste devant son nez, provoquant et gêné, il déglutit, et décocha un regard noir à Harry. Depuis que Harry lui avait affirmé qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, il l'évitait soigneusement, et il ne doutait pas que la tenue outrageusement sexy du jeune homme était son œuvre.

"Bien ! Fit Edward Sweetlips en faisant le silence dans la salle. Vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux et vous allez continuer les exercices de la dernière fois. Et pas de chahut s'il vous plaît !"

En effet, au cours précédent, les activités avaient dégénérées et plusieurs élèves s'étaient retrouvés métamorphosés étrangement. Harry se souvint que Ron avait dû subir une trompe d'éléphant, tandis que Gabriel s'était vu affublé d'une queue de paon.

Ils travaillaient exclusivement le duel, et les dérapages étaient donc faciles. Et Harry allait grandement en profiter.

Il s'était bien sûr mis avec Gabriel, pendant que Ron affrontait Angela. Harry prononça une formule extrêmement pratique, qui était une déviation moins puissante et légale du sortilège impardonnable qu'était l'Imperium.

"_Obligatio !_"

Gabriel s'immobilisa, le regard un peu perdu et vide. Harry le tenait en son pouvoir…

Il le fit se retourner et pointer sa baguette magique vers le professeur qui se tenait non loin de là, inspectant et donnant des conseils aux groupes de travail.

Gabriel prononça une formule à voix basse et le professeur fut tiré jusqu'à lui, abasourdi par cette impudence.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites Gabriel ? Il ne me semble pas que ce soit de la métamorphose, ça ! Le réprimanda-t-il gentiment, songeant qu'il avait simplement mal visé et l'avait atteint par erreur.

-Non, c'est de la séduction, professeur", le fit répondre Harry d'une voix douce.

Le jeune professeur s'empourpra violemment, et Harry leva le sortilège momentanément. Gabriel retrouva ses esprits, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

"Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Sweetlips, espérant qu'il avait mal entendu (ou au contraire espérant qu'il avait bien entendu ?)

-De quoi ? Je… je n'ai rien dit professeur… Balbutia Gabriel, surpris et troublé par la présence du professeur à ses côtés.

-Très bien… Fit Sweetlips étonné et méfiant. Faites attention quand vous lancez vos sortilèges…"

Et il repartit inspecter un autre groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea Gabriel à voix basse.

-T'inquiètes, je te rends service ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire éclatant.

-Que…"

Mais Harry avait de nouveau lancé l'Obligatio, et le bras de Gabriel se tendit vers le plafond. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un lustre s'écrasait au sol. Les élèves crièrent et s'écartèrent, toussant à cause de la poussière qui tombait du plafond.

"Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Sweetlips, mécontent.

-Euh…" Fit Gabriel rouge de confusion.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sweetlips, voyant quoi était le coupable, hésita, puis…

"Je vous avais demandé de faire attention. La prochaine fois je serais obligé de vous donner une retenue… Et croyez que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite…

-Je… Oui, d'accord, répondit Gabriel d'une petite voix.

-Allons, allons, pas de dissipation s'il vous plaît ! Remettez-vous au travail ! Intima Sweetlips aux autres élèves, tout en lançant un sort au lustre qui réintégra le plafond.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Chuchota Gabriel d'un ton furieux à Harry.

-Tu vas bientôt comprendre… Mais je te jure que tu vas me remercier ! Lui dit Harry en souriant.

-Tout marche comme prévu, murmura Ron qui s'était rapproché.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es au courant ? Mais vous voulez vraiment qu'il me déteste ou quoi ? S'énerva le jeune homme blond à voix basse.

-Bien au contraire… Bon, phase finale du plan !" S'écria Harry en pointant une dernière fois sa baguette vers son camarade sous le regard jubilatoire de Ron.

Comme un automate, Gabriel lança avec force un sort qui fit s'écrouler un pan de mur, à quelques centimètres de Sweetlips.

"Mr Jeiwel, vous resterez à la fin du cours pour une retenue ! Lança-t-il d'un ton mécontent, sans doute déçu du comportement de son élève. Vous apprendrez la précision quand vous lancez un sort.

-Oui…" Souffla Gabriel au bord des larmes.

Encore une fois les élèves se remirent au travail, mais Gabriel s'assit à une chaise, fourrant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

Soudain Edward Sweetlips aperçut le sourire triomphant de Harry, et fit le lien avec la tenue alléchante de Gabriel. Par tous les caleçons troués de Merlin ! Depuis le début, c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Une retenue pour être en tête-à-tête avec lui ! Et évidemment il ne pouvait pas reculer…

Ce Potter était malin… mais il ferait comme s'i n'avait pas remarqué, et jouerait son rôle de professeur jusqu'au bout ! Non mais !

Pendant de temps, Gabriel accablait de reproches Harry, qui avait du mal à lui expliquer les choses.

"Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Ce mur aurait pu le tuer ! Maintenant il me hait, et en plus j'ai une retenue… J'ai plus aucunes chances !

-Stop ! Gaby… T'as rien compris… Le coupa Harry avec un sourire complice. A ton avis, pourquoi on t'a obligé à t'habiller comme ça, avec Ron ? Et pourquoi je t'ai fait faire toutes ces conneries ? Et à quoi ça pourrait te servir de te retrouver une heure, _seul_, avec cette bombe…hein ?"

Le visage de Gabriel s'éclaira enfin, et un large sourire fendit son visage.

"Voilà, t'as compris. Mais tu as intérêt à le faire tomber dans tes filets car je ne relancerai pas ce sortilège une autre fois, il est fatiguant à maintenir.

-Tu te mets en mode rapace, ok ? Lui lança Ron en riant.

-Rapace ? Répéta Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Tu_ est le prédateur, et _il_ est la proie…" Expliqua Harry.

Le sourire de Gabriel se fit machiavélique.

"Ouille, je crois qu'il est mal barré le Sweetlips, fit remarquer Ron.

-Y'a intérêt ! J'ai l'intention d'arrêter au plus vite les cours, je m'ennuie trop, j'attends juste que ces deux idiots se mettent enfin ensemble ! Renchérit Harry.

-Quoi ? Tu ne seras plus là ? Fit Gabriel, déçu.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Interrogea Ron, vexé de ne pas avoir été prévenu avant.

-Je vais…"

Harry fut coupé par la sonnerie qui retentit. Gabriel inspira une grande goulée d'air, tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires en discutant.

"Bon, allez ! Tu lui sors le grand jeu de la séduction, fais-toi le plus sexy possible, conseilla Harry à Gabriel.

-Heureusement que tu es là, je n'aurais jamais été capable de lui dire des trucs comme ça, observa Ron.

-Normal, c'est Mione qui a tout fait dans votre couple ! Rigola Harry.

-Mr Jeiwel, vous restez dans cette salle, votre retenue se passera ici, lança Sweetlips de son estrade à contre-cœur.

-A votre service professeur !" Répondit joyeusement Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Ron pouffèrent. Ça s'annonçait plutôt bien… Harry décocha un sourire narquois à Sweetlips qui lui renvoya un sourire furibond, lui en voulant pour sa machination.

"Mrs Evans et Weasley, veuillez sortir, je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Mr Evans, nous aurons une petite conversation lundi matin… Ajouta Edward Sweetlips d'un ton presque grinçant mais qui ne déformait pas ses traits sculpturaux.

-Quand vous voulez Edward ! Clama Harry en se souvenant que le professeur désirait être appelé par son prénom sous peine de se sentir vieux). Mais je pense que cette conversation n'aura plus lieu d'être d'ici là..."

Avant que Edward rétorque, –ses joues avaient étrangement rosies- Harry détala hors de la classe avec Ron, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

"Je l'attends un peu.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est que ça risque de durer longtemps, fit Ron d'un ton suggestif qui fit sourire Harry. Moi je ne peux pas attendre, il doit y avoir encore des trucs à préparer pour le mariage, bien que j'y aie passé tout mon temps libre cette semaine !

-C'est sûr, approuva Harry. Mais je vais attendre le temps de voir quelle tournure les évènements vont prendre… Je ne serais pas en retard à tes noces, va !

-J'espère bien ! S'offusqua faussement Ron. D'autant plus que tu es le garçon d'honneur, très cher !"

Ils rirent. Ron serra la main de Harry et partit à grands pas, devant rejoindre sa (future) femme au plus vite.

Harry se rapprocha de la porte, mais il n'entendait malheureusement rien, la porte étant trop épaisse. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la fit tournoyer. Un petit objet apparut dans les airs, qu'il saisit. Il enfonça le tuyau de l'Oreille à Rallonge dans son oreille gauche, et attendit que l'autre extrémité de l'objet magique se faufile sous la porte. Il espérait qu'il n'avait manqué rien d'important…

"…pas ce qu'il s'est passé, vous étiez pourtant doué. Je suis déçu, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que vous cherchiez à m'écraser pendant ce cours !" Résonna la voix de Sweetlips à ses oreilles.

Manifestement le professeur désirait quelques explications…

"Je suis désolé Edward, je suis pas responsable et je n'aurais jamais voulu vous faire de mal, bien au contraire… S'excusa la voix chaude de Gabriel.

-Bien au contraire ? Que… Humph, qu'entendez-vous par non-responsable ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez lancé ces sortilèges ?"

Apparemment il voulait la vérité, car Harry avait bien vu qu'il avait découvert son petit jeu. Il cuisinait le pauvre Gabriel pour que ça soit clair, c'était tout. Sauf que quand le jeu s'inverserait…

"J'ai lancé ces sorts sous l'influence de Harry, prof… Edward. Il m'a ensorcelé pour que je fasse ce qu'il voulait à ce moment.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Sweetlips. Bien, je voulais une explication, je pense que je l'ai, inutile de faire cette retenue, vous pouvez partir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix fuyante.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi Harry a fait ça ? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Je pense le savoir, mais bon… Pourquoi ?

-Pour que j'aille en retenue !

-J'avais donc raison, marmonna Sweetlips. Selon moi votre ami est très malin mais vous pouvez partir, Gabriel.

-Pourquoi me fuyez-vous depuis quelques jours ? Demanda Gabriel abruptement.

-Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous fuis…" S'étonna Edward.

Mais Harry savait très bien que Sweetlips faisait la comédie.

"Vous me fuyez depuis que Harry vous a parlé. Bien sûr vous me parlez dans le cours, mais vous ne me rappelez plus à la fin pour discuter ou autre…

-Attendez, là, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Questionna Sweetlips d'une voix plus sévère.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? Renchérit Gabriel.

-Mais enfin, ça ne va pas…

-Je ne vous attire pas, c'est ça ?" L'interrompit Gabriel en haussant encore le ton.

Sweetlips semblait prêt à rétorquer, mais il poussa un long soupir.

"Ecoutez Gabriel, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis votre professeur, c'est interdit, ça ne se fait pas… Répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Vous cherchez des excuses, c'est tout, reprit la voix dure de Gabriel.

-Mais non…

-Mais si ! Si c'est juste parce que je ne vous plais pas, dîtes-le moi et je vous laisserai tranquille immédiatement !

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Donc je vous plais ? Le coupa encore Gabriel.

-… Evidemment. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un professeur reste insensible à ses élèves ?" Répondit Sweetlips, désabusé.

Harry imaginait son sourire en coin quand il dit ces mots. Il avait perdu. Gabriel avait gagné.

"Alors donnez une bonne raison de me refuser.

-Je suis votre professeur, vous êtes mon élève. Voilà pourquoi.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me sauter dessus en plein cours ! Rit Gabriel.

-Pourtant j'ai souvent failli le faire… Chuchota Sweetlips. Mais il y a aussi la différence d'âge, reprit-il avant que Gabriel ne relève ses dernières paroles.

-J'aurais 19ans en janvier. Vous n'en avez que 22, c'est bien ça ? Mes parents ont 10ans de différence, ça ne veut rien dire.

-Vous avez réponse à tout, bien sûr ?

-Bien entendu, sourit Gabriel. De plus je suis majeur, donc je fais ce que je veux…"

Il avait dit ça d'une voix séductrice, et Harry eut soudain envie d'assister à la scène. Il passa sa main sur la porte, et celle-ci devint vitre, de sorte qu'il pouvait voir la scène. Gabriel s'approchait lentement de son professeur, d'une démarche féline et alléchante, et Edward n'avait même pas relevé ses dernières paroles, trop occupé par l'avancée du prédateur.

Sweetlips était appuyé contre son bureau, et très vite Gabriel fut devant lui, ne lui laissant pas d'issue de secours. Il faut dire que s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Edward Sweetlips aurait très bien pu fuir avant, mais il faut dire aussi pour sa défense qu'il avait franchement autre chose en tête à ce moment.

"Rejetez-moi si vous ne voulez pas de moi…" Souffla Gabriel en tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres d'Edward, qui, comme l'indiquait son nom, était douces et veloutées.

En une fraction de seconde, Sweetlips le serrait dans ses bras et l'avait retourné, le mettant à sa place, dos au bureau, emprisonnant sa bouche de ses lèvres.

"Vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez, Gabriel ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Ça te déplait ? Et au fait, inutile de me vouvoyer, les amants se tutoient… Susurra Gabriel et léchant sa jugulaire sur le cou d'Edward.

-_Tu_ est beau,_ tu_ me plais depuis le début, _tu_ vas te comporter normalement en cours, _tu_ vas m'embrasser en dehors des cours… Mais… est-ce que _tu_ vas me faire subir une si longue torture sans rien faire pour y remédier ?" Répondit Edward en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Gabriel haleta, et Harry, voyant _très bien_ de quoi parlait Edward, se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de les laisser seuls, car il tenait peu à voir la suite des évènements, et il fallait qu'ilse dépêche s'il ne voulait pas être en retard chez Ron.

Il repassa sa main sur la porte qui redevint bois, et d'un coup de baguette, transplana.

Il avait transplané juste devant la porte de l'appartement; il avait envie que Draco vienne lui ouvrir. Il sonna.

Une seconde, deux secondes… La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy l'air passablement contrarié, la cravate autour du cou pas encore nouée et la chemise entrouverte.

"Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Allez dépêche-toi d'entrer on va finir par être en retard !"

Il referma la porte derrière Harry qui lui planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour y prendre ses habits .

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Draco en nouant sa cravate.

-J'œuvrais pour la bonne cause.

-Et en anglais ça donne quoi ? Interrogea le blond en haussant un délicat sourcil.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai joué les agences matrimoniales pour maquer Gabriel et un prof ensemble… Répondit Harry en souriant tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour en passer une propre.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Vu comment ils se dévoraient la bouche quand je suis parti, oui.

-Je vois…Ah non, ne mets pas cette robe ! L'interrompit Draco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous allons à un mariage ! Donc ta robe doit être de la couleur de tes yeux, qui reflètent la couleur de ta magie pure, expliqua Draco.

-Ah bon ? Mais je n'ai pas de robe verte… Fit Harry d'un ton soucieux.

-Aucune importance. Attends."

Ils finirent de s'habiller rapidement, de façon élégante et raffinée, puis Draco lança un sort qui les enveloppa tout les deux de paillettes dorées. Harry se retrouvait vêtu d'une magnifique robe vert émeraude, agrémentée d'arabesques dorées, tandis que Draco en portait une grise anthracite, décorée d'arabesques argentées.

"Draco… Heureusement qu'on est pressé car je t'aurais bien volontiers pris par terre à cet instant, fit Harry d'un ton désinvolte. Tu es à croquer comme ça !

-Comme d'habitude, renifla Draco, à peine narcissique.

-Tiens donc, Bon, on y va ?

-Oui… Oh ! Attends ! J'ai oublié que tu avais reçu une lettre !" S'exclama Draco en se frappant le front.

Il sortit de la chambre et Harry le suivit au salon, où Draco prit une enveloppe sur la table basse et lui tendit. Ils s'assirent le temps que Harry la lise.

Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture progressait, Harry souriait de plus en plus, et quand il eut terminé, il éclata de rire.

"Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Draco, avide de savoir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit la lettre, essuyant des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu as l'air heureux et j'en suis ravie. Je t'écris car hier, alors que je sortais pour aller acheter du mou pour mes chats, j'ai entendu du remue-ménage du côté de mes "charmants" voisins Dursley. Ainsi j'ai assisté à toute ta scène avec ton petit ami, et j'en ai bien rit. Je voulais te dire qu'ici, la situation est plutôt comique. Ton oncle et ta tante n'osent plus sortir de peur qu'on se moque d'eux. Ils sont la risée du quartier. Les gens ne les méprisent pas parce qu'ils ont un neveu homosexuel, mais parce qu'ils t'ont repoussé, et que votre altercation leur permet de se moquer d'eux en ayant une bonne raison. Il faut dire que la famille Dursley ont toujours été peu apprécié dans le quartier. Les voisins se taisaient simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur des réactions de ton oncle. Mais maintenant que tu t'es imposé à lui, personne ne se gêne ! En particulier les jeunes, car eux, les homosexuels les dérangent, donc ils ridiculisent les Dursley à longueur de temps, c'est amusant._

_Je voulais donc te remercier pour le divertissement que tu as proposé aux vieilles personnes de mon genre… _

_Je te souhaite de continuer à être heureux, tu l'as bien mérité !_

_Mrs Figg._

_Ps: Au fait, ton petit ami est ravissant._

Draco éclata de rire également, puis demanda:

"C'est qui cette Mrs Figg au fait ?

-Une voisine de mon oncle et ma tante. C'est une Cracmol.

-Ah d'accord. Eh bien je crois que ta petite vengeance est réussie ! Rit Draco.

-En effet ! J'en avais envie depuis longtemps, fit Harry.

-Ah ! Tu as vu l'heure ! On va se faire tuer par Hermione et Ron si on est en retard ! Allez hop !" S'écria Draco.

Il saisit le bras de Harry et ils transplannèrent aussi sec, en route dans les airs pour le mariage de leurs amis.

-------- ---------------- --------------------- -------------------- -------------------------

**A suivre**…

**Je suis encore désolée pour le retard, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Pour le prochain chapitre, vous l'avez sans doute deviné, nous aurons droit au mariage de Ron et Hermione !**

**Une petite review pour dire à l'auteur si vous avez apprécié ? Si le couple Gabriel/Sweetlips vous plait ?**

**A bientôt !**

**Anabanana94**


	15. Chapitre 15: Le Mariage

**Rating**: M

**Pairing:** HP/DM bien sûr ! Et maintenant SB/RL aussi...

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings, je ne fais que joujou avec, et _espère_ les rendre à la propriétaire pas trop abimés.

**Bêta Reader:** Mais non je ne t'ai pas oublié ma Grande Gourou du Yaoï ! Place à SoulEater ! xD

**Note importante:** Dumbledore est vivant dans cette fic' mais Severus et Sirius (bien que je les adore) sont aussi morts que dans le bouquin de JK.R.

**Note de l'auteur:** **_Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pour cet atroce retard -_-" je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce chapitre pour cause de non-inspiration... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'essayerais de vous faire moins attendre la prochaine fois mais j'avoue que je perds un peu de ma motivation pour cette fic... J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre léger (ce que ne sera pas la suite je vous le promets ^^ ) Bonne Lecture !_**

**Chapitre 15: Le Mariage**

Ils atterrirent au beau milieu de l'aire de transplannage prévue à cet effet, dans un champ à proximité du Terrier. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements puis hâtèrent le pas; ils avaient peur d'être en retard.

Au Terrier, il y avait foule. Un grand chapiteau pour le buffet avait été dressé dans le jardin, mais l'échange des vœux allait se faire à l'air pur, face à la petite mare, nettoyée pour l'occasion. Tous les arbres avaient été couverts de fleurs magnifiques, exotiques, emplissant l'air d'une saveur enivrante et fleurie. Même la maison était ornée de fleurs variée à toutes ses fenêtres, et Harry aperçut Charlie qui en rajoutait à l'encoignure de la porte.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient des yeux leurs amis, Harry se prit brusquement un coup sur la tête.

"Aïeuh ! Ronchonna-t-il en se retournant.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Rugit Ron en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai bien cru que tu étais resté en contemplation devant Gabriel et Sweetlips ! Alors, ils se sont enfin sautés dessus ou pas ?

-Après quelques molles contestations de Sweetlips comme quoi il était prof et que cela ne se faisait pas, oui" sourit Harry.

Ron émit un cri de victoire, le poing brandit vers le ciel. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était apparue et complimentait Draco sur sa robe qu'elle trouvait magnifique.

"Hermione, inutile de te perdre en compliments, aujourd'hui, c'est toi la plus belle ! Fit Draco en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, rougissante.

-Hermione ! Tu es superbe ! S'extasia Harry quand il la vit.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et c'est ma femme ! Se rengorgea Ron, bombant le torse.

-Pas encore, je peux toujours changer d'avis", railla la jeune fille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il est vrai que la brunette était splendide, elle portait une robe blanche de forme bustier qui descendait jusqu'au genoux, et un nuage de tulle recouvrait ses boucles qui brillaient et lui tombait à la taille. Elle était simple, mais resplendissait.

Subitement, Mrs Weasley leur sauta au cou, toute excitée et le rouge aux joues tant elle avait de choses à faire.

"Enfin vous voilà ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer, dit-elle en plaquant un baiser sonore sur leurs deux joues.

-C'est vrai qu'un mariage sans témoins aurait fait mauvais genre, se moqua Draco.

-Exactement, affirma Ron. Vous avez pris les bagues au moins ?"

Harry répondit positivement en tapotant la poche intérieure de sa cape, qui recouvrait partiellement sa robe.

Les témoins étaient enfin arrivés, la cérémonie allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Ron passa à l'autel, et Harry et Draco se rendirent compte avec stupéfaction que c'était Dumbledore qui célébrait le mariage. Il était vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles, et attendait le couple en souriant. En s'approchant de la foule pour gagner le surplomb où trônait Ron et Dumbledore, Harry et Draco virent des amis à eux, qui leur firent signe: Neville, Luna, Blaise (avec Ginny dans les bras bien entendu), Dean, Seamus, et bien d'autres encore…

Une musique retentit, et Hermione apparut au bout du tapis rouge posé à même l'herbe, au bras de Mr Granger, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ces sorciers, mais qui souriait tout de même d'un air heureux. Hermione, elle, était lumineuse. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Dans un coin, Mrs Weasley reniflait de bonheur, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione arriva aux côtés de Ron et prit sa main d'un air amoureux. Puis Dumbledore commença l'habituel sermon qui consistait à dire qu'ils avaient fait un choix, qu'ils ne devraient jamais se quitter, etc…

Et enfin, le moment crucial arriva.

"Mr Ron Arthur Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger ?

-…Oui", souffla Ron les oreilles écarlates, jusqu'où son sourire s'étendait.

-Miss Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Ron Arthur Weasley ?"

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir, puis lança un "oui" sonore qui fit rire la foule. Etrangement, Ron semblait soulagé.

Harry donna la bague de mariage à Ron, et Draco à Hermione. Ils glissèrent à leurs doigts respectifs la preuve de leur amour. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Dumbledore éleva la voix et dit:

"Y-a-t-il quelqu'un, pour quelque raison que ce soit, qui souhaite s'opposer à cette union ?"

Il y eut un moment de tension dans l'air. Soudain, Draco se leva, sous les regards éberlués et inquiets des futurs mariés.

"Ne faites pas autant d'enfants que vos parents sinon on devra vous inventer la planète Weasley à repeupler !"

Eclat de rire général. Ron et Hermione étaient soulagés, c'était l'étape la plus angoissante. Heureusement, ils pouvaient constater qu'en fait, Draco ne s'opposait pas à leur mariage mais le bénissait. (!)

"Je déclare Mr Ron Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger mariés ! Clama Dumbledore sous les applaudissements. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !"

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et la saisit par la taille pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Harry se sentait ému. Il aurait aimé profiter de ce bonheur un jour. L'idée d'être lié pour l'éternité à l'être qu'il aimait de tout son cœur était plaisante. Mais pour l'instant il célébrait le mariage de ses meilleurs amis, alors il se meurtrissait les mains à force d'appaludir.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Plein de nouveaux rouquins vont pouvoir agrandir la famille !" Cria Draco en plaisantant au-dessus du vacarme de la foule.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ron lui fit un doigt d'honneur en souriant, passant près d'eux, Hermione au bras pour guider tout le monde vers le chapiteau, où était dressé le banquet.

------ -------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Harry se régalait. En plus de tout les plats que Molly avait confectionné, elle avait sollicité le talent d'un cuisinier français qui avait fait des merveilles. Un régal pour Ron qui se remplissait la panse à foison. L'alcool tournait également pas mal, et l'on vit Hagrid faire la causette à un arbre, Draco câliner Pattenrond (il n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal, il avait sa dignité de Malfoy, enfin ! Alors être _tendre_ avec un animal, hors de question !)… Mais le pire était Ron, qui, une bouteille de champagne à la main dansait sur une table en criant:

"J'ai réussi à épouser la femme la plus intelligente du monde-euh ! J'ai réussi à épouser la…"

Tout le monde était passablement éméché, et Harry sentait que sa tête commençait à tourner également, après un certain nombre de coupes de champagne et d'autres alcools variés.

Il alla parler avec Dumbledore, qui dégustait tranquillement des bonbons aux citrons trempés dans du champagne.

"Bonjour professeur, le salua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Harry. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir, répondit le vieil homme avec des yeux malicieux.

-Alors, tout se passe bien à Poudlard ? Les choses sont redevenues normales depuis la mort de Voldemort, non ?

-Certains élèves sont encore choqués par la violence du combat de l'an passé, mais l'agitation se calme, et Poudlard est de nouveau paisible, fit Dumbledore d'un ton nonchalant, les mains croisées sur le ventre, les yeux au ciel et un bonbon dans la bouche. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

-Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Harry en bégayant.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide, l'alcool lui montant progressivement à la tête.

"Que tu ne dois pas t'endormir sur ton bonheur de couple, il y a toujours un serpent qui sommeille quelque part, Harry."

Sans laisser le temps de réfléchir au pauvre Harry qui essayait vainement de repousser le champagne à la lisière des bornes de compréhension de son cerveau, Dumbledore embraya sur un sujet qui laissa Harry abasourdi. Et pour cause, personne n'était au courant de son idée.

"Harry, je dois dire que ton idée d'orientation me plait énormément. Il est évident que tu n'est plus fait pour être Auror, où alors seulement dans les missions d'urgences de secours ou d'attaque, mais le fait que tu penses transformer le square Grimmaud est une excellente idée. Je te vois parfaitement en…

-Mais co…comment le…le savez-vous ?" Balbutia Harry ahuri.

Dumbeldore le regarda d'un air mystérieux et malicieux.

"Je n'ai rien perdu de ma perspicacité, Harry…

-Oui mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Draco…

-Oh, Harry, regarde, il y a des pommes d'amour ! Cette friandise moldue m'a toujours attirée, tu m'excuseras", s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant de son siège, abandonnant le pauvre Harry complètement perdu.

Il essayait de comprendre tout ce que le professeur lui avait dit, mais il en était incapable. Puis, brusquement, un mot se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, laissant le passage complet à l'ivresse et délaissant ses neuronnes.

"Pommes d'amour."

Au nom de Merlin, il y avait des pommes d'amour ? Il avait toujours adoré ça ! Une pomme fraîche et juteuse enrobée d'un caramel dur et rouge, c'était une confiserie délicieuse. Il alla s'en chercher une et mordit dedans, manquant de se casser une dent. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était dur.

"Comment vas-tu, Harry ?" Fit Luna en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

La jeune fille portait une robe mauve charmante –ou plutôt qui aurait été charmante si elle n'y avait pas accroché des araignées qui semblaient avoir été trempées dans de la confiture.

"Gna va, et gnoi ? Répondit Harry en essayant de décoller ses mâchoires du sucre qui les retenait prisonnières.

-Oui, très bien, je suis contente de revoir tout le monde, dit-elle en souriant d'un air rêveur. Tu sais tu ne devrais pas manger ça, c'est une testicule de Ronflack Cornu enrobée de bave de Chafoin rieur. Tu risques des flatulences et d'être habité par l'esprit du Grand Pet Biscornu", fit-elle très sérieusement.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme tant il riait. Décidément cette Luna était toujours la même !

Elle ne s'offensa pas du fou rire de Harry, et commença à chantonner une mélodie étrange, que Harry fit bien de ne pas essayer de comprendre les paroles.

Il avala le caramel qui lui collait atrocement les dents.

"Dis-moi, Luna… C'est quoi, sur ta robe ?

-Oh ça ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain enthousiaste. Ce sont des araignées recouvertes de sang de myrtille mutante, c'est pour me protéger des attaques de Neuronamnésïaigu ! Ce sont des bestiles microscopiques qui passent par une oreille et ressortent par l'autre, en emportant ton âme avec elles ! C'est très dangereux, précisa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas encerclée par ces animaux.

-Oh… Je vois…"

Harry dut croquer dans sa pomme d'amour pour ne pas éclater de nouveau de rire. Luna était vraiment un divertissement parfait.

Il continua de se délecter de sa sucrerie pendant un moment, puis il s'aperçut que Luna n'était plus là. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait presque fini de déguster la confiserie quand un bras chaud se noua autour de son cou et un haleine alcoolisée parcoura son coup d'un souffle.

"Ben alors, t'étais où ?"

Draco s'assit sur ses genoux, et subitement, plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Harry lui rendit volontiers son baiser, puis lui lança un regard interrogateur. Draco avait encore les yeux embrumés par l'alcool.

"C'est pas ma faute, se justifia-t-il. Tes lèvres sont toutes rouges à cause du caramel de ta pomme, et puis tu es siii beau ave ta robe… Fais-moi l'amour, Ryryyy…"

Cette demande plaisait beaucoup à l'ancien Gryffondor, mais alors qu'il allait mettre cette offre à exécution sur la table du banquet, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon endroit ni le bon moment, et il enjoignit Draco à attendre. Mais supporter les assauts d'un Draco ivre était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Néanmoins, Harry résista vaillamment pendant plusieurs heures, discutant avec les mariés (qui s'éclipsèrent d'ailleurs très vite dans une chambre, allez savoir pourquoi…), avec ses anciens camarades de dortoirs (Dean, Seamus, Neville, qui faillirent faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant qu'il sortait avec Draco), puis avec un membre de la famille Weasley, qui étrangement n'était pas roux mais blond vénitien, et qui essaya de draguer notre Survivant jusqu'à ce que Draco lui roule une pelle phénoménale, prouvant que Harry était bel et bien pris.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les mariés revinrent, bizarrement échevelés, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils se dirigèrent vers Harry, qui essayait à cet instant de convaincre Draco que le moment n'était pas tout à fait approprié pour lui faire l'amour sur la table.

"Mais pourquoiii-euh… Tu m'aimes plus ? Ronchonnait le blond encore soul.

-Bien sûr que si, soupira Harry. Mais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus devant cinquante personnes non plus !

-Pourquoi çaaa ? Les gens… Ils zont –hips- le droiiit de zavoir que ze t'aime, moiii !" S'insurgea Draco en croisant les bras.

Il était tout à fait ridicule, mais parfaitement adorable, avec sa moue d'enfant boudeur sur les lèvres. Harry pensa à bien rappeler à Draco (quand il aurait retrouvé ses esprits) qu'il avait été _mignon_, qu'il avait _boudé_, et qu'il l'avait _supplié_. Ce qui était le comportement d'un Malfoy, bien sûr. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

"Harry ! Ça va ? Arriva Ron, enjoué.

-Oui bien sûr, mais Draco me fait une scène parce que je ne veux lui faire l'amour devant tout le monde, ironisa Harry.

-Ah oui ? Rit Hermione. C'est qu'il a l'air pompette notre Dray !

-Ne suis pas pompeeette, d'abord ! Se récria Draco en se tournant vivement vers eux, manquant de tomber par la suite dans les bras de Harry. Mais il m'aime pas !

-Mais bien sûr que si, le rassura Ron. Harry n'a jamais été autant amoureux et heureux que depuis il te connaît !

-C'est vraiii ? Fit Draco avec de grands yeux enfantins, réprimant en même temps un hoquet.

-Evidemment, puisqu'on te le dit ! Renchérit Hermione.

-Ah ben puisque c'est comme ça ze vais –hips- dire à tout le monde mon amour pour toi Ryyyryyy…

-Euh… Draco, ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plait, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Mais non-euh !"

Draco se leva et monta en chancelant sur une table. Il frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois pour faire silence et attirer l'attention de tous sur lui.

"Bon alors tout le monde y l'est heureux, et pis moi z'aussi, alors pisque Harry y veut pas me faire l'amour ici, et ben moi je fais chanter l'amour !"

Les gens se jetèrent un regard alarmé de voir à quel point le grand Drao Malfoy était bourré, et se lancèrent un regard sarcastique, attendant la suite.

"Euh, Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, redescend mon ange… Essaya Harry, ayant peur pour la suite.

-Chut, laisse-le faire, ça va être marrant…

-Sauf que quand il aura décuvé il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir laissé faire !" Se lamenta Harry.

Ron éclata de rire. Pendant ce temps, Draco essayait plusieurs formules pour faire entendre la musique de la chanson qu'il voulait interpréter.

"Ah, ça y est ! Je m'en souviens ! Pour toi, Harry ! Cria Draco bien fort, le sourire accroché aux lèvres."

Il lança un sort et aussitôt une musique sensuelle retentit dans le jardin, reconnaissable entre toutes.

"Oh mon Dieu, blêmit Harry, ne me dit pas qu'il va chanter _ça_ !

-On dirait que si ! Se gondola Ron.

-Je vais mourir…

-Mais il te montre son amour, c'est plutôt mignon, non ? Intervint Hermione entre deux fou-rires.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il me le montre avec une autre chanson, moins érotique et plus…décente", grogna Harry, attendant néanmoins la suite.

L'alcool avait du désinhiber Draco, car il se mit à onduler des hanches, dans une danse sensuelle et provocante. Puis sa voix retentit. Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Je t'aime  
oh, oui je t'aime!  
moi non plus  
oh, mon amour...  
comme la vague irrésolu  
je vais je vais et je viens  
entre tes reins  
et je  
me retiens-je t'aime je t'aime  
oh, oui je t'aime !  
moi non plus

"Ah oui quand même ! Retentit la voix de Dean dans la foule. S'il te chante une pareille chanson, c'est soit qu'il t'aime vraiment, soit qu'il est sacrément en manque !"

Les hurlements de rires redoublèrent. Draco avait plutôt une jolie voix, et il se déhanchait d'une façon que plus d'une fille rougit, et Harry avec. Pourtant, il avait le rouge aux joues et sa voix avait de légère inflexions dues à l'alcool qui provoquait l'hilarité des spectateurs.

Oh mon amouuur...  
tu es la vague, moi l'île nue  
tu va et tu viens  
entre mes reins  
tu vas et tu viens-euh  
entre mes reins  
et je  
te rejoins- je t'aime je t'aime  
moi non pluuus

Draco descendit de la table et rejoint Harry qui le regardait, subjugué mais mort de honte. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et posa une main sur sa hanche, et continua à onduler, excitant ses sens au maximum. Il était franchement –disons-le- il était franchement bandant.

Oh, mon amour...  
comme la vague irrésolu  
je vais je vais et je viens  
entre tes reins  
et je  
me retiens  
tu va et tu viens  
entre mes reins  
tu vas et tu viens  
entre mes reins  
et je  
te rejoins- je t'aime je t'aime  
oh, oui je t'aime !  
moi non plus  
oh mon amour...  
l'amour physique est sans issue  
je vais et je viens  
entre tes reins  
je vais et je viens  
et je me retiens !

Ce qui fut dommage, c'est qu'il fit tout s'écrouler, qu'il gâcha son bel effet par une petite chose, oh vraiment ridicule la chose, mais qui le rendit ridicule et ramena le rire parmi les invités.

non ! main-  
tenant  
Viens ! HIPS !

"Hyper sensuel le hoquet, Draco, s'écria Ron, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

-Ben quoi ? C'était pô bien ? S'insurgea Draco qui avait arrêté la musique.

-Mais si, mais si mon ange, mais il serait peut-être le temps de rentrer… Il se fait tard… tenta Harry.

-Atteeends ! Ne veux saluer mon public en folie, voyons ! Fit Draco en se tournant vers la foule, hilare.

-Ouais !!! Bravooo Draco !!! Encore, encore !!!"

Ils étaient tous ravis de voir l'aristocrate Malfoy se ridiculiser un peu, s'en était presque un spectacle jouissif tant ç'avait été drôle.

"Oui, bon, excusez-nous mais nous on va rentrer, hein ! lança Harry sous le rire collectif.

-On se demande pourquoi, se bidonna Ron à ses côtés. Mais bon, vu l'état de ton chéri il vaut peut-être mieux que tu le rentres avant qu'il nous chante du Céline Dion !

-Ah mais, je sais ! S'exclama Draco. All by myseeelf…"

Nouveau hurlement de rire de la foule. Draco s'apprêtait à entonner la suite de la chanson (NdA: voir la version de "All by myself" dans "Le journal de Bridget Jones", vous comprendrez à quoi je pense… ), mais Harry le fit taire d'un baiser, fit un signe de main à Ron et à Hermione, et transplanna sous les rires.

Ils atterrirent dans leur couloir d'entrée, Draco cramponné au bras de Harry, chancelant sur ses pieds.

"Maiiis pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé chanter ?! Ze voulais le faiiire…

-Demain tu me remercieras, répondit Harry en enlevant sa cape. Comment est-ce que tu connaissais ces chansons ?

-C'est 'Mione qui me les avait fait écoutééé il y a looonnngtemps, expliqua Draco en hochant la tête.

-Ok…" Soupira Harry.

Il se dégagea du bras de Draco et alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés crèmes du salon, fatigué. Draco le rejoint, essayant de marcher droit (ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire), et s'affala sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Harry.

Harry commença à lui caresser les cheveux tranquillement.

"Toi tu n'as pas intérêt à m'en vouloir demain pour ne pas t'avoir retenu ! Tu t'es ridiculisé tout seul, donc tu affronteras les rires de Ron et Hermione tout seul quand on les reverra. Et toc !

-Mais ne voulais zuste te montrer mon amour pisque tu voulais pas me le faire, protesta Draco.

-Pas devant cinquante personnes, c'est tout ! Ici c'est différent… Fit Harry dont l'œil lubrique s'alluma.

Il se redressa brusquement, laissant tomber la tête de Draco sur un coussin, et s'allongea sur lui, le plaquant au canapé sans possibilité de bouger.

"Maintenant que nous sommes dans l'intimité, te faire l'amour est plus facile, tu ne crois pas ?" Ronronna Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

Draco fut incapable de répondre, pour la bonne raison que Harry lui avait ravi sa bouche, et s'empressait de lui faire subir une douce torture. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Draco répondit fougueusement à son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et gémissant dans sa bouche. Absolument délicieux. Harry lui déboutonna sa robe, tandis que le blond s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon dans le cou, sur la veine jugulaire, un point érogène chez Harry. Le brun embrassait le torse de Draco avec ferveur, quand subitement, il entendit un bruit bizarre.

Il releva la tête, et soupira bruyamment, plus que frustré.

Et pour cause.

Draco dormait.

Le léger bruit qu'il avait entendu était un petit ronflement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Harry grogna en se relevant, vexé et frustré.

"Tu fais chier, Drake !"

Néanmoins, il prit le blond dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le coucha avec précaution, le bordant avec tendresse. Tant pis, ils feraient l'amour une autre fois.

Après tout, ils avaient toute la vie… Non ?

--------- ------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

**A suivre !**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre bouclé, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de retard à le poster, mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration (à la base). J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu, mais en tout cas, au prochain chapitre on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Hé hé… =P **

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à ne pas mettre mon chapitre trop tard ? Ou pour m'engueuler du retard de celui-ci ? Aïe ! Ouille ! Ne tapez pas trop fort, sinon l'auteur ne pourra pas écrire la fin ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Anabanana94**


	16. Chapitre 16: Le retour

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de Trois jours pour toute une vie, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard monumental de ce chapitre... J'espère que vous me lirez tout de même... Vous verrez que ce chapitre est un peu mouvementé par rapport aux autres ^^**

**Bonne lecture, je vous aime 3**

**Chapitre 16: Le retour**

La sonnerie du réveil fit sortir Harry d'un sommeil de plomb au petit matin. Il s'assit dans son lit. La tête lui tournait, il était un peu nauséeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et soupira. Evidemment, il lui fallait _encore_ réveiller Draco, qui ne se réveillait _jamais_ en même temps que le réveil. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il se pencha lentement sur sa droite, attendri par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Une bouille d'ange, des cheveux blonds soyeux et des bras qui enserraient un oreiller était une image qui devrait le mettre de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée.

Harry passa ses doigts dans les fils d'or qui parsemaient de Draco, et, se penchant encore plus, déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"Mon ange… Le réveil vient de sonner… Il faut aller en cours…"

Draco gigota un peu, ouvrit une paupière, puis la referma avec un gémissement de protestation.

"Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de te lever, tu dois avoir une sacrée gueule de bois vu ce que tu avais ingurgité hier, mais…" Continua Harry, bien décidé de faire lever son amant pour qu'ils prennent leur douche ensemble.

Draco fronça les sourcils, se frotta les yeux, les ouvrit difficilement, puis articula:

"De quoi, hier ?"

Harry rougit. S'il devait lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au mariage de leurs amis, il allait simplement le massacrer pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté !

"Euh… Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Ben… Je me souviens que j'avais très envie de toi, mais… Répondit Draco en essayant de se souvenir des évènements.

-Ok, ça te dit quelque chose, ça: _Je vais et je viens, entre tes reins…_", chantonna Harry en se disant que dans deux minutes il serait mort.

Draco s'assit brusquement dans le lit, et écarquilla lentement les yeux, pétrifié d'horreur.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça, dit Draco d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi donc ? Eluda Harry en regardant ailleurs.

-Chanter Gainsbourg devant tout le monde chez Ron et Hermione, reprit Draco en grinçant des dents, tandis que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface.

-Eh bien… Il se trouve que…si…

-Plus jamais je n'oserai revoir tes amis sans mourir de honte ! Moi, un Malfoy, chantant la chanson d'un vulgaire Moldu même pas assez intelligent pour s'être arrêté de fumer avant d'être sûr de la mort !"

Draco fulminait à présent. Harry se faisait tout petit petit, car il savait parfaitement que le blond allait lui reprocher de n'être pas intervenu.

Draco sauta du lit, tout en continuant de déverser sa colère sur sa commode où il cherchait des vêtements.

"Et TOI ? S'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face vers Harry. On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché ?"

Harry grimaça. Et voi-là. C'était de sa faute. Comme prévu.

"Ecoute, j'ai bien essayé, mais tu ne voulais rien savoir…

-Tu m'as laissé m'humilier devant tout le monde !

-Mais non, tout le monde t'a trouvé très mignon.

-MIGNON ! S'étrangla Draco. Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon ! Il est sexy, torride, élégant…

-Maître de ses émotions… Murmura Harry qui avait une furieuse envie de rire devant la colère de son amant, quelque peu exagérée.

-Pardon ? Lança Draco d'une voix sèche et froide. Très bien. Ne compte pas sur moi aujourd'hui."

Il dépassa un Harry stupéfait par tant de puérilité (bon ok, il s'était un peu humilié, mais ç'avait été si mignon, et sa rage pour cet événement était franchement injustifiée, car, après tout, il _avait_ essayé de l'arrêter !) et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Harry soupira, puis alla s'habiller –tant pis, il se doucherait le soir- et prendre un petit déjeuner.

Il venait de mordre dans un toast quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain.

"Drake, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas la peine de… Commença-t-il.

-Pour toi, l'interrompit Draco d'une voix dure, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de s'engueuler pour ça, mais pour moi, ça va être une honte indescriptible à chaque fois que je vais croiser quelqu'un qui m'aura entendu chanter ce putain de truc !

-Mais enfin, j'y suis pour rien !" Se défendit Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et transplana, sans même prendre le temps de manger quelque chose. C'était tout juste s'il avait pris son sac de cours avant de partir.

Harry soupira, encore une fois. Il savait comment était Draco, qu'il s'énervait pour des broutilles dès qu'il s'agissait de sa dignité ou de son nom, et qu'à ce moment là il passait sa colère sur la personne la plus proche, mais c'était tout de même pénible, car lui, Harry, n'y était pour rien, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il chante "Je t'aime moi non plus". Surtout que lui aussi s'était tapé la honte ! Et en plus Draco l'avait laissé sur sa faim hier, et c'était bien plus grave, tout de même !… N'est-ce pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait que Draco reviendrait s'excuser une fois son énervement passé. Du moins il l'espérait.

Peu après, Harry transplana à l'école des Aurors. Ron, qui l'attendait devant la grille, s'avança vers lui en souriant.

"Alors ? La nuit a été longue ?

-Pas vraiment, si tu veux tout savoir. Il s'est endormi sur moi hier soir, et ce matin il me fait la gueule pour ne pas l'avoir empêché de chanter cette foutue chanson. La prochaine fois que tu te maries, rappelle-moi bien de faire attention à ce que Draco ne boive pas", grogna Harry.

Ron éclata de rire.

"Pour ça il n'y a pas de danger, je ne risque pas de me remarier ! Hermione me convient parfaitement !"

Harry sourit, et il se souvint de quelque chose.

"Je me demande comment vont se comporter Gabriel et Sweetlips, ce matin…

-Ah , je les avais oublié, ces deux-là ! Ils étaient temps qu'ils se sautent dessus, Gabriel serait devenu intenable… Heureusement qu'on a pris les choses en main.

-Tu l'as dit…"

Ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours, soit le cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements Majeurs dirigés par le professeur Vonrat, un homme petit et bedonnant à la barbe en pointe. Son apparence était austère, mais ses cours bien plus intéressant que ceux du professeur Pathetick.

Gabriel les rejoignit dans le couloir, et tout deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un commun accord, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

"Salut, ça va ?

-Oui, oui… Répondirent-ils. Et toi…?

-Ça va… Ça va même très bien !

-Alors, ça y est ? Demanda Ron avec un immense sourire. Vous vous êtes enfin sautés dessus ?

-Hé hé… Humph. Oui…" Fit Gabriel un peu rougissant.

Ron poussa un cri de victoire en brandissant le poing.

"YES !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Mais comment vous allez faire en cours ? Demanda Harry.

-Comme si de rien n'était, répondit Gabriel en s'assombrissant un peu.

-Bah, ça vaut mieux, les liaisons sont interdites entre profs et élèves, fit Ron d'un ton raisonnable.

-Et alors ? On est majeur tout les deux, on fait ce qu'on veut !

-Evidemment, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça malheureusement… Mais bon, imagine les retrouvailles après les cours ! Elles seront encore plus enthousiastes…" Répliqua Harry d'un ton suggestif.

Il sembla par la suite que Gabriel faisait une petite surchauffe d'hormone, au vu de la couleur de ses joues.

Mais ils ne purent continuer ce passionnant entretien, car ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle de classe, et que le professeur Vonrat ne tolérait pas le moindre bruit passé la porte de sa salle.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du cours que Harry s'aperçut de l'absence d'Angela. Il se tourna vers Gabriel, d'un air interrogateur.

"Elle ne vient pas, Angela ?

-Ah, non, elle est malade, répondit Gabriel d'un ton compatissant. Elle se sentait déjà mal ce matin, mais avant de partir elle s'est mise à vomir, donc elle a préféré rester à la maison.

-Oh, la pauvre, j'espère que ça va aller pour elle, fit Harry en grimaçant.

-C'est sans doute passager, dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, les filles…

-Ouais, les mecs c'est bien mieux !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Au fait, vous tenez à ce que Sweetlips vous entende ? Fit remarquer mine de rien Ron. On est juste devant sa salle…

-Oups."

Etrangement, Gabriel semblait assez tendu à l'idée de rentrer dans la salle de cours du prof le plus sexy de l'Ecole, et accessoirement, son petit ami…

La moitié des élèves seulement était arrivée quand ils passèrent la porte de la salle, et l'œil du professeur s'éclaira immédiatement quand il aperçut Gabriel.

Harry affichait sans s'en cacher un sourire victorieux. Edward Sweetlips avait intérêt à le remercier ! Sans lui il aurait mangé des pâtes…

Presque immédiatement, comme s'il l'avait entendu, Sweetlips tourna la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil rapide.

Le cours commença très vite, et Harry s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était sans doute très prétentieux et orgueilleux de se dire ça, mais il arrivait à tout sans aucun effort. Aucun intérêt.

Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait vite mettre son projet en exécution…

Il était certain que rénové de cette façon, le Square Grimmaud serait parfait pour cela et bien plus accueillant… Et il pourrait peut-être de nouveau vivre avec ses souvenirs.

Soudain, une atroce douleur lui transperça le cœur, et il se plia en deux en laissant échapper un cri de souffrance.

Ron et Gabriel furent immédiatement près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ?"

Harry avait l'impression qu'une poigne de fer serrait son cœur de toutes ses forces, une sonnette d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête, sa vue se brouillait, et sa respiration était sifflante.

Les élèves l'avaient entourés et se pressaient autour de lui, et le professeur dut jouer des pieds et des mains pour l'atteindre.

"Harry… Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?"

La mâchoire crispée, Harru dut faire un effort surhumain pour répondre. Mais quand il le fit, c'est Ron qu'il regarda.

"C'est Draco… Il a un problème…"

Ron afficha une mine horrifiée.

"Le lien d'âme ? Mais…

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Sweetlips, inquiet.

Harry se redressa lentement, et Ron devina immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire.

"Professeur… Ron vous expliquera."

Il saisit sa baguette et se rua hors de la classe, un poing crispé sur son cœur qui le lançait.

Que fallait-il faire ? Que s'était-il passé ? Draco souffrait énormément, il le savait, il le _sentait_. Il devait le retrouver absolument. Il devait être à l'école à cette heure-là.

Mortellement inquiet, Harry courrait dans les couloirs de toutes ses forces.

Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard…

Il dépassa un surveillant éberlué et se précipita hors de l'école.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net.

Angela courrait vers lui, les joues rouges et l'air essoufflé.

"Harry ! Harry !"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant lui et reprit brièvement sa respiration.

"Il fallait que je te préviennes…"

Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps, qu'il était pressé, que la vie de Draco en dépendait peut-être…

"C'est Draco…

-Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'exclama-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, une angoisse sourde au ventre

-Ce matin j'étais malade, mais quand je me suis sentie mieux, j'ai voulu aller à l'école, et je suis passée devant celle de Draco –c'est sur mon chemin- et je l'ai vu dans la rue, blessé, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait et…

-Mais où est-il bon Dieu !" Hurla Harry en la secouant, fou de peur.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux violets de la jeune fille.

"Chez moi. Je l'ai ramené tout de suite et je suis venue te chercher aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Emmène-moi chez toi, intima Harry d'un ton sans rappel.

-Viens."

Elle lui saisit le poignet et transplana.

La sensation bien connue de passer dans un tuyaux gelé revint le temps du voyage. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Harry sentait que Draco était faible, et qu'il souffrait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Angela n'avait pas eu le temps de le préciser. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop grave… Vivre sans Draco… C'était une pensée inconcevable.

Il fut déstabilisé à l'arrivée du transplanage et tomba à genoux sous le choc.

"C'est par là !" Cria Angela en disparaissant en haut d'un escalier.

Harry se releva en toute hâte, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Gabriel n'avait pas dit qu'Angela vivait chez lui ? Dans ce cas c'était un endroit plutôt lugubre pour y vivre. Cela ressemblait à un petit château, au vu de la lumière faible, des pierres grises qui sentaient la mousse et les toiles d'araignées au plafond –ou à une chapelle.

Angoissé, il se précipita derrière Angela sans plus réfléchir.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva sur un pallier qui menait à trois portes. Il ouvrit la première, Une salle de bain salle et crasseuse, qui n'avait sûrement pas servie depuis des siècles. La deuxième était une chambre désordonnée, et dont les meubles ne dataient pas de ces dernières années.

Mais où avait-il atterri ?

L'angoisse pour Draco se fit soudain gigantesque et il se précipita sur la dernière porte, redoutant le pire.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle, ou débouchaient deux couloirs.

"Draco ? Cria-t-il. Dracon où es-tu ? Angela ?"

Il courut vers un des couloirs.

"Non, Harry ! C'est…" Retentit la voix étranglée de Draco au fond du couloir.

"EXPERLIARMUS !" Hurla une voix.

Etant en train de courir, Harry n'eut aucun moyen de se défendre, et il fut projeté contre un mur par la force du sortilège. Il entendit ses os du dos craquer contre la pierre ancienne. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Angela lui faisait face, la baguette tendue vers lui, le regard étincelant. Elle avait glissé sa baguette dans sa poche de jean.

Harry essaya de se relever à grand peine, mais tout ses os protestèrent, et il retomba lourdement et laissa sa tête aller sur son torse, histoire de reprendre ses esprits.

Angela se mit brusquement à rire d'un rire de folle, de démone.

"Harry… C'est elle…"

Harry leva soudainement la tête.

Draco était au fond du couloir, torse nu, les bras attachés à des chaînes épaisses sortant du mur auquel il était adossé.

Il semblait avoir énormément de difficultés à parler. La douleur de Harry ne s'en fit que plus rude. Le torse de son amant ruisselait de sang, son arcade sourcilière était fendue, et il devait avoir pris un coup dans la mâchoire, car sa lèvre inférieure était boursouflée et bleuie.

Une tâche de sang s'étalait aussi au niveau de sa cuisse sur son pantalon.

Une rage sans nom parcourut Harry.

Il se releva prestement, sans écouter ses muscles qui protestèrent, et se jeta sur Angela.

"Comment as-tu osée ??" Rugit-il.

Cela se passa si vite qu'Angela eut un temps de retard et se prit son poing sur la pommette. Harry amorça un mouvement pour lui envoyer son deuxième poing dans le ventre, mais cette fois elle fut plus rapide:

"_CRUCIO !"_ Glapit-elle, la baguette tendue vers lui.

Aussitôt, Harry se tordit de douleur au sol, et la souffrance dépassa tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Comme si elle cherchait à tordre, rompre, disloquer chacun de ses membres et organes. Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta, et il se sentit épuisé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé à terre, et que de la sueur mouillait son front.

"Ça va mieux bébé Potter ? Ricana Angela. C'est ce qu'il arrivera tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi ! Et à lui aussi", ajouta-t-elle, un large sourire diabolique dénaturant son visage.

Harry remit ses lunettes en place et dirigea son regard vers Draco. Il s'était évanoui. Il avait ressenti lui aussi le crucio à cause du lien d'âme, et étant déjà très affaibli, il n'avait pas résisté à la douleur.

"Laisse-le. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais laisse-le.

-Oh non, bébé Potter… Ce serait bien trop facile… Continua Angela, son sourire fou s'accentuant, tandis qu'elle jetait un sort pour ligoter les membres de Harry. Dans quelques minutes… Oui, dans quelques minutes je vengerai mon maître… Il va mourir à petit feu, Harry, parce que tu l'aimes, rappelle-toi bien que c'est de ta faute… Et après tu iras le rejoindre… Très bientôt…"

Plus elle parlait, plus ses traits se modifiaient, et Harry voyait avec horreur apparaître celle qu'il redoutait et haïssait le plus au monde. La rage l'enveloppait comme une cape, et sa magie bouillonnait en lui. Sa vision devenait teintée de rouge.

Angela perdit quelques centimètres, ses formes s'arrondirent pour donner vie à une taille sensuelle, ses paupières s'alourdirent, ses cheveux s'épaissirent…

Dans cette tenue d'adolescente, Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait face à Harry.

"Vous ! Cracha-t-il, la rage et la fureur se distillant dans ses veines.

-Eh oui, bébé Potter, tu ne te doutais de ça ? Répondit la folle d'une voix chantante.

-Au contraire, je savais que vous n'étiez pas nette, mais prendre la place d'une ado pour détruire la vie des autres prouve bien que vous êtes fêlée !" S'écria avec rage Harry.

Son cerveau travaillait à toute allure. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cette folle-dingue allait tuer Draco, et lui-même par la même occasion.

Il se débattait, mais les cordes qui enserraient ses membres étaient trop solides.

"_Endoloris !_ Cria Bellatrix. Fêlée, moi ? Tu oses m'insulter alors que tu n'es même pas digne de faire le travail de mon elfe de maison ? Et cette gamine d'Angela n'a aucune importance, de toute façon elle ne ressortira jamais de la cave !" Susurra-t-elle en lui relevant le menton du bout de sa baguette.

Furieux, Harry prit son inspiration et cracha le plus fort possible sur le visage de Bellatrix.

Elle poussa une exclamation.

"_Crucio ! Crucio ! Crucio !_" Hurla-t-elle.

Harry se crispa dans l'attente du maléfice, mais il n'eut rien.

Devant lui, Draco s'était réveillé et agonisait de douleur. Elle savait que Draco était son point faible, alors elle s'en prenait à lui. Ils partageaient la douleur, Harry ressentait les crucio, mais avec moins d'intensité que son amant.

_"Draco, mon ange, je t'en supplie, aide-moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal…_" Se surprit à implorer silencieusement Harry.

Soudain, un phénomène magique ahurissant se produisit, qui déstabilisa Bellatrix.

Des filaments de magie verte et argent sortaient du cœur de Draco, qui s'arqueboutait contre le mur auquel il était attaché, secoué par des spasmes violents.

"Draco ! DRACO !" Hurla Harry fou de terreur.

La magie pure fila vers Harry en rentra en lui. Subitement il se sentit bien, Draco était en lui, avec lui, il lui donnait ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'ils puissent sortir de cet enfer. Le lien d'âme les secouraient.

Le dernier élément était la magie sans baguette, qu'il pratiquait parfaitement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

"Qu'est-ce que… "Bredouilla Bellatrix en reculant, effrayée par cette déflagration de magie.

Harry laissa sa magie alliée à celle de Draco s'emparer de son corps, et brisa brusquement les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier.

L'air qui les entourait était devenu épais et rouge, de la même couleur que les pupilles de Harry, contrôlé seulement par la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Bellatrix, et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Ces émotions étaient contraires, et sa magie accumulait de plus en plus de puissance, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Il se leva, tendit la main vers Bellatrix, dont la baguette lui échappa.

Il s'avança vers elle, grondant d'une voix sourde.

"Bella… Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas pu sauver ton Maître ? Parce que tu ne l'aimais pas…

-C'est faux ! Hurla Bellatrix en se cognant au mur derrière elle. J'étais la seule qui lui était fidèle ! Et je le suis toujours ! Mais tu as contrarié tout mes plans, sale petit sang-mêlé !!!

-Mais lui aussi était un sang-mêlé… Son père était un moldu, un de ceux que tu hais tant, Bellatrix…"

Harry était terrorisant et avançait toujours vers Bellatrix, très lentement. Draco regardait la scène d'un air horrifié, mais il était trop faible pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son, le transvasement de magie lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop.

"Tais-toi ! Glapit Bellatrix dont les yeux devenaient fous, arrête !

-Tu ne l'aimais pas, tu étais son esclave… Si tu l'avais aimé comme j'aime Draco, alors tu aurais eu le pouvoir de le sauver… Mais tu ne l'aimais pas… Et tu as fait du mal à Draco… C'est à ton tour de payer, Bellatrix !"

Baigné d'une folie meurtrière, Harry attrapa Bellatrix par le cou et le serra brusquement. Il était enveloppé d'un aura noire, et ses pupilles rouges de haine étincelaient dangeureusement.

"Pour tout ce que tu as fait… Pour les Longdubats… Pour Sirius… Pour Draco… Et pour tout les autres !!!"

Harry serrait à présent sa main autour du cou de la Mangemorte qui haletait, essayait de retirer les mains puissantes qui l'étranglaient, les griffant, les lacérant. Harry voulait la tuer, il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait qu'elle ressente la plus grande souffrance au monde, il ajouta sa deuxième main autour du cou de la femme, et la magie qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper explosa brusquement, et Harry enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre. Le sang jaillit, Bellatrix poussa un dernier gémissement. Harry sentit une veine battre faiblement contre son doigt, puis, plus rien.

Il resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité; le sang de Bellatrix lui dégoulinait dessus, mais il n'y prenait garde.

L'air reprenait peu à peu sa teinte normale, et les pupilles de Harry redevinrent vertes. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait les doigts enfoncés dans le cou d'un cadavre, et il lâcha brusquement Bellatrix, qui s'écrasa au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry monta ses mains à ses yeux. Elles étaient ruisselantes de sang. Il n'eut que le temps de se détourner pour vomir. Tout ce sang… C'était répugnant…

Mais elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait… Pour Sirius, pour Draco…

Draco.

Harry revint enfin à la réalité et se précipita vers Draco qui gisait au sol. Dès l'instant où Bellatrix était morte, ses chaînes s'étaient brisées et il était tombé.

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il était inconscient.

"Draco… Draco, réveille-toi, c'est fini… Balbutia Harry en passant fébrilement ses doigts ensanglantés sur le front de son bien-aimé.

Au loin, il entendit un bruit de porte, de pas précipités. Quelques secondes plus tard, une brigade d'Aurors débarquait dans la pièce.

"Mr Potter ! Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama l'un d'eux en se précipitant.

-Dégage, Johnson, je m'en occupe", coupa une voix grinçante.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était la voix du Professeur Maugrey. Draco pourrait être sauvé.

"Harry, le jeune Weasley nous a prévenu que quelque chose de grave s'était passé… Nous t'avons suivi grâce à la cartographie des transplanages. Harry, il faut que vous alliez immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste…"

Harry se rendit compte qu'il étreignait si fort Draco qu'il était impossible qu'un des Aurors puisse le prendre pour l'emporter.

"C'est bon. Je vais le porter", dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il ne laisserait personne d'autre s'occuper de son amour.

"Par Merlin, Maugrey ! S'exclama un des Aurors qui détaillait la grande pièce. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange !

-Quoi ?

-Elle est morte…"

Harry fut submergé par la vision du moment où ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la gorge de Bellatrix… Il eut un haut le cœur.

La dernière chose dont il fut conscient fut qu'on le soulevait en lui prenant Draco des bras.

_"Non… Pas Draco… Laissez le moi…"_ Eut-il le temps de penser.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

**A suivre….**

**Pardon, pardon, pardon encore pour ce retard innommable, mais vous voyez je n'avais pas abandonné cette fiction ! Mais j'étais vraiment démotivée, et j'avais un certain manque d'inspiration. J'aime beaucoup moins cette fiction qu'au début, je la trouve vraiment trop "facile", donc j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçues pour ce chapitre, il est un peu bâclé, non ?**

**Au fait, bravo à toutes celles qui avaient bien deviné pour Bellatrix et Angela ^^ mais bon, y'avait plein d'indices !**

**Il reste encore un chapitre et un épilogue normalement. Je vous promets que je mettrai moins de temps à les poster que celui-là !**

**Une petite review quand même ?**

**Anabanana94**


	17. Chapitre 17: Scoop

**Bonjour...**

**Bon donc là c'est le moment où je pars me cacher en courant et que vous me jetez des pierres des tuyaux et autres casseroles pour mon absence dans cette fiction depuis...septembre. J'ai vraiment vraiment honte, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, hein ! (--') Je suis en prépa donc j'ai énormément de boulot, je n'ai eu donc que très peu de temps pour travailler sur ce chapitre au cours de l'année, et c'est pour ça que tout ce que j'ai publié cette année était sans queue ni tête et court: pas besoin de réfléchir pour l'écrire.**

**A propos de ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je vous ai même écrit un petit BONUS à la fin pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir pas updater plus tôt.**

**Pour les reviews, je remercie vraiment toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps d'en écrire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir =) Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews signées, et pour les anonymes je vous remercie "de vive voix" car je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre ici...**

**Voilà, je pense que c'est tout... Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17:**

Il faisait étrangement noir. Il était confortablement installé dans un silence ouaté, et ne désirait absolument pas en sortir tant il y était bien.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelque chose.

Draco.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa dans le lit blanc qui lui était assigné à Ste Mangouste, ce qui lui valu un étourdissement passager.

Aussitôt, deux bras l'enserrèrent avec force et une masse de cheveux bruns lui brouilla la vue.

"Harry, enfin ! S'écria Hermione avec joie, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu nous as fait peur, vieux !" Approuva Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule en souriant, un air intensément soulagé sur le visage.

Hermione se détacha de lui et Harry planta ses yeux inquiet dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

"Draco ?"

Le sourire de Ron se fana légèrement.

"Il va bien. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang…

-Où est-il ?" Demanda Harry dont le cœur s'accéléra.

Hermione se déplaça légèrement, et Harry vit Draco étendu sur un lit à sa droite, enveloppé de divers bandages.

"Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais son état est stable, expliqua Ron.

-Je vais prévenir le médicomage de service, dit Hermione. Oh, c'est merveilleux que tu sois réveillé, Harry !"

Avec un grand sourire, elle disparut hors de la pièce.

Harry n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le corps si pâle de son amant. Tout au fond de lui, le lien d'âme lui assurait qu'il était vivant, mais qu'il était fatigué, peut-être trop, et considérablement affaibli par la perte de tout ce sang.

"Ron ! J'avais oublié ! Il faut faire fouiller l'endroit où nous étions, il y a…

-Tout va bien Harry, dit Ron d'une voix apaisante, ça a été fait, et Angela a été retrouvée. Elle est soignée et très entourée. Gaby est avec elle, il est bouleversé.

-La pauvre…" Murmura Harry en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

Dès l'instant où il s'était réveillé, le bien-être qu'il ressentait avait disparu, et il se sentait très fatigué, comme après une longue course.

"Quand tu iras mieux, il faudra que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé…"

Harry revit ses mains pleines de sang en pensée, et grimaça.

Des bruits de voix venaient du couloir, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour, un médicomage en colère et Hermione, qui avait également l'ai contrariée.

"Ah enfin, vous êtes réveillé ! Vous allez pouvoir nous dire comment vous avez fait pour dénicher Bellatrix Lestrange ! C'est extraordinaire, tous nos Aurors avaient perdu sa trace, et vous…"

Harry était assommé par le débit de ses paroles et ferma les yeux.

"Monsieur le Ministre ! Rugit le médicomage. Ceci est un hôpital, pas un lieu d'interrogatoire !

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Scrimgeour négligemment. Mais tout ceci est tellement…

-Rufus, je vous prierai d'attendre quelques temps avant d'interroger ce jeune homme", intervint une voix douce.

Albus Dumbledore sourit à Harry.

"Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, et vois dans quel état je te retrouve !

-Dumbledore, mais que faites-vous là… S'étonna le Ministre de la Magie.

-Je viens rendre visite à deux de mes anciens élèves mal en point, répondit malicieusement Dumbledore en désignant Draco toujours endormi et Harry bien réveillé qui lui souriait.

-Monsieur le Ministre, veuillez sortir de cette chambre, intima le médicomage.

-Très bien, soupira Scrimgeour. Mr Potter, quand vous serez rétabli nous aurons une petite conversation.

-Bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre."

Srimgeour et le médicomage sortirent.

"Professeur !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

-Vous avez du nouveau ?" Demandèrent tous à la fois Hermione, Harry et Ron, enchantés.

Dumbledore leva les mains pour les calmer, sourit, et s'assit dans un grand fauteuil qu'il fit apparaître en un tour de main.

"Pour répondre à vos questions, je suis venu pour voir comment allaient Harry et Draco, car bien sûr tout le monde Sorcier est au courant, et oui, j'ai du nouveau, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron.

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

-La mort de la dernière Mangemorte en liberté a accéléré les choses, dit gravement Dumbledore. Le procès des parents de Draco aura lieu dans quelques jours. Le Ministère de la Magie veut régler tout les procès le plus vite possible pour être enfin débarrassé de cette période noire du Monde Magique. J'espérais que Draco serait réveillé.

-Je sais qu'il veut assister au procès, dit Harry.

-Il doit souffrir, compatit Hermione.

-Non. Il leur vouait une haine féroce pour un acte atroce qu'il ne peut pas leur pardonner, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Hermione, intriguée au même titre que Ron et sûrement Dumbledore.

Harry hésita un instant, mais préféra la loyauté.

"Je pense que Draco en parlera quand il le voudra. C'est vraiment abominable, je ne peux pas divulguer ça comme ça.

-Je comprends très bien, Harry, le rassura Dumbledore, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il était déjà au courant. Par contre il est possible que certaines personnes anti-mangemorts et enfants de Mangemorts s'en prennent à Draco.

-Draco était de notre côté ! S'insurgea Harry.

-Bien sûr, nous le savons tous, mais il y a toujours un risque.

-Je témoignerai pour lui s'il le faut, fit farouchement Harry.

-Il ne peut pas être accusé de quoi que ce soit, il est totalement innocent, renchérit Hermione.

-Innocent… Mais fils de Mangemorts, fit remarquer Ron.

-Exactement. Et cela suffira sans doute pour des gens comme Dolores Ombrage par exemple.

-Cette vieille peau ! S'exclama Hermione, soudain écarlate. Enfin, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant après un coup d'œil au professeur Dumbledore qui regardait le plafond, cette euh ancienne professeur…

-J'ai eu un accès de surdité et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire, Hermione", fit Dumbledore en se tournant les pouces d'un air distrait.

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard complice, puis Dumbledore reprit.

"Il faut que vous compreniez que la guerre n'est finie que depuis trois mois, et qu'il y a eu une période de relâchement dans laquelle tout le monde a fêté la victoire de la Lumière, la mort de Voldemort et la fin du règne des Sangs-purs. Les procès allaient commencer début novembre normalement, mais la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange rappelle à tous qu'il y a encore des Mangemorts dans les prisons, et qu'il faut au plus vite s'en débarrasser, donc les procès sont avancés, et les issues seront sans pitié."

Une voix faible retentit.

"Quand ?"

Harry et les autres poussèrent une exclamation et il se leva brusquement pour se jeter sur le lit de Draco où il s'assit après lui avoir embrassé le front et demandé anxieusement s'il allait bien. Après une réponse positive (même si Draco était encore très fatigué et avait les traits tirés, il se sentait mieux), Harry se calma et lui prit sagement la main.

Draco réitéra sa question.

"Quand ?

-Dans deux semaines, laissa tomber Dumbledore.

-J'y serai, répondit Draco, déterminé.

-Je m'en doutai, dit simplement Dumbledore. En attendant prend bien soin de toi. Je viendrai vous contacter quand j'en saurai plus."

Il se leva pour partir, puis, au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna et dit:

"Au fait, étant donné que vous êtes réveillés, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas couper à une prochaine interview sur les évènements passés. Et je pense que votre couple intéressera particulièrement les médias également…"

Il sortit avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent d'un air atterré.

"J'avais complètement oublié ce point de l'histoire… Avoua Harry.

-C'est vrai qu'on a été plutôt discrets jusque-là...

-Alors ça, ça va être leur scoop de l'année ! S'écria Ron.

-Vous avez intérêt à jeter des sorts sur votre appartement pour être tranquilles, acquiesça Hermione en hochant la tête. Quand ça va se savoir vous allez être submergés de journalistes people, de fans, et...sûrement de contestataires.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien... Je suppose que tous ne seront pas très heureux de s'apercevoir que leur Héros est homosexuel... Fit-elle prudemment.

-Tant pis pour eux ! Je fais ce que je veux, je vois qui je veux, j'aime qui je veux, je...

-Oui, on a compris Harry», lui dit Draco en lui tirant la manche (NdA: oui il ne lui tire QUE la manche, bandes de perver(e)s !).

Prenant conscience qu'il s'était légèrement échauffé, Harry se reprit en grommelant. Il en avait plus qu'assez que le Monde Sorcier se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et il leur ferait sentir pendant l'interview ! Non mais !

«Bon, on va vous laisser tous les deux, maintenant qu'on voit que vous êtes vivants, sourit Hermione en se levant du bord du lit où elle était assise.

-Oh déjà ?

-On a du travail, c'est pas parce que VOUS, vous séchez les cours que nous n'avons pas de devoirs, fit Ron en leur tirant la langue.

-J'aurais préféré être en cours, moi aussi ! Protesta Draco d'une voix faible.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry en souriant. A bientôt, on vous tiendra au courant pour la suite !

-OK !»

Leurs deux amis les saluèrent de la main en souriant et s'éclipsèrent.

«Ça va aller mon ange ? Demanda aussitôt Harry anxieusement à Draco.

-Oh... Je... Je suppose, oui», répondit Draco en détournant la tête, mal à l'aise.

Harry plongea sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras,

«J'ai eu tellement peur... Comment elle t'a attiré là-bas ?

-Je sortais des cours et elle m'attendait... Elle m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... Je ne me suis même pas méfié...»

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

«Elle a fait la même chose pour moi, souffla douloureusement Harry à cette pensée. Sauf que cette fois c'était vrai... Si seulement je m'étais aperçu plus tôt qu'elle était sous Polynectar, tu n'aurais pas...

-Chut Harry, ne culpabilise pas déjà, ton rôle de Survivant qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin est derrière toi, s'amusa Draco.

-Oui... Tu n'es pas veuf, du moins pas encore, et tu n'es...»

Harry s'interrompit, conscient de ce qu'il avait failli dire. Mais Draco continua pour lui d'une voix dure, effaçant son léger sourire aussi sec.

«Et je ne suis pas encore orphelin, mais ça viendra.

-Draco... Tu es sûr que tu veux assister au procès ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Tu as vu mon cauchemar, non ? Éluda Draco en se détachant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux les laisser impunis.

-Mais même sans ça ils seront... Tenta Harry.

-J'ai besoin d'y aller, Harry. Qu'ils comprennent combien j'ai souffert de leur bêtise. S'ils en sont capables... Ajouta-t-il amèrement.

-Alors je viendrai avec toi», dit farouchement Harry.

Draco lui sourit tendrement et s'assit dans son lit avec quelques difficultés et une grimace.

«Bien sûr.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas embêté pour être leur fils...

-Moi ? Je n'ai jamais pensé comme eux, et au besoin je crois que Dumbledore me défendra.

-Et moi aussi.

-Donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire», conclut Draco avec un sourire.

Harry, toujours assit au bord du lit de Draco, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ça lui avait tant manqué... Pendant un atroce moment il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, et voilà que Draco l'embrassait de nouveau avec amour et dextérité.

Leurs sens s'enflammaient et Draco passa son bras droit autour du cou de Harry pour les rapprocher, et très vite ils se mirent à bouillonner de désir.

Harry se détacha de Draco à contre-cœur et posa son front contre le sien, haletant.

«Je ne suis pas franchement certain que cela soit une bonne idée d'aller plus loin dans ton état...

-Maiiis... Mon p'tit soleil...»

Draco papillonna des cils de façon ridicule et Harry éclata de rire.

«Et à propos de mon état tu pourrais t'en occuper quand même !

-Comment ça ? Dit Harry, intrigué.

-Je te signale que tu es le sorcier le plus puissant actuellement, soupira Draco, ou peut-être le deuxième derrière Dumbledore...

-Dumbledore est mille fois plus puissant que moi ! Mais et alors ?

-Et alors je te rappelle que tu as absorbé l'énergie magique de Voldemort également...

-Euh... Et ?

-Et si tu me filais un peu de cette énergie magiquement j'irais mieux très vite !

-Aaah d'accord ! … Mais comment ?»

Harry n'avait jamais entendu d'une telle guérison. Avait-il le pouvoir de soigner Draco dans l'immédiat ? Cette idée fit battre son cœur d'enthousiasme.

«Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des guérisons par flux magique ? S'étonna Draco.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé chez les Moldus, il y a encore plein de choses que je ne sais pas...

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Il s'agit de faire passer de la magie d'un corps à un autre, pour qu'elle s'allie à l'énergie et à la magie naturelle de celui que l'on veut soigner.

-... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment faire...

-J'ai déjà vu faire ma mère pour mon père. Il faut une concentration intense, pour sentir sa magie, la propulser hors de son corps et la diriger pour l'enfermer dans l'autre corps.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas dangereux comme manœuvre ? S'inquiéta Harry, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

-Normalement non, mais il y a un risque pour que tu te sentes fatigué après je crois.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux...»

Harry fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit vivement le frère de Remus Lupin, Romulus.

«Draco ! Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé ! Comment te sens-tu ?»

Draco ferma les yeux brièvement car il était encore très faible et l'exclamation de Romulus lui avait transpercé le crâne.

Harry fronça le nez à son arrivée. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, mais tout de même... Il n'aimait voir des hommes près de Draco.

«Bonjour, Romulus, dit Draco avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne n'ai pas été prévenu avant, fit Romulus, agacé en lançant un ou deux sorts sur Draco pour vérifier son état.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas que vous le connaissez, répondit Harry, logique.

-Oh, bonjour Harry. Moui, sans doute... Écoute Draco, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, est-ce que tu as la tête qui tourne ?

-Euh... Non... C'est juste un peu flou... En fait on s'apprêtait à faire une transmission de flux magique. Tu veux bien nous aider ?

-Une transmission de flux magique ? S'étonna Romulus. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un la pratiquer... Tu en as déjà fait ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

-Non, avoua ce dernier, presque honteux de ne pas connaître cette pratique magique.

-Bon, étant donné que tu es quelqu'un de très puissant, expliqua-t-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à Harry, cela ne devrait pas être dangereux. Tu vas te concentrer pour que ta magie afflue dans les paumes de tes mains, que tu poseras sur le torse de Draco, à l'endroit de son coeur. Tu ne dois penser qu'à une chose: lui. Il faut beaucoup de concentration. Tu y arriveras ?

-Penser à Draco et à lui seul ? Fit Harry d'un ton léger. C'est la chose la plus simple qui m'ait été donnée de faire !»

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

«Très bien. Pour ce genre d'opération, à partir du moment où elle est surveillée par un médicomage, on a pas besoin d'autorisation d'un médecin supérieur. Et Draco en a vraiment besoin, chuchota-t-il plus bas à l'oreille de Harry d'un air vaguement inquiet.»

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête et Draco ferma les yeux en même temps que lui. Le brun respira profondément, le plus calmement possible. Il appela sa magie et elle bouillonna dans ses veines comme du sang. Le fluide magique progressa lentement jusqu'à ses mains.

Il sentait réellement sa magie couler en lui, c'était une sensation qu'il aimait, il avait l'impression que sa magie se déroulait dans son corps comme un ruban blanc et pur.

Il posa ses paumes sur le torse de Draco et sentit son cœur pulser faiblement.

Il n'eût pas besoin de se poser la question de comment faire pour faire passer sa magie dans le corps de Draco. Celui-ci emplissait déjà toutes ses pensées.

Il devait le guérir. Draco était partout, en lui, contre lui, sous lui, sur lui... Draco, Draco, Draco...

Soudain, le lien d'âme se fit sentir, comme attiré par le corps de Draco. Un jet de lumière verte et or jaillit brusquement de la main de Harry et s'infiltra d'un seul coup dans le corps du blond qui fut agité d'un spasme violent.

Harry sentit un courant d'air en lui, comme si toute sa magie venait entièrement de passer dans le corps de Draco, et qu'il était devenu totalement démuni. C'était comme si un cordon de magie reliait son cœur à ses paumes, et ses paumes au cœur de Draco. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson et le lien d'âme se faisait plus insistant, plus pressant, rendant son organe vital oppressé, comme écrasé dans un poing d'acier.

Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses paumes du torse de son amant, et il eut subitement l'impression qu'en plus de lui prendre sa magie, Draco lui prenait aussi son souffle et son oxygène, et il se mit à haleter fortement.

Ils étaient entourés d'une brume verte, or et argentée, presque compacte, qui retomba soudainement. Harry s'écroula, directement dans les bras du Médicomage, qui avait prévu cette faiblesse.

Il l'allongea sur le lit voisin, et invoqua une petite fiole, dont il lui fit boire le contenu immédiatement. Aussitôt, le visage de Harry se détendit, et Romulus se tourna vers Draco, dont le corps était agité de spasmes.

Le Médicomage posa le bout de sa baguette à l'emplacement du cœur de Draco et murmura une mélopée étrange et complexe, pendant une vingtaine de secondes environ.

À la fin, Draco inspira brutalement une grande goulée d'air et ouvrit les yeux, d'un coup.

Il referma ses yeux et commença à réguler sa respiration, beaucoup trop rapide à son goût.

Dans le même temps, Harry fronça les sourcils, fit une grimace, se tourna vers Draco, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Romulus sourit, et Harry le regarda.

«Qu'est-ce que... Oh, ça a marché ?

-Parfaitement. Tu es vraiment un grand sorcier, Harry. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui... Un peu fatigué, mais bon... Et Draco ?»

Draco sourit sourit, rouvrit les yeux, et toujours allongé, se tourna vers le brun.

«Très bien, grâce à toi. Je me demande ce que je ferai sans toi.»

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et Romulus leva les yeux au ciel.

«Harry, je t'ai fait boire une potion reconstituante, tu as donné beaucoup de magie à Draco donc ton corps a besoin de repos, mais d'ici une heure, ça devrait aller mieux. L'expérience a parfaitement marché, je ne pensais pas que Draco assimilerait ta magie aussi vite. Vous êtes vraiment totalement compatibles tout les deux. (A ces mots Draco rougit fortement et Harry étouffa un rire.) Bon, je vais demander que l'on vous apporte votre repas, vous avez besoin de nourriture compacte, tous les deux.»

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent de concert, et Romulus se dirigea vers la porte.

«Ne vous fatiguez pas, surtout !» Ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux avant de disparaître.

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré.

«Tss tss tss, quelle estime il a de nous ! Quoi que, j'aurais bien aimé me fatiguer un peu, moi...»

Harry eut un petit rire, puis attrapa sa baguette sur le chevet et lança un sort qui fit se rejoindre leurs deux lits pour n'en faire qu'un seul.

«Surtout que nous sommes _compatibles,_ n'est-ce pas ? Non, je pense qu'on s'est déjà assez fatigué comme ça, mais on peut toujours faire un petit câlin...» proposa-t-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Draco lui lança un sourire lumineux et se blottit instantanément dedans.

«Tu crois qu'on va finir par avoir une vie normale ?

-Humph. Je me demande. Je crois qu'on est maudits !

-Si je suis maudit avec toi, ça ne dérange pas de me damner pour toi, susurra Draco.

-Petit diable, va.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Draco frissonna.

«Je suis tellement soulagé qu'ELLE soit arrêtée... Elle ne pourra plus nous faire du mal.

-Et cette pauvre Angela...

-Elle doit être complètement traumatisée.

-J'espère qu'on pourra la voir pour lui parler.

-Surtout si...»

Il fut interrompu par une médicomage qui entra, poussant un petit chariot avec deux repas complets et copieux sur le dessus.

«À table Messieurs ! Je repasserai prendre les plats quand vous aurez fini.

-Merci Madame, remercièrent-ils.»

Elle disposa les plats sur les tablettes prévues à cet effet, leur jeta un regard curieux, et sortit.

«Tu as faim ? demanda Harry en se redressant dans le lit pour approcher une des tablettes de lui.

-...Je suis affamé !»

Harry eut un petit rire et approcha la deuxième tablette de Draco, et celui-ci se redressa.

«Aïe !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea aussitôt Harry, inquiet.

-Humph... Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste encore un peu mal au dos, et j'ai fait un faux mouvement.»

Ils commencèrent à manger avidement.

«Pfff, j'ai l'air d'un vieux sorcier grincheux, grommela Draco en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.»

Harry éclata de rire.

«Tu as du papy l'art de râler, mais sinon tu es toujours mon ange jeune et beau !

-Tss...»

Ils finirent de manger de bonne humeur, puis se recouchèrent. Les évènements passés et l'expérience les avaient grandement fatigués, malgré les soins que Romulus leur avait prodigué.

Ils dormirent quelques heures et se réveillèrent en fin d'après-midi. Les plateaux-repas avaient disparus, on était venu les chercher pendant leur sommeil. Ils eurent l'autorisation de se lever, et purent prendre une douche et aller aux toilettes.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche, Draco le regarda anxieusement.

«Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voir Angela et Gabriel ?

-Je ne sais pas si on a l'autorisation de déambuler dans les couloirs mais on peut toujours demander.»

Harry prit sa baguette et lança le sort d'appel habituel pour signifier à un médicomage qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose.

À peine une minute plus tard, Romulus déboula dans la pièce, très inquiet.

«Que se passe-t-il, tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, très bien, nous voulions juste savoir s'il était possible que nous allions voir Angela et Gabriel...

-Angela et... Répéta Romulus en fronçant les sourcils. Ah oui ! La jeune fille que vous avez sauvé ! Eh bien je vais prendre vos constantes et si tout me paraît normal je vous conduirai jusqu'à elle. Mais elle est très faible d'après ce que je sais, donc je ne vous donnerai pas plus d'une demi-heure. Et je dois également vous dire que vous serez libérés demain midi, matin tout au plus, mais pas ce soir, c'est trop tôt.»

Ils approuvèrent en silence et s'allongèrent chacun dans un lit pour que le médicomage puisse leur lancer les sorts de vérification de leur état.

Tout était normal, excepté le fait que le cœur de Draco battait un peu plus vite que la moyenne, et celui de Harry un peu plus faiblement. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur que pour un battement du cœur de Harry, le cœur de Draco avait deux pulsations, et il attribua cela à l'échange de magie qui avait eu lieu, et ne s'en formalisa pas.

«Bon, ça a l'air d'aller, je vais vous faire emmener jusqu'à votre amie car je ne sais pas dans quelle salle elle est comme je ne m'en occupe pas...»

Ils sortirent de la pièce en marchant assez lentement pour ne pas se fatiguer et car Draco avait encore le dos douloureux, et Romulus les amena jusqu'à une jeune médicomage énergique, à qui il demanda de les conduire jusqu'à Angela Swan.

«Oooh, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy ! Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer, ce que vous avez fait est connu dans tout le monde Sorcier à présent -sans les détails bien entendu, mais les journalistes espèrent des renseignements de votre part- vous avez réussi à tuer la dernière Mangemorte en vie, c'est magnifique ce que vous avez accompli, vraiment, c'est...

-Je ne suis pas certain que le mot «magnifique» soit le plus approprié quand vous vous retrouvez face à Bellatrix Lestrange,» la coupa sèchement Harry.

La jeune femme rougit fortement et bredouilla en essayant de se rattraper aux branches, tout en les guidant au travers des couloirs.

«Je... Oui, je m'en doute, je voulais juste dire que c'était... Euh... Impressionnant, enfin c'est-à-dire que personne n'avait réussi à le faire et euh...

-Je ne pense pas qu'étrangler quelqu'un de ses propres mains relève de l'exploit.»

Draco attrapa la main de Harry pour la presser doucement, voyant que celui-ci s'énervait.

Harry était dégoûté par le comportement de la Médicomage. Certes il était heureux et soulagé de la disparition de Bellatrix, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être congratulé pour un _meurtre_, même quand celui-ci était celui d'un folle sanguinaire.

Il se revoyait enfoncer ses doigts dans le cou blême de la Mangemorte, et cette image le hantait. À cet instant il avait été totalement possédé par la folie, et la sensation de bonheur intense qui l'avait submergé au moment même où la vie s'échappait de Bellatrix le terrorisait.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

La Médicomage ne disait plus rien, terrifiée par l'expression dure et amère du visage de Harry, et se hâta de les emmener face à la porte d'Angela.

«Voilà... Vous avez une demi-heure,» dit-elle précipitamment en leur désignant une porte et en s'éclipsant aussitôt.

«Harry... Respire... Dit doucement Draco pour l'inciter à se calmer.

-Ça va être comme ça sans arrêt... Cette femme est comme les autres, ils vont être admiratifs, me coller pour me faire parler, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que c'est de tuer quelqu'un...

-Je comprends très bien mon petit soleil, mais on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Parce que là c'est le moment d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'Angela et de rassurer Gabriel... Ça va aller ?»

Harry inspira fortement et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

«Oui, désolé de m'être un peu emporté...

-Moi ça va, c'est à la Médicomage que tu as dû faire peur !» Répondit Draco en riant.

Ils se sourirent et Harry poussa la porte.

Mr Sweetlips était appuyé contre le mur du fond de la salle, Gabriel était assis sur le lit blanc dans lequel était allongée... Angela.

Mais une Angela méconnaissable. Harry retint un hoquet d'horreur quand il la vit et Draco mit sa main devant sa bouche, choqué.

Edward Sweetlips les vit et se précipita vers eux, alors que Gabriel tourna la tête vers eux. Il avait les traits tirés et ses yeux rouges avaient pleurés, mais il leur fit un large sourire.

«Mon dieu Harry, comment allez-vous ?

-Je...ça va, merci.

-Un des Aurors qui vous a trouvé nous a vaguement expliqué la situation mais nous n'avons pas tout saisi...

-Je vous expliquerai. Comment...va-t-elle ?» Demanda Harry en s'approchant de Gabriel toujours assis.

Celui-ci tenait la main droite de la jeune fille et il leva son autre bras pour étreindre Harry.

«Elle va s'en sortir. Oh Harry je ne te remercierais jamais assez...»

Il eut les larmes aux yeux en prononçant ces mots.

Draco fit le tour pour se poster de l'autre côté du lit tandis que Harry s'agenouillait près du lit pour observer la jeune fille.

Elle était...cadavérique.

C'était sans doute le mot qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'Angela que Harry connaissait et que Draco avait rencontré.

Elle était d'une maigreur effrayante et la main que Gabriel tenait précautionneusement semblait si fragile que Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'effriter.

Elle était d'une pâleur de craie et des cernes noires et violacées encerclaient ses yeux fermés. Sa bouche était gercée et ses lèvres inanimées. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle fut vivante, si ce n'est le mouvement presque imperceptible que faisait son buste en se soulevant quand elle respirait.

«Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. Le Médicomage a dit que une semaine ou deux de plus et c'en était fini, articula Gabriel d'un voix cassée. Je m'en veux tellement de ne m'en être pas aperçu plus tôt...

-Tu n'aurais pas pu, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bellatrix Lestrange... C'est moi qu'elle voulait. Elle a pris l'apparence d'Angela et l'a maltraitée simplement pour m'atteindre. Tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé...»

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement et appuya son front contre le rebord du lit.

«Non ! Non Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle était complètement folle, et elle aurait pu te tuer... Angela est vivante grâce à toi. C'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir,» le rassura Gabriel et passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Edward se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, dans une présente apaisante.

Draco regardait toute la scène silencieusement, observant essentiellement la jeune fille qui ne semblait presque plus exister.

Gabriel prit soudainement une grande inspiration et Harry releva la tête.

Angela essayait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Gabriel pressa doucement sa main.

«Angela ? Angela, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Gabriel... Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Angela, vas-y, ouvre les yeux...» L'encouragea-t-il gentiment et lentement.

Au pris d'un effort sûrement surhumain pour elle, elle battit des paupières et les souleva, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Les larmes de Gabriel coulaient à présent librement.

Ses beaux yeux améthystes semblaient ternes et voilés à présent, songea Harry avec tristesse. Il espéra qu'elle retrouverait le goût de vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser.

Les lèvres d'Angela tremblèrent et elle tourna les yeux vers Gabriel.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle articula quelques mots dans un souffle faible.

«Où...suis-je ?

-À l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, en sécurité,» répondit Gabriel.

Angela ouvrit de grands yeux, qui se firent brusquement craintifs et leva légèrement la tête.

«Et...elle ?

-Morte. Tu ne crains plus rien...»

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus et se gonflèrent de larme et d'un soulagement indicible. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller tandis que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et qu'elle réprimait ses sanglots, sans doute parce qu'elle était trop faible et qu'il aurait été trop dur pour elle de pleurer tout son soûl à cet instant.

Gabriel lui caressa le dos de la main pour l'apaiser tendrement, et Harry se releva et rejoignit Draco, soucieux de leur donner un peu d'intimité familiale.

Edward Sweetlips dut sentir la même chose, car il murmura à l'oreille de Gabriel: «Je vais prévenir un Médicomage qu'elle est éveillé», et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Angela battit rapidement des paupières pour essayer de chasser les larmes de ses yeux, car elle était si faible qu'elle ne put même pas soulever sa main pour les essuyer -ce que Gabriel fit pour elle.

«Comment...Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-C'est une longue histoire. Mais c'est grâce à Harry que tu es ici.»

Il désigna Harry de la main pour combler l'interrogation qui régnait dans les yeux de sa cousine.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Oui, c'est Harry Potter. On t'expliquera tout ce qui s'est passé quand tu iras mieux, et que tu pourras nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé.»

Harry lui sourit, touché par la reconnaissance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

«Merci... Harry... Potter.» Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Elle avait l'air essoufflée; parler avait dû lui demander un effort colossal par rapport à ses maigres forces.

À cet instant, un Médicomage assez âgé mais énergique entra dans la salle, suivi de Sweetlips.

«Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis le Médicomage Pirquick. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Déblatéra-t-il d'emblée.

-Fatiguée...

-Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée je vais pouvoir vous mettre une perfusion magique. Pour vous nourrir, ajouta-t-il en voyant les grands yeux effrayés. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé au juste ?

-Je...ne sais...pas.

-Quelle horreur, ma pauvre enfant...» marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un sort.

Une petite poche accrochée à un tuyau monté d'une aiguille apparut. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, l'aiguille était enfoncée dans l'avant-bras d'Angela, et recouverte d'un bandage. La poche se remplit d'un liquide transparent et s'immobilisa dans les airs, à cinquante centimètres de son bras.

Il farfouilla ensuite dans ses poches et sortit une petite fiole remplie d'une potion bleu marine, et où brillait des petites étoiles dorées par moment.

«Maintenant jeune fille vous allez me boire ça d'une traite, cela vous permettra de faire une nuit sans cauchemars. Car vous avez besoin de sommeil avant tout. De sommeil et de nourriture. Quand nous jugerons que vous aurez assez récupéré nous essayerons des aliments solides, lui sourit-il. Allez hop !»

Il approcha la fiole débouchée de ses lèvres et veilla à ce qu'elle avale le contenu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Aussitôt son visage se détendit et elle s'assoupit tranquillement.

«Bien. Messieurs je vous invite à partir, elle ne se réveillera que demain matin. Et oh oh... Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

-D'accord,» approuva Draco qui commençait à se sentir fatigué.

Harry serra Gabriel dans ses bras.

«Merci pour tout.»

Il lui sourit, puis serra la main de Sweetlips tandis que Draco procédait de la même manière.

«La prochaine fois que vous voulez sécher des cours, faites-le d'une autre manière ! Plaisanta Sweetlips.

-Sans aucun doute, Prof... Edward», sourit Harry.

Edward lui rendit son sourire, ravi de constater qu'il utilisait son prénom comme il lui avait demandé au début de l'année.

Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir, puis les deux groupes se séparèrent, et Gabriel et Edward prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, puis le vieux Médicomage reprit la parole.

«Messieurs je dois vous conseiller d'être très prudents ces prochains jours, la presse sorcière est en délire, et j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez submergés ! Ah, voilà, c'est bien votre chambre ?»

Ils approuvèrent et entrèrent.

«Vous avez grandement besoin de repos également, je vais demander que l'on vous apporte vos repas maintenant, puis vous boirez chacun une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Dit-il en déposant deux fioles sur la table de chevet la plus proche.

-Merci Docteur.

-De rien. Je me doute que ce par quoi vous êtes passé n'a pas dû être facile. Je voulais de plus vous remercier.»

Harry et Draco, qui s'étaient allongés, relevèrent la tête, intrigués.

«Bellatrix Lestrange a tué ma femme il y a dix ans de cela.»

Draco ouvrit la bouche et la referma, et Harry eut un coup au cœur. Pauvre homme...

Il se releva et posa une main sur le bras de Pirquick.

«Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, soupira le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Personne... Personne n'a à perdre quelqu'un de cette façon. Grâce à vous... Elle ne détruira plus aucune famille. Jamais.»

Harry eut l'impression que ses yeux brillaient un peu et il baissa les yeux, gêné.

«Allons, allez vous recoucher. Et maintenant... Activez-vous à vous occuper de votre bonheur à vous,» sourit Pirquick.

Harry et Draco lui rendirent son sourire de bon cœur, et Harry retourna s'allonger.

Le Médicomage sortit et Harry se blottit contre Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on leur apporte leur repas du soir, qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit.

Leurs corps avaient vraiment besoin de retrouver des forces.

Ils prirent ensuite la potion de sommeil sans rêves et sombrèrent.

Le lendemain matin un Médicomage contrôla leur état et déclara qu'ils pouvaient partir, leur conseillant de ne pas se surmener et de se reposer. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital une fois avoir rendu visite à Angela, et expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Gabriel. Angela avait écouté une partie de l'histoire puis s'était endormie, épuisée.

Dumbledore leur avait envoyer une voiture du Ministère, et ils purent rentrer chez eux sans être ennuyés par les journalistes.

Fort heureusement ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore découverts où ils habitaient, et la première chose que fit Harry en entrant dans l'appartement fut de lancer un sort contre les indésirables, et tout spécialement contre les journalistes avides de découvertes.

Ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur petit chez-eux après toutes leurs aventures. Leurs écoles avaient été prévenues par les soins de Dumbledore qu'ils ne reviendraient pas immédiatement en cours, et ils prirent quatre jours complets pour se reposer et reprendre des forces.

Durant ces quatre jours ils eurent quelques visites, de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que de Gabriel et que Hugh, un ami de Draco, qui lui apportait ses cours.

À la fin du quatrième jour, Dumbledore leur rendit visite et leur expliqua que les journalistes s'impatientaient, et que le monde Sorcier trépignait de ne pas avoir des renseignements précis sur les dernières tribulations de leur héros.

Il conseilla fortement Harry de donner soit une conférence de presse, soit une interview exclusive -la conférence étant préférable car tout le monde serait contenté, tandis que l'interview ne ferait qu'attiser la voracité des rapaces.

Après de nombreuses interrogations, Harry accepta, et la conférence fut organisée pour le lendemain: l'idée était que plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ils seraient en paix, car ils n'avaient pas pu sortir de chez eux jusque-là.

Le jour J Harry était si nerveux qu'il en tremblait presque, et Draco proposa de rester à ses côtés.

«Bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là ! Sinon je risque de les massacrer à la moindre question audacieuse,»plaisanta Harry.

Dumbledore était présent, ainsi que Ron et Gabriel.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle du Ministère, et les journalistes attendaient impatiemment qu'on leur donne la parole.

La «séance» fut ouverte.

«Mr Potter, attaqua d'emblée un journaliste, que faisiez-vous au même endroit que la dangereuse Mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Elle avait pris l'apparence d'une de mes amies, donc je ne me suis pas méfié, répondit posément Harry.

-Et dans quel but vous a-t-elle entraîné là-bas ?

-Pour prendre le thé, ironisa Harry. Pour me tuer et achever le travail commencé par Voldemort, reprit-il après un coup de coude de Draco, amusé.

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance.

«Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? Continua un troisième journaliste.

-J'ai utilisé la magie sans baguette...»

Une rumeur stupéfaite parcourut les rangs.

«...et je l'ai étranglée.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à pratiquer de la magie sans baguette ? C'est pratiquement impossible, et...»

Harry leva la main et l'agita: le journaliste fut réduit au silence magiquement, et certains de ses congénères éclatèrent de rire.

«Comment Bellatrix Lestrange a-t-elle pu prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un que vous connaissiez sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Demanda de façon très juste un nouveau journaliste.

-Je ne connais pas réellement les détails, ce ne sont que des suppositions, car la jeune fille dont elle a pris l'apparence n'est pas sortie de l'hôpital et n'est donc pas en mesure de nous expliquer les choses.»

Gabriel s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda s'il pouvait répondre.

«Je donne la parole à Gabriel Jeiwels, le cousin de la victime, Angela.

-Hum. On pense que Bellatrix a échangé son apparence avec celle de ma cousine cet été: elle a disparu brusquement quelques jours, et est revenu étrange.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas posés de questions ?

-Pas vraiment, car nous avons pensé qu'elle avait fait une fugue, peut-être pour retrouver un petit ami avec qui cela se serait mal passé ou autre... De plus elle refusait d'en parler, et nous étions loin de nous imaginer une chose pareille.

-Mais pourquoi choisir une jeune fille qui n'avait apparemment aucun lien avec Harry Potter ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle était bien renseignée, reprit Harry. Elle savait que Gabriel et Angela iraient dans la même école que moi à la rentrée. Elle a choisi la finesse et la ruse, ce qui malheureusement, l'a servie. Elle était folle et démente, mais pas folle.

-De quelle façon vous a-t-elle appâté pour vous faire venir dans ce qui lui servait manifestement de refuge ?»

Harry inspira lentement et Draco pressa doucement sa cuisse de sa main sous la table, à l'abri des regards.

«Elle a pris Draco en otage. Ou plutôt elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé blessé et qu'elle l'avait emmené chez elle puis qu'elle était venue me chercher, et je l'ai suivie immédiatement, sans me méfier d'elle.»

Il y eut un gros silence dans la salle, puis des murmures divers s'élevèrent.

«Vous voulez parler de Draco Malfoy, ici présent à votre gauche ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi l'a-t-elle choisi ?

-Parce qu'elle savait que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde s'il était en danger.

-Est-ce vraiment un hasard d'avoir choisi un fils de Mangemorts ? Les Malfoy sont loin d'être innocents...

-Le fait que ses parents soient des Mangemorts n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama Harry. Draco a été du côté de la lumière pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, il n'est pas comme ses parents et n'a rien à voir avec eux, si ce n'est un lien biologique. Je refuse qu'il soit mis en doute !

-Calme-toi Harry, tout va bien, c'est pas grave...» Lui murmura Draco à l'oreille, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le chuchotis dans la salle s'accrut brusquement et devint un bourdonnement infernal.

«Mr Potter, excusez-moi de poser une question sans doute stupide, mais quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Mr Malfoy au juste ?»

Le silence se fit et l'avidité de connaître se lut su tout les visages présents.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et le blond inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour l'encourager.

«Je ne vois pas beaucoup de manières de le dire... Nous sommes en couple.»

Il y eut une explosion de voix foudroyante, qui fit qu'on n'entendait plus rien au final.

«Il était pourtant connu que vous étiez rivaux voire ennemis, pendant votre scolarité, non ? cria presque une journaliste pour se faire entendre.

«Les choses ont changé.

-Mais comment quelqu'un comme vous peut-il être en couple avec une personne aussi vile qu'un Malfoy ? S'écria une voix perçante et furieuse.

-Comment osez-vous !» Hurla Harry en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise.

L'ambiance se fit subitement toute autre et les journalistes se turent, effrayés par le Survivant. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et la lumière dans la salle baissa, montrant sa colère.

Dumbledore, qui était resté silencieux et très discret, se leva et s'approcha de Harry, pour prévenir toute action éventuellement dangereuse de sa part, résultant de son énervement non contrôlé.

«J'aime Draco et je lui fais confiance, vous n'avez donc pas à remettre quoi que ce soit en cause à son sujet, car il n'a absolument rien à se reprocher ! De plus, si ceci ne vous plait pas c'est votre problème, je vous prierai d'arrêter de vous occuper de ma vie et de m'espionner. J'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi, Voldemort est mort, Bellatrix est morte, et vous allez bientôt juger les derniers Mangemorts en vie. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier de NORMALE à présent ! Je vous jure que les fouineurs qui continueront à farfouiller ma vie privée le regretteront.» Conclut-il d'une voix inquiétante.

Il se rassit, et respira calmement, lentement, et la lumière dans la pièce revint peu à peu, ainsi que les murmures.

Dumbledore retourna à sa place, ravi:

«Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'intervenir, tu fais vraiment bien les choses, Harry.»

Draco fit un grand sourire au Directeur de Poudlard.

Harry entendit quelques interrogations qui montaient encore et il tapa brutalement sur la table.

«OUI le Survivant est GAY !!! ET ALORS ?????»

Il se tourna vivement vers Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis dévisagea les journalistes d'un air de défi.

Draco cacha son fou-rire du mieux qu'il put.

Certains journalistes, outrés, sortirent rapidement, mais bien les trois quart de l'assemblée resta.

Timidement puis plus assurément, une salve d'applaudissements salua les déclarations de Harry Potter.

**À suivre...**

**~Bonus~**

Après être sortis de l'hôpital, Edward proposa à Gabriel de boire un verre chez lui, pour lui calmer les nerfs et le rassurer un peu. Le jeune homme avait été très choqué par l'état de la pauvre Angela.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le confortable salon de Edward avec un verre Whisky Pure Feu dans les mains, Gabriel soupira.

«J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop de mal à s'en remettre...

-C'est une solide fille, sourit Edward, il faut qu'elle mange et dorme correctement jusqu'à ce que son corps soit remis de ses malheurs. Elle aura sûrement besoin d'être beaucoup entourée également.

-Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas m'être aperçu de quelque chose plus tôt...»

Edward posa son verre sur la table et fit le tour pour s'assoit à côté du jeune homme, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

«Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien Gaby. De plus elle est sauvée et ne craint plus rien maintenant, donc ne culpabilise pas, ça ne sert à rien. Aide-là plutôt à remonter la pente,» ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Le jeune blond lui fit un grand sourire et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

«Merci d'être là pour moi,» dit-il simplement.

Edward sourit de nouveau et lui ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, jouant avec sa langue tendrement, et de plus en plus passionnément. Gabriel répondit au baiser activement, et bientôt il fut sur les genoux d'Edward, à onduler sensuellement du bassin.

Ils avaient été tellement inquiets du sort d'Angela qu'ils l'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un long moment déjà, et cela leur manquait terriblement... Et c'est sans doute pour cela que Edward attrapa Gabriel pour le coller à lui et se leva, se dirigeant tout en l'embrassant vers sa chambre.

Il l'étendit sur son lit, et Gabriel fit instantanément passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, révélant un beau torse, aux muscles peu dessinés mais à la peau satinée. Avec ses cheveux bouclés ébouriffés et ses joues rouges, il était tout simplement adorable.

Et c'était également le point de vue d'Edward, qui plongea sur lui pour l'embrasser partout où il pouvait.

Gabriel s'empressa de déshabiller l'homme qui lui faisait face et resta encore une fois muet devant la beauté de son amant. Il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il était pour lui tellement Edward était torride. Magnifiquement musclé, avec une peau délicieuse et presque imberbe, des fesses infiniment sexy... Tout pour plaire.

Très vite la chambre se remplit de gémissements et de leurs respirations troublées et haletantes, accélérant toujours, jusqu'au point culminant de leur amour.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Edward mordilla l'oreille de Gabriel.

«Tu sais Gaby, je pense qu'en plus de ce qu'il a fait pour Angela, nous devons vraiment remercier Harry pour autre chose...

-Ah, pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement le jeune homme.

-Pour t'avoir poussé vers moi ! Sinon nous serions encore en cours à nous tourner autour sans rien faire d'autre !»

Gabriel eut un petit rire.

«Et à propos de cours, continua Edward, je pense que tu devrais te mette au fond de la classe quand tu as cours avec moi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Quand tu es devant j'ai tendance à un peu oublier où nous sommes et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te sauter dessus !»

Gabriel rit de nouveau et reprit les lèvres de l'homme ténébreux qui lui avait volé son cœur pour un baiser passionné.

**~Fin du Bonus~**

**Bon voilà, je pense que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, ou l'avant-avant dernier, mais cette histoire est sur le point de conclure ;)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, suis-je pardonnée pour ce retard innommable ? **

**Ce qui est sûr c'est que je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, car j'ai la marge des grandes vacances au pire =)**

**Avez-vous apprécié le petit bonus ? Je me suis dit que je vous devais bien ça, comme je crois que beaucoup aiment ce couple...**

**Reviews ?**

**Je vous aime, bisous à tous et à toutes**

**Anabanana94**


	18. Chapitre 18: Pour toute une vie

**Chapitre 18: Pour toute une vie**

«Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, vous êtes accusée de la torture de Moldus, d'avoir fomenté le crime de la famille Barney ainsi que d'avoir assassiné de sang froid de nombreuses personnes, dont nous avons la liste ici mais que nous ne lirons pas, vu sa longueur... Enfin, vous êtes surtout accusée d'être une partisane de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les charges sont formelles. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?»

Mrs Malfoy leva fièrement son visage méprisant vers celui du juge Scrimgeour, et lui adressa un rictus sans équivoque.

Harry serra un peu plus la main de Draco dans la sienne, qu'il sentit se tendre. Il avait absolument voulu venir, même s'il souffrait le martyre de devoir voir ses indignes parents et de connaître leurs crimes. De savoir qu'il était attaché à eux, malgré tout, par un lien biologique. Harry essayait de le soutenir de toutes ses forces, mais lui-même se sentait mal-à-l'aise.

«Puisque tout est décidé, que voulez-vous que j'ajoute ? Je ne regrette rien. Ils l'avaient tous mérité. Personne ne doit s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Sauf que maintenant qu'il est mort, toutes vos croyances s'écroulent, et vous n'éprouvez même pas un peu de remords ?»

Elle secoua sa lourde chevelure dorée, et, cambrant fièrement sa taille, répondit en éludant, méprisante:

«Tout le monde peut se tromper.»

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son sang-froid et son insolence face à tant de têtes hostiles, et alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que seule la mort l'attendait.

«Bien... Nous reviendrons à votre cas au moment du verdict. Mr Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes accusés des meurtres de 113 Moldus et de 86 sorciers dans le cadre d'attaques dirigées par Vous-Savez-Qui, et 57 Moldus et 24 sorciers «à titre personnel». Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir chercher à corrompre le Ministère de la Magie grâce à de fortes sommes d'argents. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Vous oubliez de dire que j'ai _réussi_ à corrompre le Ministère de la Magie pendant presque 20 ans, puisque celui-ci m'a permis de vivre au grand jour avec une couverture honnête avec ma femme, sans être inquiété par les Ordres lors de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres,» dit l'accusé avec un sourire sarcastique.

Un murmure outré parcourut la salle, et Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie, rougit de colère.

«Je ne suis pas responsable des fautes de mon prédécesseur. Et n'aggravez pas votre cas.

-Ah, parce que vous aviez simplement décidé de nous envoyer _en vie_ à Azkaban ? Ne nous leurrons pas,» ajouta insolemment Lucius Malfoy, dont les yeux bleus brillaient.

Scrimgeour abattit son marteau sur le bureau pour ramener le calme.

«Il suffit ! J'ai ici une dernière accusation. Je ne l'aurais même pas mentionnée si Albus Dumbledore ici présent ne me l'avait pas expressément demandé.»

Toutes les personnes présentes dirigèrent leurs regards vers le Directeur de Poudlard, assis au premier rang, sur le côté, qui souriait placidement.

«Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes accusés d'avoir essayé de forcer votre fils, Draco Malfoy, à rejoindre les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui.»

Draco faillit se lever, et Harry eut juste le temps de le rattraper.

«Attends la fin si tu veux vraiment dire quelque chose,» lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que celui-ci, pâle et bouleversé, se rasseyait.

Cette fois Narcissa et Lucius semblaient furieux.

«Cet imbécile de Draco n'a pas voulu suivre le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la vraie puissance, renifla Mr Malfoy.

-Il a toujours été trop faible. Il a préféré suivre le gentil petit Potter, histoire de bien être protégé, se moqua Narcissa.

-Il n'a donc pas acté pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda Scrimgeour, vers qui venait de se pencher Percy Weasley qui prenait des notes fébrilement pour lui.

«Bien sûr que non, il n'en aurait jamais eu le cran, affirma Lucius d'un air qui ramena Draco plus bas que terre.

-Hum, hum...»

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, car il cru que Dolorès Ombrage était présente, mais c'était seulement Dumbledore qui se raclait la gorge.

«Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le procès de Draco. J'avais demandé à ce que cette question soit posée car il y a quelques jours des doutes ont été soulevés quant à l'innocence de Draco durant cette guerre. Je tenais à ce que cela soit clair.

-Bien entendu, Albus. C'était votre droit le plus entier, surtout étant donné que vous vous êtes porté garant du jeune homme, approuva Scrimgeour. Nous vous demandons de patienter, le jury va délibérer.»

Draco eut un sursaut et fixa Harry de grands yeux étonnés:

«Dumbledore s'est porté garant de moi ! Je ne le savais même pas ! Ça veut dire que je ne serais jamais plus embêté par ces histoires...»

Ils esquissèrent un faible sourire et reportèrent leur attention sur le jury, qui venait de se retourner pour déclarer leur verdict.

Scrimgeour donna un nouveau coup de marteau sur le bureau, et reprit la parole.

«Mr Lucis Malfoy, vous êtes condamné avec votre épouse, pour avoir été partisans fervents de Vous-Savez-Qui et pour tous les crimes qui ont été cités, d'être conduits à Azkaban et de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.»

Le maillet s'abattit.

«Le procès est clôt, vous allez...

-S'il vous plait ! S'éleva alors une voix dans laquelle il y avait peu de confiance en elle mais assez d'assurance et de colère pour parler. J'ai quelque chose à ajouter.»

Un brouhaha incroyable naquit dans la salle quand tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Draco, qui venait de prendre la parole.

«Mr Draco Malfoy... Dit Scrimgeour en ramenant le calme. Vous avez quelque chose à dire, en rapport direct avec le procès de vos parents ? Le verdict vient d'être rendu, il ne pourra être en aucun cas modifié, vous savez.»

Ses parents le fixaient d'un air méprisant, déçu, et furieux.

«Je ne tiens pas à modifier le verdict. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pris la parole plus tôt. Ce sont mes...parents, dit-il en affermissant sa voix, grimaçant cependant sur le dernier mot, et il y aura toujours une petite partie de moi qui les regrettera. Une très petite partie. Cependant, je...je veux que le monde sache pourquoi je n'ai pas pris leur défense et ce que je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.»

Un grand silence se fit. Lucius fronça les sourcils et Narcissa pinça les lèvres.

«Je vous en prie, allez-y, encouragea Scrimgeour qui avait l'ai très intéressé.

-Je... Voilà. J'accuse mes parents d'infanticide.»

Un murmure éhonté s'éleva dans la salle.

«Je les accuse d'avoir torturé à mort ma petite soeur, Lou Malfoy, alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans, pour la seule raison qu'elle était une Cracmole.»

Le murmure de la salle était à présent si grand que Draco devait presque crier pour se faire entendre, et que certains mots du public se faisaient entendre: «inhumains», «honteux», «atroce», «courage»... Scrimgeour en oublia même de demander le silence.

«Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

-Ils l'ont tué devant mes yeux, dit Draco avec un sourire amer. Je voulais également dire, et cette fois il parlait à ses parents qui le regardaient d'un air indéfinissable, que si vous n'aviez pas fait cela, peut-être que je vous aurais suivi, si ça avait été pour protéger Lou. J'ai décidé de suivre la lumière pour protéger son souvenir, et pour essayer de faire en sorte que de tels crimes ne se reproduisent pas. C'est la raison de ma présence ici.» Conclut-il maladroitement en se rasseyant.

Il y eut un silence, puis un timide applaudissement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième, un troisième, et toute la salle finalement se mit à applaudir Draco, qui, très gêné, s'était emparé de la main de Harry qui la serrait avec amour.

«Bravo pour ton courage mon ange.» Dit simplement celui-ci.

Des hurlements se firent ensuite entendre: «à mort !», «aux détraqueurs, les tueurs d'enfants !», et Scrimgeour dut faire évacuer les accusés à toute vitesse pour éviter une émeute.

Quelques personnes vinrent serrer la main de Draco en lui remettant toutes leurs condoléances, et certaines serrèrent aussi la main de Harry pour leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.

Dumbledore les rejoint à la sortie de la salle, et Draco le remercia de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, et quand ils se séparèrent, le Directeur se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry en lui disant:

«Le jour où vous voudrez l'impossible, venez me voir.»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparût en transplanant, laissant Harry perplexe.

«Il a dit quoi ? Demanda Draco faiblement.

-Il a dit...je ne sais pas, c'était trop bizarre. On rentre ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Je le suis.»

Ils transplanèrent dans leur petit salon beige et douillet. Draco s'assit dans un des canapés et Harry alla dans la cuisine leur faire du thé.

Il revint avec un plateau, et vit Draco se tordre les mains, prit dans un combat intérieur.

«Tu crois que j'ai fait la bonne chose ?

-Quoi, prendre la parole et dire...ce que tu avais à dire à propos de tes parents ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que oui, car ça te faisait trop de mal, tu vas pouvoir commencer à guérir peut-être, maintenant.

-J'ai accusé mes parents... Mais je voulais qu'ils sachent que je m'en souvenais, et que je leur en voulais toujours ! Ils n'ont rien dit...

-Ils n'auraient rien pu dire vu le bruit qu'il y avait, Draco ! ...J'ai cru voir les yeux de ta mère briller, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Moi non plus. J'aurais du mal à croire qu'elle aura montré une trace d'humanité le jour de sa déclaration de mise à mort.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé Draco.

-Harry ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Est-ce que je suis faible ?

Pardon ?

-Est-ce que je suis faible ? Répéta Draco, les yeux humides et l'air un peu désespéré. Ils ont dit que...

-Mon ange je t'interdis de penser ça, le coupa Harry en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Tu n'es ni faible, ni une quantité négligeable. Et ce que tu as fait cet après-midi était loin d'être un acte de quelqu'un de faible. Tu as fait quelque chose de juste, qui a permis d'amener un peu de vérité dans ce monde, et qui t'a permis d'être innocenté. Je suis certain qu'après cet après-midi, personne ne te croira comme «descendant mauvais d'une famille mauvaise.» Et si ça arrive, je serai là. Toujours. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu es une personne magnifique, il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives.»

Draco eût un petit sourire et une perle transparente glissa du coin de ses yeux. Harry pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son aimé, qui sourit contre sa bouche.

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, et malgré ses protestations, le souleva et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le déshabilla lentement, avec des gestes prévenants, caressant chaque partie de son corps qu'il mettait à nu, absorbé par l'idée de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre, de le réconforter, de lui prouver qu'il était en sécurité avec lui, et qu'il serait toujours là. Toujours. Parce qu'il était sa seule raison d'être.

Draco commençait à avoir en tête les intentions de faire de Harry, et des petits soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche, mêlés parfois à des gémissements de satisfaction intense.

Harry était ravi de redécouvrir le corps de son amant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas touché depuis une éternité...et comptait bien y remédier. Il s'employa à rendre son ange blond fou de plaisir, et celui-ci ne resta pas inactif et caressait vivement son compagnon, le déconcentrant un maximum dans la tâche fastidieuse de combler son partenaire.

Il avait besoin de lui faire plaisir pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

Dans leur jolie chambre intime, des gémissements s'élevèrent bientôt, et remplir tout l'espace. L'amour aurait eu une couleur, ils n'auraient plus rien vu dans la pièce. Leur lien rendait les choses de plus en plus fortes, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ils étaient profondément (oh oui, _très_ profondément) heureux, amoureux, et surtout ils criaient leur plaisir sans penser aux voisins qui pourraient les entendre si l'intensité de leurs ébats brisait le sort d'intimité qu'ils posaient en permanence sur leur logis.

Harry put même faire découvrir un nouveau gadget qu'il avait acheté lors de sa sortie avec Ron... des menottes. Attaché à la tête de lit, Draco était fou de désir, et lorsque son amant le détacha enfin, il se jeta presque sur lui pour s'empaler directement sur lui, sans préparation.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut lent et délicieux, d'une torpeur douce dont on n'a pas envie de sortir, et ils recommencèrent très vite leur ballet de la veille au soir, pour finir dans leur douche préférée, histoire de faire les choses bien.

Le petit-déjeuner eut pour sa part sa petite anecdote, car Harry commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner à Draco...exactement de la façon dont il le prenait à Poudlard. Et à sa connaissance, personne hormis les Serpentard ne savait qu'il ne prenait que des petits-déjeuners « à la française ». Ce fut donc ravi mais étonné qu'il regarda Harry disposer les confitures, les tartines, le jus d'orange, le chocolat chaud, les gâteaux, et surtout la baguette fraiche sur la table.

« Dis donc... Pourquoi ce genre de déjeuner ? Demanda Draco mi-rieur mi-soupçonneux.

-C'est ce que tu aimes, non ? Répondit Harry posément mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui mais...

-Alors assieds-toi et profites-en au lieu de râler !

-Mais...

-Mirabelle ou fraise pour ta tartine ?

-Je...

-Abricot, je sais, je plaisantais.

-Mais enfin par les couilles de Merlin, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Explosa Draco hilare mais de plus en plus stupéfait.

-Sois poli voyons, pouffa Harry. Tu sais je t'ai beaucoup observé à Poudlard... Pas pour les mêmes raisons que maintenant bien sûr -à savoir reluquer par exemple tes jolies fesses- ou alors c'était inconsciemment, mais je m'intéressais à toi, et à force de te regarder j'ai appris ce que tu aimais... Tiens ton chocolat. Bien sucré, comme tu aimes. »

Draco le regardait à présent avec une telle intensité et un tel regard que Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu as bien caché ton jeu, hein ? »

Et aussitôt, le blond vint s'assoir sur les genoux du brun, et l'embrassa de tout l'amour dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire que Harry tomba presque de sa chaise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry ne retourna pas finir ses cours d'Auror, ni sa formation. Même s'il était allé visiter Gabriel et son amour de professeur -qui continuaient à faire l'amour dans les salles de classes sans que cela gêne qui que ce soit, ils allaient trop bien ensemble !-il avait enfin compris qu'il ne désirait plus de violence, et que si besoin était, il en savait assez pour défendre les gens qu'il aimait.

Cependant, son grand cœur ne l'avait pas abandonné, et il avait concrétisé un projet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis fort longtemps.

Il avait entièrement remis à neuf le maison de Sirius, avait enlevé tous les éléments indésirables. Et malgré le ménage qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il y avait encore des éléments nuisibles, et pas qu'un peu ! Il repeint tous les murs après avoir enlevé la crasse de plusieurs dizaines d'années dans certaines pièces, il agrandit magiquement l'espace pour obtenir une quinzaine de chambres de plus, invisibles de l'extérieur, améliora la cuisine et les salles de bains, créa une grande salle de jeu.

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco lui finissait ses études et s'associait avec un célèbre apothicaire avant de trouver un poste à la Clinique de Sainte Mangouste comme spécialiste en poisons et contre-poisons.

Quand Harry réussit à donner à la maison un éclat neuf et chaleureux (nouvelles fenêtres, plus grandes, nouvelles couleurs, nouveau mobilier, nouvelle façade extérieure !), il se « mit en campagne », comme disait Draco affectueusement, et trois ans après les évènements tragiques qu'ils avaient subis, l'Orphelinat Black&Potter ouvrait ses portes aux malheureux.

Harry avait voulu garder le nom de son parrain en hommage, puisqu'il avait chamboulé la maison de l'intérieur.

Il avait commencé par recueillir deux jumeaux que leur mère avait abandonné en pleine rue et qui mourraient de faim dans les rues de Londres, ainsi qu'une fillette farouche de dix ans environ, qui refusait de parler à quiconque, et qui s'était faire mettre à la porte du Centre qui s'était occupé d'elle précédemment. Pour prendre soin de ce petit monde, Harry avait engagé Mrs Pumpett, la meilleure et la plus adorable dame qui soit au monde, et qui s'acquittait de son travail avec bonheur, pour un salaire tout à fait correct. Harry passait ses journées à l'Orphelinat et rentrait chez lui le soir, tout comme Draco, et la nuit Mrs Pumpett veillait sur ses protégés.

Au fur et à mesure, le nombre de ses pensionnaires s'étaient augmentés, les Orphelinats alentours, mis au fait de l'excellente réputation de la maison de Harry, appuyée par des médecins émérites qui venaient soigner certains enfants, lui envoyait leurs éléments les plus durs, et à force de douceur et de fermeté, tous les enfants retrouvaient le sourire, une fois qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus battus, et qu'on les aimerait tendrement. Au bout d'un an, Harry et Mrs Pumpett avaient huit enfants à leur charge et le travail les faisait crouler. Harry, bien qu'il ne manquât pas d'argent, était aidé d'une subvention conséquente de l'État, car après tout, il était le Sauveur du monde et des enfants, et même s'il avait choisi une voie différente de celle qu'il s'était proposé au départ, elle était tout à fait honorable, et il devait être soutenu. Il se permit donc d'engager une cuisinière ainsi qu'une femme de chambre qui servait aussi d'assistante, Mrs Pumpett ne pouvant tout assumer en même temps lorsqu'il tenait les enfants grâce à des jeux de son invention.

La vie à l'Orphelinat devint tout de suite plus facile et plus légère, et Harry, qui avait l'impression d'avoir quelque peu délaissé Draco depuis quelques mois, pu rentrer chaque soir sereinement chez lui, sans se demander si Mrs Pumpett allait réussir à coucher Tania qui faisait des cauchemars, ou empêcher les querelles entre Danny et Frank.

Vint le jour où ses deux premiers protégés, Hugh et John, eurent onze ans, et où il fallut les envoyer à Poudlard. Car Harry avait veillé à ce que ses Orphelins puissent suivre une éducation et qu'ils aient toutes leur chance de réussir. De 7 à 11ans, un instituteur venait leur donner des cours regroupant les premières leçons des Moldus et celles des sorciers, pour que les enfants ne soient pas perdus dans le monde quand ils rentreraient à l'école. Jusqu'à 6 ans, c'était jeux divers et sieste, et après 11 ans, c'était la sortie de l'Orphelinat pour Poudlard. Ils pouvaient revenir s'ils le voulaient pendant les vacances, et à la fin de leurs études, Harry prévoyait de les aider à trouver leur voie, un métier, un foyer. Il les accompagnait donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se débrouiller par eux-mêmes sans se sentir délaissés.

Hugh et John étaient donc les premiers de l'Orphelinat à le quitter pour aller à Poudlard -le même que celui dont Harry avait tant compté les louanges !- et les autres enfants étaient surexcités. Harry lui-même éprouvait une sorte de nostalgie envers son « foyer » d'autrefois, ce lieu magique qui lui avait tout donné.

Ce jour-là donc, après les avoir emmené à la gare de King's Cross et après avoir tout raconté en détails à ses petits protégés affamés de curiosité, il rentra chez lui légèrement déprimé.

Draco venait tout juste de rentrer et s'activait déjà dans la cuisine, il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est aujourd'hui que Hugh et John sont partis pour Poudlard, ça m'a fait bizarre, c'est comme si c'était mes enfants, alors que ce sont mes pensionnaires, mais ça me fait tout...bizarre. Oui, bizarre.

-Mais mon petit soleil, tu le sais bien que ce ne sont pas tes enfants, même si tu t'attaches beaucoup à eux, ce qui est normal... Tu les soutiens justement pour qu'ils soient libres un jour de décider de leur vie comme une autre personne...

-Grmbl. »

Draco pouffa devant son Harry qui faisait la moue, et s'assit sur la table de la cuisine, devenant plus sérieux.

« Je sais que tu aimes ton travail et que tu aimes ces enfants, mais il faudrait que tu penses à toi...et à nous. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il abordait un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Au début de ton travail, quand tu en revenais des étoiles plein les yeux en me disant que Tania avait fait ses premiers pas ou que Arthur savait enfin lire, j'étais presque jaloux. »

Harry voulut protester, mais Draco lui demanda calmement de le laisser finir.

« L'attention que tu portais à tous ces enfants qui n'étaient même pas les tiens me blessait parce que j'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi, et parce que je ne partageais pas cette chose magnifique qui te faisait sourire. Et puis j'ai compris. Ayant toi-même été orphelin, tu ne voulais pas que ces enfants subissent la même misère, le même manque d'affection, tu veux leur offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas lésés comme tu l'as été. Et je comprends cela, parfaitement. Mais ce que j'aimerais... c'est partager quelque chose comme ça avec toi. En... en plus de ton travail et de tes devoirs à l'Orphelinat, j'aimerais... j'aimerais que nous ayons un enfant, Harry. Le notre. Pas un enfant que tu aimerais d'abord par compassion, mais un enfant que tu aimerais vraiment d'un amour paternel dès le début, parce qu'il serait de toi. Mais je ne sais pas si nous avons le droit à l'adoption, comme nous sommes...homosexuels. »

Harry, abasourdi par un tel flot de paroles, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Mais... pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, et que tu seras toujours celui vers qui je tournerai toujours mon attention en premier... Quant à... Attends... Tu veux un enfant avec moi ? S'exclama-t-il subitement, réalisant subitement les dernières paroles de son amant.

-Si tu le veux, répondit prudemment Draco. Mais comme je te disais...

-Non, l'adoption n'est pas autorisée pour nous, Fudge n'a jamais signé le papier qui autoriserait les gays à adopter... Mais... tu veux un enfant... avec moi ? Répéta de nouveau Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas, mais qui se sentait de plus en plus heureux sans savoir pourquoi.

-Évidement avec toi, pas avec la voisine ! Enfin quand je dis « avec toi » c'est une expression bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si _nous_ pouvions _faire_ un enfant, c'est impossible, mais il y a des méthodes moldues et...

-_Impossible_... L'interrompit Harry. Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Je sais !_ Quand vous voudrez l'impossible, faites-moi signe !_ C'est ce que m'a dit Dumbledore la dernière fois au procès !

-Écoute Harry je ne vois pas le rapport, j'essaye de te parler sérieusement, là ! Si tu crois que je fais attention à tout ce que dit ce bon vieux fou, tu te doutes bien que...

-Chut mon amour, tais-toi, s'écria Harry follement joyeux en prenant le visage de Draco en coupe dans ses mains, ce bon vieux fou comme tu dis, va peut-être pouvoir régler notre problème _d'impossibilité_, il ne dit jamais rien à la légère, je suis sûr qu'il savait, le bougre ! »

Hilare, Harry planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et sortit en trombes de la cuisine.

« Je reviens tout de suite mon amour ! » Cria-t-il du couloir.

Absourdi, Draco se frottait les lèvres sans bouger.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais... What the fuck ?

-Oh, je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, je suis malpoli mon cœur: bien sûr que je veux un enfant avec toi, et même un enfant de toi, ah ah ah ! lui lança Harry en passant la tête dans l'entrée de la cuisine, vêtu de nouveau de sa cape.

-Tu vas où ?

-Chercher le vieux fou ! »

Et Harry transplanna.

Encore sous le choc, Draco s'assit lentement sur une chaise. Manifestement, cette fois c'était lui qui était largué. Mais alors com-plè-te-ment largué. Une odeur lui fit froncer les sourcils et il sursauta pour se précipiter vers le four, dont le contenu avait manqué brûler.

Il ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore avait-il un moyen pour qu'ils puissent adopter ? Et de quoi avait parlé Harry déjà, en parlant ? Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Ne sachant pas si Harry rentrerait pour le dîner, il commença à mettre la table, quand... _Bang !_ Dumbledore apparut, tout sourire, suivit de Harry, excité comme un jour de Noël.

« Tiens, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer... bougonna Draco.

-Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ? Hum, ça sent rudement bon ici, des lasagnes, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que Harry a déboulé juste avant que je ne me mette à table et que je n'ai pas mangé... Dit-il malicieusement. »

Harry rigola et rajouta un couvert.

« Mais dites, vous n'êtes pas censé être au banquet, vous, c'est la rentrée, non ? »

Dumbledore pouffa:

« Les retourneurs de temps ne sont pas réservés aux bonnes élèves... »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Harry lui donnait un coup de coude accompagné d'un « je te raconterai plus tard ».

Draco, de plus en plus perdu mais acceptant son sort, servit ses lasagnes à l'italienne, et s'assit devant Dumbledore, aux côtés de Harry.

« Harry m'a parlé de votre _impossibilité génétique à produire quelque chose qui te tiendrait apparemment fort à cœur_, Draco. Or, j'avais, et j'ai toujours, de grands professeurs à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue en particulier devinait bien des choses, et il a, bien avant que tu ne t'en doutes, travaillé pour toi. Il se trouve qu'il a créé une potion très intéressante... »

Captivé, Draco ne touchait pas plus à ses lasagnes que Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cinq mois plus tard la potion avait été exécutée par les soins de Draco, sous les consignes de Dumbledore, et sous les yeux impatients de Harry. Arrivée à maturation à la pleine lune de la nuit précédente, celle-ci s'élevait au-dessus du chaudron et formait une boule dorée, chatoyante, comme une soleil du diamètre du chaudron.

« Pour la suite des étapes je vais vous laisser seul mes enfants, gloussa Dumbledore. Entretenez le feu pendant neuf mois -ne le laissez JAMAIS s'éteindre- et au matin du dernier jour du neuvième mois, éteignez le d'un coup, tout en passant une couverture entre le chaudron, et la boule doré. A bientôt ! »

Et il repartit immédiatement.

« Décidément, il est vraiment fou, soupira Draco.

-Oui mais... si ça marche ? Demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres, regardant déjà son blond avec gourmandise.

-Mmh, toi je te vois déjà venir... »

Ils plongèrent chacun une éprouvette dans le chaudron, évitant soigneusement de toucher les filaments qui reliaient le contenu du chaudron à la boule de potion et de lumière qui s'élevait au-dessus, et la remplirent.

Ils se retirèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, excités même avant d'avoir commencé ce pourquoi ils y allaient. Ils se déshabillèrent avec précipitation, avalèrent la potion, et avec des gestes amoureux et passionnés, réveillèrent leurs sens pas si endormis que ça. Leur ballet continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez enflammés pour faire l'amour, et au moment de la consécration de celui-ci, ils se séparèrent pour recueillir précieusement leur semence dans leur éprouvette respective.

« Eh, regarde ! » S'exclama Harry en tenant son éprouvette devant ses yeux.

Leur sperme avait une couleur doré, la couleur de la potion. De plus, leur lien d'âme avait une fois de plus opéré, car ils avaient carrément échangés leurs couleurs, et dans le doré de la potion il y avait le reflet de la couleur de l'être aimé.

« Fantastique, approuva Draco. Mon parrain était génial, tu vois !

-Je savais surtout pas qu'il était capable d'imaginer ta vie sexuelle », se moqua Harry.

Ils retournèrent au laboratoire installé dans le bureau de Draco, et versèrent leurs éprouvettes dans le chaudron. Presque aussitôt ils virent le contenu de leurs éprouvettes remonter dans les filaments de potion, et disparaître dans la boule mordorée, faisant office d'ovule magique.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neuf mois plus tard, Draco recueillait avec ravissement ce miracle de la nature dans ses bras, sous la forme d'un bébé de sexe féminin. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle avait un fin duvet sur la tête, blond, et ils plaisantaient déjà pour deviner de quelle couleur seraient ses yeux, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. Verts. De grands yeux en amande, magnifiquement verts. Elle avait hérité des yeux de Lily. Et Harry, qui n'aurait jamais pu penser que des yeux -les siens !- puissent l'émouvoir autant, sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cinq ans plus tard, une fillette jouait dans le jardin de ses deux papas qui étaient étendus sur des chaises longues, la regardant d'un air heureux jouer avec des rubans de couleurs pour faire des cheveux à sa poupée. Elle était très blonde, avait des cheveux bouclés qui lui descendaient dans le dos, avait de sublimes yeux verts, et s'appelait Lou.

Les blessures de Draco étaient refermées.

Celles de Harry étaient guéries.

Parfois des cauchemars les visitaient, mais ils s'en consolaient plus facilement qu'avant.

Ils pouvaient enfin être heureux. Pour toute une vie.

**FIN**

_**Voilà, cette fiction est enfin finie, je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des survivants pour la lire vu le temps incroyable que j'ai mis à l'écrire, mais s'il en reste, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et qu'elle vous a fait plaisir. Ça me fait tout bizarre de la clore, parce que c'est ma première fiction, ou plutôt celle que j'ai commencé en premier, et qui m'a suivi tout le temps, même si j'avais manqué d'inspiration... (ok, flemme d'écrire en fait puisque je savais ce que je comptais écrire ^^'')**_

_**Merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**_

_**Anabanana94**_


End file.
